Confrontation
by tejdog1
Summary: Futurefic, set in the year 2011. This is the story of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, Part II. Lex comes full circle, and makes a stunning decision, all to drive his demons away. Updated with chapter 27, Pinnacle, on Dec 11th. Story is COMPLETED! R&R on the en
1. Chance

Setting: 5 years after the 5th season of Smallville. Lex is in Metropolis, and has fully embraced his dark destiny. Clark has become Superman, and is working at the Daily Planet.

Clark walked into the newsroom one day, and eyed the paper in front of him.

"LIONEL LUTHOR SUCCUMBS TO TERMINAL LIVER DISEASE. LEX LUTHOR INHERITS LUTHORCORP"

Clark sighed. Now was his chance. The one that he'd been dreading, and dreaming of, for years. The one chance to make things right, the one chance he had to fix the only thing that ever really matterd to him. Well, one of only two things, but that second thing really couldn't be fixed.

That night, he donned his suit, and flew to where he knew Lex would be. Years of survelience had prepared him for this. Lex would be on his way home from Luthorcorp. Lex liked tempting fate by walking home. He knew no one, not even Superman, usually, would have the sheer bravado to try and confront Lex. However, tonight, Superman did have the bravado, but once he intercepted Lex, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't planned on Lex actually listening to him.

"What do you want, alien?" Lex snarled. He didn't have any kryptonite on him, or he would've shown Superman how much of a bad idea this was. Lex had had a good day, and this was the last thing he needed. A lecture on morality from the Blue Boy.

"To talk, Luthor. Just talk." Superman said, authoratatively.

"I have nothing to say to you! Get out of my way." Lex said, trying to walk past him.

"L. . .Lex, please. Just give me 10 minutes." Superman all but begged.

"Lex? I don't recall giving you permission to call me that."

"Can it hurt to listen to me for 10 minutes?"

"Yes." Clark thought for a while. 'What would Lex want?'

"I'll arrange for Felix Ramses to be released from prison, LEX, in exchange for 10 minutes." Superman said.

"He tried to kill you, alien. He knows how to. Can what you have to say be that important?"

"Yes." It was Lex's turn to think. 'Maybe I can use whatever he tells me against him.'

"OK, Superman. You have 10 minutes."

"Not here, Lex. In my apartment." Superman said.

"Really. I get to see the famous Superman's decore? Let me guess, it's all red, yellow and blue in there."

"You'd be surprised."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Lex thought out loud. Superman produced a lead box from his cape.

"You're not stupid, Lex. I know you know how to kill me. This box contains 100 pure kryptonite. If this is a trap, you open it, and make your escape. If it's not, you give that back to me. Call it collatoral." Superman said, handing Lex, and possibly his life, over. 'This HAS to work, it HAS to.'

Lex was stunned. 'This must be something HUGE.' Little did he know how huge, or what it would eventually mean for himself.


	2. Risk

Lex and Superman walked in silence to Clark's apartment. Lex pulled out the lead box and prepared to open it. Superman pulled out his key, and unlocked the door.

"You first, alien." Lex said. Clark shrugged, and entered. He had supersped back during his lunch break, and removed any evidence that would give away his identity. He had also removed two old letters and placed them onto his desk.

"So talk, Superman." Lex said. Clark sighed. This was it. Now or never. Either Lex would reform, at least begin to reform, or he would walk out of this room hating Superman even more. Or, hell, Lex could just kill him right here and now, ridding himself of a foe.

"First, Lex, read those letters on that table. Then we'll talk."

"It counts against the 10 minutes, Superman." Lex said, walking over and picking up the first letter. He felt get disdain for Superman, and didn't think anything could change his mind.

"Dear Clark,

I'm sorry for doing this, but my father leaves me no choice. I cannot allow you to be discovered by him, and if things remain the way they are, with me knowing your secret, and hanging around with you, he will find out. One way or another. He could bug my car, bug my clothes, bug the barn, torture me. Oh yes, Clark, I wouldn't put it past him. I HAVE to turn myself in and let him erase my memory, then I won't remember, Clark. I won't know your secret, so there'll be nothing to tell. Don't try and save me, Clark.

I. . .I want to thank you, Clark. For. . .showing me what a normal family feels like. Even though we both know you're not exactly normal. Clark, please forgive me. It's the only way to insure your safety. And please don't tell me again, Clark. My father would stop at nothing to exploit you. Thank you, cla. . .Julian.

Your friend,

Lex Luthor

"WHAT IS THIS? SOME SORT OF TRICK?" Lex yelled, enraged. He looked ready to kill Superman barehanded. Clark reappeared in the living room, dressed in normal clothes.

"No, Lex. This isn't a trick. None of this is a trick." Clark said.

"You. . .all this time? It was YOU?" Lex snarled the last word. Clark looked scared. He was sure Lex was going to kill him barehanded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me, Clark?" Lex said, sitting, more accurately, falling, onto the couch, and burying his head in his hands.

'After all these years, Clark still knows me.' He was amazed to find that he wasn't as repulsed by this as he would've thought. It felt good to have someone like Clark as a friend. If he could still call Clark that. He suspected he'd lost that right long ago.

"I. . .I was scared, Lex. Of what you said in there. Of your father. My Dad wanted me to tell you, Lex. There's so much you didn't, and don't remember. I saw the change in you after your father . . . he . . . wiped your memory. You were mentally unbalanced, Lex. You flew off the handle at the smallest things. You were bent on revenge, vindictive. Your father's son. When you put him away, I was going to tell you, but then. . .more stuff happened, and I again couldn't."

"I killed those people. To try and find a cure for my Dad's illness." Lex whispered, remembering. Almost horrified with himself. Almost. He would've done anything, really, for his Dad.

"You killed 20 people, Lex. Brough them back to life, and saw if it worked long term. When they served their purpose, 20 more. And then 20 after that. And probably more then that, that I don't know about. Can you blame me for not trusting you?"

"Did you. . .did you stay away from Belle Reeve?" Lex asked.

"No. I tried to save you from yourself. I was. . .attacked. By 3 freaks, beaten up, electrocuted twice, exposed to kryptonite, and I still couldn't save you." Clark said, face ashen as he recalled what he went through.

"How do I know this isn't a sick trick by you to try and change me?" Lex said, recovering and standing up. Lex, charged by this, rose angrily, and faced off with "Clark".

"In fact, that's what I think this is, Superman. You can't be Clark. Clark died 3 years ago, when his plane went down in the Pacific. Clark was adept at cheating death, but even he couldn't have survived that. Your 10 minutes are up. I will have my revenge for your desecration of Clark's memory, alien." Lex continued, all emotions wiped from his face. This, then, was Lionel's cold blooded son. The Lex that Clark had known in Smallville, had seen just know on his couch, disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Clark wondered whether he could be saved, and if he had waited too long.

"Smallville." Clark said. Desperate for any chance of saving Lex, Clark was risking it all.

"What?"

"Come with me to Smallville. Talk to my parents. They'll tell you. Talk to Lana or Pete, they'll tell you. It's all in your head, too, Lex. Undergo memory regression, you'll find the answers you seek." Clark said, frantic and desperate.

"I'll go with you to Smallville, alien. But this better not be an elaborate trap. The lead box comes with us. And I drive."

"OK, Lex. Anything you say."


	3. Demons

"Why now, Clark?" Lex asked, as they crossed over Loeb's Bridge.

"Your father. As long as he was alive, he was a threat. And I couldn't. . .I couldn't let myself be discovered, not by him, and not by you, the you that you are now. I also didn't want you to be hurt anymore, on my account." Clark said.

"Still the pessimistic type, huh, Clark. You can't save everyone, Superman." Lex said, easily adopted his "older brother" role in this long dead friendship.

"I thought you didn't believe me, Lex." Clark pointed out.

"I don't. I'm just giving you the benefit of the doubt, until Johnathon and Martha tell me you're a faker. Then I'll gladly kill you, and rid myself of your menacing, alien." Lex snarled.

"I thought businessmen prepared for every contingency, Lex. What if I'm telling the truth?" Clark asked.

"I. . .I don't know." Lex said. A true look of concern and apprehension came to live on Lex's face, temporarily. They passed the Talon a couple minutes later.

"Lana still doesn't own this place, does she?" Lex asked.

"Now you care? You didn't care much when it was going belly up after you pulled your support, did you. Signed over ownership and blindly followed your father into the abyss." Clark said, angrily.

"Is that what you think happened Clark?" Lex said, starting to believe Clark, despite himself.

"Of course. Left Lana in the lurch, had Chloe killed once she served her purpose by helping put your father away. Isn't that how Luthor's deal with liabilities?" Clark was bitter, and forgetting why he had stopped to see Lex today. Old memories had a way of clouded perceptions. Now that he was actually driving through Smallville, instead of flying over it, these memories surfaced, reminding him of what Lex had done. For a moment, Clark wondered if Lex was beyond saving. And for perhaps the first time in a long while, Lex swallowed what he was going to say, preferring to let Clark brood. Although he wouldn't tell Clark that. He'd changed in these intervening 5 years. No longer was he the bumbling farm boy he'd finally left, this Clark was a man, a confident man.

"We're here." He said, a while later.

"Mom, Dad?" Clark announced his persense.

"Son, you weren't supposed. . .Lex? What's going on?" Johnathon said, stopping in his tracks as he saw his sons former best friend walking up his driveway.

"Mr. Kent. Clark told me. . .everything." Lex said, looking up to see Johnathon's reaction.

"HE WHAT? CLARK JEROME KENT! How could you do something this foolish?" Johnathon yelled, which brought Martha on the run.

"What. . .Lex? Clark? What is HE doing here?" She bit the word he off.

"Clark told Lex, everything, Martha." Lost in all this was Lex's reaction.

"You. . .he's not dead? How did? But. . ." Lex stammered.

"DAD you WANTED me to tell Lex." Clark yelled back.

"That was before Lex became his father! How could you do this?" Johnathon yelled.

"EVERYONE! STOP! I think we should all go inside and talk." Lex was the voice of reason. More like the voice of disbelief. If what he was hearing was true, then Clark wasn't dead, Clark was Superman, and he'd been trying to kill the only true friend he'd ever had.

"Before or after you kill or cut up my son?" Johnathon said, moving in between Clark and Lex. Johnathan wasn't about to let blind faith endanger his son. Not when Lex was involved. His son's one weakness, aside from kryptonite, was his ability to see the good in even the most evil people. Johnathan was determined to make sure Lex didn't perceive this sudden. . .revelation, as a chance to rid himself of Superman.

"I haven't yet. And we DROVE here from Metropolis. Still hate me, I see."

"With reason, as opposed to before, Luthor." Johnathon said. He was still standing, walking now, in between Lex and Clark, obsuring their views of each other. He wasn't going to let Lex destroy his son, not after everything that had happened. Everyone sat in the living room.

"This. . .this begins with the summer between sophomore and junior years. I. . ." Clark closed his eyes against the pain of the memories.

"Son. . .Clark, you didn't. . ." Johnathon started. Martha stopped him.

"Johnathon, I think you should let Clark talk. He. . .he's never fully exorcised that, have you, honey? He's never talked about it, never ridded himself of those horrible memories. Those 3, 4 months might've been the toughest in his life."

"My father, my biological father, Jor-El, he. . .he ordered me to leave, fulfill my destiny. I didn't want to. Lex, your Dad had a kryptonite key he was going to put into the caves. Pete helped me steal it. I. . .I put it into the ship, my ship, where the voice was coming from. It, Lex, the ship blew up. The energy wave killed my Mom's baby. I had to leave, Lex."

"Now, Clark. the whole truth, son. Lex, I said some pretty mean and nasty things to Clark later at the hospital, and that, combined with guilt and heartache over Lana, made Clark go into exile."

"I found a red-kryptonite ring, Lex, and ran to Metropolis. 3 months later, you found me there, put two and two together, and used green kryptonite on me to bring me home. You'd been working here, apparently, for 3 months, trying to save the farm. The next 7 weeks, Lex, were perfect. With your help, I told Lana and Chloe my secret, and got together with Chloe. You. . .you told me that Lana would never look at me the same, and she hasn't. Did you know that, Lex? She refused my help with the Talon, she sold it a couple years after you gave it to her, and took off. Chloe. . ." Clark continued.

"Clark, I didn't kill Chloe." Lex put in.

"She didn't kill herself!" Clark snapped.

"In a way, Clark, she did!" Lex snapped back. Clark decided to continue his narrative, rather then go after Lex for Chloe. That could come later. If there was a later.

"And then your father, Lex. He tried to have you committed before you could nail him for the murders of your grandparents. That's what he wanted you to forget. He killed his parents, Lex. For the insurance money. He and Morgan Edge." Clark concluded. Lex looked shell shocked.

"I knew. . .I could've been different?" he whispered, looking lost. A profound change was working it's way through Lex, and it was both amazing, and painful, to watch. A myriad of emotions worked their ways onto Lex's face.

"Clark, I. . .I need to be alone. Please." Lex said, running out to his Porsche, and speeding away.

"Lex. . ." Clark said, getting up.

"Let him go, Clark. He needs to deal with his demons by himself. He'll be back, one way or another. I just hope you haven't sold yourself and us out, for this friendship which may be too late to salvage." Martha said.

"He'll either be back with men in suits and kryptonite, or with apologies and hopes for a new beginning." Johnathon put in.

"I should. . .get back. In case he does anything." Clark said, speeding out the door and then taking off for his apartment.

"Do you think he made a mistake, Martha?"

"I think he was too late for Chloe, and now, he's too late for Lex. Johnathon, we should go to bed. It's been a long day."


	4. Foundation

Lex drove to Metropolis, to the Luthor family cemetery. Ironically, not far from "Clark's apartment". He crouched down to where his Dad was buried.

"How could you do this to me, Dad? I'm every bit your son now, and still you're haunting me. What did I do to deserve this?" Lex moaned.

"Luthors don't grovel. Get up, Lex." His father's voice assailed him from inside his own head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, throwing himself onto the ground.

"Emotions are for the weak, Lex. You've risen past them, son, and embraced the Luthor upbringing. Everything I did, it was a test, Lex, and you passed. Don't throw it away. Clark Kent has foolishly trusted you, now is the time! Strike while they're unprepared! He's an alien, imagine the profit that could bring in for Luthorcorp." Lionel's voice, or maybe Lex's dark voice, continued.

"NO! I will NOT turn on Clark. Not again. Not knowing what I know. You robbed me, Dad. I won't let you do it again." The good part of Lex was warring back.

"You will ALWAYS be a Luthor."

"No, now I'll learn to be a Sullivan." Lex said. He almost seemed to be begging permission from his dead father.

"You cannot escape me, Lex." And Lionel's voice said no more. Lex slowly got to his feet, smoothed out his suit, and walked to his car. He closed his eyes, willing himself to get under control. By sheer will, he managed a temporary façade, enough for him, for now. He drove himself home, and got into bed, ending a long day for him.

The next morning, old habits died hard for both Clark and Lex. Lex made it into the office by 8, and Clark was at the newsroom by 7.

"So, Smallville, late night, huh?" Lois snarked.

"Bite me." Clark said, not in the mood.

"Offer, threat or promise?"

"Lois, lay off. You OK, Clark?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, thanks, kid. Just a long day." Clark answered. In truth, it had been a long night. Clark had been up half of it, wondering if he'd made the right decision in trusting Lex. During his lunch hour, he went over to Luthorcorp, and asked to see Lex.

"Mr. Luthor is in a very important meeting. Leave your name and he'll contact you." His secetary informed him, haughtily, at that.

"No thanks, I'll catch up with him later." Clark left, and ducking into an alleyway, changed into his costume, and took off, flying around the city, in case anyone needed his help. At the end of his break, he was about to land, when he spotted a four alarm fire burning the west side of Metropolis.

"Lois will cover, she always covers for me. Without me having to give her any explanations. Weird. Now's not the time, though." Clark thought, zooming into the raging inferno, and pulling people out. A good hour passed, until Clark was finally done rescuing people. By then, the Metropolis Fire Dept had the situation well in hand. Clark flew into a back alley, and changed back into civilian clothes.

"Clark! Are you OK?" Lex asked, racing over to him. Clark gave him a look.

"What're you doing here, Lex?"

"I was on my lunch break, and saw some smoke. I decided to investigate, when I saw Superman in the building. I wanted to have a few words with him, but you're here instead. Is everything OK, Clark?" Implied within, are you OK, Clark. Clark just looked at Lex weirdly.

"UM. . .force of habit. I'm used to people dying when they jump into fires. What happened?"

"I don't have time to talk now, Lex, I'm already an hour late for work. Tonight?"

"You still eat at 7, Clark?"

"Don't blame me, Lex. I grew up on a farm. Eat by 7, bed by 9, up by 5. That's a farmer's life." Lex smirked.

"7 it is. At the farm?"

"Yeah. I don't think my parents trust you yet. I don't trust you yet. I only pray I haven't made a mistake with this. Now I have to go, Lex. Bye." Clark jogged off.

"I hope you haven't made a mistake either, Clark." Lex whispered, supressing his Lionel voice by sheer will.

Later in the day

"Lex is coming over for dinner." Clark announced as he touched down near the front door.

"Clark, are you sure this is a good idea? 8 years is a long time." Johnathan said.

"I agree with your Dad, Clark. Luthor may have been trustworthy then, but he's worse then his father now. What if he turns on you?" Pete said, walking out of the shadows.

"You were in my Dad's corner, if I remember, wanting me to retell Lex everything the day after his bastard Dad released him from Belle Reeve."

"He could've been trusted, then, Clark. He's got BLOOD on his hands now. He didn't then." Pete said. It seemed his Dad had called Pete as backup. That just really got under Clark's skin, and ticked him off.

"Why are you here, anyway, Pete? Not that I mind seeing you around."

"Lana was anxious to come and visit, so I decided to join her. She's at the Talon, revisiting old memories. She won't like this Lex business, either, Clark." Clark bristled.

"It doesn't matter whether any of you like it, Pete. I chose to put my faith in Lex, it's my neck hanging out, not any of yours."

"Son, Pete and Lana were going to stay for dinner." Johnathan said.

"So what's the difference if we have one more?" Clark asked.

"You don't get it, do you, Clark. We don't LIKE Lex Luthor. We don't like the fact you're trusting him. We don't like any of this. We won't like eating with him, that's for sure." Pete said, talking softly to emphasize each word.

"You don't have to. You'll eat with him because it's me. You're all my friends. You won't cause a scene, Pete. None of you will." Clark said. Playing people like this was Lex's field, and Clark, it seemed, had mastered that art, for just such a rare occasion.

"What scene are we supposed to be causing, Pete?" Lana asked, entering the house.

"Guess who's coming to dinner." Pete said, using his best Chekov voice.

"Not the Romulans, that's for sure." Clark put in, trying to diffuse the tension. Pete ignored him.

"Lex Luthor. But it gets better. Farmboy told Lex everything. As in, everything." Pete said, putting his hands in front of him, Superman style. Lana gasped.

"Clark, how could you do that? After everything he did to me, to Chloe. Do you remember Chloe? Your girlfriend for a year, before Lex decided she'd served her purpose, and had her brutally murdered!" Lana exclaimed. Clark sighed, and put his hands over his eyes.

"Chloe. . ." He whispered.

"Lex. . .didn't know about the plot to kill Chloe. It was Lionel's doing." Clark said at last, but who he was trying to convince, wasn't apparent.

"Clark, man, please tell me you don't believe that." Pete said. Clark was about to respond, when a horn sounded outside.

"Saved by the bell." Clark muttered, going out to greet Lex. Unfortunately, Lana beat him to it.

"YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO COME BACK HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" Lana screamed, drawing back, and to Clark's horror, punching Lex across the jaw. Clark supersped in between, making sure she couldn't do anymore damage.

"Lana Laura Lang! How could you do that to my guest!" Clark exclaimed, making sure Lex was all right.

"I'm fine, Clark. Ms. Lang, I assure you, I am not guilty of everything you think." Lex said evenly, getting up off the ground.

"NO? THEN WHY DID YOU CUT THE TALON!" Lana yelled.

"You went to Paris, Lana. No one was available to run it. I had to cut my losses. It was business, as I told you when you proposed it to me." Lex said.

"Besides, he basically GAVE it to you when he left for Metropolis." Clark put in.

"With, I may point out, $100,000 in working capital. More than enough to fund your first few months of independent operation. And what are you complaining about? The Talon is a syndicated franchisee now, and you make more then 5 million a year, Lana." Lex said.

"You said you cared about Smallville. What happened?" Lana said, calmer. They moved towards the door.

"LUTHOR! I didn't think you had the gaul to show up around here again." Pete said.

"Mr. Ross, as I explained to Ms. Lang. . ." Lex started.

"Mrs. Ross." Pete corrected. Lex looked shocked.

"Mrs. . .Ross, then. As I explained to her, I am not guilty of that which this town convicts me of."

"Then explain to me, no, explain to Clark, where his girlfriend is. Where's Chloe, Lex? Dead, as a result of you! Your insane attempt to rid yourself of your father's shadow, and damn if anyone got in the way of that! Chloe is dead because of your vendetta!" Pete said, glaring at Lex. Clark looked inexoranably sad. Lex looked . . . introspective.

"Excuse me, I need to make a call." He went outside, to ensure no one listened.

"Clark, what's he saying?" Pete asked.

"I won't listen in, Pete." Clark answered. Martha set out dinner in the uncomfortable silence. Lex came back in about 10 minutes later.

"Chloe is. . ." Lex began.


	5. Rebuilding

"Don't you dare, Luthor. Don't you fuking dare do this to us, to Clark. I swear, I'll kill you with my bare hands if you do this." Pete said, advancing on Lex.

"I'm telling the truth. Chloe didn't die in the house explosion. I only made it look like she did. Dad could've still operated from inside. Clark, I knew, or thought I knew, was indestructable. I just didn't think it was anything like this. Chloe, though, was very much in danger, so I had to fake her death." Lex said.

"Where?" Clark whispered. Lex turned to him.

"What?"

"WHERE IS SHE?" Clark screamed, hauling Lex up and slamming him into a wall.

"She's on her way, Clark. I swear to you. I wouldn't lie to you. Not now, not after you've offered this chance of rebuilding our friendship." Lex said, almost pleading with Clark to believe him.

"Why should I believe you, Lex? You had no qualms about killing those other people." Clark snarled. He had his enemy at his mercy, and the voices in his head were in bitter turmoil.

"Kill him! Rid the world of such a horrid person! No! He's your friend! It's not his fault what Lionel did! You've both got a second chance at this! Killing him makes you like him!"

"Because. . .Chloe meant a lot to me, too. She was my friend. And if you remember, I always protect my friends. Clark, that meant you, too. I don't remember, but I obviously traded my memories for your secret. Don't you owe me one?"

"Don't try that, Lex. Those days of you manipulating your way out of sticky situations are over." Clark said, nonetheless putting Lex down.

"Thank you. And I realize it will take time, but I will earn your trust back, Clark." Lex vowed.

"Where's the Academy Award for this performance?" Lana snarked.

"He's not going to need one, Lana." Chloe's voice rang out from the door.

"Ch. . ." Clark stood up, and promptly fainted.

"Huh, I didn't think Kryptonians could faint. Guess I'm wrong." Chloe snarked, walking in. Lex rolled his eyes.

"Chloe. . .how. . .what?" Pete stammered, taking a step towards her, and then turning to Lex.

"You better have some damned good explanation for this, Lex." Pete said, fixing Lex with a harsh look.

"I do, don't worry. But first, would you mind helping me get him onto the couch?" he asked Pete.

"HOW could you do this to your supposed best friend? Do you have any clue what agony Clark went through? You know what he's like. He blamed himself every day for her death. EVERY day, Luthor, up to today. You can't imagine the heartbreak we felt when we saw Clark every day, crying in his room, in his loft. And you KNEW she was alive! How could you do this?" Johnathan was ready to break Lex in half, but Martha held him back.

"How do you think I felt, Mr. Kent? I was Clark's friend, too. I knew how much he agonized over Chloe's death. But I couldn't let him know, I couldn't. Much as I knew that Clark could keep secrets, I couldn't risk Chloe's life. You have to understand, Mr. Kent, she came to me, asking for my protection. I. . .I couldn't let anything get in the way of that. Not even Clark. For that, I am truly sorry."

"Mr. Kent, Lex was only protecting me, you've got to believe him. I was so scared Lionel would kill anyone to get to me. Clark, you, Mrs. Kent, Pete, Lana, my Dad, anyone close to me. I couldn't let that happen. Huh, I guess, in a way, I can understand what Clark's been through, having to keep his best friends at arms length. You, more then anyone else, can understand that, can't you?" Chloe spoke up. Johnathan's eyes softened as he looked at the young woman.

"Of course, Chloe, of course I understand. That doesn't mean I have to like it. Clark was so. . .defeated when you died. In a way, it might've been a good thing, though. Your death brought out the hero in Clark, in a big way. In a way, Chloe, you are responsible for Superman."

"Lex, I. . .I owe you an apology. I guess. . .I guess I misjudged you on this one. Forgive me?" Pete stammered out.

"Of course, Mr. . .Pete. Of course I forgive you, Pete." Lex said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yeah, Lex, I want to apologize to you, as well. For the punch, for misjudging you, for everything." Lana put in. Lex favored her with a smile.

"It's in the past, Lana. All is forgiven." Lex said. Clark stirred on the couch, putting a hand on his head.

"Wha. . .what happened? I dreamt I saw Chloe." Clark said, groaning from the couch.

"You kind of did see Chloe, Clark. She is standing a couple of feet inside your house." Lana said.

"What's a matter, Smallville? Excitement too much for ya?" Chloe said, using her Lois voice. Clark shook his head, wanting desperately to believe this, and yet, at the same time, to not believe this. His whole life was shaped, it seemed, on the premise that Lex had killed Chloe. To find out now, that not only was that not the case, but that Lex had HELPED Chloe, instead, it was too much to handle. Clark needed to get out of the room.

"No. . .you can't be here. This isn't possible." Clark whispered. He shook his head once, and then bolted from the house, superspeeding into the night.

"Dammit!" Lex swore, racing after him, car keys in hand. Johnathan laid a hand on his arm.

"You'll never catch him, Lex. He could be in another state by now."

"I laid too much on him! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Lex berated himself.

"How. . .Lex, how is she here?" Lana asked, staring at Chloe.

"The house Lex set me up in, it was wired with enough dynamite to blow a hole in the moon. I set the timer on the bomb, and then ran into the basement, and through a series of tunnels, ending up back at the castle. Then, with Lex's help, we completely eradicated any records of Chloe Sullivan, she died in the inferno. Lex set up a job for me at the Daily Planet, something about Perry owing him a favor or something, but I couldn't use my real name, so I went with Lois Lane as a pen name. Then, later, I decided that that would be my new identity. Lex and I chose her appearance, I had some plastic surgery done, and the rest is history. Lex called today and told me the façade was hurting, rather then helping, my friends, so I decided to take a risk and come here." Chloe answered. Unbeknownst to anyone, Clark was not in another state, he was in his loft, listening to every word and simotaniously loving and hating Lex for it. In the end, he decided on hearing Lex out, rather then damning him for this. He slowly trudged back into the house.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react this way. If I'd known. . ." Lex started. Clark didn't know whether to punch Lex for keeping this from him, or hug Lex for making sure this was possible. He settled for a half smile.

"I'm willing to hear you out, Lex. I heard Chloe's explanation, how about yours?"

"I was worried about my father, Clark. Nothing else. Apparently the same reason I had for giving up your secret. Funny how much, even dead, my father haunts me. I knew he was powerful, Clark. I knew he could have Chloe killed just as easily from the inside, as from the outside. And I wasn't willing to take that chance. So I had to "kill" her first. Plastic surgery and voice alteration took care of the rest. She ceased to be Chloe Sullivan, and became Lois Lane. I've kept up with her career, and yours, Clark. I didn't think you'd fall for Lois, though."

"I guess on some level, I knew. She reminded me a lot of Chloe. Even covering for me when I was detained as Superman on rescues. Without asking questions. Some investigative reporter I am, I should've figured it out sooner." Clark said.

"How about dinner, everyone? It's gotten cold." Martha said, as a lull settled over the four. . .once friends, once enemies.

"OK, Mom." Clark said, leading everyone to the dinner table. During dinner, none of the heavy conversation continued. Instead, everyone picked safe conversation, Clark's Planet career, what Lex had been up to in Metropolis (minus the crimes), how Pete and Lana had become interested in each other, that sort of thing. After dinner and dessert, Lex had to go back home, Pete and Lana were staying, and Lois has to get back to her apartment.

"Bright and early tomorrow, Clark. we've got to investigate what Sal's up to, buying up all the high rises on the west side." Lois reminded Clark.

"I'll be there, Chloe." Clark winked at her.

"Make sure you are, Smallville." She grinned back, and then left.

"Are you OK, Clark? This can't be easy." Pete asked.

"I'm just. . .I thought Lex had turned his back on all of us. I guess I was wrong. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Son, you can't ignore the fact Lex commited murder, multiple murders, in fact. At least 80 you're aware of, probably hundreds you aren't. He's a dangerous man now, much more so then when he was living in Smallville. You have to be careful around him, Clark. He knows everything now. He could kill you in a second, if you so much as interfere in one of his business ventures." Johnathan said. Clark sighed.

"I trust Lex, Dad. Maybe not as much as I used to, but I still trust him. You're right, though. The ball's in his court now. I think I'm going to go home now. Pete, Lana, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can you stay the night, Clark? Fly to work tomorrow?" Lana asked.

"Sure."

"Pete, Lana, you can get the guest room. Clark can sleep in his old room. Is that OK?" Martha asked.

"Of course, Mrs. Kent." Pete and Lana said together.

Metropolis

"It's time to remember, everything." Lex said, walking into Summerholt Neurological Institute.

"Mr. Luthor, Dr. Garner will see you." The receptionist said, pointing Lex in the direction of Garner's office. Lex walked the length of the corridor, and entered the office without knocking.

"Ah, Lex. Welcome back." Dr. Garner said. He hadn't died 7 years ago, as most people had assumed. The explosion in the old Summerholt memory well had left Garner unconscious, with severe trauma, but not dead. Years of therapy and rehab had restored Garner's health, but he didn't remember any of it. His last memories were of just before the explosion, when Lex first approached him about getting his memories back. Lex, of course, knew all this.

"Dr. Garner. I'm anxious to begin the treatment, as soon as possible." Lex said.

"Of course, Lex. Your first session will be tomorrow at 3. And Lex, be careful what you wish for, you may just get it." Garner said, ominously.

"Is that a threat, doctor?" Lex asked.

"No, Lex. Just some friendly advice." With that, Garner dismissed Lex.

"Be careful, doctor. Giving the wrong people the wrong type of advice could lead to. . .unfortunate consequences." Lex said, walking out. He left the building, got into his Porsche, and zoomed towards his penthouse.

Smallville

"Johnathan, I don't like the idea of Lex knowing our baby's secret." Martha said, as they got ready for bed.

"As Clark said, Martha, the ball's squarely in Lex's court now. He could become Clark's greatest ally, or a bigger foe then he is now. It's not up to any of us." Johnathan said. He kissed Martha, and they fell asleep.

Secret underground facility, somewhere in Metropolis

"It's time, nurse. The syringe, please." As he prepared to plunge the needle into the man's vein, he prayed he hadn't miscalculated. Wrong timing could prove fatal. He counted to five, and then administered the shot. Another five minutes passed, before the man on the table opened his eyes.

"It is time." The doctor said.

"We have much work to do, doctor, and time is short. Prepare the chamber for our guest." The man said. He slowly walked towards the door.

"In time, you will learn not to fight me. In time."


	6. Mystery

Luthorcorp

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing?" his secetary sounded worried and confused.

"Nothing, Emily, nothing. Just respecting a promise to an old friend." He cleaned out his vault of kryptonite, and put it in a lead carrying case.

"I'm taking off, Emily. Forward any important calls to my cell." He left the office, breezing by her.

"First day back, and he's acting like he never left." Emily muttered, returning to her office.

Daily Planet

"Well, CK? Anything on Sal, or another dead end?" Lois asked, coming over to see over Clark's shoulder. She leaned her head onto his shoulder

"As near as I can tell, Sal is a purchasing agent, but on who's behalf, I don't know. He's not local, so it might be Bruce and Wayne Industries, or hell, it could be Lex and Luthorcorp." Clark grinned up at her, reveling in the fact Lois was his Chloe. He kissed her slightly.

"Clark!" Chloe grinned, kissing him back. A few seconds more of kissing brought catcalls and whistles from their coworkers.

"Right, well, keep digging, Clark. Might turn over a rock, and uncover a scoop." Lois headed back for her desk. But not without a smack on the lips for Clark. A few hours later, Clark uncovered who the man behind Sal was, and he was horrified.

"No! This can't be happening, no. . .NOT AGAIN!" he yelled, drawing everyone's attention. He rapidly hit the print button.

"Smallville, excitement too much for you?" Lois asked, smiling at him.

"Cover for me, Lois. I have to run." He said, grabbing the paper and racing out of the office.

"What the . . . just like high school, all over again." Lois whispered to herself, going to check his computer. When she saw what he had seen, she felt everything inside her fall apart.

Luthorcorp

"You don't understand. I need to see Lex. It's a matter of life or death." Clark tried in vain to get in and see his friend. The papers were tucked in his jacket, those very papers could mean death to both Lex and Clark. They needed to formulate a plan, and quickly.

"Mr. Luthor is not in. Leave your name, and he'll contact you." Emily was again being a bitch.

"Where is he, then? I have to see him."

"Mr. Luthor is at Metron Labs. I'll call him, if you'll leave your name. . .sir? Sir?" Emily looked up, but Clark was long gone.

Clark zipped down streets, and around corners, finally getting to Metron. What felt like hours was in fact mere seconds. He supersped in without any hesistation, and promptly fell to his knees. He looked around, and saw Lex standing amongst a group of scientists, and there was a very noticable green glow in the room. Clark could feel himself becoming weaker by the second. There must've been a good amount of kryptonite in the room.

"Lex. . ." he gasped out. He hit the floor, arms out to his . . . friend.

"Clark! What are you doing here?" Lex raced to him, and grabbing under Clark's arms. Lex grunted once, and then propelled them back through the front door. Once out in the sun, Clark began feeling much better. Lex looked at Clark, a mixture of worry and guilt on his face.

"Clark, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were coming, or I would've ordered this done some other time." Lex said. 'Boy, I just keep hurting Clark, one way, or another. Last night with Chloe, today with kryptonite'

"What are you doing here, Lex? With kryptonite?" Clark asked, half suspicious, half just curious. Lex could've let him wither on the floor in agony if he'd wanted to, and instead, Lex had saved Clark.

"Melting it. Which, by the way, isn't easy. Apparently, kryptonite has a very high melting point. Approximately 5500 degrees fairenheit. Which is hard to reach, naturally." Lex said.

"What will you do with the liquid kryptonite?"

"Remember the meteor freaks? How some of their. . .disabilities and disfigurements were eradicated, to the extreme? We'll try and balance those out, and see if we can't alter kryptonite's properties, and make useful products out of it." Lex said.

"I'd rather you just got rid of it. Send it to the moon and begone with it." Clark said.

"I can understand that, Clark. But Luthorcorp is all about profit. You can't blame me for trying. Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh, right. Lex, we have some mega-huge trouble on our hands." Clark said, reaching into his jacket and giving Lex the computer printouts. Lex's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Clark, this. . .this. . .are you sure?" Lex asked, turning hardened eyes on Clark. Clark nodded. Lex ran back inside. Clark heard shouting, and then Lex ran out.

"Clark, we can't be seen together, not here. If this is true, we're both in peril. I'll swing by the farm tonight, with Miss Lane, and we'll all brainstorm. I suggest both of you take the rest of the day off. Go on vacation, preferably somewhere in Europe. Be back by 7, though." With that, Lex dashed to his car, and sped towards Luthorcorp. Clark hurried back to the Daily Planet.

"Clark, I saw. What're we going to do?" Lois hurried to him.

"Go on vacation." Clark said.

"PERRY! We're taking the rest of the day off!" Clark yelled, hustling himself and Lois downstairs. Clark ducked into a back ally, changed into Superman, grabbed Lois, and took off, flying towards his Fortress. Once there, he sat on his ice mattress.

"Clark, what are we going to do?" Lois asked, shaking, visibly scared.

"I'm not sure. No one can track us when we're in here, though, that's for sure." Clark said.

Metropolis, Luthorcorp, 3 pm

"Emily, I'm leaving for the day, please tend to that. . .matter we discussed. Thank you." Lex said, climbing into his car, and going to Summerholt.

"Ah, Lex. Right on time." Dr. Garner said, leading Lex to the memory tank. Lex proceeded to strip down, and climb in.

"Close your eyes, Lex. Open your mind. Let yourself wander back, to your last memory before the gap. And then think forward." Garner's voice slowly faded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex Luthor set foot into the Ryland, Metropolis's newest night club. He had just come from a hard week of work on the Kent Farm, what with Clark gone missing, and Lana on an emotional rollercoaster, he was the Kent's only hope. Despite Johnthan's hatred of him, he still felt compelled to help. The Ryland was just a way to unwind, on the weekend. He was just about to order a drink, when he noticed someone who looked familiar.

"Clark?" he said in wonder, walking up to the boy.

"The name's Kal, and who the hell are you?" Clark said, turning around. A brief glimpse of recognition flashed through Clark's eyes, and he smiled.

"Lex Luthor. Well, Smallville's good boy decided to turn bad, huh?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Clark, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I told you, my name is Kal, and I'm trying to forget."

"Forget what? You have to come home."

"Smallville's not my home, anymore. It may be yours, but theres no room for me. I had to go."

"Your parents. . ."

"My parents don't want me. They never have, and they never will."

"They're about to lose the farm, Kal."

"And who said Luthor's were slow learners. The farm, I don't care about the farm. I can do things that no one else on Earth can do." Despite Lex's good intentions, his Luthorian upbringing shone through.

"Well, why don't you show me some of those things, Kal." Kal only smiled, and then turned, shot heat from his eyes, and set the bar on fire. He turned back and smirked at Lex.

"Smallville means limits, and I'm tired of limits." His eyes blazed dangerously. He leaned closer to Lex.

"If you ever tell anyone where I am, I'll kill you, and then run so far away, no one will ever find me. Now get out of my way, Lex." He said, pushing Lex away, and then walking out the side door. But Lex was not to be deterred. He ran after his friend, or, at least, the person who looked like his friend. Metropolis Clark was nothing like Smallville Clark, and Lex wanted that Clark back. As he followed his friend, he saw another amazing sight. Clark, assuming no one was watching, super sped away from the club.

"How the hell. . ." Lex began, but then pushed that thought to the back of his mind, as a new one formed.

"Clark's only been sick around meteor rocks."

Lex's Metropolis Penthouse

"How can I get Clark back home? I did hit him with the Porsche, which means he is indestructable. Why didn't he tell me? Was it the Luthor name? How can I get him back home?" thoughts like these zipped across Lex's sharp mind, occasionally colliding and giving him a splitting headache.

"Meteor rock. That's the only way. But how." He remembered seeing a Smallville High class ring on Clark's finger, and he also remembered that the ring was made of red meteor rock.

"Could that be why he's acting so strangely?" Lex glanced down at the chunk of meteor he had salvaged, and tried to figure out why Clark was affected by it.

"He can't be a meteor freak, they only usually have one power. No one else on Earth can do what I do. . .on Earth. Well, if he isn't from Earth, then he's from. . .another planet! My best friend is an alien. If I were my father, I would go screaming it down the street, until someone believed me, but I'm not. I have to get him home, before he messes up big time. Metropolis isn't for him, it isn't for me, anymore." More of Lex's thoughts, as he decided how to get his friend home.

During the next day, Lex was torn between telling the Kent's where Clark was, and letting them handle it, or doing it himself. He walked around Metropolis, and during the afternoon, came across something which really cemented his decision. From an alley, Lex looked on, as Clark ripped into several ATMs, and then walked over to a car dealership, and bought a car, and also bought a date. Lex sighed, this wasn't his friend, this was dangerous.

"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Clark. You're throwing it all away." He whispered to himself, and that, more then anything else, decided him. He would get Clark home, at any cost.

That night, he went to the Westin club, and sure enough, he saw Clark.

"Say, look whose back. Hey Luthor, get lost on the way to Littleville?." Said a bartender. Clark snarled briefly at the town name, and then turned, and saw Lex looking at him. Lex turned, and walked away, down a side ally, hoping Clark would follow. He did, and as Lex led Clark to his car, he also slipped the green rock out from his coat.

"What do you want, Lex. I told you, I'm not going home." Lex took a big sigh, and then turned around and lunged at Clark.

"Yes you are. Don't underestimate us Luthors!" Lex yelled, shoving the rock onto Clark. Clark looked at Lex, shocked.

"Lex. . .please, I'm your friend." Clark said, trying to back away from Lex. Lex, however, pressed his advantage.

"I hope you remember that, Clark." Lex said, letting a brief second of sympathy show, before steeling his eyes. He dragged a weakened Clark to his car, hopped into the driver's seat, and took off for Smallville. He arrived at the Kent Farm a little while later, and hopped out. As soon as Clark saw where he was, he came unglued.

"LEX, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, NEVER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? NEVER!" Clark yelled from the back seat, overcoming, momentarily, the effects of the krpytonite. Johnathan came out of the house.

"Lex, back so soon?"

"I have Clark, Mr. Kent." Lex said, opening the back door. Johnathan saw Clark huddled in the back seat, a green glow coming from him.

"What did you do, Lex?" Johnthan asked, coming closer. He may have been mad at Lex, but the sentimentality didn't escape him. He leaned into the car, making sure to take the ring off first, and then grabbed the kryptonite, and chucked it towards the barn, making a note to grab it later.

"I did what I had to. I'm not nearly as good a farmer as he is. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I swear."

"Lex. . .tha. . ." Johnthan started, wondering how to thank the man he had despised for two years.

"It's OK, Mr. Kent. I just hope you consider me part of the family." Johnathan considered that for a lengthy amount of time. While he still didn't implicitly trust the young Luthor, Lex showed promise.

"Lex, you're nothing like your father. I would've never seen that, if you hadn't done what you did tonight." Johnathan gave a mirthless laugh, and went on.

"As for being part of the family, well, since you know about Clark, that would make you part of the family. But, I'm not opposed to it, if that's what you meant." Clark got up out of the backseat, and without the ring, he didn't know what to do.

In the Kent House

Clark and Johnathan walked into the house, together. Lex hung back, but listened in.

"OH! Clark. Welcome home baby" Martha said.

"Hi Mom, oh I'm so sorry about everything, the baby, running away, the farm."

"Don't worry I'm just glad your back home safe and sound." Martha said in her concerned and homely way.

"Martha aren't you going to thank Lex, he is the one who brought him home." At mention of his name, Lex came into the house.

"Lex?"

"Yes Mrs. Kent, I remembered that Kal gets sick around meteor rocks, and I put 2 and 2 together and I used one, to get him back."

"What do you mean by Kal, and the meteor rocks." Martha said, playing stupid.

"Don't tell me that after all these years you don't even know what your son can do. Because, after 2 years, I sure do."

"But. . .but. . .but..?"

"Martha, Lex. . .he knows. He put it together, somehow." Johnathan put in.

"Don't worry Mom, I know that Lex can keep my secret, just like Pete has."

"Pete knows, Clark?" Lex asked.

"Well, yeah. He. . .um, kinda found my ship in the field. I had to tell him, cause he wanted to tell Chloe about the ship, and she would've printed an article about it."

"Your. . .sh. . .ship? So you're rea. . .really from outer space? Can I see it?" Lex asked. Johnathan glared at Lex, while Martha put a hand on Clark's shoulder, almost as if to make sure he didn't take off again.

"I destroyed it." Clark whispered. Johnathan shook his head at Lex, making Lex bite back the questions he wanted to ask.

"Lex, thank you for bringing Clark home, we need some Kent family time. Can you come back tomorrow?" Johnathan asked.

"Of course, Mr. Kent. Clark, you may be stronger then me, but if you ever do that again, I'll kick your ass from here to Granville." Lex said, giving Clark a 'big brother' look. Clark, still not sure if he was staying, just smiled.

"Goodbye, Lex. Thank you." Martha said. Lex nodded, and then made his exit.

Lex's mansion

We see Lex deleting all his files on Clark, as well as destroying his 'secret' room.

"I know, now, who you are, Clark Kent, I'll protect you as long as you need it. My father would destroy you, and I'll never let that happen." Lex vowed, taking a drink of Scotch.

The next day, Lex made sure to get to the Kent farm early, and have some breakfast, as had become customary the past few months. He saw Clark sitting out on the steps, looking as lost as a puppy. He parked the car, and got out.

"What's the matter, Clark?" he asked, sitting next to his friend.

"I don't know, Lex. I. . .I'm not sure I wanna be here. In Metropolis, I could be who I was, with no worrying about keeping secrets. Here. . .I can't. Well, unless. . .I were to tell Lana and Chloe."

"Your father won't like it. However, I can see where having them in on this would help. Ultimately, it is your decision to make, but listen to your father. Now, has Mrs. Kent made some of that wonderful breakfast?"

"Lex, how did you end up working here?" Clark asked.

"Well, about a month after you left, the farm was about to fall apart. I made your Dad an offer he couldn't refuse, and here I am. Now that you're back, I don't think I can compete." Lex answered, giving Clark a small smile.

"Hey Lex, I didn't think you'd be up with the birds today. Clark breakfast is ready. Why don't you boys come in." Mr. Kent said.

'Like being part of a family' Lex thought, getting up and tugging Clark with him. Clark, for his part, laughed. He wondered what changes his Mom and Dad had affected on Lex, because whatever it was, it was welcome. Lex seemed happy. After breakfast, Johnathan asked Clark and Lex to put up a fence out on the south side of the farm. Lex drove the truck he'd tried to give Clark for saving his life, out to that area. Clark rode shotgun, and the wood rode in the back.

"I could've run here in half the time." Clark grumbled.

"My big dumb alien friend, what if someone saw you?" Lex countered, sneaking a glance at his friend. Now that he knew about Clark, he could see where the hero complex came from, and how he accomplished everything he did.

"Clark, can. . .can I ask you some stuff?"

"Sure Lex." Clark got out of the truck, and grabbed a bunch of wood, and started driving them into the ground.

"Well, what can you do? Besides heat beams and speed?"

"X-ray vision. I'm also pretty much impervious to pain, unless, well. . .the green meteor rock is around."

"Where are you from?" Clark had finished the first batch, and started back to the truck for more.

"A little place called Kokomo. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was very good, Lex. We should stop for the day." Garner's voice brought him out of the trance-like state.

"Thank you, doctor." Lex said. He gathered his things, dried off, and put them on. He looked at his watch as he exited Summerholt, and saw it was 10 of 7. He called the Kents, and told them to make sure everyone was home, he was on his way. He climbed into his car, and roared off.

FOS

"Clark, I love you. I've always loved you. And I knew if I waited long enough, you would love me back." Chloe said, leaning into Clark's hug. They'd spent hours just laying there, on the ice bed, in complete harmony, talking about anything and everything.

"Chloe, I know things didn't go like we wanted them to. I know I was a big part of that, and I'm sorry." Clark said, giving Chloe a big kiss on the nose.

"Clark!" Chloe grinned, slapping his face.

"Now I'm all wet!"

"I'm not seeing that as a problem, Chloe."

"Clark. . ." Chloe began, starting to cry softly.

"Hey, hey Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked, concerned.

"No. . .nothing, Clark. I just, I've imagined a day like this for longer then you could know. But I knew, as long as you stayed in Smallville, as long as Lana was in your sight, I would only be second best. This is my everything, Clark. I just don't want it to ever end."

"It won't. It won't, ever, Chloe. You are my everything, trust me. My one and only. My heart. The one who didn't run away from the true me. I. . .love. . .you. . .Chloe. . .Sullivan. . ." Clark said, kissing Chloe deeply with every word. They lay like that for a few more minutes, before Clark brought them back to the real world.

"It's time to go, Chloe." Clark said. Chloe kissed him once.

"I wish the real world would just stop hassling me, and you, and you, and me." Chloe sang. Clark grinned.

"Matchbox 20. Nice choice. Do I have to push you around? Or will you not argue with me and let us get back to the farm?" Chloe happily kissed him again.

"I love you, Clark. I always have."

"I love you too, Chloe. I've always loved you. I'm so sorry I was an ass in high school." Clark said.

"Lets go, Superman. Destiny awaits." They flew out, and towards the Kent farm, thoughts on what they'd find, what they'd decide, and what it meant for them.


	7. Forboding

"Mr. Luthor, I assure you, the men you've assigned for this task are well versed in what they do. They will not fail." The scared man said, hoping he was right.

"I hope so, for your sake, since you hand picked them. I would hate to see what would happen to you, should they fail." Lionel Luthor said, turning to face his second in command. Ever since faking his own death and laying in stasis, Lionel had trusted this man, above everyone else, to run Lionel's affairs. Sal Ramone had been his VP when Lionel ran Luthorcorp, but now that Lex ran that firm, he didn't know who he could trust, and who he couldn't. Sal had been monitoring Lex, and had reported back to Lionel's head doctor when it appeared Lex had been once again let in on Clark's secret.

"Clark Kent's one weakness is that he lives in the past. We will use that to entrap him, and save my life, and then make enormous profits for Luthorcorp." Lionel had said moments before he had been put in stasis. Now it appeared he held all the cards. But, as they say, looks can be deceiving.

Kent Farm

Lex's car roared to a stop just in front of the farmhouse, and he bolted out, running up the porch stairs, and knocking frantically.

"Lex? What's wrong? Is it Clark? Is he OK?" Martha answered the door and fired questions off at Lex.

"Everything's wrong, it's not Clark, he's fine, he should be here very soon. Are Pete and Lana here? I don't want anyone to leave this farmhouse until further notice, with obvious exceptions." Lex said, walking in and shutting the door.

"Lex, what's the commotion?" Johnathan asked, walking into the kitchen. Lex laid Clark's research down onto the kitchen table. Once everyone read it, they all bombarded Lex with questions.

"I don't know. I really don't. I had no idea my father was doing this. Clark has some answers, but he's not here yet. Half hour past the time I told him to meet us." Lex said, turning to look out the window. He saw a speck in the distance, which became progressively bigger, until Superman was visible, coming around behind the barn.

"I think he just arrived." Lex said, still in awe over all his friend could do.

"You think so?" johnathan said dryly. Lex smiled tightly, and then turned to the door as it opened, revealing Clark and Chloe.

"You're late." Lex said, and Clark, and probably only Clark, picked up on a faint bit of worry, and tension, in Lex's voice.

"We. . .lost track of time?" Chloe said, grinning.

"I don't think I want to know." Lex said. Clark grinned at him.

"OK, well, we need to figure out what we're going to do about this." Lex said, holding up the research Clark had supplied.

"You can say it, you know. I won't break. We need to figure out a way to deal with your father's forboding return. Clark, you, and me, especially. He'll be gunning for the three of us, you have to know that." Chloe said, very calm.

"I do know that, Chloe, and I promise you, he won't get close. To any of you." Lex vowed.

"Lex, this isn't like before. You don't know what aces your father has up his sleeve. He could know my weakness, know my secret, use me to get you, use me to get all of you. This is what I've always been afraid of." Clark said.

"And this, I assume, is why I told you to not tell me your secret, Clark. My father is a dangerous man, when motivated. And he is motivated by one thing, the urge to live. I know this, he hasn't done anything too radical, so we can assume his body is very near death. Give or take a month or two." Lex said.

"Lex, how does this affect your ownership of Luthorcorp?" Chloe asked.

"Upon his offical death, I inherited all of Dad's stock in Luthorcorp. Combined with mine, I own 82 of all outstanding shares. Even if Dad could somehow buy up everything on the open market, I could still out vote him 4 to 1." Lex said.

"I doubt Lionel would announce that he's alive, Lex. He's a fugitive, an outlaw. He's wanted for murder, and attempted murder, and coersion, and various other crimes. I think he's going to work behind the scenes, which makes him even more dangerous." Clark said, thinking.

"I could relocate all of you to the Fortress until Lionel dies." He went on.

"I refuse to hide, Clark. And Metropolis needs you, I need you. I might stray off the path again. In truth, Clark, you've kept me from becoming a totally evil person. Without you, I'm not sure what would stop me." Lex said, a haunting look coming on his face. Clark looked at Lex, and was surprised to see a ghost, a shadow, of his former best friend. He'd thought he'd lost Lex that day so long ago.

"So what do we do about Lionel, Lex?" Martha asked. Lex turned to her.

"There is no we, Mrs. Kent, this is my battle, Chloe's battle, and perhaps Clark's, depending on what my father knows. Clark is right in one sense, none of us are safe while Lionel is out, operating, and so desperate. I suggest that until he makes a move, we go on with life as normal. Clark, Lois, go to the Planet the same as you always do, I'll go into Luthorcorp, and we'll go from there. If anything happens, or you need to reach me, call this number. It's my personal cell phone, and only Clark's had the number until now." Lex said, a little pain slipping into his voice, which everyone could pick up on. Lex gave the number to Johnathan, Martha, and Chloe.

"What about us, Luthor?" Pete asked. Lex bristled a bit at the name, and the tone, but this time, as before, only Clark picked up on it.

"My father won't be gunning for you, but if it makes you feel better, here." Lex said, handing them a copy of his number.

"So we just sit and wait? What kind of a plan is that?" Chloe said.

"Not much of one, I agree, but still, Ms. Sullivan, it's the only plan available to us without tipping my father off that we know he's alive." Lex said. Clark hugged Chloe close to him, wiping her now brown hair away from her forehead.

"He won't succeed in whatever he's planning, I swear it." Lex said, drawing the meeting to a close. He walked out the door, and got into his Porsche. Making the 2 hour drive into Metropolis, he parked in front of Summerholt, and got out.

"Lex, come on in. I got your call, sorry you had business to deal with. Shall we?" Garner ushered Lex into the memory well. Lex stripped, and got onto the platform, which was lowered into the kryptonite solution.

"Open your mind, Lex, let it wander. Don't try to force anything. What comes, comes." Garner's voice, once again, was the gateway into his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But I don't want to go with Dad, Mom. He's always trying to control me. I'm scared of heights. I don't want to go in the helicopter." Lex said.

"Lillian, don't let him off the hook. Lex, you're coming with me whether you want to or not. This is a perfect opportunity for you to see how I conduct business. And you will be flying, Luthor's are afraid of nothing. We're leaders, we are innovators. We do not get scared." Lionel said.

"Mom!" Lex whined.

"That's enough, Lex. Go with your father. At least you'll be out of the house for a bit." Lillian tried appealing to Lex's adventorous side.

"Yeah, in a town called Littleville. Sounds wonderful." Lex said.

"Give it a chance, Lex. And give me a hug before you go." Lillian said.

"You're making him weak, Lillian. Lex, let's go." Lionel said. He walked out of the room. Lex ran and gave his Mom a big hug.

"I love you, Lex." She said, rubbing his hair. She loved his red, thick, full hair.

"I love you, too, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek and then ran to follow his father. They got into the helicopter, and then took off for Smallville. Lex kept his eyes shut the whole time.

"This has got to stop. Open your eyes, Lex." Lionel said.

"I can't!" Lex answered.

"Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders." Lionel leaned in and put his arm around Lex's shoulders. "You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed."

"I'm scared."

"This helicopter is not landing until you look out the window, Lex." Lex hesistatingly opening his eyes, looking out the window, and gasping, pulled his inhaler out and took a few shaking breaths. Lionel looked away, disgusted at the weakness of his son, and his asthma.

The helicopter lands, and Lionel gets out, followed by Lex.

"Don't stray too far, Lex." Lionel warned, walking towards the men waiting for him.

"Mr. Ross!" Lionel calls. Lex, disinterested, wanders into the cornfield.

"Help me." A voice floats out of the corn. Lex, startled, turns towards where he thinks it is.

"Huh?"

"Help me, please." Lex starts to run through the field, panicking and pulling out his inhaler. He trips, and falls, his inhaler rolling away from him. As he crawls, looking for it, the voice speaks again.

"Hey, kid." Lex looks up at him, stunned. He is tied up to the stake, a giant S painted on his chest. Lex takes several steps back.

"Help me, help me, please." Lex turns, seeing the meteors coming down, and begins to run as one crash lands a few feet away. The debris quickly overtake Lex, and he falls, screaming. The next thing he remembers is awakening in a hospital, with his father's voice, as usual, booming in his head.

"Lex, you shouldn't have run away from me. What did I tell you?" Lionel's voice is the first thing Lex hears.

"Dad? Oh, Dad, I was so scared." Lex says, very childlike.

"Get a grip, Lex. As soon as you're ready, we're going back to Metropolis." Lionel doesn't notice a door opening, or the young child who walks in, looking around in wonderment. He crawls to Lex's bed, and strokes his arm. Lex looks over at him.

"What's your name?" Lex asks. No answer.

"Do you have a name?" Lex tried again. Still nothing.

"What's wrong with him, Dad?" Lex asked.

"I don't know, Lex. Maybe the meteors. Don't worry about him, worry about you. You disobeyed me, Lex. I told you not to leave, and you did. And look what happened." Lionel said. Johnathan came into the room.

"I'm sorry, he seemed to crawl away before we knew he was gone." He said, smiling embarrassingly, grabbing Clark and walking to the door.

"He doesn't talk much." Lex said.

"He's kind of shy, and scared. I hope you feel better, Lex. Thanks for the offer, Lionel. I'll be calling in a couple of days." Johnathan said, walking out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's enough for today, Lex. We're progressing very well. At this rate, it should be a couple of months until we break completely through the barrier of the electroshock therapy." Garner said.

"I don't have a couple of months, doctor. We need to accelerate the process." Lex said.

"Lex, if we do more then 3 sessions per week, more then 2 back to back, this procedure could turn you into a vegetable." Garner warned.

"Increase the sessions, doctor. I am willing to take these risks. I want 5 sessions per week." Lex said, walking out of the facility. He got into his car and sped off into the night.

Warehouse on west side of Metropolis

"Where are they, Sal? Where are Clark Kent and Lex Luthor?" Lionel snarled.

"Clark is. . .here, sir. In Metropolis. So is Lex. We can't pin them any closer with this crude equipment. If we had better facilities, we could." Sal said, shivering with fear.

"This is the best I could do, and still remain anonymous. For now. Soon, Sal, soon we'll regain Luthorcorp, and show Lex was true power is like, when properly harnessed. Soon!" Lionel sounded almost drunk with passion.

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, you're living on the edge. We don't even know if this Kent boy has the answers you're seeking." Sal said, knowing every word could be his last.

"No, Sal, Clark Kent is the answer. Possibly to many burning questions. And soon, we will know all the answers. SOON!" Lionel said. An outsider would call Lionel almost delusional.

Kent Farm

"Lot of good Luthor was, no plan, nothing." Pete said.

"He could've let his father come gunning for us with no hope of backup. Instead, he gave us a way to call him." Johnathan said, defending Lex.

"That's right, instead of making sure we were OK, Lex could've had us hand delivered into his father's hands. But he didn't. I say we give Lex a chance, before passing judgement." Martha said.

"OK, who are you, and what've you done with my parents?" Clark asked.

"We feel that Lex has changed, Clark, even in the two or so days since you recontacted him. He still murdered, killed over 100 people, but that's the past. Lets see what he does now. He was a good boy, Lionel stipped him of that. Lets see how far his revenge takes him, countered by our morality." Johnathan said.

"We need to get back to Metropolis. Bye Pete, Lana, Mr and Mrs. Kent. Come on, Smallville." Lois said.

"Must you call me that, Chloe?" Clark grumbled.

"Yes, I was from Metropolis, if you remember." Was the last thing the people in the farmhouse hear.

"Clark's in for it." Pete grinning.

"And then some more." Lana agreed. They, too, went up to bed. A little later, after re-reading Clark's prinouts, so did his parents, worried about him, his friends, his reforming former best friend. And worried, most of all, by the forboding return of one Lionel Luthor.


	8. Encounter

The next day, Clark and Lois are hard at work in the newsroom, when Perry White calls them into his office.

"Someone is on the phone for both of you. Take it in here." Perry said. Clark picked up the receiver.

"I know where you are, Clark. You will never be safe, again." The voice said, hanging up. Clark looked downright petrified. After telling Lois what the caller said, Lois was also scared, but she kept a level head, somewhat. She tried to calm Clark down.

"Clark, we don't know who that was. Probably just a crank caller, or someone we've landed in jail. Clark, this doesn't mean anything."

"I'm going to Luthorcorp, Lois. Stay low, please? For the day? Don't do anything, stay in this building." With that, Clark took off downstairs.

"Fat chance, Smallville." Lois said to Clark's back, getting on her computer. She hacked into the phone records of the Daily Planet, and found out where the phone call came from.

"53rd and Steiner. On the West Side, near Suicide Slums." She copied the location down, and then popped into Perry's office.

"That phone call really freaked out Clark. I'm going to go trace it." She said.

"Where did Kent go?" Perry asked.

"He went to talk to his friend. His powerful friend." Lois said.

"Lex? I didn't know they were friends. How close? Can you get an interview?"

"They used to be friends back in Smallville. There was a big blow out, though, and they lost contact for 5 years. Clark recently called Lex, and they're rebuilding their friendship, slowly." Lois explained as much as she dared.

"I can see this phone call is bothering you, Lois. You're practically in a sprinter's stance. Go. But don't do anything stupid. You don't know who this character is. Take Olsen with you."

"But. . ."

"No buts, Lois. Take Olsen, or don't go. Your choice." Perry left no room for arguing. Lois stormed out of the office.

"Let's go, Olsen. And try not to slow us down." She said, grabbing Jimmy and dragging him along.

"Sure, but where are we going?"

"Trace a phone call back to it's origin." Lois said.

"Just what I've always wanted to do." Jimmy grinned.

Luthorcorp

"I don't really give a shit what Lex is doing, I need to see him right now." Clark said, barging past Emily and into Lex's office.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, I tried to stop him. . ." Emily began.

"It's OK. I probably should've told you, Mr. Kent can see me at anytime." Lex said.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor." Clark said, eyeing Lex's guest.

"Clark, can you wait outside, though? I'll be a couple more minutes." Lex said.

"Of course, thank you." Clark said, walking back out. He trusted Lex, but not fully, so he x-rayed the office. Or tried to, but the walls were made of lead. Clark put his glasses back on, and tried puzzling it out.

Phone booth, corner of 53rd and Steiner

"So now what? We've been standing here for 15 minutes." Jimmy said.

"Now, we walk around, looking for anything suspicious." Lois said, proceeding down 53rd street, towards Malback Avenue.

"Whoa, Lois, that's a really bad part of town. I wouldn't go there." Jimmy said, grabbing Lois from behind.

"Kid, you gotta take chances to get results." Lois said, silently adding "just look at the chance Clark took to get Lex back"

"I'm going with you." Jimmy said, hurrying along.

"Suit yourself, Olsen." Lois said. They walked down that street, and another, before coming upon Lionel's warehouse.

"Looks like someone major is financing this, but they don't want it to look that way." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, but who?" Lois wondered.

"Well, one way to find out." Jimmy said, going inside.

"Jimmy! No!" Lois said, about to go in.

"Who are you, kid?" a sinster voice came from the darkness. Lois turned and ran to hide around the nearest building.

"Jimmy, you better be able to talk your way out of this one." She whispered.

Luthorcorp

"Clark, come on in. I'm just finishing up." Lex said, coming out to personally usher Clark into his office. Lex then walked back inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Smitter, we'll be in contact." Lex said, shaking the mans hand. Lex then grimaced in pain as he fell to the floor.


	9. Relief

Clark thought quickly, and ran to Lex's bookcase. Choosing a book of medium weight, he took aim, and putting a little oomph on it, fired at Smitters head. Bullseye! The man fell to the floor, unconscious. Clark walked over to Lex, and felt for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"NO, Lex. You can't. Not now. Not after everything we've been through." Clark said, desperately. He picked up Lex and ran out of the building. He got Lex to Metropolis General, and then went back to the Daily Planet.

"Kent, good, you're back. Now if only Lane and Olsen would get back." Perry said.

"Lane and Olsen, oh god." Clark said, turning around and running back downstairs.

"Wa. . .oh never mind." Perry turned and went back into his office. Clark had changed into his Superman uniform, and was flying patrols around the city, looking for Lois and Jimmy.

Warehouse

"Who are you, kid?" a sinster voice came from the darkness. Lois turned and ran to hide around the nearest building.

"Jimmy, you better be able to talk your way out of this one." She whispered. Jimmy was very good at that, luckily for him.

"Well, kid, I'm waiting." The man said, still in the shadows.

"I'm looking for Harry. I was told I could meet Harry here." Jimmy said, trying to sound adult.

"What did you want with Harry?"

"I heard I could buy a fat pound of grass from Harry." Jimmy said. Clark nearly fell out of the sky as he was listening in.

"Harry's not here. You must be in the wrong warehouse. Before you go, I'm going to have to search you." The man came out of the darkness and Jimmy noted all his features, as he was patted down. The man came across a wad of bills.

"Guess you were telling the truth. Now, beat it. Consider this payment for me keeping my mouth shut about your weed, kid." The guy said, walking deeper into the warehouse. Jimmy smiled and walked out. Superman descended.

"We need to talk, Olsen."

Metropolis General

"Mr. Luthor, we don't know what it was that was injected into you. As such, we recommend you cease any medications you may be taking, and stop seeing any outside physcians. Until your bloodwork comes back, at least." His doctor told him.

"How long will that take, doctor?" Lex asked, already more then a little peeved.

"A week to 10 days." The doctor said.

"TEN DAYS? No, Doctor Williams. The blood work will take 12 to 24 hours. And not a second longer. Is that clear?"

"Mr. Luthor, please. Blood work of this type takes a long time. What you're asking is just impossible."

"Listen to me, doctor. If the blood work is not here by this time tomorrow, well, let's just say you and your family better hope and pray it is. Have a nice day." Lex said, walking out of the office. The doctor sighed and went to the parking lot, having a long drive ahead of him to get to a lab.

street outside the Planet

"I'll be in touch, Lois, Jimmy. Just consider yourself lucky you're Clark Kent's friends, or I would run you in for trespassing, illegal drug traficking, and whatever else I could make stick. Ah, there's Mr. Luthor. I think I'll go have a few words with him." Superman said, flying across the street.

"Superman, I'm busy." Lex said, trying to keep up appearances.

"Luthor, you can never be too busy to hear from justice." Superman said.

"I'm fine, 7 o'clock tonight." Lex whispered while Superman was talking.

"Very well, Luthor. Since you have been co-operating with me, I'll let you off with a warning. But beware, crossing me repeatedly is not a good idea. Good day." Superman took off for an ally, to change back into Clark. Lex went to his parking garage, and taking his Porsche, sped off for the farm. Clark walked back inside the Daily Planet.

"LOIS LANE! JIMMY OLSEN! What the HELL do you think you were doing?" Clark yelled, rounding on his two friends.

"Clark. . .we were tr. . .that is, we wante. . ." Jimmy tried.

"Lois? Do you have a better explanation then that?" Clark turned to her.

"Yes. Just like my cousin, we were trying to help you out. But, being a big, thickheaded macho-man, you refused it." Lois said, barely keeping her temper in check.

"YOU MEAN, just as usual, I had to come make sure nothing had happened to you." Clark said, emphasizing the I.

"You know what, you're right. You told me not to go, and I did. Excuse me for caring for a friend." Lois said, walking out of their office.

"I know you're mad, CK, but Perry told me to go with her." Jimmy tried to smooth out his part of the action.

"None of you should've gone. She shouldn't have gone because she knows that whoever that person is, he is very dangerous. You shouldn't have gone because you're too young to be involved with him. Bad things happen when he's around. Trust me, I've seen it, firsthand." Clark said.

"You know who he is? Why didn't you say anything? Perry needs to know, it'll be the story of the year, I know it." Jimmy said.

"NO! And Jimmy, you won't tell him I know. Please, as a friend, let it go. I can't say much, but my friends, we need the tactical advantage of this guy not knowing we know he's alive. Trust me when I say this scoop could cost at least 3 of your friends." Clark said, trying to reason with the teen.

"OK, Clark. I guess I have no choice but to trust you. You will let me in on this, though, right?"

"Not if I can help it, no. Trust me when I saw you want no part of this." Jimmy's face fell, but he knew that if Clark could, he would tell him. So Jimmy left. Lois walked back in, and shut the door.

"You KNOW what kind of trouble Lionel Luthor can cause, what the HELL were you doing, Chloe?" Clark said, softly, but his voice was firm.

"Yes, I know. I also know how close he was to figuring you out. Maybe he has. Maybe he's gotten to Lex, already. Maybe Lex is working with his father." Chloe said.

"Ah, OK. So instead of staying outside of this, just in case I do get captured, and figuring out a way to rescue me, you decided to risk captivity yourself. Very well done." Clark said, clapping slowly.

"I am an adult now, Clark Jerome Kent. I do not need your protection. I didn't have it when I did need it, and now that I don't, you're offering it." Chloe said, not thinking about what she was saying.

"FINE! GET OUT, LOIS! IF YOU DON'T NEED ME, THEN GO AWAY!" Clark shouted. Chloe looked absoultely stunned as she replayed her own words in her head.

"No. . .Clark. I didn't mean. . ." she began.

"Get out, Lois. Just get out." Clark said, head down on his desk.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I really am." Chloe said, softly shutting the door on her way out.

Kent Farm

"Lex, this is a surprise. Clark's at work. Can I help you?" Johnathan said, greeting Lex at the door.

"I recovered an interesting memory yesterday, Johnathan. Seems you needed to call my father about something. What could that be?" Lex said, flooring Johnathan.

"Lex. . .that was. . .that was the one thing I wish I could take back. It was the day of the meteor shower. Your father, he flagged us down when we were bringing Clark and his ship over here. He was distraught, you were in the corn field, shivering, and you were. . .you didn't have. . ." Johnathan said.

"Hair. That was the day I lost my hair." Lex finished for him.

"Yeah. He wouldn't touch you, Lex, he just kept going on about your hair. I lifted you up, and ran you back to my truck. We brought you to Smallville Medical. I was thinking about Clark, about how we needed to circumvent the system. Lionel offered us a favor, in gratitude, I thought at the time, for saving your life. I was mistaken. When I cashed that favor in, he blackmailed me into . . . convincing the Ross family to sell their land to him. I was directly responsible for what happened to Pete's family, and I helped the your family get the foothold they needed in Smallville." Johnathan recounted, sitting, falling, down in a chair.

"Is that why you hated me?" Lex asked, finally getting the answer to that burning question was important.

"Yes." A simple word, but one that spoke volumes.

"You thought I'd become my father and take advantage of you, like he did." Lex supposed. Johnathan shook his head.

"I thought it was inevitable. I thought you'd take advantage of Clark and his friendships. I wasn't going to let that happen, Lex." Johnathan said.

"Mr. Kent, I would've never done that. Clark was the one person, who despite everything, stood by me. I would never repay loyality like that with deceit. Not then, not now."

"No, but now, those who aren't loyal to you, end up dead." Johnathan said. Lex sighed. That was very true. Lex didn't like it, but he had ended up going down his father's preordained path, step by step. And now, he was trying to fight back, uphill. It wasn't easy for him.

"I have to go back to the office now. I'll be back for dinner." Lex said, heading out the door.

"Lex." Johnathan called. Lex turned around.

"I'm glad I was wrong about you. If not for your father's actions, you would've been a great ally for my son. I hope you get your second chance."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent." Lex said, nodding once. He gave a smile, a rare smile, and then got into his car.

Daily Planet

"Clark, I need those files on Sal, please." Lois approached slowly. Clark just reached onto his desk, grabbed a folder, and held it out for her.

"Clark, please say something." Chloe pleaded.

"You wouldn't like what I said." Clark retorted. Chloe took the folder, and, shoulders slumped, went back to her desk.

"You can't stay mad at her forever, Clark." Jimmy said.

"You'd be surprised." Clark answered.

"I've never seen you and Lois like this, Clark. Bickering, yes. But never full blown fighting. What did she say to you?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't concern yourself, Jimmy. Just make sure she doesn't do anything that stupid again. And don't you, either." Clark said. 10 minutes later, Clark could feel the unyielding tension, and he snapped a pencil in frustration, grinding it into dust.

"Perry! I'm clocking out early." Clark called, already on his way to the door.

"Clark, before you go, could I see you real quick?" Perry asked. Clark changed direction and went into Perry's office.

"Is everything OK, Clark? I know you and Lois had a major fight today. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Perry asked.

"No, not really. Thanks, though, Perry." Clark said.

"Anytime, Clark. You two are the backbone of this newspaper. Beyond that, you're my friends. And you're friends with each other. I wouldn't want to see that friendship end." Perry said.

"It won't. Believe me, it won't." Clark said, walking out of the office. He made sure no one was looking, and then supersped off, heading for the farm. Once he got there, he went directly into the loft, and sat on the beat up old couch.

"Dammit!" he cursed, grabbing the nearest thing, a football, and hurling it out the window, full strength.

"I'll call Canada, and tell them to expect a long distance touchdown." Lana said, climbing the loft stairs.

"Lana. I'm sorry, I got into a fight with Chloe and Jimmy." Clark said, sitting down.

"No, it's OK. I understand. What happened?" Lana asked.

"Just them putting themselves in a stupid situation." Clark said, sighing.

"If you're sure it's OK, maybe you could come out to the north side? Pete's been trying to help your Dad get the tractor onto a block for hours." Lana smiled. Clark supersped downstairs, right past Lana.

"Still not used to that." Lana said.

"Or comfortable." Clark supplied.

"You don't mix words anymore, do you?"

"No, no I don't." Clark answered.

"Clark, I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"No, but you did mean to leave the midwest a couple of years after I told you." Clark said. Lana didn't have much to say to that. Clark just nodded. He supersped over to Pete, and smiling, lifted the tractor over his head, and put it down on the ledge.

"Thanks, Clark. We've been here forever." Pete said.

"Lana told me." Clark said.

"Look, Clark, I know Lana freaked on you, but don't you think she deserves a chance?" Pete asked.

"Frankly, no, Pete, I don't. She blamed me for her parents death. Do you know how much that hurt? And then, even when she did come around, she still acts different around me. She wanted the truth forever, and I kept telling her she couldn't handle it, but she kept insisting. And then, when I did tell her, what does she do? The one thing I was afraid of. So no, she doesn't deserve a chance." Clark said. Pete didn't know what to say to that. Clark was right, but, on the other hand, Lana was his wife. Choosing sides was never Pete's thing, but especially now. So he decided to be quiet. Johnathan also chose to not lecture his son (again) on the perils of telling people his secret.

Luthorcorp

"So, you see, Mr. Luthor, we cannot survey the entire west side of Metropolis. It would cost too much, and we don't have the manpower." His chief of security was saying.

"Well then, FIND a way to do it. I want the entire west side of Metropolis blanketed. I want to know if a mosquito sneezes at 3am tomorrow night! You WILL find a way, Mr. Jones, or else the consequences will be severe for your daughter. I understand she's turning 18 tomorrow. We wouldn't want that very happy occasion to be ruined, would we? I believe we have an understanding." Lex said. Lex needed to know what his father was up to, and this was the only way he could. Lex went back around his desk, and sat down.

"When, Dad? When are you going to make your move? And where? And how can I prevent it?" He wondered. He didn't know it was already happening, and literally blocks from where he currently sat. He turned to his computer, and, logging into the Luthorcorp website, drilled down to a detailed map of the west side, and Suicide Slums.

"Where are you? How could you do this without me knowing?"

Kent Farm

"Clark, why don't you go rest for a couple of hours, sweetie? You've had a busy few days." Martha said, noticing Clark brooding in the living room.

"You know, that may be just what I need. I'm gonna go take a nice hot bubble bath." Clark said, heading upstairs. Lana came downstairs just as he was going up, but Clark didn't even acknowledge her.

"Is Clark really mad at me?" Lana wondered.

"No, sweetie. He's just upset that you didn't take the news about his origins as well as the others did. He's very sensitive when it comes to Krypton and his heritage." Martha said, opening the oven and taking out an apple pie.

"But he killed my parents." Lana said.

"MY SON DID NOT KILL YOUR PARENTS! Why don't you grow up beyond this childish need to blame someone for all of your tragedies and open your eyes? Clark is one of the most thoughtful, kindhearted people you could ever meet. Look at what he's done for Pete, doing for Lex." Johnathan yelled, walking into the house. Lana huffed, and walked outside, breaking down in tears. Pete, who heard the whole thing, went inside.

"Her parents death resonates with her, Mr. Kent. You could've been a little more gentle."

"I am TIRED of Lana blaming Clark for that. Do you think Clark murdered Lewis and Laura?"

"No, I don't. But she needs someone to blame."

"So, you're going to let her blame your best friend?"

"No. . .I. . .I'll talk to her later." Pete went into the living room. Johnathan went back outside.

"Johnathan, come inside and rest, honey. Have some pie." Martha called.

"I can't, Martha. Someone's got to feed the cows, they won't feed themselves." Johnathan said.

Metropolis

"I want my son under constant surveilance, Frank. Every move he makes, report it back to me. The time is close at hand to reveal ourselves." Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor, the job you ordered is almost ready to be attempted." Frank said, having just gotten a call to that effect.

"Thank you, Frank. Phase one will soon be complete. How soon until phase two is completed?"

"It should be a week, maybe 10 days." Frank said, cowering slightly. Lionel clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Frank. Greatness was not built in a day. The ancient Babylonians did not build their empires overnight. Time, it seems, is on our side. Lex still has not figured me out. A grave oversight, and that will be his downfall." Lionel said.

Kent Farm

Lex's Porsche roared to a stop in the dirt driveway, and out stepped the man himself, walking towards the house. He heard sniffling from the barn, so he changed directions, and headed that way. He walked up to Clark's loft, and found Lana on the couch, crying.

"Lana, what's wrong?" Lex asked.

"Nothing, and yet, everything." She said.

"Let me guess. You finally had the "why did you go nuts on my son" talk with Johnathan and Martha?"

"Something like that. Clark got into the act, as well."

"You know, I don't blame them. You were a close friend, and one, as I may point out, who repeatedly kept on pursuing the truth. Without being prepared for the consequences. When you want the truth, Lana, make sure you're prepared, as Clark put it, for every contingency. Clark is not the same bumbling farm boy we left, he's a man, much smarter then we give him credit for. He IS Superman, the most celebrated hero of our time. Much as I still struggle with that, it is a fact. And a relief. As I've told him, I'm not sure exactly how far down I would've gone were it not for him. Both his identities." Lex tried to council her.

"I suppose. I do know he didn't kill my parents, but. . ."

"It's easier to go on when you have something tangible to blame? My advice, reconsider that. After losing Mom, Dad never relented with me, blaming me for us never being a normal family. For killing Julian." Lex said, a haunted look coming into his eyes.

"But you didn't know what you were doing." Lana said.

"And how old was I?"

"12?"

"Yes. I was 12. And how old was Clark when he arrived on Earth? How could he have been to blame?"

"Clark was. . .Clark was 3! Oh my god! I'm such an idiot!" Lana exclaimed. Lex nodded.

"I'll leave you to work it out for yourself." He walked down the loft stairs.

"Lex." She called out. He turned.

"Thank you." He smiled, and then continued out. He walked into the farmhouse, and saw Pete sitting in the living room, Martha in the kitchen, and Johnathan and Clark were missing.

"Did I miss something?" Lex asked.

"Lex! Hi. Just a little family squabble. Nothing too extravegant." Martha said, handing him a cookie.

"Yes, that's why Lana was crying in the loft. That's why 5 different people, 5 close people, are in 5 different locations. Nice try, though." Lex said, biting into the cookie.

"Excellent. Did you make this yourself?"

"Yes, Lex. Old home recipe." Martha smiled. Lex walked to the fridge and took out the milk bottle. He went to take a gulp. Martha smacked his hand. She took the bottle out of his hand, and poured him a glass.

"What is it with men and manners?" She wondered aloud.

"We don't have any, Mom. Let me guess, Lex, she caught you drinking out of the milk bottle?" Clark asked, smiling as he walked into the room.

"Anyway, I think we need to gather the different factions into one room, so we can talk about our. . .situation." Lex said, deciding to ignore Clark.

"I'll get Lana." Pete said.

"No need, I'm here." Lana said, through the screen door. Clark got a pained look on his face. Lana came into the room.

"Clark, I'm sorry. I. . .I know you didn't mean for the meteor shower to happen. I. . .I don't know why I blamed you. I guess I've always been defensive when it comes to my parents. Forgive me?"

"There's so much water under the bridge, Lana. Forgiveness won't be instant, but yes, in time, it'll happen." Clark said, thinking his answer through very carefully.

"I guess that's the best I can expect." Lana said.

"Now that that's done, we get down to the nightly Lionel/scheme briefings." Lex said, taking out a map of Metropolis.

"My information has Lionel somewhere on the west side of the city, possibly in or near Suicide Slums. Definitely operating under the radar of normal people, probably with limited funds."

"How dangerous can he be under those circumstances, Lex?" Johnathan asked, coming in and grabbing a cookie.

"Very. Don't ever underestimate a Luthor. Especially a caged Luthor. We are dangerous people." Lex said.

"You almost sound proud of that." Pete noted.

"I am. When not taken to extremes, the survival instinct can be a very useful, very profitable tool." Lex said.

"And you would know about taking it to extremes." Pete said.

"I'm sorry, I seem to not be getting my point across. I am helping you right now." Lex said, tiring of Pete's attitude.

"Is it because you genuinely care, of because you love going up against your father?" Pete asked.

"The truth? A little bit of both. More the former, but yes, the latter plays a small part in it. I don't want anymore casualities to occur, in this chess match between myself and my Dad. The fact you're all Clark's friends, that makes it hurt even more. And makes me more determined to make sure nothing happens to you." Lex said. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to a car door slamming outside.

"Clark, she's gone! I tried to stop them, but I couldn't! CLARK!" Jimmy yelled. Clark came out

"Jimmy, take it easy, who's gone?"

". . ."


	10. Determination

"Lois! I tried to stop them, Clark, I really did. You gotta believe me. They had guns, they told me to get on the ground. I tried, Clark." Jimmy was near hysteria, and he started to cry. Clark pulled him in for a hug.

"Not your fault, Jimmy. She knew the risks of getting involved." Clark said, his own eyes moist with guilt resonating through his whole body. The last things they'd said to each other. . .he wouldn't let that be his last memory of Chloe. He would do everything he could to find her.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Clark, Jimmy, I'll do everything in my power to bring Lois home safely." Lex said, walking onto the patio. He looked at his friend, and saw a variety of emotions on his face. Grief, sorrow, regret, anguish, and anger. Anger at himself, possibly even Lex. Definitely a feeling of pain and regret, because as Lex knew, Clark blamed himself for everything bad that happened, whether the blame was deserved or not. Certainly not, in this case, if who they suspected had anything to do with Lois's disappearance.

". . .Mr. Luthor! I didn't know you would be here!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Relax, Jimmy. Clark and I go way back. Right, Clark?" Lex said. Clark smiled and nodded.

"He's one of your friends you're working with on that secret project." Jimmy stated, putting two and two together.

"Yes, I am. How much do you know about that?" Lex asked, narrowing his eyes. Clark elbowed him.

"Lay off, Lex. No need to scar the kid."

"I don't know much. Just what Clark told me. I don't want to get involved with this guy, he is major bad news, and Clark refuses to bring me in on this."

"Clark is very smart to do that. You don't want to get involved with this guy." Lex assured Jimmy.

"Speaking of which, Lex, what about that poison? Are you sure you're 100 all right?" Clark asked, looking steadily at his friend.

"I don't think whoever it was wanted to harm me, Clark, or they would've used a poison. Just have me knocked out for some time." Lex says.

"Lex, I don't think so. I think this man wanted to use you for something, and still may have some hold on you. I think it would be very prudent for you to come live at the castle for a few days."

"Much as I'd like to, Clark, that time in my life is over." Lex responded.

"Are you kidding me? What the HELL are you doing here, then? Huh? Answer that, LEX." Clark said, getting mad.

"I am here, Clark, helping you and your friends stay outside of this mans reach. However, I cannot run Luthorcorp and live here in Smallville." Lex said.

"Even if living in Metropolis may end up costing you your LIFE?" Clark said, yelling the last word.

"YES! Dammit, Clark, you don't understand. I can't be seen as running from a potential threat."

"Why? Is that because Luthor's don't run? They butt heads and end up in hospitals, don't they?" Clark asked. Lex sighed.

"Don't do this, Clark. Please don't." Lex said.

"Don't do what? From what I can see, Clark is just concerned about a friend, and said friend is being too stubborn to listen." Jimmy put in. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Um. . ." Clark started, when Lex cut in.

"Yes, Clark is concerned about me. And I appreciate that. However, I cannot run from any threats, that would make me appear weak. And this isn't out to the general press yet, none of this. All that is known is that I am a close personal friend of the Kents. When the news about the poisoning does break, my PR people will spin it so that it won't appear dangerous." Lex said. Clark shook his head, and walked into the farmhouse.

"Mr. Olsen, I think it would be wise for you to depart. We will do everything in our power to get Lois out and safe." Lex said.

"NO WAY! Lois is my friend! I'm going to help with this. Try and stop me!" Jimmy was standing up to Lex. Lex nodded.

"Such proud determination. In this case, Jimmy, I have to agree with Clark. This is not something you want to get involved in. Trust me, it's not a good idea." Lex said. Jimmy dejectedly nodded, and headed for his car. However, Lex knew that Jimmy wouldn't give up so easily. After all, he reminded Lex a bit of himself at that age. Lex watched Jimmy slowly drive down the driveway. Once the car cleared viewing range, Lex turned, and alone, walked into the farmhouse.

"Don't worry, Lex, he's going. Not stopping." Clark said, staring out the window, into the night.

"OK, well, once you're satisfied to that effect, we should get down to business." Lex said, taking a seat at the table.

"We can't start without Lois, Lex." Pete said.

"Lois is not available. I suspect my father has kidnapped her. Not knowing, of course, that Lois Lane is, in fact, Chloe Sullivan. If he knew that, many things would change. As it stands, we need to get Lois back before she slips, or my father learns the truth." Lex said, as if he were simply discussing the weather, and not a life.

"How can you just stand there, knowing, by your own admission, one of your closest friends is in the hands of a physco? And how can you do that without sounding the least bit broken up about it?" Lana asked.

"Emotions will not help us in locating Lois. They can only serve to hinder us." Lex said. Clark and Johnathan were nodding, agreeing with Lex.

"You agree?" Pete asked.

"In this case, yes. Lionel feeds on perceived weakness, and he perceives emotions to be the sure sign of weakness." Clark said.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Pete asked. He was almost as eager as Clark and Lex to rescue Chloe from Lionel's clutches.

"I think, until we get some sort of idea of what Lionel wants, we can't do anything. We still, believe it or not, have the edge here. Lionel doesn't know we know he's alive." Johnathan put in.

"So what do you propose we do about Chloe, then?" Lex asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, nothing." Johnathan said.

"You can do nothing all you want. I'm going to go rescue Chloe. Pete, you with me?" Clark said, getting up. Lex got up and interjected himself between the door and Clark.

"Clark, you're not thinking with your head. You can't just go barging into Metropolis blindly and rip doors off every building until you find my father and Chloe. And I hate to even bring this up, but she's betrayed you once, to him. What if she's working for him again?"

"First of all, I know where Lionel's base of operations is. Secondly, Chloe would never do that again, because she double-crossed Lionel Luthor. She knows that Lionel would kill her immediately after getting whatever she could offer." Clark said.

"I'm not letting you go, Clark."

"Get out of my way, Lex."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE NEED TO MAINTAIN THE EDGE!" Lex yelled.

"Look at what your edge got us so far, Luthor!" Clark yelled back. Lex's face showed a brief pained look at Clark's use of just his last name, but he covered it quickly.

"The edge, Clark, is our advantage. You can't blow it recklessly. You don't know how much my father knows. If he knows your weakness, and you go barging down there, whereever he is, he'll capture you, too. Then what good will you do?" Lex thought he'd finally gotten through to Clark, until Clark picked Lex up, and moved him out of his way. Lex scrambled to get back in front of Clark.

"Short of throwing me across the house and breaking my legs, you'll not leave this house over my body!" Lex exclaimed. Clark saw all the determination that Lex used to have, the determination of beating his father, of making his own legacy, that was back. Clark, however, was seeing red. He had his own determination, to be there when Chloe really needed him to be. He shrugged, and picked Lex up.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Clark yelled.


	11. Solved

"CLARK! Son, you can't do this! Clark!" Johnathan yelled, grabbing one of Clark's arms, in a futile effort to stop his enraged son.

"Clark, please. I know you're upset, I am too! We'll get Lois back, Clark. But not like this. Not if all of us are fighting amongst each other. Clark, this isn't helping." Lex said, suspended in mid-air. He was honestly scared for his life, he'd never seen Clark this out of control, not even when they were facing off as Lex Luthor and Superman.

"N. . .No! We have to save her now! You don't get it, if Lionel finds out Lois is Chloe, he'll kill her! I can't let it end like this!" Clark wailed, putting Lex down and slumping over.

"Like this? What happened, Clark?" Lex asked, rubbing his arms to alleviate some of the pain.

"Chloe and I. . .we had. . .a major blowout. I can't let her die with that being my last memory of her, Lex. I can't!" Clark said, desperation creeping into his voice.

"It won't, Clark. I promise. We'll get her away from Lionel." Lex said. A knock sounded on the door.

"OK, Clark, open it up. Lionel's demands are on the other side." Lex positioned himself to jump on whoever was at the door. Chloe was a friend of his, and one he'd saved before, he wasn't going to stand by and let his previous hard work go to waste.

"CLARK!" Chloe yelled, jumping on him. Clark's arms went around her, and he kissed her passionately.

"Oh, Chloe! I was so worried." Clark said, spinning them around. Everyone smiled, and Lex even let a ghost of a smile out. He and Clark would definitely be talking about Clark's ability to fly off the handle, and his penchant for tossing Lex around, but for now, Chloe was all that was important.

"Clark is very. . .one track minded when he wants to be, Ms. Sullivan. I am very glad to see you unharmed, and apparently in good shape. I am puzzled, however, as to how you got away from my father." Lex said.

"I never saw Lionel. Not once. Good thing, too, or I might've given up the whole game. I doubt he would've let me go to come back and "warn" you that he's alive. But it's funny, I assume that Lionel ordered this, but all this kidnapper wanted was for me to sign a card." Chloe said, still locked tightly in Clark's arms. Clark gave her another fierce kiss once she was finished talking.

"A card? What kind of card?" Lex asked. Chloe had to wait until Clark decided it was time to answer the question. Not that she minded much. She was enjoying the look on Lana's face. Even married to Pete, Lana still got jealous when she got Clark. Chloe roared a bit, knowing it would not be heard.

"I'm not sure. From Lois with Love. That's what this guy ordered me to write. Said that if I did that, I could walk, scot free, and I did. The strangest thing ever." Lois did sound weirded out, and bewildered.

"So my father has a plan, and from all we know, it's a very complex plan, and it somehow needed Lois to sign a gift card, or a greeting card. Be wary of any gifts you may receive, everyone. At least for the next few days." Lex said.

"So what do we do about Lionel?" Pete asked.

"Once again, nothing. He's prepping for some big operation, that much I know. He has to be, it's what I would be doing if I was in his place. Something to do with the three of us." Lex said, pointing to Clark and Chloe.

"Once more, I think it would be very prudent for you to come back to the mansion, Lex. at least for a week." Clark said.

"OK, Clark. All right. I'll come back to the mansion. For all the good it'll do. There is no where on Earth where any of us would be safe from my father, you know that." Lex said.

"Actually, there is. The Fortress of Solitude, and there's a secret room in the caves, where I've stocked some emergency supplies."

"You mean the room where Kal-El put the crystals? Isn't that dangerous, Clark?" Johnathan asked.

"Not anymore, Dad. Jor-El seems to be gone."

"Well, I don't think we need quite that much safety, Clark. Disappearing would only alert my father, that his game of hiding is up. No, I still think it would be best for us to go on as normal." Lex said.

"I don't like that plan, anymore, Lex. Your father just proved he can get to any one of us anytime he wants to. And despite your best intentions, you can't be everywhere at once." Chloe said. She had finally convinced Clark to let her go, and was sitting at the table, eating one of Martha's famous apple pies.

"Do you see now why I didn't want you to get involved with that phone call, Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Clark. I do. That doesn't mean that I wouldn't do it again, I would."

"Well, at least we found Lionel's base of operations through your escapades. But still, Chloe, the risk wasn't anywhere near worth the reward." Clark said.

"What phone call? And I still don't know where my father's hiding, Clark, Chloe."

"Someone called Clark at the Planet, and said "I know where you are, Clark. You will never be safe, again." Clark went to see you, and I went to trace the call."

"So how did Jimmy get involved in this?" Lex asked.

"He knows about Jimmy?" Chloe turned to Clark. She wasn't happy about Clark blabbing everything to Lex, and her facial expression matched that.

"I didn't tell him a word of any of this."

"Jimmy was here, he was behind you or something when you were taken. He came straight here, and told Clark. I overheard, and promised I'd do everything I could to find you. He knows something about us working together, but nothing specific. I'd like to keep it like that. We don't need him getting involved in any of this." Lex said, an implied warning to both Clark and Chloe, not to give anything else to Jimmy.

Jimmy's room

Jimmy, however, was no slouch when it came ot investigative reporting, and especially when it came to snooping in other people's affairs. Much like Chloe at his age, Jimmy had an insatiable desire to know everyone's secrets, especially when the people he was investigating were his friends. And so, he was not butting out, but charging in, head first, eyes closed.

"All the weirdness with CK and Lois began with the buildings. So that's where I have to start, to figure it out. Sal something or other buying up buildings, that's when this all started. And when did CK and Lex meet, before Metropolis? And what was the blowup about? And why is CK all of a sudden overly concerned about Lois? They've been friendly, but not like this. And who is this mysterious man they keep mentioning? And why is he so dangerous?" Jimmy wrote it all down, determined to puzzle this out. He turned to his computer, starting where Clark and Lois had started, a few days ago. Researching the buildings on the west side of Metropolis.

"Lets see here. The Ford building, The Manford building, The Sanders building, and the warehouse on 53rd and Kopland. What's the link? Sal Ramone did all the buying, but ever since Luthorcorp was turned over to Lex, Sal's been a freelance buyer. Working for Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises, and the new Luthorcorp. So where is the link? Deeper, the Ford building went for $20 mil under market, Manford sold for $10 under, Sanders sold for essentially nothing, and the warehouse where Lois and I were. . .market value was 500 G, and Sal got it for 50. So someone had to have dirt of all of these people, to coerce them into selling for pennies on the dollar." Jimmy thought out loud. On a hunch, Jimmy Googled the names Ford, Manford and Sanders.

"The one link binding these three men together is. . .Lionel Luthor. But he died last week. So there's got to be something going on. Either Lex is the mystery man, and therefore he is who everyone, himself included, is warning me about, which makes no sense. The other possibility, Lionel Luthor is somehow alive. Which makes a lot more sense." Jimmy nodded, accepting this as fact.

"One mystery solved, two big ones to go. Now for this rift between Clark and Lex. First I have to find out when they first met. CK's lived in Smallville all his life, so Lex HAS to have been there at one point." Jimmy smiled, and with his press credintals, he would have no problem getting into the Smallville Ledger's website.

"Local Boy Saves Boy Billionaire" was the headline that screamed out at him. A picture of a much younger Clark and Lex was on the front page. He clicked for the story.

"Local teen, Clark Kent, saved the life of Lex Luthor, boy billionaire, and heir to the Luthor Empire. According to police reports, Luthor was driving at least 20 mph over the speed limit, when a truck passed by, and a barbed wire post rolled loose. Luthor ran over the piece of wood, swerved out of control, and narrowly missed Kent. Kent then dove in, got Luthor out of the car, and performed CPR until authorities could arrive on the scene.

"He's a hero, he saved my life." Luthor was quoted as saying.

"I just did what anyone in my position would've done. I'm not a hero, I'm just someone who happened to be in the right place, at the right time." Kent said. No charges will be pressed, and no arrests have been made as of this time."

Jimmy pondered the article. Surely that was the beginning of their friendship. So what ended it? He doubted that would be in any papers. Jimmy then did a search for Clark Kent and Lois Lane, to see what, if anything, would account for the sudden drastic change in Clark's treatment of his partner. He didn't come across anything, Lois had moved to Metropolis after she graduated the Prescott School of Journalism, in Spokane, Washington. Her father was a 3 star general, and her Mom died when she was 6. Nothing to explain the sudden change, nothing at all. Jimmy was disappointed, but not down. He would find out, everything, one way or another. First, he had to get alone with Clark, and strike up a conversation about their respective pasts. Find out about Clark's friends in Smallville, and what happened to them. Then see what new information that would yield. Jimmy turned in at that point, having spent a good 3 hours getting the answers, partially, to his burning questions.

Kent Farm

"So, Clark, Chloe, where is my father's base?" Lex asked.

"Corner of 53rd and Kopland, in the heart of Suicide Slums." Chloe answered.

"And I assume you went there, which is what the blowout with Clark was about." Lex said, nodding as he put two and two together.

"Yes, I went there. What did people expect me to do? Stay away when someone is threatening my best friend and boyfriend?" Chloe said.

"When said boyfriend is practically indestructable, yes, Chloe, I expect you to stay away. Expecially when, number one, I told you to. But beyond that, number two, that someone who was threatening me was LIONEL LUTHOR! The same person who has it in for you, who would love nothing more then to see you in a grave somewhere." Clark said, barely keeping his voice below yelling. This penchant Chloe had, for getting involved and trying to save him was getting annoying, especially when she put him in more danger then previously existed. Truthfully, all of his friends did that. And then depended on Mr. Reliable to come swooping down, literally, and resucing them. It got old, pretty fast.

"Technically, Clark, I am in a grave somewhere! If you remember, Chloe Sullivan died the day of the house explosion. I am Lois Lane." Chloe said, tearfully. Giving up her own identity had been traumatic enough, but then, running back into Clark at the Planet, that had nearly totally worn her down, almost to the point of running back into his arms, and confessing her own horrible secret. Almost. Were it not for Lionel still being alive, she might've done it.

"You wouldn't have been in a grave were in not for Lex, and Lionel, in the first place. Lionel for coming up with that insane plan to wipe Lex's memory, and Lex for actually giving himself up so that Lionel could go ahead with his plan." Clark said. Lex sighed behind him.

"I only did that, most likely, to protect you, and your friends."

"And look what it accomplished. Chloe ended up blown up, practically. Pete had to move away, because Lionel thought, correctly, that he knew what was different about me. Lana, well. . .she just left. And you! You were my friend, too, and look what happened to you. I submit to you that it couldn't have gone much worse, even if you hadn't gone back to your father." Clark said. Being unable to solve everyone's problems, given his powers, was really hard to swallow, and Clark was being forced to admit that, in front of his friends.

"I always said, Clark, you had a savior's complex. And this just proves it. What was it I said to you, that first day you made me come here again? You can't save everyone, Superman." Lex said, folding his arms.

"I should be able to."

"No, Clark, you shouldn't. Lex made a conscious decision to leave you, leave a normal life, and go to his father. And you can't say he wasn't in his right mind, because he'd helped you just the week before, and he was totally lucid. Chloe made a conscious decision to help Lex take down his father. She knew the risks involved, she knew what might happen. I left, because I didn't think it would be possible for me to stay here, knowing what I did. Yes, I asked for it, but I wasn't ready for what you had to say. I ran, rather then say something stupid to you. Or rather, say more stupid things to you. Clark, I know I hurt you, but I am very truly sorry." Lana said.

"Lex left because he didn't want to hurt you, son. Does that sound familiar? Does "I always cause those I love the most, pain" sound familiar?" Johnathan put in. This was far from what they'd planned to do tonight, but it was just as important.

"But there's a difference. I DID cause those I loved pain, remember the baby? Remember your heart condition? Remember Lana's parents? Lex's baldness? All of that, all of it, is my fault. Name one thing Lex did to hurt us." Clark was determined to drown himself in his sorrow.

"First of all, you didn't cause my baldness, nor did you kill Lana's parents. The meteor shower did. If you must extend that, whatever, or whoever, destroyed your planet, that party was directly responsible for both myself and Lana. Not you. You were just one, quite possibly, the only, good thing to happen that day." Lex said. Lana nodded beside him. Clark nodded, letting the issue go.

"So what do we do about Lionel? Any plans for keeping him under surveilance? Or do we let him roam free until god knows what happens to us?" Chloe said, bringing the discussion back to the main topic.

"I am currently installing surveilance equipment all over the west side. Now that I have a location, I'll try and get equipment down in that area. Though that may be harder with the. . .intrusions over the past couple days. As it stands, I can survey the entire city, and see what is going on. Clark, I think some flights over the area might not be such a bad idea." Lex said.

"Did you see any kryptonite when you were down there, Chloe?" Clark asked. Chloe shook her head.

"But I wasn't the one who went inside, Jimmy was. He'd know better, Clark."

"I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm sure he's pretty weirded out by that, and needs to get it off his chest."

"I'll keep you updated on my efforts at keeping an eye on my father. For now, I think I have to go reacquaint myself with the mansion. Come by later, Clark?" Lex said. Clark nodded.

"Yeah, for old times sake. Hope your pool table is still there." Clark grinned.

"You don't care about me, do you? You just want to play pool." Lex smiled, a genuine smile, and then he left. Clark nodded.

"I'll stay here, tonight, if you don't mind, Mom, Dad." Clark said.

"Of course, Clark. We don't mind. Chloe?" Martha said.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Kent. I need to go back to my apartment. I'll see you, tomorrow, Smallville." Chloe gave her signature grin, and then she, too, left.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow, so I think we need to get some sleep, ourselves. Goodnight, guys." Pete said, pulling Lana in for a kiss.

"G'night, guys. It was nice seeing you. Come by soon." Clark smiled.

"And I think the farm won't run itself, so I should be getting to bed, myself. Coming, dear?" Johnathan said, talking to Martha.

"Right behind you, Johnathan." Martha smiled.

"You're sure you're all right, Clark? I know it's been really a troubling week." Martha wanted some alone time with her only son.

"Yeah, I guess so. I knew I was going to go talk to Lex, but the Chloe thing really threw me for a loop. But I guess I always knew, Mom, that Chloe was still alive. I just didn't think she would be. . ."

"Your "new" love interest?"

"Something like that. I really was mad at Lex for a long time, until I decided to give him another chance. I realized that were it not for Lionel, Lex would've turned out radically different. And I think he deserves that chance again, don't you?"

"Of course, dear. Just realize that Lex is much different now, then he was then. Much more evil, more diabolical. Just keep your guard up, Clark. But I am very proud of you for doing this for Lex." Martha said, heading upstairs. Clark was left in the kitchen, alone with his thoughts. A few minutes later, he stepped out of the house, and sped to the mansion, arriving just as Lex did.

"Clark, I didn't expect you this early. Come on in." Lex said, walking into the mansion with Clark. They walked into Lex's office, and to Clark's surprise, everything was arranged just as it had been when he'd first met Lex.

"I didn't change much, Clark. This was. . .my reminder, of the way things could've turned out. Rack up, Clark. I can still kick your ass at pool."

"Lex, I know about your sessions at Summerholt. Are you sure you can trust Garner? He and your father worked together to trap me there, you know."

"That's why you won't be going anywhere near Summerholt, Clark. No matter what."

"OK, Lex. That solution Garner uses is kryptonite based. How do you think it'll react to the poison that you were hit with?"

"That wasn't poison, it was a knockout shot. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about given normal circumstances. Kryptonite isn't normal, Lex. I think you should find out what it was, and then test it with the green kryptonite, just to see what happens."

"Fine, Clark. I have something to talk to you about, too. This . . . penchant you have for hauling me around, it's gotta stop, Clark. Threatening to throw me around the house isn't the best way to get what you want."

"Lex. . .I. . .I don't mean to do that, not totally. You, you just infuriate me! I can rescue people without anyone knowing it! Why you wouldn't let me rescue Lois is beyond me!"

"Clark, you can rescue people without anyone knowing it, sure. Unless kryptonite is around, then you become a weak, unpowered asset. And one, I may point out, my father would love to have. Hell, anyone would love to have you, discover what makes you you. That would enpower that person to basically rule the world. You need to think, Clark. What situations can you go into, eyes blazing, and what situations you have to wait. Affairs of the heart can only end with ruin, Clark."

"I. . .I feel like I owe Chloe, Lex. I owe her a lot."

"She's responsible for her own actions, Clark. She got herself into the mess, she went ahead with the case against my father, she knew what could happen. None of this is your fault. You don't owe Chloe anymore then you owe me, or Lana, or anyone else. I've told you before, Clark, this savior complex you have will sooner or later kill you. If not physically, but mentally."

"It's hard to not get personally involved, especially with friends, Lex."

"I think, Clark, you need to go take a page out of the Vulcan manual. Emotional control served them well, you should strive for the same."

"Lets see how well you manage emotional control when I beat you in pool, Lex." Clark said, walking around the table and lining up his shot. He ran off a streak of six in row before missing, and Lex only managed two of his, before Clark came back and sank his final ball. He turned to pocket the eight and win.

"Lex. . .8 ball, corner pocket." Clark smirked as he sunk the shot.

"OH YES, LEX, I KICKED YOUR ASS!" Clark shouted, as he jumped around the room.

"Whaaa. . .I demand a recount?" Lex sounded puzzled.

"I demand it's time for me to go. Please do something about that poison, Lex. Have a good night." Clark smiled, and supersped out of the room.

"Clark finally beat me at pool. . .I think the world is going to end soon." Lex smirked as he reracked the balls, put the cues away, and trudged upstairs, to head to bed.


	12. Uncovered

Lex walked into Summerholt, and made his way directly into the memory well.

"Ah, Lex. Right on time. I've taken what you said under consideration, and have decided to. . .increase your sessions. As long as you sign off on it, on a contract, of course. Stipulating, among other things, that I strongly disagree with this course of action, and you are indemnifying me, making me not liable for any injuries that occur to you. Furthermore, no action, civil or criminal, can be taken against Summerholt, by any parties associated, or representing you, your estate, or any organization, such in." Dr. Garner said, holding out the contract for Lex to sign.

"Very well, doctor. In the interests of recovering my memory, as soon as possible, I will sign your contract." Lex said, grabbing it and reading through it quickly. He crossed out a few sections, giving it back to Garner. Garner didn't see any problems with the crossed out section, and accepted it. Lex then signed it, and gave it to Garner.

"I'll make a copy, and be right back, Lex." While Garner was gone, Lex poked around the lab, and inspected the equipment. If he was putting his life on the line, he sure as hell wanted a reasonable assurance that this stuff would work.

"Here's your copy, Lex." Garner said, announcing his return. Lex took it, and pocketed it. Then he proceeded to strip, and get onto the slab of metal.

"Think about the time immediately after the first memory of those 12 weeks, Lex. Think through the hole, the gap." Garner's voice faded, as the memory took shape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you always this nonchalant, Clark?" Lex asked from next to his Porsche. Clark had just apparently run home from school, and right now, if looks could kill, Lex would be a goner.

"No one usually is in back of the barn, Lex." Clark pointed out.

"Usually, Clark? What if it's an unusual day?"

"Usually is." Clark grinned. Lex shook his head.

"I could've been my father, very easily. You need to think, Clark." Lex said.

"Don't bother, Lex. He's got a stubborn streak almost as big as mine. Sometimes I'd swear he is my biological son." Johnathon said, walking outside.

"Clark, there's a fence that needs building, over on the east side."

"Sure thing, Dad. Gimme a second." Clark said. He supersped into the house, and came back barely 10 seconds later, dressed in work clothes.

"Impressive. Indeed your skills are complete as the Emperor has foreseen." Lex intoned.

"Lets go, Vader, you can use the Force to choke the logs into place." Clark deadpanned, leading the way to the east side of the farm. On the way, they detoured through the barn, to pick up the wood for the fence.

"Shall I get the truck, Clark?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, please."

"Was that Lex I saw in jeans?" Chloe asked, making Clark turn around.

"Yeah, it was. He's helping me out, we're going to build a fence."

"Lex Luthor is going to work on a farm?"

"Nothing wrong with manual labor, Chloe." Lex said, coming back with the keys. Clark gave him a look, and pointed to the logs.

"Lex, I kinda need help carrying this wood. Why don't you pull the truck into the barn?"

"OK, Clark."

"I can see you boys are busy, I'll go."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Is there anything you needed?"

"Chloe, you might want to get out of my way." Called Lex from the truck.

"Nah, rich boy, I'll let my family sue you for something or other when you hit me." Nonetheless, Chloe did scoot up the steps to Clark's loft, and Clark followed. Lex got out, and Clark came back down.

"Shotgun!" Clark yelled. Lex instinctively ducked, knowing Clark's way of saving people. Clark looked at him like he was _the_ alien.

"Lex? What the hell are you doing?"

"You yelled shotgun, Clark. What else should I be doing?"

"I was. . .oh never mind. Lets go, Lex. You drive." Lex got into the drivers seat, and he drove out to the east side. Clark grabbed 7 of the logs, and carried them over to the spot his Dad had marked, while Lex, no slouch in the strength department, struggled with two.

"That's. . .some strength you have there, Clark. What else, exactly, can you do, besides setting bars on fire and ripping open ATMs?" Lex asked, leaning on his log and breathing hard. Clark gave him a guarded look, and looked around. He smiled, and picked up one of the logs, and slammed it into the ground. Lex stared in amazement as seemingly exerted no effort whatsoever. Clark picked up anotherof the wooden posts, and slammed it into the ground.

"I'd hate to see you pissed off, Clark." Lex said, staring in wonder at his best friend.

"It's lucky I'm not, usually." Clark said, grunting as he slammed a third log into place.

"All the strength in the world won't help you nail boards to the stakes you're so effortlessly putting in the earth, farmboy." Lex said, a smile tugging at his lips. It felt good to forget about the mansion, Luthorcorp, or anything like that for a while.

"That's why you're here, Richie Rich." Clark deadpanned. Clark picked up another log, and slammed it into the ground, before doubling over in pain. Lex stared in wonder, before grabbing Clark.

"Clark! Clark!" Lex yelled, pulling Clark back from the log.

"Lex, there's kryptonite here. . ." Clark panted, already breaking out in sweat. Chloe, meanwhile, had seen Clark collaspe, and she came running.

"Clark! Lex, what's wrong?"

"Go get Mr. Kent, Chloe, go now!" Lex said, dragging Clark along the ground. What the hell was kryptonite? He didn't have a clue.

"Lex! It's all in this field. You're not helping. My leg!" Clark gasped out. Lex flipped Clark over, and saw with terror that his dragging had only opened up a wound, and the meteor rock was inside it.

"Stupid Lex!" he berated himself. Johnathon came running, and surveryed the scene.

"Lex, grab his legs." He said, grabbing Clark's front, and carrying him off towards the barn.

"Whatever it is or was, some of it entered his bloodstream, Mr. Kent." Lex said.

"HOW?" Johnathon fumed.

"That would be. . .my fault. I'm sorry. He complained about something called kryptonite, so I dragged him on the ground. I didn't know it was all over the field. Some of it must've scrapped him when I was trying to get him out of there. I don't think any entered his bloodstream, since they're big pieces, and not small fragments. So I can assume the meteor rocks are called kryptonite around here?" Lex was getting more and more of the puzzle by the second, and he was very happy about that. He didn't like the fact he caused Clark any additional pain, though. He didn't want that.

"How could you be so stupid, Lex?" Johnathon yelled.

"Dad, it's not Lex's fault. He didn't know." Clark said, already feeling a bit better. Johnathon and Lex let him down, and he leaned against the barn.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's YOURS! You know I can't be around kryptonite, why didn't you clean every acre of this farm?" Clark said, a little mad.

"Clark, son, I did. I don't know where that came from. Lex and I will go over that area right now."

"I think you owe Lex an apology, first, Dad."

"Clark, no. He was worried about you, he wasn't thinking straight."

"What was all that about, guys?" Chloe asked from behind them.

"Well. . .um. . ." Clark said, not knowing how to explain this.

"Mr. Kent, don't you think Clark needs a couple of band-aids for his leg? And shouldn't Mrs. Kent take a look at those cuts? Make sure they don't get infected?" Lex said, swooping in and saving the day.

"Yes, Lex. Why don't you take Clark inside, I'll deal with Chloe." Johnathon said. Lex did that, helping Clark inside.

"Martha, I think you need to take. . ." Lex started, watching in amazement as the cuts on Clark's legs started healing.

"Lex? OH Clark! How'd you get cut, sweetie? Johnathan!" Martha was immediately concerned.

"Dad knows. He's out there fielding 20 questions from Chloe, I'm sure." Clark was more concerned about Chloe then the kryptonite.

"What we talked about this morning, maybe, Clark?" Lex put in.

"I'm not sure, Lex. Pete and you. . .both of you found out by accident. I've never actually completely volunteered this information." Clark was very scared of how his two best girl friends would react to the news.

"Look, Clark. Whenever you think the time is right, let me know. You know I'll be here to help out, in any way that I can." Clark sat down in a chair, and his Mom got out her leftover pie.

"Want some, Lex?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Kent." To tell the truth, Lex was famished, and he was looking forward to Martha Kent's homemade apple pie.

"So tell me the truth, Clark, can you read the cave wall?" Lex asked. Clark nodded, taking a swig of milk.

"It's in Kryptonian, though, not Kawatche."

"Your. . .home. . .world?" Lex stammered. He still couldn't believe his best friend wasn't even human. Not from this world! How exciting must that be?

"Krypton." Clark said, flatly.

"You don't sound endeared by that prospect, Clark." Lex smiled. Clark sounded like he'd love to go and blow the planet to hell.

"What prospect, Lex?" Chloe asked from the door.

"I wanted to allow Clark to do a full expose on me for the Torch, Chloe. Maybe boost your circulation and give you some more credibility." Lex said, smoothly.

"But I didn't think I could be fair and balanced, since I am his friend. Maybe you could do it, Chloe?" Clark played off Lex's lie very easily.

"Of course! When do you want to do it, Lex? Right now? On the kitchen table, or would you rather be on the couch? Or maybe the comfort of your office?" Chloe sounded positively bubbly.

"Right now's not a good time. We still have to put up that fence, and do other stuff around the farm. I'll make sure to let you know when I have enough free time." Lex said. Clark caught Lex's eye, and nodded once.

"Chloe, maybe you and Lana would like to come over to dinner the day after tomorrow? I think we need to talk, about. . .everything." Clark said.

"Everything. . .as in. . .what, exactly? We've heard this before, Clark."

"EVERYTHING, Chloe. All the answers to all the questions you've asked. The reason why I can save all the people I do, and walk out without a scratch. And more, much more, Chloe. Everything will be revealed to you. And Lana."

"This is your last chance, Clark. You'd better not blow us off this time. I'll tell Lana, and we'll be here day after tomorrow, around 7ish." Clark nodded. Chloe just gave him a look, and left.

"I think it's time for us to take a field trip, Clark. To the caves, where you can reveal it's secrets to me." Lex said.

"Now hold on, there, Lex. I don't think that's such a wise idea. Too much information too soon, and all." Johnathan said. He wanted to keep Lex in the dark as much as possible, as long as possible. Not for Clark's sake, for Lex was proving himself time and again. But because he didn't want to overload Lex on information. But Clark wasn't having any of that.

"I think it would be easier to show Lex alone, then when I tell Chloe and Lana, he can totally help me, along with Pete.

"Chloe and Lana? I thought we agreed that we shouldn't be telling anyone else."

"My agreement with that plan must've ended around the time I left for Metropolis." Clark said, turning on his Dad. He wanted his friends, all of them, in on this, and he wasn't going to be taking no for an answer any more.

"Johnathan, maybe it would help Clark. . .feel more normal." Martha said, as always, trying to play peacekeeper.

"As long as you MAKE SURE they will NEVER reveal this to anyone, Clark. Lex, you're a businessman, please make sure they don't breathe a word of this to anyone." Johnathan finally relented.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Kent." Lex promised.

"How about that field trip, Lex?" Clark asked. Lex pulled out his keys and smirked.

"Think you can beat my Porsche in a race?" Lex asked. Clark nodded.

"Of course I can, Lex."

"You're on."

"Tell you what, Lex, I'll even give you a 2 minute head start." Clark grinned and sat down. Johnathan smiled.

"Just this once, boys! I'll time it, Lex." Lex ran out of the house, and soon the roar of the engine could be heard.

"Minute 57, minute 58, minute 59, GO CLARK!" Johnathan yelled. Clark smirked and took off out of the house, zooming through the corn fields, and arriving at the caves. He looked around, and saw no sight of the Porsche. He walked into the caves and sat down. 5 minutes later, Lex arrived.

"Clark? Just what I thought. Never get overly cocky, Clark! I am the man!" Lex walked into the caves to wait for his young friend. Clark jumped down from the roof.

"ARGHHHHH!" Clark yelled. Lex jumped high enough to almost hit his head on the cave roof.

"It's called confidence, Lex, not cockiness." Clark said.

"Clark Kent, that's not funny. What did you do, run through a wormhole?"

"Not exactly, Lex." Clark smiled at him. Clark motioned with his hands, and led Lex into a relatively unknown portion of the caves. Lex could feel the ground sloping gently downward as they walked along. Clark stopped at a wall, and pointed.

"What're we doing down here, Clark?" Lex asked, flashing his flashing on the walls of the caves.

"You said you wanted answers, remember?" Clark retorted. Lex nodded.

"This, right here, says that I am going to be a hero, a superhero, it seems, and my greatest enemy will be one who used to be my friend." Clark said.

"Me?" Lex asked, a suddenly shocked expression coming over his face. Clark nodded.

"Clark. . .I know we aren't exactly the model friendship, but to suggest that one day I'll become your greatest enemy is a stretch, don't you think?" Lex said. Clark walked over to another wall.

"This, here. This says in the city of lights, a man will reign over an empire, and another man will struggle to keep the balance. What is your greatest desire, Lex?" Clark said.

"To reign. . .over my father's. . .emp. . ." Lex said, grasping the meaning.

"Exactly. Everywhere you turn, our destinies are preordained." Clark said.

"But with you telling me all this. . ."

"We fight, Lex. You fight your father, and I fight mine." Clark said, motioning to the octagonal keyhole.

"It won't turn out like this, Clark. Like what it says on these walls. I'll make sure of it." Lex said.

"There's more, Lex. Much more. Unfortunately, the reasons I ran to Metropolis are very complicated, very. . .hard to explain." Clark said.

"You mentioned a space ship, Clark. That's not complicated, that's literally other-worldly."

"I told you, Lex, I destroyed it. There was a voice. . .it was coming from the ship. It was my biological father, Lex. He was ordering me to begin my quest to rule the third planet. I either could do that, or everyone I ever loved would be hurt. And it happened, Lex. I hurt you by not being at your wedding, I hurt Chloe by lying about Lana and I, I hurt my Mom by blowing up the ship. I. . ." Clark said, sinking to the ground.

"Listen to me, Clark. None of that is your fault. You pursued the best course of action you saw, and something happened. You can't prepare for every contingency, Clark. None of us can." Lex said, sinking down to maintain eye level with Clark.

"But you don't get it, Lex. If you make a mistake, you lose money, if Pete makes a mistake, he gets grounded. If I make a mistake, it hurts everyone." Clark said.

"Tell me exactly what this father of yours had to say, Clark." Lex again shone the light on the keyhole.

"He told me the day was coming when I was to begin my quest to rule the third planet from this star Sol. If I did not fulfill my destiny, then I would hurt everyone I ever cared about. And I tried fighting it, and it happened, Lex. Everyone I cared about got hurt. You almost crash landed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, lucky you, by the way, for knowing how to fly an airplane. Mom nearly died, her baby did, my father was devasted, Chloe was hurt because I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Lana and I." Clark said. Lex put a hand on Clark's shoulder.

"It changes, Clark. From now on, we write out our own destinies. These walls, they'll have to be redrawn, because once we're through with this, none of this will come to pass. I swear it, Clark." Lex sounded about as determined as Clark had ever heard him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was good, Lex. Come back tomorrow." Garner said, as the tablet lifted Lex out of the solution, and back onto the prep table. Lex got dressed, having a lot of new information to think about. He slowly walked out of Summerholt, and this time, sped off to the caves.

Kent Farm, next morning

"Time to get up, sleepyhead." Johnathan said, shaking Clark.

"This isn't working. Lets try this one. CLARK! SCHOOL!" Johnathan yelled. Clark shot up out of bed.

"BE DOWN IN A. . .wait a second. I don't go to school anymore." Clark said. Johnathan smiled.

"Never fails. You have work in a half hour, Clark." Johnathan said, still snickering as he went downstairs. Clark zoomed through the morning, and then sped off for Metropolis. An odd feeling of something not being right went through him, however, and he diverted course, and ended up at the Kawatche Caves. He walked inside, on guard.

"Lex?" He said in wonder, eyeing his friend laying on the ground, fast asleep. He hoped Lex was just asleep. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. Strong as ever. He looked up at the images that Lex had fell asleep under.

"I guess it happened, after all. Despite our best efforts." Clark whispered. He nodded, and went to wake Lex up.

"Clark? Where am I?" Lex was disorientated, and more then a little curious as to why he was where he was.

"The caves. Don't ask me what you were doing here."

"What time is it?"

"A little before 7. I was speeding to work when I felt something. . .almost calling me here. So here I am."

"I drove the Porsche, Clark. Want a ride?"

"Yeah, why not?" So they walked out of the caves, and to Lex's car.

"I uncovered a fascinating memory yesterday, Clark." Lex said, over the engine noise.

"What was it?"

"We were down in the caves, it must've been right after I brought you back home from Metropolis. You showed me a wall, with some drawings. . ." Lex said.

"That showed our destinies. And you told me you'd fight your father, and I'd fight mine. And we both lost, Lex." Clark finished, nodded slightly.

"But things changed, Clark, that night you came and confronted me on the street. You again altered our destinies. And this time, nothing will stand in our way. I can change, Clark. I can be who I was in Smallville, only better. Together we could be a force for the advancement of humanity."

"Perhaps, Lex. It depends on how this power struggle ultimately plays out between you and your father. One way or another, it has to end soon, right, Lex?"

"Yes, Clark, it does. And it will end with me as the ultimate victor!" Clark's superhearing picked up the sound of someone screaming up ahead.

"Lex, I need to go. . .take care of something. Please pull over, I'll be right back." Clark unbuckled his seat belt, and as Lex's car came to a stop, he ran into an ally.

"This looks like a job for Superman. Whoopdee doo." Lex groaned, twirling a finger in the air, though he would deny such actions later. He saw Superman fly out a minute later, from a different direction, and fly into an ally.

"Can I be of some assistance?" Superman said. The woman who was screaming turned and looked around.

"She was trying to kill me! She's got a gun!"

"Where is she?"

"Right here, you idiot!" he heard from behind him, as a round of bullets was fired at him. He turned as they bounced off his back, and flashed a Kal-like grin. He supersped after the woman as she ran, and caught her easily.

"Wrong move, lady." He flew her to the police station, after going back and picking up the victim. Then he flew in back of a building, and changed back to Clark. He walked the rest of the way to work. Lex, meanwhile, had made it into work, and was in his office, when a sudden headache hit him, and he laid his head down on his desk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lillian, why don't you take Julian up to his room? I'll send Lex along in a minute with both your dinners." Lionel said, smiling at his wife.

"Lionel, I don't. . .I can't. . ." Lillian started. Lionel shushed her, and put his arms around her shoulders.

"You can, Lillian. And I will, I'll change, dear. I'll be the father you want me to be. That my father never was." Lionel was trying to convince her, or maybe himself, that things could change. He didn't need to be a Luthor, not all the way. Lionel could combine the best of the Sullivans, with the best of the Luthors. "I don't want to be that which caused me to blow up my own parents."

"You'll never change, Lionel. You'll be your father's son, just like Lex is your son. Well, Julian is my son, and you can't take him from me! I won't let you!"

"We'll discuss this later, Lillian. Away from. . .Lex." he picked up Julian and placed him in Lillian's arms.

"Now, go, Lillian. And make sure Julian is sleeping comfortably." Lionel kissed Lillian on the cheek, and smiled as she walked upstairs with Julian.

"Now, how was your day, son?" Lex looked up at his father.

"I chased Julian around all day, Dad. He's fast!" Lionel smiled at that.

"Julian's not fast, son. Julian is . . . quick. He knows how to not get caught, Lex. As all Luthors do. He knows how to slip through people's fingers, and always, always, get what he wants. And so do you, and so do I. We are Luthors, son." Lionel said, rubbing Lex's shoulders. Lex groaned and his head slumped down on the desk. Lionel shook his head smiling, and went to sit down and eat his dinner.

"Eat up, Lex." He said, lightly admonishing his son. Lex looked up and started to eat the meal Mom had made for him. Once he finished, his head went back down on the table. Lionel finished eating a good 20 or so minutes after Lex, and took both their plates into the kitchen.

"The best of the Sullivans, combined with the best of the Luthors." Lionel said, opening the tap water a little, and awkwardly cleaning the dishes. Once he finished, he put them in the dishwasher, and left it for Lillian to deal with.

"Lex, why don't you go bring this tray up to Mom, OK? She must be really hungry. And here's some formula for Julian." Lionel said, putting his hand on Lex's shoulder. Lex was still slumped over on the dinner table.

"OK, Dad." Lex smiled, carefully picking up the tray and walking out of the dining room. Lionel smiled behind him, finally, now, they were a family. He may not like some of the things he was doing, and they might feel foreign to him, but feelings be damned, he would change. He wouldn't turn his sons against each other, he would be a father to them. Both of them, Lex, and Julian. He could do that easily. All that was needed was some self-sacrifice, some swallowing of self-pride. Surely, he, Lionel Luthor, could handle that just as easily as he handled business mergers. No problem. Lionel walked into his den office, to check on his latest takeover target. A family was all Lionel Luthor wanted, and now, a family was what Lionel Luthor had.

Lex slowly climbed the stairs, as the faint sounds of Julian crying hit his ears. He smiled a little, Julian was a bit fussy whenever he was with Mom, but Dad was really good with him. As he hit the second floor, all of a sudden, Julian gave one more strangled cry, and fell silent. Lex dropped his tray on a table, and raced up the stairs. Once he hit the top, he turned right, ran down the hall, and into Julian's room.

"Mom?" Lex said, looking at his mother leaning over Julian's crib. She was facing Julian, so her back was turned to him. She didn't answer him, so he tried again.

"MOM!" Lex said, urgently. She turned around, her face lined with tear tracks. She was holding a pillow in her hands, which just moments earlier she had been holding in the crib. She dropped the pillow onto the ground, and Lex looked at his mother, understanding. He walked closer to her.

"What did you do?" Lex asked, trying to contain his mounting rage. With a dazed smile, she walked closer to Lex.

"Ssh. You'll wake the baby. He's sleeping." Lillian's eyes glazed over, and she started to rock back and forth on her hands. Lex looked past his Mom, at the crib, and then ran to it.

"No, no!" Lex was startled and horrified that his Mom could betray him like this. Just when Lionel, when his Dad, was starting to love him.

"What about Dad?" Lex asked. This couldn't be happening. No, he was imagining this. He'd wake up and Dad would be over him, shaking him from a nightmare.

"Ssh. Dad has nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Julian's happy now." She kissed Lex on the head, and then staggered out of the room. Lex looked back down at the crib and the motionless baby inside.

"No. . . . . . . . ." Lex whispered. He kept looking back and forth, between the door, and Julian's crib, whispering the word no, over and over. Somewhere along the way, between the looks, he came to a decision. He had to make sure Lionel didn't know his Mom had done this. He would murder her. Maybe not physically, but pump her full of drugs, and send her off somewhere, never to return. No, Lex couldn't let that happen. He NEEDED his mother. Needed her desperately. Without Julian, Lionel would be unbearable, and Lex needed his Mom to keep that part of himself alive, the part she created. The love, the smiles, the secret hugs. All that would die with Mom, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Suddenly, Lex heard the faint sound of his Lionel's footsteps on the stairs. He stood back up, and positioned himself over the crib. He was extremely scared, of course. Lionel had a very nasty temper, and this would really piss him off. He wouldn't dare kill Lex, of course, since Lex was, after all, his sole remaining heir, but still, Lex wasn't in an enviable position.

"Hello, son. What are you two boys up, to, huh?" Lionel's voice rang out from the door. Now it was Lex who didn't, who couldn't, turn around. Lex closed his eyes, fearful, resigned. Almost. . .catonic.

"Lex?" Lex turned around to face Lionel.

"He wouldn't stop crying. I tried to rock him, and then. . .I. . .You have to believe me!" Lex said, whispered, quietly, in a defensive voice. He was desperate for Lionel to believe him.

"NO! HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! CONFESS WHAT YOU SAW, LEX! At least you'll have your father's love." Somewhere deep inside Lex, a voice screamed for recognition. Lex ignored it by force of will.

"What have you done, Lex?" Lionel walked towards the crib. As Lionel approached, Lex slowly backed away, he couldn't bear to see his Dad this way.

"What. . .Lex. . .what have you done? What. . .WHAT DID YOU DO, LEX? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Lionel became increasingly agitated and angry. He turned to Lex, a wild rage in his eyes.

"What did you do!" he growled, backhanding Lex across the face. Lex fell to the floor, heart racing.

"What I had to do." Lex thought to himself. "What I needed to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Lex slowly came to his senses, he gasped once, loudly.

"OH my god! How could you do this to me?" he whispered. All his faith, all his integrity, his good ora, had just been killed, eradicated, forever erased from his soul. He was about to go get himself a glass of water, when his door opened and a man walked in.

"EMILY! I didn't get a message that anyone was coming this morning!" Lex yelled.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, son. Checkmate." His father's voice floated out of the hood.

"No. . .no you're dead. I buried you myself!" Lex yelled, keeping up appearances. No need showing Lionel how much he knew.

"No, son. I am very much alive. And that's not the only ace in the hole I have. Once I draw my next card, it will forever change the dynamic of your life. I am very surprised and dismayed, Lex. You should have uncovered my plot a long time ago. Beware strangers bearing gifts, Lex." Lionel walked out of the office. Lex, galvanized, instead of stunned, turned to his computer. He turned on the surveilance program, and honed in on the warehouse Clark and Chloe had told himself about. He didn't see any movement, none at all. Lex shut down the program, and went to his secetary.

"I'm going to go see Mr. Kent. Hold my calls, take any messages." Lex said, walking down the hall. Lex then walked down the street, and into the Daily Planet. He took the elevator up to the third floor.

"Clark, can I see you in your office, please?" Lex said, walking towards Clark's desk.

"Of course, Lex." Clark said, getting up and motioning for Lex to follow him. Once they were in the office, and Clark locked the door, Lex let out a big breath.

"What's wrong, Lex?"

"My father just visited me, Clark. In my office, at Luthorcorp. He wouldn't make a bold move like that unless he had a plan, and that plan was going to be implemented within a matter of days, maybe even hours. But inside a week, for sure. I just wanted to come warn you."

"Are you sure it was him, Lex? It could've been a tape, a double, anything to get you riled. What if he's going through your office, right now? What if Emily is on his payroll? I never did like her."

"Clark. . .my office has important information on my activities with Luthorcorp! If my Dad somehow got a hold. . ." Lex said. Clark walked to the door, opened it, and supersped out.

"Of it, then I'd be compromised. Clark? Clark? Oh to hell with it, he's gone to my office." Lex said, walking out of the office, making sure to shut the door. He walked over to Chloe, and whispered in her ear. She got up and went into Clark's office. Lex sprinted to the stairs, and flew down them, charging out the front door of the Planet, and down the street. He burst into his office, and saw Clark sitting, feet up on his desk, staring at the computer.

"Ah, Lex. What took you?" Clark grinned.

"You moron. Did you find anyone in here?" Clark looked down at the street through the window behind Lex's desk.

"You're kidding! Oh god I hope you're kidding!" Lex exclaimed, running to look out his window. Clark started laughing.

"No one was in here, Lex."

"You. . .you. . .FARMBOY!"

"Ouch, Lex. That hurt. I think I might have to go all evil on you now." Clark grinned as he headed for the door.

"Tonight?" Lex asked. Clark nodded, and then walked out the office. As Clark made his way back to the Planet, he decided to zip over to the warehouse, to see if anything was amiss, now that it seemed Lionel had made his first move. As he carefully approached, he saw nothing different. He took off his glasses, and x-rayed the building, at the same time, engaging his super-hearing, to make sure no one was sneaking up around him. He wasn't going to allow himself to be caught the way Jimmy was. Especially not this deep inside what he considered enemy territory. He saw a skeleton laying in a bed, and as he tried to focus to see who it was, he saw it was Lionel, hooked up to many machines and medical scanners.

"Is this really necessary, doctor?" Lionel asked, barely containing his anger.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, it is. If you don't submit to at least 10 tests every day, you run the risk of dying from over-doing yourself. You've been in stasis for years, and your body isn't used to the sudden activity. Why do you think we didn't let you leave this warehouse?"

"And I suppose my son is supposed to be fooled by a hooded man with a sound amplification device, and a microphone? He may have heard my voice, but he didn't see me, doctor. If there's one thing about Lex, he is smart, after all, he is my son. He will see through this as easily as you and I see through air. No, we need to move soon, the ploy backfired. Are you sure this plan of ours will work, doctor?" Lionel, himself, gave up the plan. Clark smiled and zipped away.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, we have looked into every possibility. Clark Kent is, in fact, Superman. And he has made the mistake you told us he would, he's told Lex. With these facts confirmed, nothing can stand in our way."

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, walking into his office.

"CYA, Clark. You couldn't resist disappearing on me, again, could you? At least Lex had the decency to let me know what was going on."

"Now, just a minute, Chloe, we thought. . ."

"Yes, I know, Clark. Lionel's. . .made his move. Now we have to be extra careful."

"Not exactly. I went down to the warehouse, and "saw and heard" some things. Lionel didn't set foot outside that building. He used some guy, who is probably dead right now, to walk into Lex's office, and Lionel had this guy wearing a mic, and it wasn't Lionel, but his voice."

"So when do you plan on telling Lex?"

"Right now. Be right back." Clark again zipped out of his office, and to Lex's.

"I'm here. . ." Clark started.

"Yes, to see Mr. Luthor. Step right in." Emily said.

"Clark, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you back so soon, sit down. What can I do for you?"

"It wasn't your father, Lex. Lionel hired some guy to come in here with a sound amplification device, a mic, and Lionel just "talked" from his bed. I heard his doctor tell him that he could kill himself by overexerting himself. His body is still weak from being in stasis for years."

"And I suppose you went down to the warehouse to hear and see all this, right? Isn't that the same thing you went after Lois for?"

"That's different."

"Only because not as many people can. . .hurt you. Unless, of course, they know your weakness, which my father certainly might. I caution you, Clark, be cafeful. Don't underestimate my father."

"No, that's a mistake I'll never make, Lex. I just wanted to come by and let you know what was going on. I'll see you tonight." Clark walked out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. He went back to the Planet, and was immediately called into Perry's office, along with Lois.

"Now, guys, I know you're. . .fighting, or whatever, but there's this new mayor of Granville, and he's making a big push for Luthorcorp to move there, from Metropolis. I want you guys to investigate this guys angle, see why he wants Luthorcorp in his city." Perry laid the assignment down for his two star reporters.

"I don't see a big story here, Chief. I see some guy who wants to make a splash, get his city economy going, and get the biggest employer in the midwest to move to his city." Lois said.

"I just don't like his angle, guys. Call it a hunch, but something's fishy with this guy." Perry responded.

"So you want us to investigate a hunch?" Clark asked.

"Yes, Kent, that's what I said. And you're wasting time questioning me, when you should be questioning his constituents. So get to it!" Perry turned to his files, leaving his two reporters stunned.

"Granville, huh. Wonderful. What do we do about our. . .project?" Lois said softly.

"Nothing's changed, Lois. We can still. . .work on our project, in fact, this should get us out of Metropolis for a few days. Which should help."

"Lets go get some dirt on this guy, then, Smallville." Lois said, walking ahead of Clark to the elevator. Clark grinned and followed. They went down to the Planet's research room, which was just a big computer lab with printers.

"Name. . .Ray Dinsmore. Clark. . .you don't think this is. . ." Lois looked at him. Clark was sitting next to her, staring at the computer in horror.

"I think you need to channel your cousin, right now, Lois. We need more then this guys willing to tell."

"Right, Clark. OK. . .first the basics, lived with his cousin, Emily, in Smallville. Mom died when he was 9, Dad when he was 13, grew up practically as a brother to Emily. Went off the deep end when Emily died, was admitted to Belle Reeve's juvie facility, at 16, out at 17, turned over a new leaf. Nothing much that's major, Clark. Ran for mayor at 28, first time, lost. Ran the next election, and won. Been in office for the last 16 years."

"No, there's nothing there, unless. . .that stay in Belle Reeve. I wonder if we can get access to his doctor's files."

"I can't, Clark. Not anymore." Chloe whispered. Clark sighed.

"I can. But it's best if we don't ask where I can get them from." Chloe nodded. Clark walked out of the building.

"Duh, you idiot. You're running to Lex, of course." Chloe whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Clark shouted. Chloe rolled her eyes. Clark went back to Luthorcorp, and once again made his way back up the flights of stairs, leading to Lex's office.

"Clark, I think you should buy the office next to Mr. Luthor's. Save yourself the trip." Emily said, motioning to the seats.

"Lex busy?"

"Meeting with a . . . Mr. Dinsmore, about a private matter." Clark nodded, not entirely surprised. Someone was a mole for the Planet inside Luthorcorp.

"Mr. Dinsmore, we'll keep in touch. But I have to say, we do like our headquarters here in Metropolis. I don't think there's much chance of you convincing us to move." Lex said, opening the door.

"Clark! Three visits in one day, I'm starting to get a complex." Lex smiled.

"OK, Mr. Luthor. We'll have you come by for a tour real soon." Ray Dinsmore walked out of the office. Clark stood up and stared after him.

"Clark? Did you want something? Clark. . .Clark. . .hello?" Lex said, finally waving his hand right in front of his friends eyes. Clark was x-raying the man all the way down to the ground floor.

"Lex. . .this is going to sound strange." Clark started, as he walked into Lex's office. Lex shut the door.

"Not the most promising way to kick off a conversation, Clark, but go for it." Lex sat down behind his desk, and Clark took a seat across from his friend.

"Drink?" Lex asked.

"No, thanks, Lex. Listen, Lex, I don't think you can completely trust that man."

"Who, Ray? Why do you say that, Clark? He seems honest, forthcoming, eager about the business opportunities. He may have a colored past, but that hasn't stopped you, has it?"

"Lex, this guy was utterly destroyed by his cousins death, he spent. . ."

"A year at Belle Reeve's juvie facility. Yes, I know. And his cousin was Emily Dinsmore, was she not? I believe Lana was somehow involved with her death, wasn't she? Some sort of swimming accident?"

"Yes, but it runs much deeper. How much do you remember about . . . Luthorcorp funding cloning projects?"

"My Dad was funding some human cloning projects around 2002, if I recall, a few months after receiving word of his terminal liver disease. It was abandoned when the blood platelette's were found and harnessed. No significant advances were made, Clark."

"Wrong, Lex. One very significant advance was made. Emily's father was so heartbroken that he cloned his daughter, gave the clone all of Emily's memories, and she became his daughter."

"Oh, yes, Clark, now I remember. He cautioned me about the clone being unstable, immoral, and highly dangerous. But I never located her, Clark. As far as I know, she disappeared into thin air."

"If only it was that simple, Lex. Emily was also locked up, by your father. In one of his many secret research facilities. She escaped about a year later, kidnapped Lana, and held her in a glass cage."

"Wait, Clark. Wasn't this around the time Lana was heading off to Paris?" Lex asked. Clark nodded.

"I don't know what happened to Emily after that, but I had to rescue Lana, and neutralize Emily's ability to pass through solid objects. Once I did that, and took care of Lana, I tried looking up where Emily disappeared to, but I couldn't. It's like she. . .vanished into thin air."

"So, human cloning. You think. . .this Ray Dinsmore is a clone?" Lex asked, incredulous.

"No, Lex. Ray Dinsmore blames Lionel for Emily's death. He. . .believed almost as firmly as Emily's father did, in the clone being Emily. So when it came out that Lionel had captured Emily, Ray went physco. But, he controlled it, and now that he's got the power he has. . ."

"You think he's luring Luthorcorp to Granville to get to me?"

"It's a leap, Lex, but I think yes, Ray wants revenge, and his revenge will come against you."

"Clark, I appreciate this, I really do. But this isn't a stretch, this is insane. There's no proof, no backing up of your facts, I can't be expected to make a business decision based on your advice, no matter how . . . adept you are at keeping all of us alive."

"Give me his medical records, Lex. Lois and I have an assignment to do on this Ray Dinsmore for the Daily Planet, and we need to have access to his physcological records from Belle Reeve."

"What makes you think I have them, Clark?" Clark gave a tight smile.

"Lex, despite your. . .reformation, you're still your father's son. You'd have those records just in case something were to. . .go wrong with this. Blackmail, Lex, is what you would have them for. And I'm asking you, as a friend, for a copy." Lex got up and went to his file cabinet.

"You would make a worthy advesary, Clark. You have made a worthy advesary." Lex pulled out a file and tossed it on his desk.

"That's everything about Ray Dinsmore. Every medical procedure, every hospital stay, it's all there."

"Thank you, Lex." Clark went for the door.

"Clark." Lex said as he sat down and turned to the window.

"Lex?" Clark turned and looked at his friend.

"Be cafeful what you do with that. I wouldn't want. . .anything to happen to you. You may think no one knows about your weakness, but word spreads, especially when you're from a town called Smallville." Clark walked back to Lex's desk.

"Is that a threat?" Clark glanced down at Lex, as he slowly turned to face Clark.

"No, Clark. Not from me. But. . .if the connection between Emily and Lionel exists, then there also is a connection. . ."

"Between Lionel and Ray. But what would they gain from working tog. . ." The pieces finally formed into a cohesive picture in Clark's head.

"They want to clone you, don't they, Lex. Clone you, put Lionel inside the clone, and then kill you." Lex nodded.

"If you're right about the connection between my father and Emily, then yes. Hence my warning to you. Be careful, Clark. We don't know how much my father knows about you, and as such, we don't know how much he's shared, and with who." Clark nodded and turned to leave.

"Clark, I'd like to. . .go down to the caves with you, if you don't mind."

"OK, Lex. I get off work around 5, say. . .5:30?"

"Sounds good, Clark. Thanks for stopping by. Be careful, Clark."

"That goes double for you, Lex." Clark left, shutting the door behind him. Lex poured a glass of scotch and stood at the window.

"Well, Dad, at least now I know you're still alive. The next move is mine, it would seem." Lex turned and flipped on the surveilance equipment.

"Any time, now, Dad. Your move's going to happen, but mine has to happen first." Lex smiled a dark smile, as he opened his drawer. A dark green glow eminated forth.

Warehouse

"How long is this going to take, doctor?" Lionel asked, frustrated with the progress report in his hand. The longer he waited, the longer the project was delayed, the more likely it would be that Lex either found him, killed him, or he died of the liver disease.

"These things take time, sir. Another couple of days, at the least." Sal said, sitting by Lionel's side.

"Time, Sal, is one thing I do not have in abundance. And therefore, neither do you. I want this completed in 48 hours, or there will be hell to pay. And somehow, I don't think you have enough to pay me. 48 hours, Sal, not a second more." Lionel turned from Sal, and confronted Ray.

"Well, Mr. Dinsmore? How soon until Luthorcorp is relocated in Granville?"

"We may have a problem, sir. I saw Clark Kent sitting outside your son's office. I don't know what they talked about, but it can't have been good for us."

"Ray, I am not paying you for problems, I am paying you for results. You want revenge for the death of your daughter. You first went after me, but after I explained that Lex was in charge of the operation to find and kill Emily, we had an understanding. You capture Lex, clone his body, and then place my essence into the clone. Then the real Lex could be disposed of, and I would be in charge of Luthorcorp, and you would reap the rewards of that. Don't make me. . .reconsider our partnership, Mr. Dinsmore. I assure you, as much pain as you intend to inflict on Lex, I could inflict that much more on you. Are we clear?"

"Yes. . .Mr. Luthor. I won't fail."

"You'd better not, for your sake. Once Lex is in your. . .care, Ray, there is no doubt Superman will be soon onto you. I suggest you take advantage of. . .Lex's knowledge of Superman's weaknesses, and put them to good use. My son will gladly help you, Ray, if he thinks it will save his life."

"Sir, it's time for another shot." A female voice cut in.

"Ah, thank you, Glenda. I'll be right with you." Lionel turned and smiled at his private "nurse".

"I need to get back to our lab, Mr. Luthor. I'll try and . . . hurry along the process." Sal said, getting up.

"I suggest you do more then try, Sal, unless you want to become our latest research project. I am sure we could come up with some interesting. . .humanistic studies." Lionel smirked evilly, looking at Sal.

"It'll be done in 48 hours, boss." Sal assured, walking out of the warehouse.

"And you, Ray. You better prepare one hell of a sales pitch to get Lex to even show up at your meeting tomorrow. My son is an able businessman, but he lacks the ruthlessness to really become a ruler amongst mortals. Tell him about enviromental benefits, tax breaks, anything that appears to benefit humanity. Throw in a couple of brown haired women, and you should have yourself one. . .hostage. Is everything ready at your lab?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor, it is. We are prepared for Lex's arrival."

"And Clark? We don't want him dead, Ray. Imagine how much we could make on the studies of superpowers, aliens, and the like! We will be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

"And Sal?" Ray asked.

"I grow tired of an inept second in command. You, on the other hand, are much more efficent. Sal will be. . .exterminated once he serves his purpose. Do your job well, and you'll rise to new heights, Ray. Heights you never dreamed possible. The world will be ours for the taking." Lionel smiled. His son would pay dearly for underestimating him, he would make sure of that. As Ray left, Glenda made her way to him. He reached a hand out and stroked her face.

"My dear, why don't you let me come into the back room, for a more. . .personal encounter?"

"Of course, Mr. Luthor. Right this way." Glenda was showing more clevage then a normal nurse, just the way Lionel wanted her. Spunky, and energetic. As Glenda walked into the back room, she shut the door.

Kawatche Caves

Clark sped into the caves, 5 minutes early for the meeting with Lex. He slowly walked around the caves, looking at everything that fortold his destiny. Once again, he was trying to defy it. Clark walked around to a section of the caves he hadn't explored before, noticing how different this section was.

"I'd like to think we're adding drawings to this, as we go, Clark, wouldn't you?" Lex asked, shining a flashlight at his friend. Clark turned.

"You said something like that the last time we were in here together." Clark said.

"I know, Clark. I ended up eating those words, but it's different this time. I recovered the memory of us down here, Clark. You explained to me what a couple of these. . .pictographs said. About us, what we would become."

"And it happened, Lex. Because you didn't trust us enough." Clark turned to face Lex, looking right into his friend's eyes.

"No, Clark. If that letter you had me read is any indication, it's because I didn't want you to get into my father's web anymore then you already were. And knowing what I do about you now, it's a small wonder why I didn't want you involved with him. I would do anything to keep you out of his clutches, Clark. Even now."

"Did you ever consider that maybe your safety was above my own? You have many more weaknesses then I do, Lex."

"That may be so, but I also don't have near as much value as you do. What if my father had uncovered your true identity through me, Clark? Do you think you would've had a normal life from that point on? And what if he uncovered a way to harness your incredible. . .powers, Clark? Imagine an army of corruptted super-powered humans, bent on world domination. With no weakness. We wouldn't stand a chance. The very thing you stood for, still stand for, would mean nothing."

"Lex, I know why you did what you did, but I don't have to like it. What did you want, meeting down here?"

"I was thinking, Clark, about the last time we were down here together. We didn't have much success trying to change our destinies the first time around, Clark. What if I can't change? What if I am destined forever to be an evil, vile, despicable man, and what if we're always going to be at each other's throats?"

"Things are different now, Lex. For one, your father isn't operating above ground. He can't do much to you, right?"

"He came to see me, Clark. My father. Whether it was him in person, or someone he hired to do the job, Lionel still announced his superiority, Clark. He wanted to taunt me, torment me, torture me. Unless he is erased completely, none of us will ever be safe, again." Clark grew alarmed at Lex's words. He held out a hand to Lex, gripping his shoulder.

"You can't kill him, Lex. Then that would cement your downfall. To kill him means to become him." Lex nodded.

"I know that, Clark. But it would make everyone's life much easier."

"Your father killed his parents, Lex. You killing your father would complete the circle, it would forever cement your place as the next Lionel Luthor. Isn't that what you fought against once, and isn't that what you're fighting against again?"

"Clark, the first time around, I was fighting for all the wrong reasons. I was fighting NOT to become my father. I was fighting so you WOULDN'T lose faith in me. I was fighting so Johnathan Kent DIDN'T hate me anymore. Now I'm fighting for me, my life, and the lives of my friends. Big difference, Clark. From negative to positive." Lex said, shining the flashlight on the cave paintings.

"These are. . .new." Lex said.

"No, I just don't come down this way often. These say that. . .well, look here. See that?" Clark pointed to the wall right above Lex's head.

"Yeah, that's the Superman symbol with an 8 inside it."

"Nope. That is my family crest. The family of El, from the planet Krypton. And this, right here, is a second one. The 8 is the Kryptonian letter for S. I think the second one is Jor-El's symbol, from when he was here."

"Jor-El being. . .your father?"

"Yeah, Lex. Jor-El is my biological father." Lex turned and looked at the vast expanse of the caves, and a thought worked it's way through his head.

"Clark, there is so much you haven't seen in these caves, yet. Why don't you explore every inch?"

"I don't want to know the future, Lex. I prefer making it up as I go, not having it drawn out for me on cave walls. Don't you?"

"It seems that whenever I try forging my own path, Clark, it inevitably reverts back to what others expect of me. Even, it would seem, aliens." Lex motioned all around them. Then he zeroed in on the double El symbol.

"Clark, what if. . .what if that second El symbol isn't Jor-El's symbol? What if. . .it fortells another of your kind falling to Earth?"

"Another of my. . .kind, as in. . .from Krypton?"

"Yes, Clark. Another person from Krypton. It could mean that, and not Jor-El."

"Lex, that. . .that's been my dream, ever since I found out I was an alien. To have someone like me, who could do the things I can, who I could teach. But I found out that Krypton blew up, around 1986 or so, Earth time. There were no survivors."

"Who says that, Clark?"

"Dr. Virgil Swann, he. . ."

"I know who he was, Clark. But he could be wrong, he was based on Earth. Krypton was. . .a long way away, to say the least. More ships could've been sent from Krypton, diverted off course, sent to different planets, made pit stops, run out of fuel, gotten delayed, a number of things could've happened, Clark."

"Well, any way, I'd love to be a brother again, Lex. Having Ryan around was. . .the happiest time of my life."

"What if the person in question is a girl, Clark, and not a boy? Or did only guys have super-powers on Krypton?"

"I don't think Kryptonians had super-powers, at least not on Krypton. Something about a red sun versus Earth's yellow sun. But I don't know if only males would be. . .endowed with super-powers on Earth."

"I think there can't be only one of you, Clark. If other people on your planet knew the world was going to end, I think they would've saved their children, or even themselves. Logic says there have to be more of your kind somewhere. Perhaps not on Earth, not yet, but on other planets. And some of them have to be girls, as well."

"I never saw myself having a sister, Lex. I never took that under consideration, I always wanted a brother."

"I had a brother, once, Clark. He was ripped from me far too soon. I know you want a brother, but should you end up getting a sister, love her fiercely, as fiercely as you would love a brother." Clark was silent, thinking about the possibility of a little brother or sister from Krypton. Lex pulled Clark back to reality, after giving his friend a few minutes to think.

"Yes, well, Clark. No use dwelling on something which may or may not happen. I think we need to concern ourselves with more. . .relevant topics."

"Like your father, Lex? He made a. . .public move, at least a semi-public one. Does that mean he is now able to operate above ground? From what I heard, he can't leave his headquarters, without risking his life."

"If the ends justified the means, my father would risk his life. But, if he does, then you'd better believe that it's going to be one hell of a plan he's got."

"Don't you think we should talk about this during the meeting at the farm? Instead of in the caves?"

"Yeah, Clark, I do. But it can't hurt talking it over twice, can it?"

"No, I suppose it can't. But we've already been down here for an hour, Lex. We're expected back by 7. Which means we should probably leave now."

"OK, Clark. But I'd like you to reconsider what I said earlier. Knowing your destiny can't hurt, not too much." They walked out of the caves together, and got into Lex's Porsche. Lex drove, at his usual maniac speed, to the farm.

"Clark, I still find it funny that you can run about 1000 times faster then I can drive, and you still turn green whenever we drive together."

"I can't die, Lex, but you can."

"Point taken, farmboy. Lets go in."

"Hello, Clark, Lex. You're just in time for a hot dinner. Gather round. Clark, Lana and Lois are in the barn, why don't you go get them? Lex, Pete is out back with Johnathan, you should go get them, as well." Martha said, taking out a roasted chicken from the oven. Lex raised an eyebrow, amused that Martha wasn't intimidated, or anything of the like, when dealing with him. She ordered him around like she ordered Clark around. With love. He smiled a bit and headed out to the back. Clark supersped to the barn.

"Hey, Lana, Lois, it's dinner time. Mom just took a steaming hot chicken out of the oven, I suggest you get there before it's gone."

"OK, Smallville, no fair using your. . ." Clark sped out.

"Superspeed. Dammit, he did it again. Come on, Lana." Lois climbed down the stairs, and followed Clark, albeit at a much slower pace. Lana followed. She'd spent the whole day conflicted over Clark, and in deep thought. Lana spied Lex over by the fence, and walked his way.

"Johnathan, Pete! Martha just took a roasted chicken out, better get it before it gets devoured." Lex called, turning around and nearly smacking into Lana.

"Sorry, Lana. I didn't see you there. Did you want something?"

"I. . .thought about what you told me the other day, about Clark. I still don't know how I feel about him, or his. . .origins, but I do know he's my friend, and that's all that should count."

"But that's not how it is with you, is it? C'mon, Lana, I know you. Your parents meant a lot to you, that incident defined you for a good number of years. I don't think Clark would appreciate you putting up a façade for him. Be civil with him, yes. Be nice, yes. But don't be what he wants you to, be who you want to. Come to a decision, about your feelings, and tell him. He's a grown up, he should accept it. Now come on, I bet the overgrown boy scout is eating our share of the chicken." They laughed together, and ran to the farmhouse.

"Hey, the two stragglers are here. We saved a couple legs and part of the breast, but it was close. Clark and Mr. Kent nearly overpowered us." Pete smiled as he handed a plate to Lana. He pointed out a plate to Lex, and his smile turned down a notch. Subtle, but Lex picked up on it. Lex didn't choose to comment, though. When the dinner was finished, everyone moved into the living room, for a light dessert, and the nightly meeting.

"Lionel came to see me this afternoon." Lex began. That drew a variety of gasps and whispers.

"Relax, it wasn't really Lionel. Jeesh, Lex, scare everyone, why don't you." Clark said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Johnathan cleared his throat, and Clark took them back down, and gave his father a sheepish look. Johnathan shook his head, mentally sending "don't try that, Clark" to his son.

"Anyway." Lex said, catching the interchange and smiling inwardly.

"Lionel hired some guy, some poor guy who is probably dead right now, to come into my office. This guy had a microphone, sound amplification devices, and speakers hidden inside his coat, or something. Lionel spoke to me from his headquarters, basically mocking me. I think that the time is close at hand when my father is going to make his move. We should all be prepared for anything, and I do mean anything."

"Like what, Lex? If we knew at least somewhat what to prepare for, it would help." Pete asked.

"I'm not sure, Pete. Maybe another kidnapping? Maybe he will come here and do something, maybe I'll be dead tomorrow. Any number of possible outcomes are likely. My father is caged, and there is nothing more dangerous then a caged Luthor."

"So we should just be on our toes until god knows what happens? There's no way in hell I'm going to let Lionel tear this house apart, Lex. One of you guys is going to tell me where Lionel is based, and I'm going to do down there and. . ." Johnathan said, getting up and grabbing his coat. He then grabbed his trusty rifle, and headed for the door. Clark got up and caught his father's arm.

"And what, Dad? Kill him? Threaten him? I don't think so. You're not leaving." Clark said, grabbing the gun from his Dad's hands.

"Son, I'm not going to let that man terrorize us, or this family, anymore. Not while I can still protect it."

"And I'm not going to let you go running around, half-cocked with a shotgun in your hands! The last time you did that, I got shot!"

"What? Clark? When did. . .Clark!" Johnathan took a step back like HE'D just been shot. He couldn't have shot Clark. No way in hell would he ever do that. But, judging from the look on Clark's face, he must've done exactly that.

Clark also had a similar reaction. 'Nooooooo, I wasn't supposed to say that! He didn't know! This is not going to be pretty!'

"When did I shoot you, Clark?"

"Dad. . ."

"Clark, when did I shoot you? I have to know."

"Johnathan, that's not important right now. We need to deal with Lionel, this can wait." Martha put in. She was just as shell shocked as her husband, but she also knew Johnathan didn't need to find out about this. So she tried, unsuccessfully, to stall him and divert his attention.

"Martha, no it can't. Clark, son, I need to know this. When did I shoot you?" Clark sighed, and leaned heavily against the counter. He was berating himself for letting this bit of information slip. He definitely did not want to see his father after he told him everything about the Nicodemus incident. And he had an inkling Lex may step in and mention what Pete did, which would further complicate matters. Clark decided to try and explain in as few words as possible.

"When you were infected with the Nicodemus flower."

"Where? When? How? Why? What was I doing? Why didn't you super speed out of the way?" Johnathan wanted the WHOLE story, not just the circumstances. Looking at Clark's face, he suspected it would be like pulling teeth from a hyper 8 year old.

"Exactly, Clark. I want all those questions answers. Where did I shoot you?"

"In front of the Smallville Savings & Loans. Around. . ."

"No, Clark. Where on your body did I shoot you?"

"In the chest. Right. . .here." Clark outlined the area on his chest where he'd taken the shot.

"And when was this?"

"Fall of 2001." Clark cringed as he said this.

"And why am I learning about this TEN YEARS after it happened?" Johnathan barely kept his veins from bulging.

"Because I didn't want this to happen. You're killing yourself for something you didn't have any control over, and when you weren't yourself."

"The fact remains, I SHOT my son. Nevermind that said son is invincible, I still SHOT you, Clark. I can't imagine how that must've made you feel."

"I knew you weren't yourself, Dad."

"That doesn't mean you weren't upset, or confused, Clark. But that was a long time ago. Still, son, I am sorry if I hurt you. You must know I'd never do that."

"Of course, I know, Dad. Don't worry about it."

"We haven't gotten to why, yet, Clark. Why did I shoot you?"

"You. . .were upset about getting turned down for a loan. You were going to . . . do something, I don't know what. I stopped you."

"So how did I end up shooting you?"

"I tried to wrestle the gun away."

"And it went off? Oh my god. . ." Johnathan fell onto the couch, shaking.

"Mr. Kent. . .this wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing. Pete. . .he did something too." Lex put in, trying to soothe Johnathan's nerves. Pete turned to Lex.

"What did I do, Lex?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"Can we please stop uncovering old tragedies! LEX, for once, keep your mouth shut!" Clark snapped, trying to calm Johnathan down.

"Clark. . .you're best friends, I thought you told him. I . . . I didn't know. I'm sorry." Lex stammered, eyes wide as he took in the chaos of the room. Johnathan was slumped over on the couch, half out of it, Martha and Clark were trying to calm him down, Pete was now gaping at him, while Lana and Chloe were just looking around the room, trying to figure out who to deal with first.

"Dad, come on, Dad." Clark said, super speeding into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He splashed it on his Dad's face, and that seemed to do the trick. Johnathan looked around, at Clark's concerned face, and at Martha's worried one. He grabbed his son in a fierce hug, rubbing his hair. Clark swore he could feel tears on his skin, but he didn't say a word, just held on as long as his Dad needed.

"Clark. . .I am so sorry, son."

"Dad, I. . .you, it wasn't you, Dad."

"Son, it was. When it comes right back to the heart of it, I shot you, Clark. And I won't ever be able to make that up to you."

"But you have, every day. You made up for it when I was on red kryptonite and threw you into a truck. You made up for it when I was sick and you cared for me. You made up for it by taking me in, in the first place. You made up for it by trying to like my friends, no matter your personal feelings." Clark held on to his father, knowing Johnathan needed Clark like a drowning man needs a life-raft. After a few more minutes, Johnathan straightened up, and his eyes were dry. Clark just looked at his father, and nodded, smiling. Johnathan grabbed Martha's hand and squeezed tight, and she squeezed right back.

"OK, we're done with this tragedy, why don't we talk about something else, now, huh?" Johnathan smiled, trying to deflect the attention.

"OK, we can talk about what I did to Lex. Well, Mr. Clean?" Lex smiled a bit at that.

"First, you barged in on me at the mansion, with a gun, threatening to shoot me. Clark showed up, as usual, pretended to side with you, delivered a pretty hard blow to my head, and then I assume he disarmed you and knocked you out, before apologizing to me."

"Lex. . ."

"Relax, Pete, I know it wasn't you. I don't hold it against you, at all. Anything else, or can we turn back to the matter at hand."

"I almost wanna ask if theres anything I've done that I don't remember." Chloe said. Clark smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"You must be kidding. Clark, I was joking! You mean. . .there really is something? Um. . .how bad was it?" 'Chloe combines shocked and excited really well,' thought Clark, looking at her face. 'I'd like to make her more excited, though."

"You made out with me in front of Lana, in the Talon, for starters."

"You told me I needed a toupee." Lex put in.

"You and Pete jumped Chandler's Gorge in Pete's car. I ended up catching you guys."

"We flew out the windows?" Chloe asked.

"NO, I caught the car."

"Oh, well. Um. . ." Chloe didn't quite know how to answer that one.

"Oh, yes, Pete slipped Clark a piece of red kryptonite, to bring him in on the fun." Johnathan smiled. Pete glared at him.

"Pre-make out, I might point out. Not that I need red kryptonite to make out with Chloe." Clark said, saving his butt.

"That's. . .pretty much everything, I hope?" Chloe said. Clark just grinning as he turned his gaze to Lana.

"Oh no." Was all Lana said, burying her face in Pete's shoulder.

"After everyone else's combined disasters, I want to hear this one." Lex said, smirking. Clark debated whether to burst his bubble now, or later. He settled on later, turning his gaze back to Lana.

"You, after becoming infected with the Nicodemus flower, dumped Whitney, dressed in a . . . highly provocative manner, and lured me to the Smallville High pool, where you did a 95 strip tease, dove into the water, and then quickly left, leaving me holding your shorts, and having to face Principal Kwan."

"Then, I'm assuming you went straight to the Talon, where you were dressed in all black, looking very good, I may point out, you took the rest of the day off, after giving everyone free coffee, then stole my car keys when I wasn't looking, and took off for god knows where."

"The mill. I found her climbing up the ladder, it was her deepest desire, to climb the mill and look out over Metropolis. She fell about halfway, and I caught her and ran her to the hospital."

"And then the Pete incident, I believe?" Lex said. Clark nodded.

"So that takes care of everyone. I know there's nothing I don't remember, except these blasted 12 weeks I'm getting back. So now, onto my Dad?" Clark again raised an eyebrow, this time at Lex.

"Clark, that's funny. Seriously, you got me. My father, Clark, we need to. . .OK, you're not looking away, Clark. Clark, this isn't funny anymore. Are you serious? What. . .what did I do?"

"You shot me with a submachine gun, and enjoyed every second of it." Clark said, flatly. Lex looked horrified.

"I did. . .what!" Lex looked like he was going to be physically ill, any second. How could he have done that? Under any circumstances, he would never shoot Clark. Even after their falling out, he wouldn't have shot Clark. Superman, yes, but not Clark.

"OK, see, there were these two guys, Kyle Tippet and Bob Rickman. Kyle used his . . . power for good, Bob used his for evil. They could make anyone do whatever they wanted them to, just by touching them, shaking hands. After a series of events, which included Kyle making Chloe kiss me, Bob used his handshake to make you torch the car Kyle and I were in, and then you somehow got a machine gun, and came into the gas station Kyle and I were hiding in. You found me, and proceeded to empty the gun into my body. I ended up kicking you across the garage and knocking you out, breaking Bob's hold on you."

"Clark. . ." Lex started.

"Wasn't you, Lex. Rickman had you under his control. I didn't end the friendship for it, did I?"

"No, but I bet you didn't exactly trust me as you did before."

"I'd be lying if I said I did, but I didn't totally condemn you for it. It's the fact you were enjoying every second that got to me. But I got over it, Lex. Don't beat yourself up for it."

"Yeah, well. I suppose you're right, Clark. I wasn't completely in control. Now for my father?"

"Yeah, sure, Lex. I think we're done sufficently humiliating everyone here." Clark grinned.

"OK, well, Lionel somewhat appeared at my office. Clark went down to the warehouse, which, Chloe, you get to ream him out for, later. Clark found out a great deal, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did, guys. For one, Lionel isn't recommended to leave his headquarters, or else he may die from over-exerting himself. Since he was in stasis for a good number of years, his muscles aren't used to the strain he is putting himself under. He has to submit to 10 medical tests daily, so says his doctor. Lionel wants whatever plans he does have to move quickly, because he thinks you saw through the ploy. That's all I know for now."

"Oh, yes, Clark seems to think the mayor of Granville has it in for me. A man by the name of Ray Dinsmore." Lana started at the last name.

"Em. . .Em. . .Emily's brother?" she stammered out.

"Clark, man, she's psycho. If she's in on this, we're in deep trouble. And there's no telling what she learned in Belle Reeve, who she talked to, things she overheard. If she's around, she could be a walking time bomb in regards to your secret." Pete put in. Clark held his hands up, trying to calm Pete down, while Lex spoke, to that end.

"Relax Pete, Clark and I both think she's not in on this, but we can't be sure, because we don't even know where she is. And Ray is Emily's cousin, not brother. But that's not really important. This guy, he held my father responsible for Emily's death, because he believed, as did Emily's father, that the clone was the real thing. Now that he thinks my father's dead, he wants his revenge on me, or so says Clark. I'm not so sure. However, if Ray and my father are working together, then the possibilities get much more scarier, and real world, too."

"Like, real world in what way?" Lana asked, eyes wide as she listened in.

"Well, Emily's Dad had a good thing going with that human cloning project, if Ray and my father have perfected it, they could, in theory, clone me, put Lionel's essence in the clone, and then kill me off. Then Lionel would become me, and none would be the wiser."

"Lex, that's the stuff of science fiction movies, not real world scenerios. Human cloning and brain transfers. That. . .none of that is possible." Johnathan said, trying to soothe Lex's nerves.

"So is extraterrestrial life, Mr. Kent. But we both know that that's come to pass, in the real world, don't we? Plus, you didn't see the Emily clone, Clark and I did, Clark fought her once, Lana was kidnapped once, and nearly killed, twice. So pardon us if we do believe."

"OK, Lex, all right. So then why are you trusting this Ray Dinsmore, enough to even consider moving Luthorcorp to Granville?" Chloe asked.

"Because, tax breaks, monetary incentives, other reasons. But I'm not going in eyes closed, if that's what anyone is worried about. I'll be on my guard. Don't you worry."

"OK, then. Anything else?" Martha asked, anxious to do her own questioning of Clark. She understood why Clark didn't tell Johnathan about the whole gun incident, but she was wondering why exactly he kept it from her.

"Yes, as per Clark's. . .instuctions." Lex gave a tight smile at the word 'instructions'. "I will be staying at the mansion for the next few days. Goodnight, everyone." Lex said, departing.

"Stay tonight?" Clark asked Chloe. She nodded. Johnathan closed his eyes.

"She can sleep. . .in your room, Clark." He said. Clark smiled and nodded.

"Clark, honey, can I talk to you, in the kitchen?" Martha asked. This time, Johnathan laid a hand on her arm.

"Let it go, Martha. You can play 20 questions tomorrow morning. We all need to go to sleep." He half carried his wife upstairs.

"TOMORROW, CLARK! Don't try and run away! I'll come to Metropolis, if I have to." She yelled over Johnathan's shoulder. Clark laughed and okayed her.

"We're going to sleep, as well, man. Good luck with everything. If you ever need me to come down and stake out Lionel's shed, let me know. I've got your back, brother." Pete said, slapping Clark on the back, and heading for his temporary room. Lana smiled and walked right behind him.

"I'm beat, too, Chloe. C'mon. Lets jet." Clark picked up Chloe, and walked them upstairs, to his room.

The next morning, Lana and Pete were the second ones up, behind Johnathan, of course. They wanted their own piece of Clark, all the stories last night needed more clarification, in their eyes. Lana volunteered to wake up Clark and Chloe.

"You'd better walk in there with a full pot of coffee, or Chloe'll freak, you know that." Pete smiled.

"I. . .I still can't get over the fact she's alive, and here. And Clark's finally dating her. Like, duh! She was in love with him throughout high school."

"They did date, briefly, during junior year. But yeah, I know what you mean. And we really have to thank Lex for Chloe being alive, ya know? I mean, I'm not exactly crazy about the guy, but still, who knows what Lionel would've done if Lex hadn't protected her."

"I suppose so. I'm just glad she's alive, doing well, and finally has the two things shes always wanted." Lana smiled, walking down the hall. She knocked a couple times on Clark's door, and then slowly opened it. She gasped a bit, and rubbed her eyes, making sure what she saw was real. Clark. . .she and Chloe were. . .floating. Lana took a second to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and then smiled. Clark definitely was. . .unique in his displays of affection, that was for sure.

"Awwww. . .how cute." Chloe faintly heard Lana's voice. She opened her eyes, and saw the bed below her.

"CLARK!" she exclaimed. Clark opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling much closer then he remembered.

"Oh boy. . ." he said, quickly concentrating, so he wouldn't break another bed.

"Clark, if this is the Kryptonian version of. . .well, um, never mind, but whatever this is, I'm all for it, but we have company." Chloe snarked, eyeing Lana.

"Uhh. . .not quite, Chloe. And who's our company? Maybe they'd wanna join us up here?" Clark got a few points in Chloe's book for that one, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Lana Lang, reporting for duty!"

"Clean up my room, vaccum the house, and feed the cows! You know they won't feed themselves!"

"OK, Krypto-boy, once we get down from here, I'm feeding you kryptonite for that one."

"I can keep this up all day, Chloe."

"Yes, but we have to be at the Daily Planet in. . .a half hour. Which means you're going to have to fly us to work."

"Well, then, in the interests of time. . ." Clark turned them around, and slowly flew out of his room, and down the hall into the bathroom. Lana stared after them.

"I thought the FAA declared this a no fly zone!"

"Don't quit your day job!" Chloe snarked back, as the bathroom door shut.

"If the house starts a rockin and rollin, I'll get the kryptonite, you get the sledgehammer, deal?" Pete smirked, walking by and kissing her.

"Deal." She kissed back, laughing into the kiss. The bathroom door opened, and Clark flew back out.

"Heads up, people!" Chloe smirked. Lana and Pete ducked, just as Clark flew over.

"He's finally cracked. I knew this would happen." Pete grinned. Lana got up and ran after Clark.

"That's what a stove is for, Clark!" she heard Chloe yelling.

"This oughta be good." Lana thought to herself, walking into the kitchen. Clark was boiling water with heat vision.

"Not bad, Clark, not bad." Lana said, smiling.

"Order up!" Clark grinned.

"One dose of why did you keep the gun incident from me, with a side of I am sooooooo mad at you, oh. . .and I'll take a black coffee and two slices of toast, as well." Clark cringed as he turned around.

"Another mood bites the dust." Chloe said under her breath.

"Look, Mom, I knew you'd be mad at him, too. You were already wondering what was up with him, I didn't want you to worry about me, too."

"Clark Jerome Kent, just because I was occupied with your father does NOT mean I don't care about my son. You should've told me. I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family."

"I thought this family was all about secrets." Clark shot back.

"Oh boy, fireworks soon. Defensive Clark plus hot under the collar Martha doesn't equal happy endings." Chloe whispered to Lana, as they slunk outside.

"We keep secrets from everyone else, Clark. Not inside this family. I can't believe you were shot at close range with a rifle and didn't tell me."

"What would you have done about it? It's not like that would've hurt me, any. And what would you have done to Dad once he woke up? It's not like he remembered any of it. And even you know you couldn't have told him. So I didn't see any point in me mentioning that to you."

"Clark, when you put it that way. . .DON'T EVER NOT TELL ME ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! Is that absoultely and totally clear?"

"Yeah. . ." Clark said, not meaning to keep that promise.

"OK, then, why don't you call the girls back inside, I'll handle breakfast." Clark nodded, and walked outside. He made his way to the barn, where he thought the girls might be.

"We have to eat, Chloe. Then I have to fly us to work, because we have to be there in 20 minutes. Lana, breakfast. Get my Dad, too, please." Clark said, superspeeding back into the house. Chloe followed, and pretty soon, their breakfast was done.

"I'm ready." Chloe smiled at Clark. Clark gently smiled back at her.

"I love you, Chloe Sullivan." He kissed her, and then they walked out of the house. As Lana came around the corner of the barn, she saw Clark take off, with Chloe in tow, and pretty soon, they were specks in the sky.

"I don't think I'll ever be completely OK with that. I guess I see why you kept this a secret for so long, Mr. Kent."

"We did it for his sake, Lana, and for yours. All of you guys would've been in so much danger if word got out. He was crushed by your. . .rejection, and Chloe was there to pick up the emotional pieces, and they sparked. I don't really hold it against you, Lana, the meteor shower was so devastating for you. But Lana, Clark blamed himself for everything bad that happened that day, you know how he likes to shoulder the world." She nodded.

"I wish I could go back and redo that day, Mr. Kent. I wouldn't react like that."

"Believe me, Clark understands regrets, Lana. If you tell him what you just told me, I think he'd be OK."

Daily Planet

"We're just checking in, chief. We're heading out to Granville in a couple of minutes." Lois said, shuffling papers around on her desk. She and Clark were busying themselves for not only their main assignment, but also their own assignment, making sure Lex didn't get himself captured or killed in Granville.

"We're going to be busy, Lois. We have Ray to investigate, both for the paper, and for. . .other reasons, plus we've got to make sure Lex doesn't get himself killed."

"Yeah, well, I can do the investigation, solo, if you wanna protect your boyfriend." Lois grinned, poking Clark. That remark almost earned her a scorch mark.

"Anyway, I think it'd be better if we both did the research, and just let Lex do his own thing. He's a big boy now, he can protect himself. Or, he better be able to. I can't drop my job for him."

"Well, Clark, we better hope he can handle himself. We taking my car, or you?"

"Car. Definitely car. No more flights for you in the near future."

"Darn."

Proposed headquarters of Luthorcorp in Granville

"So, once Mr. Luthor arrives, we will tour the building, ending up in the sub-basement, where Lex will be exploring hitherto unexplored realms of pain. Is the room ready for our guest?" Ray asked, smiling tightly. He would finally have revenge on Lex for the death of his cousin.

"Yes, sir. Everything is prepared for Lex's arrival. We will be moving the remainder of the equipment into the room after Lex is . . . there. No sense in arousing any suspicion." Garrett Waters, one of Ray's minions, said. He didn't understand his boss's fixation on Lex, but he wasn't being paid to. He had been guarenteed a position within Luthorcorp after Lionel took control.

"Mr. Luthor just called, Ray. He's been. . .delayed in Metropolis, he says that he will be in Granville by 4pm, and once he tours the city, he will arrive here." Garrett said, holding the phone out for Ray. He grabbed it.

"Hello, Lex. Yes, I completely understand the delay, no, of course not, not an inconvience. Of course, you're understandably busy with Luthorcorp. Where would you like to meet me for the tour? City Hall? No problem. Say. . .6 o'clock tonight? Perfect. Thanks for calling, Lex. Have a nice day. Yes, goodbye." Ray hung up and turned to Garrett.

"He will be here at 8pm, our tour will have to look convincing, last a couple hours. By 10 tonight, Lex Luthor will be completely at our mercy!" Ray sounded about as delusionally deranged with power as Lionel. Meanwhile, Clark and Lois had arrived at the old building, and were at the main level.

"I don't like the looks of this place, Clark." Lois said, staring at the old building where Luthorcorp was proposing to move. They'd arrived there after going first to City Hall, and finding out Mayor Dinsmore wasn't there. They had decided to interview the mayor first, to see if they could gather anything useful from him.

"Well, onward and upward, Ms. Lane, unless, of course, you want me to do the interview all by myself." Clark needled.

"Psssh, farmboy. You can't even handle feeding the cows and bailing hay by yourself. I wouldn't trust you to do an interview if my life depended on it." The choice of words was lost on her, but Clark, the hurt of Chloe's verbal outburst a few days ago still fresh in his mind, took a double meaning.

"Well, then I guess you should be glad your life doesn't, since you blame me for your cousin dying." Clark bit off the word cousin, and stomped downstairs, where he spied a light on.

"Clark, I didn't mean anything by it! She trusted you with her life, and so do I! Clark, come on, please?" Lois ran after him, but Clark was already out of sight.

"Clark, wait. Please. Look, I'm sorry. I just. . .I guess I got used to you saving everyone from everything, that when you didn't show up for me, it just hurt. I don't mean from the house, because we set that up, but from Lionel."

"We can. . .discuss this later, Chloe. Right now. . ." Clark whispered back.

"Can I help you, lady and gentleman?" the voice of Ray Dinsmore cut through the slight tension in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor, we'd like to do an in depth interview, if you've got the time." Lois spoke up.

"Of course, for the two star reporters from the Planet, I have all the time in the world. Shall we move upstairs?"

"What's wrong with this room right here?" Clark asked, pointing to the room Ray and his party had emerged from.

"We're moving toxic chemicals around in that room, it wouldn't be a safe place for an interview. May I suggest the conference room on the main floor?" Garrett said.

"Of course." Clark said, reaching up and 'accidently' knocking his glasses off.

"Clumsy me. I'll get them, why don't you run ahead, Lois?" Clark knelt down and quickly x-rayed the room in question, seeing several. . .machines he wasn't familiar with. He quickly grabbed his glasses and put them on, and then ran ahead to catch up with Lois. He caught her eye and winked slightly, then shook his head imperceptivity. Lois plead with her eyes, but Clark again shook his head. All this happened in the span of a couple of seconds, as they made their way into the conference room.

"Thank you, mayor. I'm Clark Kent, and this is my partner, Lois Lane. We'll try not to take up too much of your time."

"Take as much time as you want, Lois, Clark. As I said, for the Planet's star duo, anything."

"As mayor of Granville for the past 16 years, you've accomplished great things. But, why do you feel the need to bring Luthorcorp here?" Lois certainly didn't start small.

"Well, Lois, I feel that in my time as mayor, this city has taken great strides, but I have not made the one big coup. Bringing Luthorcorp here would quintuple our workforce, it would add roughly 200,000 new jobs to Granville. Last year's GDP was up 4.3 year on year, we feel that bringing Luthorcorp here would at least triple that. Plus, our revenue would at least quadruple. Our economy would be revitalized, our population would increase, therefore, our tax revenue would increase per capita, so we could even lower taxes for our citizens. Everyone would benefit."

"Are you also aiming to have a couple of Luthorcorp plants relocate to your city?" Clark asked.

"I am hopeful that once Mr. Luthor realizes how much we have to offer, yes, he will relocate some plants, or even start construction on new plants."

"Luthorcorp also puts out a great deal of harmful chemicals, as you know. How do you assure your citizens that pollution will not be a risk?" Lois posed.

"Well, we have run some computer models, and have come to the conclusion that the minimal reduction in air quality is well worth the benefits Luthorcorp will bring. Our air quality rating was a 9.7 on the EPA's scale of pollutants, and bringing in Luthorcorp, and restarting the two vacant plants on the south side of the city will reduce the rating by only half a point. Still well inside the EPA safety standard."

"How about the . . . rift people think exists between you and the Luthors, most notably the late Lionel Luthor?" Clark started putting the heat on. He knew Ray was hiding something, and he just wanted a speck to go on.

"I have gotten over that, Clark. I harbor no ill will towards any member of the Luthor family." Ray insisted. Clark, however, heard the mans heartbeat speed up.

"This is an interesting building, mayor. Is this the proposed site for the new Luthorcorp headquarters?" Lois questioned.

"Yes, it is. This building was chosen by Mr. Luthor, for it's unique design, and immaculate view of the skyline."

"Since this is an in depth interview, would you object if I asked about your stay in Belle Reeve?" Clark said, staring right at the man. He smiled as he briefly saw the man flinch, and then recover himself.

"No, of course not. I have nothing to hide. When Emily died, I was devastated. How could I not be? She was like a sister to me. I. . .was pretty out of it for a while, so of course my parents consulted doctors. When I exhibited some violent behavior, they had no choice but to commit me until I recovered. They were only looking out for me."

"Your parents?"

"I considered my aunt and uncle to be my parents. They were more so then my so-called real parents, that's for sure."

"So you harbor no ill will for any Luthor? This coming from the man who was, by his own admission, devastated to the point of mental breakdown over his sister's death. Then, when said sister reappeared, and then died again, at Lionel's hands, you didn't care? I find that hard to believe, Ray. Come on, you hate the Luthors, don't you? It's quite all right. I hate them myself. Lex Luthor was directly responsible for the death of my cousin. Believe me when I say this, I know the treachary their kind is capable of."

"Then why, Ms. Lane, do you condone Clark's friendship with your cousin's murderer?" Ray asked.

"WHAT? CLARK? What is he talking about? I thought you hated Lex Luthor as much as I did? How could you? Chloe was your friend. . .your girlfriend at one time! I thought she meant more to you then that!"

"Lois. . .I. . ."

"NO! Get out of here Clark! Before I throw you out! I don't want to see you again." Lois was basically screaming. Clark was trying not to smile, he knew what she was up to.

"But. . .Lois, I swear. . ."

"Mayor Dinsmore, please make sure he leaves!" Lois was playing this out to the hilt.

"Garrett, show our guest to the door."

"My keys are in her purse. Can I at least get them?" Lois waved her hand at her purse, not even looking at Clark. Clark rummaged around, found his keys, and then slowly walked to the door.

"Lois. . .please. . .I just. . ." Garrett shoved Clark out of the building, and locked the door behind him.

". . . want to thank you." Clark finished, grinning boyishly. Chloe was one hell of an actor, that was for sure. Among her many talents. Clark made a show of walking to his car, dropped his keys, picked them up, and supersped out to the room he'd seen Ray and Garrett coming out of. He closed his eyes, imagined himself floating gently upwards, and when he opened his eyes again, he was eye level with a window looking into the room. He glanced around, seeing vats of chemicals, some machines, nothing out of the ordinary, except for a metal bed in one corner. He heard someone coming around the corner of the building, so he quickly descended, and supersped back to the car.

"I could've sworn I heard someone back here." He heard Garrett saying.

"Well, no one is here. Ah, Mr. Kent, what are you still doing here?" Ray spoke up, eyeing Clark sitting in the driver's seat.

"Lois still needs a ride back, despite our fight. I owe her that."

"That's big of you, Clark. I suppose I can stomach a car trip back to Metropolis with you. Just don't expect to talk to me." Lois said, walking briskly to the car and opening the passenger side door. She got in, and Clark drove off, towards the highway.

"Well, Smallville?"

"You could work on Broadway, Chloe. Or in movies, or even on a TV show. Back to business, though. What happened after I left?"

"He told me that if I wanted to get my own revenge on Lex Luthor, I should be here tonight at midnight. He warned me to come alone." Clark smirked as he rummaged through her purse.

"Clark, what're you doing?"

"You're not the only one who can be slick, Ms. Sullivan." Clark grinned, pulling out a tape recorder. He rewound the tape, and played it. Everything Lois said was concretely on tape.

"So now, Mr. Kent, what do you suggest we do with this? Bring it to the police?"

"No, they'll not accept this as evidence of anything. We have to bring it to Lex." Clark said.

"You can get it there faster then this car ever could, Clark."

"This is true. I don't like superspeeding around the city, but flying is out. Drop me off here, I'll meet you back at the Planet. We'll say we're there to go over the interview you got with Dinsmore." Lois nodded, and pulled over. Clark got out, and looked around. Not seeing anyone, he supersped off towards Luthorcorp.

Summerholt

"Rest and relax, Lex. We're making definite progress." Garner assured Lex, as the slab was lowered into the kryptonite solution.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, honey, could you please come in here for a minute?" Lillian called, coughing once. She was laying in her hospital bed, an IV dripping pain relievers into her bloodstream. Her chemo wreaked havoc with her system, frequently causing her nausea, and heart palpatations. She was also in excrutiating pain without the medication. Thirteen year old Lex Luthor stepped into the room, the light reflecting off his head, creating a momentary halo effect around his head. To Lillian, it seemed she was looking at an angel.

"Yeah, Mom?" Lex found it difficult, even two years after the Julian incident, to call Lillian "Mom", but seeing her like this. . .it stirred something inside him that he thought had been killed that night.

"Lex, you know I've been sick for a few months, right?"

"Yes, Mom. Dad says you're not going to get any better. He said you've got less then half a year left to live. But I need you, Mom. You can't die! You can't leave me with him! I need you!" Lex said, a few tears slipping down from his eyes. He meant what he said. His Mom was the only thing keeping him from truly becoming his father's son.

"Just like Lionel. Deliver the news, cold hearted SOB! Never once stopping to think how it'll affect a 13 year old boy. Dammit! Lex, listen to me. You are not only his son, you're our son. That means you have the best of me, and the best of him, whatever that may be. Remember to not listen too closely to what he has to say, Joesph. Emotions can only help, never hurt, the human condition. Be strong, Lex. Be bold, be cunning, but never ruthless. There is only one person in the world who can take on your father and win, and that's you. One day, you must bring him down, make him pay for all the crimes he's committed, and those he has yet to commit."

"Mom, I won't let you die. I promise. I'll make sure you live." Lex said, squeezing her hand once, and then walking out of the room.

"Lex. . .son, come back!" Lillian called, before a violent coughing fit hit her. A nurse raced in and increased the dosage of the pain medication. Lex turned, looking through the window, and then turned away, unable to bear seeing his mother that weak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK, Lex, that's it for today. Be here in a couple days. Have a good day. Oh yes, don't worry about sudden spontanious memories in the middle of the day. Side effects from this therapy. It is perfectly normal, nothing to worry about."

Lex, deeply troubled by the recent tragedies he'd been forced to live over again, needed some fatherly advice. Fortunately, he had a father to turn to. Clark's. He got into his car, and made a beeline for the Kent farm. Clark, meanwhile, had made a beeline for Luthorcorp, and not finding Lex there, decided to do a little aerial search. He changed into his suit, and then took off, covering Metropolis in a zig zag pattern. He spotted Lex's Porsche racing along Highway 23, heading for Smallville. He flew overhead, and then overtook the car.

"Clark is one weird person." Lex thought as he saw his friend disappearing in the distance. He drove on, reaching the Kent farm a little while later.

"What took you?" Clark grinned as he greeted his friend.

"Some red caped moron ran me off the road." Lex smirked as he climbed the porch steps. Clark stood in his dust, staring after Lex. He turned to look at the Porsche, as Lex closed the front door.

"I'm considering dropping the memory restoration procedures. I . . . I don't think I can handle going through childhood traumas all over again. It's like reliving your worst nightmare, day after day."

"If I had a 3 month hole in my memory, it would be worth the momentary pain I'd endure to have those months uncovered, Lex. You're a strong person, and you have a strong family here for you. We'll get you through this, son, I promise." Johnathan pulled Lex to him, engulfing Lex in a bear hug. Outside, Clark turned back to the house, and seeing Lex in his father's arms, he ran inside. Johnathan motioned Clark into the hug, so Clark wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You're never alone, Lex. Never." Johnathan said. Clark squeezed Lex's arm gently to reenforce that thought. All wasn't right with Lex, but with this family behind him, all would soon be right. Lex was sure of it.


	13. Captured

A few moments later, Lex pulled himself out of the hug, and stood tall.

"Thank you, Clark, Mr. Kent. I knew if I came here you'd find some way of making it all make sense again. Did you need something, Clark? I assume you didn't fly over my car just for kicks?"

"Yeah, I needed something, Lex." Clark pulled the tape recorder out of his suit, and pressed play. Then, while the tape played, he fixed himself a quick lunch, making enough for his Dad and Lex. They were alone today, since Martha was taking Pete and Lana to the airport.

"So you were right all along, Clark. I should've known not to go against your evidence. But, what do you suggest I do? All this confirms is that Ray wants revenge against me, and he's going to be going for it sometime tonight."

"I suggest you cancel any trip to Granville, and stick around here for the next couple of days, Lex. Don't give anyone a chance to get close to you." Johnathan said, fixing Lex with a paternal stare.

"Luthors don't turn away from adversity, Mr. Kent. And I don't intend to do anything of the sort. Hiding out at a farm is not my idea of standing up for myself."

"So what, Lex, you're going to go to the meeting, knowing something is going to happen? I can't be there 24/7, I have a job to do." Clark said, getting angry. Lex was so stubborn! It drove Clark crazy.

"Forewarned to watch out for anything, yes. I am going to the meeting. I'll be careful, Clark. I'll even carry a gun with me, if you think it'll help."

"I think you shouldn't even go, Lex! But of course, I won't be able to keep you from going, so yes, carry a gun. Bring a security team! Take every precaution you can, please, Lex. I think he's going to try and kill you." Clark pleaded with Lex. He also knew Lex probably wouldn't bring anything or anyone to the meeting.

"I'll be prepared. Oh, yes, Clark, I talked to my doctor, and did some of my own experiments. That tranq I was hit with, it was a variation of a common sedative, slightly stronger. When mixed with kryptonite, there is no reaction, so I am in the clear."

"With that, yes. But with this Ray situation, you're not. I want you to promise me that you'll be on your guard while you're in Granville." Johnathan spoke up, glaring at Lex and Clark.

"I promise, Mr. Kent. I won't be caught off guard." Lex sounded sincere, and so, Clark or Johnathan didn't have much more to say.

"I have to get back to the Planet. Lois is waiting for me, so we can go over the interview we did with Dinsmore. Be careful, Lex. Please." Clark said, walking out of the house and then slowly taking off, heading back for Metropolis.

"That goes double from me, Lex. Please make sure you watch your back." Johnathan patted Lex's back, and then headed outside, towards the barn. Lex nodded, and headed for his car, for the drive back to Luthorcorp. Clark, meanwhile, diverted his flight path, making a pit stop at Lionel's warehouse. He quicked x-rayed the building, and to his shock, found it totally empty. He turned around, and flew quickly towards Luthorcorp. He came around the back of the building, and swooped down to Lex's office, peering in the window. All he was in time to see was someone quickly running out the door, a container in his hands. He flew back around to the front, awaiting whoever it was, but no one showed up. In fact, the next person to approach the building was Lex, himself. He grunted once upon seeing Superman hovering outside his building, otherwise, he didn't acknowledge Superman. Superman groaned inwardly, and flew back to Lex's window, this time waiting for Lex to get there. Once Lex did, Superman motioned for Lex let him in.

"Most people use the door." Lex said, as he opened the window.

"Including a thief who was in here, Luthor." Superman used his disdainful voice, in case any listening devices were left behind. He pointed to his ears, and motioned around the room. Lex, in turn, pointed to his eyes, and made a 'look around' gesture. Clark was in the process, when he came across something. He pointed to it, and then walked over.

"Leave it." Lex barely whispered. With his superhearing, Clark caught it easily, and he glanced at Lex, a perplexed look on his face. Lex turned to the window, and made a flying motion. Clark, alarmed, shook his head.

"We need to talk." Lex used that whisper again. Clark sighed softly, and then took Lex in his arms, and flew out the window, and high enough above the city where no one could identify either of them. However, close enough to Luthorcorp, where Clark could keep an eye on Lex's office, and return them in short order, in case anything required them.

"So talk, Lex."

"Who was it in my office, Clark?"

"I'm not sure. Whoever it was escaped out another exit, because I had the front door under surveilance. And they escaped with a box of some kind."

"There are many exits from Luthorcorp, Clark. I had to have some way of escaping your constant presence." Clark rolled his eyes, and looked kind of disappointedly at Lex.

"So where is this guy, then, Lex? And how many people know about those other exits?"

"I don't know, could be anywhere. And way too many people to even begin a suspect list."

"I flew over the warehouse just before coming here, no one was inside. And I mean NO ONE. Which means your father is somewhere, doing god knows what. LOIS!" Clark exclaimed, almost dropping Lex in his haste to turn towards the Planet. Lex wrapped both hands around Clark's neck, knowing he couldn't do any damage.

"I'm still up here, Clark. And, unlike you, I can't fly, so I'd appreciate you not dropping me."

"I didn't invite you, Lex. I need to go check on Lois."

"Easy, Clark. I don't think my father would head for Lois, even if he did know her true identity. That's not how he operates."

"Under normal circumstances. Didn't you say he's got a deadline of. . .a few weeks, at best?"

"Roughly 10 weeks, from what I've been able to gather. And two weeks are down. It's too soon for a move that drastic."

"I'd still like to make my own fly by, Lex. Before I do, though, why didn't you want me to remove the device?"

"I don't want my father to know I found it. Or, rather, you found it. Either way, let him think he's got the advantage. It'll make sure he doesn't make a more rash, bold move. Hold him at bay for a few more weeks."

"If you say so, Lex. I think, if you want to conduct normal business in your office, you should remove those devices. Theres that one, then another behind a book in your bookcase. The Complete Biography of Alexander the Great. Then a small one in your plant to the left, when you sit behind your desk."

"Three?"

"Yes, Lex. 1 plus 1, plus 1, makes three. Good job." Lex rolled his eyes.

"Anything else, Lex?"

"Nope."

"I understand you're going to be in Granville tonight, so the nightly dinner is out. Might I suggest you call us once an hour? Just to make sure you're all right?"

"OK, Clark." Lex sighed.

"Lex, this guys gunning for you, and you're still stubbornly insisting on going. The least you can do is not give your friends reason to worry. Or does the fact Lex Luthor has friends slip your mind?"

"You made your point, Clark. Several, in fact. I'll call every hour, now I have to go destroy those devices."

"I could do it, Lex."

"My father's known for. . .unusual tactics, Clark. What if there's kryptonite in them?"

"OK, Lex. Well, I'll let you get to it. See you tomorrow, I guess." Clark gently floated back down to Lex's office, and glided in, and Lex relaxed his death grip on Clark. Clark waved, and flew off, slowly. Lex found each of the devices Clark told him about, and smashed them all, then threw them out the window, into the street below, where they'd be run over multiple times, ensuring they wouldn't be operational. Clark, meanwhile, rapidly flew to the Planet, and walked in, as Superman.

"I have reason to believe Ms. Lane's life is in immediate danger. Where is she?"

"Uhh. . ." Jimmy stuttered, looking at the mysterious superhero.

"Lois is in Clark's office, Superman." Perry said, winking at Superman. Superman blinked a couple times, unsure of how much Perry knew.

"Where is Clark's office?"

"Jimmy, why don't you show Superman to Clark's office, OK? Oh, and tell Lois I need to see her and Clark in my office as soon as possible." Perry smiled in Superman direction, and then went into his office. Jimmy led the hero into Clark's office, where Lois was sitting behind his desk.

"Superman here thinks your life is in danger, Lois. So he personally came to check on you. I have to get back to running pictures for tomorrow's edition. I'll leave you in his capable hands." Jimmy closed the door.

"My life is in danger, Superman?"

"Lionel's not in his warehouse, Ms. Lane. I do not know where he is."

"Might I suggest looking at the new proposed Luthorcorp headquarters in Granville?"

"Good thinking, Ms. Lane. I'll get right on it. Oh yes, your boss wanted me to tell you that he wants to see yourself and Clark in his office, as soon as possible."

"You're friends with Clark, could you please make sure he gets his ass down here, like. . .5 minutes ago?"

"Most assuredly, Clark will be here. Don't worry." Superman walked out of the office, and outside. He flew away, only to double back, and change into Clark clothes, and walk into the Planet. He hurried to Perry's office.

"Superman said you needed to see me?"

"Yes, Clark. You and Lois did an interview with Mayor Dinsmore, earlier today, correct? We want to run that as our top story in tomorrow's edition. We'll need a complete transcript, and some pictures. I've sent Olsen out to the building, to get some shots of Granville. If you and Lois could type up the interview, and editoralize, that would be great. And, no disappearing this time. We really need to lay this story down by 10 tonight."

"But. . .Chief. . ."

"No buts, Kent. Get to it. And don't call me chief."

"Great. Just great." Clark muttered as he headed back to his office.

"What's wrong, Clark?" Lois asked, as Clark all but slammed the door to his office.

"Perry sent Jimmy to Granville, to guess where. And he basically forbid me to go make sure Jimmy doesn't get involved in this net." Clark picked up a pencil, and in frustration, ground it into dust. Lois grabbed his hand.

"That's not going to help anyone, Clark. Calm down, Jimmy's good at this stuff, he'll be able to help himself. Now, the sooner we begin the story, the sooner we end it. I took some pictures myself, I'll lay them out, while you type. And I mean speed through, Clark."

"Where is the interview?"

"Here." Lois handed him the transcript of the interview, which they'd written down verbatim. Clark thanked her, turned to his computer, and began speed-typing.

"Clark, slow down, you'll finish in 5 seconds, and then have to wait hours until it appears like you normally typed up the story."

"I'll come up with something." It took Clark roughly 10 minutes to type up the whole story, and then he sat twiddling his thumbs until Lois, two and a half hours later, finished with the photo spread.

"We going with the A1 and A8 layout?" Clark asked.

"I dunno, Clark. Why don't you go ask Perry?" Clark nodded and went to check, while Lois worked on the front page layout.

"Front page, and we get as much room as we need on page A6."

"OK, then why don't you lay out A6, I can finish up the front page. You also need to print out the story, and get it laminated, and then turned into newsprint."

"OK. I can handle that." Clark leaned over and hit print on the computer, and then laid down a couple of pictures from the interview. He marked the areas for text in red, then, when the story was printed, he raced off to the laminating room. Lois dared to look at her watch.

"Half past 9, wonderful. Lex and probably Jimmy are probably in deep trouble as we sit here and do this story." Clark ran back in with the story read to lay out. He grabbed a pair of scissors, and began cutting where Lois told him to. Together, they finished up laying out the story in about a half hour.

"Now, we need to lift this out to the main room. Can you handle that, Clark?"

"Sure." Clark took one of the pages out, while Lois took the second.

"Good job, guys. Have a great night, go out to dinner, or something. Enjoy yourselves."

"What about Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"He's probably on his way over right now. Don't worry, CK, he's fine. Go home and rest." Perry patted Clark's back once, and then turned back to his office. Clark and Lois looked at each other once, before leaving.

"I'm going home, Lois. If you wanna come, lemme know."

"No, I think I'm going to be going to my own apartment, tonight. You know? The one I almost never see anymore? Goodnight, Smallville.

"Night, Lois." Clark leaned in and kissed her, and then jogged out of the building. He headed off to his apartment, a plethora of bad and forboding thoughts running through his head, from Lex being killed to Jimmy getting involved. Little did he know both were in the process of happening.

Granville

"I found him snooping around outside, boss. He was taking pictures, weren't you, kid?" Steve, one of Lionel's goons, said, dragging a kicking Jimmy with him. Steve turned and backhanded Jimmy across the face.

"Quit kicking, kid, or the next one will put you out." Steve was along to make sure nothing went wrong with Lionel's plan, and to provide backup for Ray.

"Put him in the room with Lex. Maybe the runt can help us." Ray said, turning and heading for his office. Steve dragged Jimmy along, and once he got down to the basement level, motioned for the guard to open Lex's cell door.

"You get a playmate, Luthor. Play nice." Steve said, throwing Jimmy into the room and shutting the door. Jimmy was at once on his feet, and made a move for the door.

"Won't work, Mr. Olsen. They're way too smart for that." Lex said, getting up off the floor.

"M. . .Mr. Luthor. What are you doing in here?"

"I wish I knew. Right now, I'm more concerned with how we're going to escape. And, what are you doing in here?"

"Perry White sent me to get some pictures to go along with Lois and Clark's interview with Ray Dinsmore."

"Perry White needs to learn to stop sending kids into potential danger zones." Lex snarled.

"I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much, Lex."

"Yeah, and a fine example of that is you standing in here, Jimmy."

"Well, at least I'm not some billionaire bent on destroying the world! Oh, wait, ever since Superman's little night visit a couple weeks ago, you've had a reformation, haven't you?"

"Why you. . ." Lex grabbed Jimmy by the shirt, and then came to his senses.

"We can't do this, Jimmy. We need to work together, not bicker among ourselves. We've got to find a way out of here." Lex let Jimmy go, and apologized.

"Apology accepted, only if you accept mine. I. . .I don't like being called a kid." Jimmy smiled as he bashfully looked up at Lex.

"Neither did I. OK, Jimmy it is. And I'm Lex."

"All right, I can do that."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like we're going to have much luck escaping from here. Iron bars over the window, a guard at the door. . ."

"And frequent visits from the jailkeepers." Ray said, walking inside.

"How long do you think you can keep us here before someone notices?" Lex asked.

"As long as I need to, Luthor. Now, the purpose of my little visit to the zoo, is to ask you a question. What is Superman's weakness?"

"Why the hell should I tell you? You're wasting your time."

"I suggest you tell me, Lex. I have more. . .painful methods of gaining the truth. What is Superman weakness?" Lex, however, didn't open his mouth again.

"Fine, then. You. . .Mr. Olsen. Thank you, Lex, for his name. You work for the Daily Planet, alongside Clark Kent. Clark's a friend of Superman, he would know what we're after. And maybe, so would you. What is Superman weakness?"

"Like Lex said, you're wasting your time."

"You're wasting your time, the both of you, if you think you can keep secrets from me. You will tell me everything I want to know, willingly. Superman grew up in Smallville, that much I know. If I have to get every citizen from that rusted down cow town here, I will, BUT I WILL KNOW THE SECRETS OF SUPERMAN!" Ray said. Lex looked at Ray, a bored expression on his face.

"You sound like my father, Mr. Dinsmore, but we both know that's impossible, don't we? He's dead."

"My real father is dead, too. I live with a foster family." Jimmy spoke up.

"Evasion won't work, Mr. Olsen, Mr. Luthor, at least, not for long. I've taken the liberty of not putting any surveilance in this room, since there is no possible escape from here. The iron bars, are actually lead, and their painted with a thin film of kryptonite solvent, which instantly burns off any skin that touches it. The only way out is through the front door. Have a nice night, gentlemen. Tomorrow will be a wake up call for both of you." With that, Ray departed. Jimmy looked at Lex, shocked.

"He doesn't know what he's got." Jimmy whispered. Lex nodded.

"If what he said is true, then Superman can't get us out through the window." Lex whispered back. Jimmy pointed to the door. Lex nodded and went to take a look. He came back shaking his head.

"No one is there, not even the guard." He said. Jimmy shrugged.

"What would happen if Superman tried to melt those lead bars?"

"I. . .I'm not sure. But I have a feeling I should know." Lex said, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to think.

"Anyway, I think we should get some shut eye, Jimmy. While we still can." Lex said, pulling over a couple chairs and putting them about 5 and a half feet apart.

"That's for you." Lex answered Jimmy's unspoken question.

"You think anyone knows we've been captured?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Honestly, no. I don't. At least, not yet. Perhaps tomorrow." Lex said, laying down on the floor.

"Lex, I. . .I'm scared."

"I know, Jimmy. I'm scared, too. But try not to think about it. Don't give in to your fear, or else they'll use that against you. Whenever you deal with them, make your mind blank. Deal from a position of strength, not fear."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jimmy looked understandably confused.

"Don't give in to your fears, Jimmy. Try not to show them that they hurt you. We have to be strong for each other. No crying while you're in their company, no wincing, no showing any pain. Or, as little as possible."

"I can try that, I guess."

"That's all I can ask, Jimmy. Now, lets get to bed, OK?"

"Night, Lex."

"Night, Jimmy."

A/N: OK, well, I just wanted to insert a few words here. Firstly, I hope you guys check out the reviews page, because I go in there every now and again, and provide feedback to the feedback, and sometimes (rarely), I drop hints at what is to come in the story. Secondly, Chapter 16, entitled Integro, is LONG. As in, 94 pages long. And I will give you guys plenty of time to read it, but my question is, do you want it all at once, or in pieces? Say, 10 pages every 3 days? Or the whole thing, and no posts for a month? Please review and answer the question, thanks :)


	14. Consequences

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clark? You called and told me to be here at 2, so here I am." Pete called, walking into the Kawatche caves. He carried a bowling ball bag with him.

"Over here, Pete." Clark called back.

"What's he doing here?" Pete gestured to Lex.

"Learning, Pete, learning. Clark figures it'll be easier if both of us are able to fully back him up when he tells the girls. And what are you doing with that thing?"

"Whatever, man. You know I still don't agree with you telling him, right? Let him chalk up Metropolis to whatever his twisted mind wants to. And because Clark really wants to tell you, this is to aid your learning. What I don't know is, why have me here? You can tell him yourself, you know, it's not like you've lost the power of speech."

"In case I forget anything. To me, this is old news, but to you and Lex, it's not." Clark answered.

"Well, if you're determined to do this, we should start with this." Pete said, taking out the bowling ball, and hefting it. He smiled, and wound up, and then, with all his strength, threw it into Clark. The ball cracked in half and fell to the ground.

"What the was that?" Lex yelled, running to make sure Clark wasn't hurt.

"Invincibility." Pete said, picking up the two halves of the bowling ball and putting them back into the bag. Pete then picked out a rubber ball from his backpack and held it up.

"Pull!" Clark yelled, getting what Pete wanted to do. Pete tossed it into the air, and Clark focussed, and twin beams of heat shot out of his eyes, and the ball was incinerated.

"Heat vision. Cute trick. How'd you get that one?" Lex asked.

"Um. . .well. . ."

"He was all sexed up, Clarky here was hot on your wife." Pete threw Clark to the sharks.

"HELEN caused your heat vision?"

"Desiree Atkins did. Thanks, Pete. So, I guess I gotta tell this one. I was in biology class, and we were watching a sex ed film. . .and I was watching her, and. . .suddenly I felt a pain in my head, and as I was watching the screen, it burst into flames."

"It appears you can control it now, how did that happen?"

"I practiced on a scarecrow. I thought about. . .you know, and I learned to control it."

"Good thing, I'd imagine." Lex said dryly.

"Funny guy." Clark answered, turning red.

"I think I see why you like him, Clark. That was good, Lex. We hardly make Clark blush like that!"

"It's apparently what I'm here for." Lex smiled slightly.

"Hey Clark, I need a coffee. How about the Starbucks in Metropolis?" Pete said.

"Three coffees, coming up." Clark said, zipping out of the cave after Pete handed him a $20.

"So. . ." Lex didn't know how to talk to Pete.

"Look, it's no surprise to learn I don't like your family, Lex. But I'm beginning to see you are different compared to Lionel. I'm still not crazy about you, but you handled Clark when he was in Metropolis, and that wasn't easy. So I'm willing to give you a chance. How's that?"

"Probably the best I can hope for. OK, Pete. Semi-apology accepted." At that moment, Clark returned with 3 steaming cups of coffee.

"I couldn't come back full speed because of the cup holder, guys." Clark said, offering a cup to Lex and taking one himself.

"It took you a minute and you're telling me that's not full speed?" Lex said incredulously.

"Nope, not full speed."

"All that's left is x-ray vision." Pete said.

"How're we going to do that?" Clark wondered.

"Pete, go run into the woods. Hide behind a dense bush or something. Clark and I will come looking in . . . 3 minutes. Hey, Clark, wanna run between here and Metropolis 5 times?" Lex smiled.

"Yeah, you're here strictly for comic relief." Pete said, walking out of the caves.

"So you're seriously an alien?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, Lex, I am. I hope. . .I hope you understand why I kept this from you for so long."

"Because of my father."

"That, and because I didn't even know until you decided to offroad your car into my body. I was so upset that I survived, Lex. I went home, and shoved my arm into a wood chipper, and later that night. . .they showed me the spaceship."

"For what it's worth, Clark, I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone." Lex laid an arm on Clark's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, what doesn't kill you and all that jazz, huh?"

"Clark, the point is, you're not alone anymore. Pete and I are here for you. And soon, so will Lana and Chloe. You don't have to keep secrets anymore, not from your friends."

"That'll take some getting used to, Lex."

"Well, times up, lets do this." Lex said. Clark and Lex walked out of the caves and Clark stared intently into the woods, and began walking through, picking his way, until he came across a natural cave made out of brush.

"Pete, come on out." Clark said. Pete soon crawled out.

"Well, that's pretty impressive, Clark." Lex said, turning and leading the way back into the caves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex awoke on the cold, hard floor, to find Jimmy sitting in one of his chairs, looking at him.

"That looked like a pretty intense dream."

"I am an intense dreamer." Lex covered, not giving anything away.

"Theres water, mouthwash and food over there, if you're hungry. I hope I left enough."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Lex gargled, spit, took a drink of water, and then ate the rest of the food, except for a piece of raisin bread.

"Allergic to raisin, Jimmy. You want?"

"Sure. . ." Jimmy took it and devoured it in two bites.

Daily Planet

"So I guess Jimmy decided a nightlife visit in Granville was more important then getting his ass back here with those pictures. Figures, kids." Perry was grumbling as Clark walking into the newsroom.

"Whoa, wait a second, Jimmy didn't come back last night?"

"No, he didn't! And he didn't email us anything. I told Greta that hiring kids would get this paper into trouble, but no, she wouldn't listen. All I am is an editor in chief. I don't have any real power!"

"Clark, could you come in here for a minute, please?" Lois called from his office. Clark eyed Perry. Perry waved him away.

"Go ahead, why should you follow orders when no one else around here wants to?"

"Self-sacrifical scenes never work on me, chief." Clark grinned at Perry, as he turned into his office. He was met by a perky Lois, who laid one on him as soon as he got into the door.

"Mmm. . .Lois, what are you doing?"

"Stealing some make out time with my boyfriend. What does it look like?" Lois asked, starting to nibble on Clark's neck. Not that he could tell.

"Heh, Lois. Quit it. We're in the Daily Planet, in my office. Where anyone could walk in." Clark did kiss her back, nevertheless.

"C'mon Clark, where's your sense of adventure, your walk on the wild side spirit?" this was definitely the Chloe side of Lois, as she kissed Clark deeper and deeper.

"OK, Chloe. You wanna play? Lets play!" Clark grabbed Chloe around the waist and pinned her against the wall. Chloe grinned and ducked under his arm and ran over to the desk.

"Chloe, come here. . ." Clark playfully strode to her, and spun her around, so he was on his back, on the desk, and she lay on top of him. They proceeded to kiss fiercely. Clark rolled off the desk, making sure to land with Chloe on top. As they resumed kissing, it started getting a little beyond PG, when the door opened. Perry glanced down at them.

"Way to go, Clark, this room looks like. . .well, you've been doing what you're doing for hours. Clean this mess up and report to my office, NOW!" Clark got up and sheepishly grinned.

"I'm not apologizing, chief." Lois grinned from the ground.

"No, I didn't think you would." Perry winked at her and walked out. Clark started straightening up the office, and with Lois's help, the office looked normal, or as normal as it would get, in no time. Clark pulled Lois to him and kissed her one last time.

"Never let it be said Clark Kent doesn't have a adventurous streak in him."

"Never let it be said red kryptonite wouldn't help that streak." Lois shot back. Clark just smiled at her.

"No red kryptonite, Chloe. You know what that does."

"I could live with that. But, anyway, we'd better go see what Perry wants before he has an aneurysm." Clark grinned and held the door open for Lois. Clark followed her, and they marched into Perry's office.

"We're not sorry for what you interrupted, Perry." Lois said, confidently.

"No, and that's not why I called you in here. Lois, I want you to go to Granville and find Olsen, and drag his ass back here, so I can verbally kill him. Clark, I need you to pull double duty today. Luthorcorp is hosting a dinner with reporters at the Hilton, at 6 o'clock, I need you to go get some pictures. As well as get some questions in. Go to it, people."

"Sometimes, I'd swear to you, we're the only two reporters who work here, Lois." Clark said, as he walked out of Perry's office.

"Tell me about it. And I've got it worse."

"There is no way I'm letting you go to Granville, Chloe. You pretend you went, tell Perry you couldn't find Jimmy, and go do something. I'll be at this lunch, and back before you know it. I can get the scoop from someone inside Luthorcorp."

"You sure that'll work, Clark? Perry's nickname. . ."

"It'll work, Lois. Even if it doesn't, at least you won't be in harms way. Trust me. Go have a nice day, come back at half past 4 or so, and tell Perry you looked for hours, but didn't find him." Clark said, looking at his watch.

"It's only 1, Clark. We've got hours."

"Well, then, I can go home for a bit, see if Lex called or anything. You be careful, Lois."

"Careful?" Lois asked coyly.

"I'm not stupid, Lois. You're going to Granville, despite my request to the contrary. So please be careful. I don't need to figure out a way to rescue three people. Two is more then sufficent."

"I'm not going, Clark. Look what happened when Lex didn't listen to you. I'm not going down that path."

"Thank you." Clark answered, walking into the elevator, holding it open for Lois.

"So where do you suggest I go?" Lois asked once the doors shut.

"Anywhere but Granville. I could take you to the farm, and you could spend an hour or so there before coming back here."

"OK, the farm it is." As they got off the elevator, Clark and Lois walked into an ally, where Clark spun into Superman, gathered her into his arms, and took off for the farm. Upon arrival, Clark headed for the loft, while Chloe went inside the house.

"Chloe! Hi, where's Clark?" Martha said, as she worked over the stove.

"He said he really needs to think, so he's in the loft. What are you making, Mrs. Kent?"

"Pizza. Johnathan asked for it, so I'm taking a shot. I don't suppose you want to help?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm not the best in the kitchen." Martha smiled and turned back to the oven, and Chloe headed into the living room, to watch some TV. As she looked out the window, she could see a faint outline in the loft, pacing back and forth, occasionally slapping his head.

"Come on, Clark. Think. Theres got to be something you're overlooking here." Clark was mumbling to himself as he paced the loft floor.

"You're going to wear a hole in that floor, son. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Dad. Just Lex's damned stubborn streak. I bet he didn't call last night, did he?"

"Nope, nothing. Son, don't worry, Lex is probably fine."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know, son. But you said it yourself, he's an adult now, Clark. He has to be able to take care of himself, make his own decisions. Do you remember when we forbade you to tell anyone your secret? After a while, you made your own decision to tell your friends. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't stop you, because, hard as it was to admit, you were becoming your own man. With your own rules. Lex has to be allowed to fail, to make mistakes, and to learn from them. Remember, son, with Lionel, he never learned from his mistakes, they were just shoved under that famous Luthor rug, and buried with money."

"So that excuses his behavior? Dad, he's 30 years old, he should be smarter than that."

"I agree Clark, but he's obviously not. And considering that he never liked listening to anyone, anyway, is it a surprise he didn't listen to you?"

"No, not really." Clark had to smile, despite it all.

"Well, then." Johnathan smiled back.

"I've got a Luthorcorp press conference to cover that starts in. . .about a half hour. I think Mom's making pizza for lunch. That has got to be your choice."

"Yes, son, it was. What do you say we go and grab some before Chloe and Mom finish it all?"

"Sure." Clark zipped downstairs, and into the house. Johnathan raised an eyebrow, and followed at a more leisurely pace. Clark was just savoring his first slice as Johnathan walked into the house.

"Mom said you get three slices with the works, just like you ordered. One beer, and that is it."

"Well, that's more then I've gotten in a while, I'll take it. Hey, son, KSU is playing Oregon in the Sugar Bowl if you want to come watch. It'll help clear your head."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Give me a couple of hours of peace, maybe come up with some new good ideas." Clark took his plate into the living room. Father and son sat next to each other on the couch, their feet going up on the table, their plates in their laps, and Clark had a can of Coke, while Johnathan had a can of beer.

Lionel's warehouse

"It appears there is a . . . unexpected bonus, sir. In addition to getting your son, Ray also captured Jimmy Olsen, a friend of Clark Kent, and Clark is a friend of Superman, which means Jimmy may know what we are after." Sal reported. Lionel turned to look at him, and sighed. He was so tired of this inept idiot standing in front of him, but Lionel needed him. That was the only thing keeping Sal alive. Lionel needed him.

"Instruct Ray to find out anything he can about Superman, and who he truly is." Lionel said.

"Sir, when are we going to make our move on Luthorcorp?"

"As soon as Ray signals he is ready with the clone. Which, he's told me, will be a good week to two weeks after Lex is taken. Patience, Sal, patience. Our time will come." Sal nodded, and departed.

"But whether you're standing with me when that time comes, that is another matter altogether." Lionel whispered to himself.

"One thing is for sure, Dad. I will be standing with you." A voice spoke, from the shadows.

"I didn't think you'd get my message in time." Lionel answered.

"And miss this? This will make me the richest person in the world, and you right along with me. Don't worry, Dad, I won't double cross you again."

"I always knew, in the end, we would be the ones emerging victorious."

"Imagine that. You trusted me, Dad. I bet you can't say that you trusted anyone, often, can you?"

"You know as well as I do, son, that trust is never handed out blindly, not even to family. Trust must be earned, and you've earned it. Every test I put you through, you passed with flying colors. Now, we can stand together, and reign next to each other."

Granville

"So, Lex, did you decide to co-operate with me? Or are you still stubbornly refusing to give me the information I want?" Ray asked, walking into the cell.

"Of course I haven't decided to co-operate with you. What makes you think I'd have changed my mind in one night? I will never co-operate with you!" Lex said.

"Let this be a lesson, then, Lex. I WILL get what I want, at any cost!" Ray charged into the room, and pulling out a gun, pistol-whipped Lex over the head, knocking him out.

"How about you, Olsen?" Ray asked. Jimmy just shook his head.

"You'll learn, Olsen, you can't keep secrets from me. I will know everything you know, and you will beg for death! The consequences of not listening to me will be harsh, and extremely severe! Let that be a warning to you." Ray walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Lex? Lex. . ." Jimmy lightly slapped Lex's face, but Lex was out of it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, here goes nothing." Lex said, trying to soothe his friend's nerves.

"Easy for you to say! You've never had to tell anyone you're a superpowered alien!" Clark shot back.

"No, no I haven't. But I've shared my fair share of secrets, Clark. You need to relax. They're your friends, they'll take it just fine. Don't worry." Lex said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Lex is right. Chloe and Lana are your friends, they'll totally understand, Clark." Pete said.

"They'll get why it was necessary to keep it a secret, Clark." Lex, this time.

"OK, guys, all right. You can stop with the double team! I swore I was going to tell them, and I will!"

"Clark?" Chloe called, as she and Lana walked into the barn.

"Oh god. It's not too late to tell them I changed my mind. Come up with an excuse." Clark whispered to himself. Lex rolled his eyes.

"We're up here, girls." Lex called out. Clark glared at him.

"You're not chickening out this time, Clark. Trust me, you'll feel much better once you tell them. And you'll find you really wanted to."

"Well, Clark, we're here. What excuse do you have planned to get out of it this time?" Chloe said, as the girls reached the loft.

"N. . .n. . .no excuses, Chloe. You and Lana are getting the whole truth. Even if it kills me." Lex again, rolled his eyes at that statement. Pete started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lana asked.

"You'll see." Pete shook his head and kept in his laughter.

"So, anyway, Clark. Back to your telling us everything. And you do mean everything. We're waiting." Chloe said, effectively ending the lighthearted moment.

"Uh. . .I'm not really sure where to begin here." Clark said.

"Try the beginning. That's usually a good plan." Chloe said.

"Trouble is, I don't know where the beginning is."

"Then how about explaining how you save all of us without getting a scratch on you?" Lana asked.

"I'm invunerable to pain. Almost nothing on Earth can hurt me."

"Almost nothing?" Chloe asked.

"Meteor rock is my only weakness."

"Why?" Lana asked.

"Again, I don't know. All I know is, exposed to it long enough, it could kill me."

"So that explains all your saves? You can't be hurt?" Lana asked.

"No, that can't be it. How did you get from the Spring Formal to Lana during those tornadoes." Chloe reminded her.

"Super speed. I can run extremely fast."

"Sure, Clark. Now you're making stuff up. If you can run so fast, get me. . .a coffee, from the Talon." Chloe spoke up. Clark zipped off. Chloe turned in all directions, looking for where Clark had hidden himself.

"And make it. . ." she started, still thinking he was in the loft.

"Triple expresso?" Clark said, handing her a cup.

"How. . ." Chloe began, but then she realized.

"You have super speed!" she exclaimed. Clark nodded.

"Anything else?" Lana asked. Lex whistled, and Clark turned, and shot two beams of heat at the baseball bat Lex was holding over his head.

"Heat vision." Chloe stated. Clark nodded.

"And x-ray vision." Clark said.

"That. . ." Chloe started. Clark was looking at the side of the barn.

"Dad's coming." Clark said.

"Sure, Clark. Whatever you say."

"Hey, Clark? We have chips and soda inside once you're done out here." Johnathan called from the barn doors.

"Sure, Clark. How do I know you didn't set all this up?" Chloe asked. Clark shrugged.

"Do you see those flowers over there?" Clark pointed out of the window. Lana focussed the telescope, and nodded.

"Keep watching." Clark zipped out of the window, landed on the ground, and sped over to the flowers, picked them, and zipped back into the barn.

"For the prettiest girls I know." Clark grinned as he presented Chloe and Lana with half the clump each.

"Awww, Clark, that's sweet." Chloe smiled at him. Lana favored him with a small grin, as well. Clark smiled at them, in return.

"How do you have these powers, Clark?" Chloe asked. Clark took a deep breath. This was the part he was dreading the most.

"I'm not exactly from around here. I was born on a planet called Krypton, approximately in 1986, Earth time. My birth name is Kal-El. I arrived on Earth during the meteor shower." Clark sped through the explanation.

"The. . .meteor shower? My parents? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Lana yelled. Clark stumbled backwards a step, as if kryptonite was around him.

"No. . .no, Lana. I didn't. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen." Clark took a step closer to Lana, as the shock wore off. Lana ran downstairs. Clark started following her, but she ran back up, and held out a piece of kryptonite to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK! I wish you'd never come here! I WISH YOU WOULD DIE! Just stay the hell away from me! YOU MURDERED my parents! I HATE you! I wish you would have died on that pathetic planet of yours! I hope you do die, Clark." Lana was screaming, and Clark was slumped over, on the stairs, looking like someone was ripping his heart out. Lana came even closer.

"Maybe you can feel the pain, Clark. The pain that I felt that day! That was the worst day of my life!" Lana reared back, and punched Clark across the face, dropped the kryptonite on Clark, and ran out of the barn, crying and screaming. Lex ran down, grabbed the kryptonite off Clark, and threw it at Lana. Then he ran after her.

"LEX! Where are you going?" Chloe yelled.

"I'm going to go kill that btch! How the hell does she have the right to do that!"

"No. . ." Clark gasped out.

"NO? Clark. . .she just ripped out your heart. How can you not want to kill her?" Lex asked.

"She. . .just let her go, Lex. Give her time to cope with what I just told her." Lex turned around and favored Clark with a rare geniune smile. Chloe was hugging him as tight as she possibly could.

"Clark, I want you to know, I don't feel that way. You're still my friend, Clark, no matter what. I swear it." She said. Clark patted her hand.

"I echo that, Clark. This doesn't change anything between us. We're still friends." Lex said.

"You know we're brothers, Clark. As long as I live." Pete said.

"I'll talk to her tonight, Clark, get her to see reason. Can I kill her if I have to?" Chloe said, trying to get Clark to smile. He didn't.

"No, Chloe. I don't want anyone to hurt her. She's been through enough, as it is." Clark answered.

"Clark, she used kryptonite to hold you at bay, and socked you. She doesn't have any right to do that!" Lex yelled. He noticed how Chloe still was hanging on to Clark, or maybe, the other way around. Clark looked like a drowning man, hanging on for dear life, to a life preserver. Lex made a mental note to talk with Chloe later. He didn't want to see her hurt, either.

"That doesn't make her a horrible person. She. . .was shocked, Lex. And hurt." Clark answered.

"I still maintain she used kryptonite on you, punched your face, and then ran out of here. She doesn't care, Clark."

"I agree with Lex, Clark. There is no viable defense for what that btch did to you!" Chloe snarled.

"Give it a rest! Name calling isn't going to solve anything!" Clark snapped. Both Lex and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not. So. . .Clark, what, um, what do you want to do now?" Lex stammered, for once, he was at a loss of words, a loss of anything, really. His best friend had just been emotionally crushed. He didn't quite know what to do.

"First thing, I'm going to demonstrate my super strength for you guys." Clark finally smiled, as he got up and held Chloe in his hands. He walked up to the loft. Chloe started whining, of course.

"That's not funny, Clark! You'd better take that back, right now! Or. . .or. . .I'll tell your mommy on you!" Clark just smiled down at her, and she could swear she felt herself melting.

"Clark, I really am sorry for what happened. If only I hadn't pushed so hard, then you wouldn't have told them. This is. . .this is my fault, Clark." Lex said, looking anywhere but at Clark.

"No, Lex, this isn't. I would've told them, anyway. I mean, being Kal in Metropolis, I could do whatever I wanted to, without worrying about my secret. And I loved that feeling. And you saw my Dad, he didn't want me to tell them, either, but I still did. I was going to, whether you backed me up or not. Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Clark still had a bit of a haunted look on his face, which would take more then a joke and friends to cure.

"Clark? Son, are you up there?" Johnathan called.

"Y. . .yeah." Clark answered.

"I saw Lana leave, did everyone else go, as well?"

"No, Mr. Kent, we're still here. Lana. . .she didn't exactly take the news as well as she could've." Chloe answered, an edge to her voice.

"How exactly did she take it, then?" Johnathan asked, coming into view. He saw the dried blood on his sons face, and looked in horror at Chloe, then Lex, then Pete.

"What. . .how?" he stammered.

"Lana delivered a right cross to his cheek." Lex said flatly, but anyone could hear the icy undercurrent in his voice.

"And what was your reaction to that?" Johnathan asked everyone.

"First, I got the kryptonite off Clark. I think you should hide it somewhere else, by the way. Then I threw it at Lana, and I was about to really give a piece of my mind to her, but Clark stopped me."

"No one was going to make her change her mind. She hates me, she thinks I killed her parents."

"Clark, son, no, no one thinks you did that. You were only a baby when you left Krypton. What exactly did she say?" Lex repeated everything, an emotionless look on his face as he did so. Once he finished, Johnathan looked like he could go murder Lana himself.

"Clark doesn't want her hurt, Mr. Kent." Pete said.

"Give her some space, Dad. Let her cool off, and then we'll see how she reacts."

"Son, she. . .she hit you where she knew it would hurt. How can you not be mad or upset?"

"Maybe someone did a good job of raising me." Clark smiled at his Dad. Despite everything going on, Johnathan smiled upon hearing those words.

"Well. . .uh, why don't you guys come on into the house? Our offer of chips and soda still stands." Johnathan didn't know quite how to respond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex?" Jimmy once again brought Lex out of his reverie.

"Yes, Jimmy?" Lex got up and rubbed his head slowly.

"He hit you pretty hard. It's not a surprise you were out for so long. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I got hit on the head, how did you expect me to feel?" Jimmy laughed at that.

"I meant. . .oh nevermind. Any plans?"

"On escaping? Not really. I wouldn't want to touch that kryptonite goup on those bars, that's for sure."

"So we just sit here? That's not a very good plan."

"Sometimes, waiting is the best game. Allow your advesary to make a mistake, and then seize it."

Kent Farm

"Let him sleep, Johnathan. You don't know how long he's been worrying about everyone. Chloe, then Lex. He needs a little break, every now and then." Martha said, eyeing Johnathan standing over the sleeping form of their son.

"Yeah, but he's been sleeping for over an hour now. He needs to get back to work."

"I know, Johnathan. Maybe you should let him rest for another half hour." Their conversation went all for naught, however, as Clark groaned and opened his eyes.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Johnathan grinned at him.

"Oh my god! What time is it? I need to go!"

"It is. . .half past 4. Do you have time for coffee?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Clark said. Once he finished the coffee, he sped out of the house, and off to his apartment, to get ready for the dinner. Once he had picked out a nice tuxedo and tie, he laid them out on his bed. Then he headed back to the Planet, to see if any messages had come in for him.

"Well, now we definitely know Lex and Jimmy have been kidnapped, they're not just missing." Lois said, walking into Clark's office and throwing a letter onto his desk. Clark picked it up and read it.

"I have the Olsen boy and your precious Luthor. If you want to see either of them alive again, tell Superman to meet me at the proposed Luthorcorp site in Granville at midnight. Don't try and trick us, we will be watching him. Tell him to not use any of his powers, or we'll kill the Olsen kid."

"Clark..."

"I need to think, Lois."

"Anything to bounce off me?"

"Well, this letter confirms that Jimmy and Lex have been kidnapped, as you said. It also gives us a location where they're being held. Assuming Lex hasn't spilled anything, and I doubt he has, Superman can go down there without much peril."

"What about Jimmy?"

"I'm not sure, Lois. I need to talk to Dad, he'll know what to do, he always dispenses good advice." Clark got up and walked out of his office.

"Clark, could I see you for a moment, please?" Perry called. Clark sighed and changed direction, heading for Perry's office.

"Yeah, chief?"

"I just wanted to tell you I reassigned someone to the Luthorcorp dinner meeting. I have something...private to talk to you about, Clark. Can I drop by the apartment tonight?" Clark sighed in relief at having been reassigned off the dinner meeting which he wouldn't have made, anyway, but tensed up at Perry's request.

"Tonight's not a good night, boss. You see...I'm..."

"It won't take that long, at least, I hope it won't. It's important, Clark."

"All right, Perry. Around 9?"

"Perfect, see you then." Clark turned and ran out of the building. A few seconds later, he was home, having run the whole way.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hey Clark. Perfect timing, son. Could you give me a hand with this?" Johnathan motioned to the tractor.

"Sure, Dad. Don't you think it would be easier to just get a new one?" Clark bent over and grunting, lifted the tractor up on the block.

"All four sides, son. And yes, getting a new one would be easier, but we just don't have the money for it."

"Sure you do. I've been saving $800 a month for a few years, for you guys. It's in Smallville Savings & Loans under your name." Clark had the tractor up on the blocks in no time flat.

"Clark, I don't intend to become a burden to my own son."

"If you can't depend on family, who can you depend on?"

"You're telling me that you have saved up $9600 a year for...three years, for us, and you haven't ever needed that money?"

"Four years, and no, I always intended that money to be yours. It's not like I need it, I make more then enough."

"Just how much money are we talking about, here, Clark?"

"Why don't we discuss this inside, Dad. After we finish with the tractor. I've also got a problem I need your help with. Maybe two."

"I just need to change the fan belt, and drain the oil. It won't take me that long. You can go inside, I'll be in soon." True to his word, Johnathan came inside a short while later, and after washing his hands, he sat down at the table, with Martha and Clark.

"So, first, about this...money, son. How much exactly do you make?"

"I make about 8 a month, Dad. 96 a year. So I'm not denting much giving you guys this money. I could double it easily, and still not dent much."

"But that's your money, Clark." Martha said, putting her hand on his.

"Yes, it is. And I want you to have it."

"Are you saving up for your needs, son?"

"Yeah, I am. I put 30 of every month into the bank. I give you guys 10, and the other 60 is used for me. So I'm doing all right. I could buy you guys everything you need, but Dad wouldn't let me, right?"

"Well...how about just Christmas and birthdays, son? And don't go overboard!"

"OK, dad."

"And now, what are your problems, Clark?" Martha asked.

"One, I think Perry knows something is up with me. He's going to be coming over to the apartment tonight and talk with me."

"Clark..." Johnathan started.

"I don't think it's anything I've really slipped up on now, but you guys know he was here during junior year. When that massive solar flare played havoc with my powers. He saw me doing alot of stuff. That, combined with my quick exits, and the fact I have a, as Lex calls it, hero complex, and he thinks I'm Superman, probably."

"You're going to deny it, right?" Martha asked. Clark shook his head.

"I think it might help to have Perry in on this. He'll certainly be a bit more understanding about things. And I trust him."

"Well, just to make sure, would you invite him to dinner, instead of meeting at your apartment?" Johnathan asked.

"I can't. That's my second problem. Lex went and got himself kidnapped in Granville. And what's worse, Perry involved Jimmy, and now he's been kidnapped, too. So I gotta get both of them out."

"You be careful, son. I don't know how, but make sure there's no kryptonite around. Save your friends, Clark."

"If only Lex wasn't such a stubborn..."

"I recall several people saying that about a certain mild-mannered farmboy turned reporter." Martha grinned.

"Maybe. But that's different because of who I am. I could, for the most part, afford to be stubborn. I just get the feeling that my friends think they can go do stupid things because I'll swoop in and rescue them."

"Maybe so, son. But you also can't turn your back on them, despite their flaws."

"Yeah, well, it feels like their taking advantage of me. They know I'll save them, so they feel like they can take more chances."

"Maybe you should talk to them, Clark. Tell them how you feel."

"Maybe I will. I should, in fact. Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad. I knew I could count on you for help." Clark got up and hugged both of them.

"Just don't come on too strong, Clark. They are your friends. I'm sure they've just gotten used to you saving them from themselves." Martha dispensed a last bit of advice before Clark smiled once, and sped out of the house, heading for his apartment and the meeting with Perry.

"What do you think, Martha?"

"I think having two journalists in on this secret really scares me, Johnathan. They're two of the best ones to have as friends, but still..."

"We lucked out with Chloe, Martha. We'll just have to hope for the best with Perry. We'll have him for dinner sometime soon, and see how he feels about this."

"I have a good feeling about Perry, I think we can trust him. He's certainly come a long way from when we saw him here, that's for sure."

Clark, meanwhile, supersped back to the Planet, and checked his watch. Quarter of 9, if he walked to his apartment, he should get there by 9. He started off down the street, whistling a bit.

"I hope you told Superman to meet my boss in Granville, Kent. I'd sure hate for anything to happen to that sweet Olsen boy or your billionaire friend." A voice floated out of the shadows. Clark snarled, and as quick as a flash, he had the voice's owner slammed against a wall.

"I don't think you know what you're dealing with here, so why don't you and I have a little talk? If you want to live to breath tomorrow, tell me who you work for." Clark let out a little bit of Kal, knowing he needed results.

"I've been threatened by the best of them, Kent. Why the hell would you intimidate me?"

"Lets just say that you don't know who you're up against, got it?" Clark twisted the guys shirt, and sneered a bit more.

"You're playing in the big ocean now, Kent, not the little leagues. Intimidation tactics don't work on me."

"Then lets try fear." Clark reached into his pocket, grinning madly.

"I suggest you tell me what I want to know before my hand clears my pocket again. Or you may end up dead."

"Nice bluff, Kent, you're no killer."

"You want to take that chance? One...Two..." Clark smiled tightly, not giving away anything.

"OK, OK! I swear, I'll tell. It's Ray Dinsmore! He's behind the whole thing!"

"And who's Ray working for? C'mon, someone must have the Benjamin's."

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer." Clark slammed the guy into the wall once, making him see stars.

"Luthor! It's Lionel Luthor! Somehow, he's alive, please, you gotta believe me."

"I saw them put Lionel Luthor into the ground, you piece of scum. You're lying." Clark lifted the guy up and prepared to slam him again.

"NO! I SWEAR! It's Lionel!" Clark abruptly dropped the guy heavily.

"You're lucky I believe you. Tell the guy you work for to meet me at the Luthor manor in Smallville in 2 hours with a bag full of cash, or I call the cops. And don't think of warning him, I'll know your every move, but you'll never see me. I could be anywhere, the guy selling you the nice piece here, the magazine peddler, the hot dog vender. I'll be like fleas on a dog, there, whether you want me or not. You get it?" Clark sneered as he twisted the guy some more.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Luthor manor with a bag of cash!" As Clark let him go, he quickly ran off. Clark smiled evilly.

"No, I'm playing in the majors. And I know how to." Clark resumed his walk to his apartment, whistling and smiling. Clark walked up the 10 flights of stairs and unlocked his door.

"I didn't think you'd mind if I waited inside, Clark." Perry said, getting up from the couch. Clark looked warily at him, before descending the two steps into his living room.

"No, of course not, that's what the key I gave you is for. What can I do for you?" Clark said, not bothering to try evasion. He was going to come clean, if confronted with the truth.

"That, that's not easy, Clark. I have...so much to say, but yet, I almost don't want you to answer it."

"Well, I suggest you hurry. I have an appointment in an hour and a half." Perry took a deep breath, this was it. Time to make a fool of himself.

"Are you Superman?"

"Yes."

"I knew I would make a fool. . .WHAT?"

"I said yes. I am Superman." Clark sighed, falling onto the couch.

"B. . .but. . .how? When?"

"Look, you obviously know you can't tell anyone, right?"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? Of course I know that."

"My parents want you over to the farm for dinner. It's sort of an initiation type thing, to make sure they trust you. Not that I don't, but I trust them, too. They've been there for me, after all."

"I'm glad they were there for you, Clark. Thank whoever managed it, that you weren't found by Lionel Luthor or someone unscrupulous like that."

"We need to hurry this up, I have an appointment with someone at 9, and I can't be late." Clark smiled.

"Business to take care of?"

"Yes. I need to pull Lex and Jimmy out of danger. Thanks, by the way, for sending Jimmy into trouble."

"No problem at all. More people for you to rescue." Perry smiled lopsidedly at him, letting Clark know he'd gotten the message.

"Theres not much else to say, is there, Clark? I just want to tell you, I'll keep your secret. I swear. No one will find out from me. I can't treat you much different from now on, but if you ever need to. . .take care of anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Perry."

"Anytime. Now, I need to get going. Thank you for trusting me, Clark. I'll get in touch with your parents and set up a dinner date. Goodnight, Clark. Be cafeful doing whatever it is you're doing tonight."

"Thanks, and I will. Goodnight, Perry." Clark shut and locked the door behind Perry, and then sat back down on his couch.

Granville

"Where are you taking him! LEX!" Jimmy yelled.

"You'll find out, soon enough, kid." Garrett snarled, slamming the door shut behind him. He dragged Lex into Ray's office.

"You gonna tell us what we want to know?" Ray asked.

"Depends on what it is." Lex answered, not giving anything away by his facial expression.

"Why don't we start with...what is Superman's weakness?"

"I'll never tell you anything, Dinsmore."

"Oh, you'll tell, Lex, and willingly, too. Do it, boys." Ray said, watching with glee as Garrett and Steve starting using Lex as a human punching bag. Several cuts opened up all over Lex's body, and Ray took enormous pleasure in that.

"You're going to pay for this." Lex grit his teeth. Never show your enemies you've been hurt, that was what Lex had always been taught. And he would be damned if he was going to show weakness in front of Ray.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Luthor. Not looking so well, are you?" Ray asked, laughing as Garrett delievered another punch to Lex's midsection.

"Whatever you're planning, you'll never get away with it. I'll see you dead for this, Ray." Lex groaned out.

"I think not, Lex. You might not break, but your young friend certainly will. Take him back to the cell, and bring the kid." As Lex was hauled back to his prison, his only thought was of Jimmy, and he hoped the kid was up to withstanding this. As he was roughly thrown into the empty cell, his last thought was of Jimmy, and where he was, and why he wasn't in the cell. Lex slumped over, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have to go deal with this, myself, guys. You heard Chloe, this monster is much much worse then your average krypto-freak." Clark said, grabbing his red coat and shrugging it on. Lex put a hand out to stop his best friend.

"You also heard Chloe say this monster was GLOWING green. I don't need to remind you what that means, do I, Clark? You can't possibly go up against this freak. He'll render you helpless before you get within 50 feet of him."

"No one else has even the slighest chance of success, Lex. I have to be the one who does this. He's already killed 20, wounded dozens more. My own father is in the hospital, we don't know if he'll survive."

"That's what this is about, then? Revenge for your father, Clark? You can't afford to make a mistake, not like this, not in this situation. You've got to think this through, Clark. I agree, you're the only one who has a chance to defeat this freak, but not if you go rushing down there, eyes blazing. You need to think this thing through." Lex said.

"Way to go, Lex, you sound just like Mr. Kent." Chloe said. Lex turned to Chloe, for a second. Clark took that opportunity to superspeed out of the house, before anyone noticed.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Chloe. Now, Clark..."

"He's gone, Lex."

"Dammit! Stubborn just like his old man. Pete, you and I need to come up with a plan to rescue Clark. Cause he's going to need rescuing."

"Why the hell should I help you, Luthor? Why don't I just go myself?"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS, PETER! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS BASICALLY COMMITTING SUICIDE, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS WORK WITH LEX AND SAVE CLARK!" Chloe turned on Pete, her hand inadvertantly clenching into a fist. Pete glanced at Chloe, and suddenly, he chose to listen to Lex, rather then face Chloe's wrath.

"I...I'm sorry. Lex, what's your idea?"

"I don't exactly have one, that's why we need to brainstorm."

"Well, if we assume that Clark won't be any condition to battle this monster, and he's probably being thrown around town, we'll need a divert and rescue." Chloe said.

"And a fast way to get back here." Pete put in.

"The Porsche is the fastest non-Kryptonian thing we have at the moment." Lex smiled, in spite of himself.

"So we go down there, racing a Porsche in, and one of us...gives ourselves up for Clark?" Lana asked, face ashen.

"I'm afraid so. There doesn't seem to be any alternative." Pete said.

"I'll do it." Chloe said.

"No, I will." Pete volunteered.

"No, it won't be any of you. I am going to do it. Clark will need you guys here, and maybe this will prove, once and for all, that some Luthors are different."

"Lex, getting yourself killed won't prove anything!" Pete yelled.

"Pete, you've known him the longest, you've all known him longer then I have. Besides, I don't intend to die. Luthor's are survivors. And that's what I intend to do. Besides, haven't you always wanted to drive the Porsche?" Lex let out a lopsided grin.

"You guys are talking like we're not coming." Chloe said, pointing to Lana and herself.

"That is exactly how we're talking, Chloe." Pete said.

"Oh no, you don't. Of all the chauvinistic...egotistical!" Chloe spat out, rising to her feet.

"Ms. Sullivan, if one of us is captured, it is not chauvinism, but a matter of biology, which dictates that we will be able to handle the pain longer then you will." Lex said.

"Besides, we'll need someone to come up with a backup plan, and who better then Chloe Sullivan?" Pete tried smoothing over Lex's answer.

"Smooth, Pete, real smooth." Chloe said, staring daggers in Lex's direction. Lex, having faced off against his father multiple times, was nonplussed by the look. He did, however, feel somewhat bad for being so blunt.

"The longer we talk, the longer the freak has to injure Clark." Chloe said at last.

"We need a plan to do this right, Chloe. If both of us get captured, then we won't be doing Clark, or anyone else, any good." Pete said.

"So far, we have, race the Porsche to whereever Clark is, which, by the way, we don't know, and we don't have the advantage of superspeeding around town, looking for him. Not much of a plan, if you ask me." Chloe shot back.

"From what the injured have been saying, the freak hangs out by Hobb's Pond."

"Near Caldure Woods?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. That's where we'll start our search, and then branch east."

"What happens when we find Clark?" Pete asked.

"I get out first, Pete. Then I'll distract the monster, lead it away from Clark, you pull the Porsche up as close as you can to Clark, drag him into the back seat. High tail it back here. If I'm lucky, I'll make my way back here, as well. Chloe, you and Lana need to get any medical supplies the Kents have, and prepare for the worst. Clark's told us he can heal pretty quickly, but even his body might need some of our help." Lex said. Lana nodded, and Chloe bit her lip.

"Lex, what if some of the met...kryptonite got into his bloodstream?"

"I'm not sure, Chloe. Make him drink lots of water, to dilute the kryptonite? I really don't know. But that would be my best guess. Lots of water. And any blood that comes out of his body, wipe it up with a towel, and then burn the towel. We don't need anyone getting a hold of Clark's blood, and putting it to bad uses. Or, for that matter, any uses."

"So we get the Porsche, find Clark, I drive him back, we treat him, and what exactly do we do about you?"

"I'll be fine, Pete. We need to focus on Clark."

"If you say so, Lex. Girls, get the medical supplies together. Lets do this." Pete and Lex walked out of the house, together, striding towards the Porsche.

"Be careful! Please!" Chloe yelled out. Lex turned.

"We will, Ms. Sullivan. Get everything together here." With that, Lex got into the car, and Pete slipped behind the wheel.

"You sure you want to do this, Lex?" Pete asked, putting the car in gear and roaring towards Caldure Woods.

"Yes, I am. You're better equipped to dealing with Clark injured then I am." The rest of the 10 minute trip was completed in silence. They got to Hobb's Pond, and stared at the scene in front of them, in awe-struck silence. Boulders lay strewn about, trees uprooted, and in the midst of the destruction, lay Clark, beaten and bloodied. The freak picked Clark up, and threw him into a boulder. Clark's head snapped back, and he lay motionless, on the ground.

"GO, Pete!" Lex yelled, and the car zoomed forward. Lex got out of the car, and waved his arms.

"Hey, you overgrown son of a bich! Why don't you feast on me! Let's go, you presumptious bastrd!" Lex moved even closer, and picking up a decent sized boulder, he threw it at the creature. The creature roared, and, tossing Clark away, turned to Lex.

"I believe you, Lex. You're nothing like your father." Pete whispered, but somehow, Lex heard it. He picked up another boulder, hefting it, and then took aim and fired at the creatures head. As the creature ran for him, he took off towards Hobb's Pond, the freak hot on his heels. He risked a glance back at Pete, and saw him struggling to get Clark into the back seat. He then raced deeper into the woods, zig zagging a crazy path through, hoping to ditch the monster. However, the freak just went through the trees as if they were brush. The chase went on for well over two hours, and Lex was beginning to run out of steam. He stumbled forward, panting.

"Self-sacrifical death, what a fitting end to my life." Lex thought, as he turned left. Behind him, the creature suddenly roared in pain. Turning, he saw a glowing red rock. Lex smiled a very dark, evil smile at the weakness he'd just discovered.

"So, you don't like that, huh!" Lex said, reenergized. He picked up one of the decent sized red rocks, and walked toward the creature, who retreated. Lex dove on top of the creature, and drove a sharpened point of the rock into the creatures stomach, twisting it in. The creature roared again, and grunting, picked Lex up and tossed him aside. However, weakened, the creature's throw wasn't as painful as it could've been. The creature then ran off, probably to its home, to heal. Lex, panting, picked up another of the good sized red rocks, and started the trek back to the Kent farm. On his way, another hour later, a red truck passed him, and then slowed.

"LEX!" Johnathan yelled at him, stopping the truck. Lex felt overjoyed at seeing Mr. Kent up and about, and at seeing the truck. He wasn't sure he could've made it on foot back to the farm.

"Mr. Kent? How are you feeling?" Lex climbed into the back of the truck, heaving a sigh of relief.

"I'm OK, Lex. What happened to you? And why do you have a piece of red kryptonite?"

"Long story. Clark's been injured, Pete, Lana and Chloe are taking care of him. I...I did what I had to do. I found the creature's weakness!" Upon hearing that his son was injured, Johnathan didn't waste another second and got back into the truck, driving off to the farm. When the truck reached the farm, Lex jumped out, and ran into the house.

"LEX! NO! GET BACK!" Johnathan yelled. Martha ran after Lex, trying to catch him, but Lex hadn't heard Johnathan's yelling.

"I found the weakness! It's red kryptonite" Lex yelled in jubilation, holding it up. Clark, who was sitting at the kitchen table, turned and smiled.

"LEX! RUN! Get that out of here!" Pete yelled from the living room. It was far too late, with an evil grin, Kal was back.

"And that's good for you, Lex. But, I don't think it's going to matter." He grabbed it from Lex's hands, broke off a little chunk, and put it into his shirt pocket.

"Lex! Get that away from him!" Johnathan yelled. Clark walked outside, and as Johnathan tried to stop him, he shoved his father away from him, and continued on to the barn.

"Oh Chloe, darling...come here..." Lex heard the smirk in Clark's voice, and he wondered what the hell was going on.

"I'll get the kryptonite, dear." Martha said, racing inside.

"What...what's going on?" Lex asked.

"I'll tell you later, Lex." Johnathan said, waiting impatiently. As soon as Martha returned with the lead box, Johnathan took it and ran into the barn. Lex ran right after him, and once again, he quickly put two and two together. It was probably the three hours Lex had been running, and hiding, that had dulled his mind so much that he didn't put this together sooner. The red kryptonite must've been what his friend was on in Metropolis. That must've been why Clark was acting so...bad. No wonder Johnathan was terrified, if Clark in Metropolis was any indication, red kryptonite could be more dangerous then green. As he got to the barn door, he saw Clark making out with Chloe. Johnathan ran in, and practically dove onto Clark, making certain he didn't get any chance to react. Clark looked surprised, and turned his head to his father.

"Dad..." Clark panted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MR. KENT?" Chloe asked, witnessing her friend's father holding the only material capable of killing said friend.

"Chloe, dig around in his pockets, find that red rock, and get all that crap out of here." Chloe did that, and she took both pieces of red kryptonite, and ran outside. Clark quickly returned to normal.

"Dad...did I...hurt you when I shoved you?"

"No, son. Didn't you tell them about red kryptonite?"

"Obviously not, Dad. I didn't want to think about that stuff anymore."

"I think it's time for the whole truth, Clark." Pete said from Clark's loft.

"You're still keeping secrets, Clark?" Chloe asked, as she returned.

"Just that one. It's called red kryptonite. It's personality altering, basically. It brings out all the negative stuff. How did you put it, Lex? My dark side?"

"Yeah. Clark likes to steal from ATMs and whore around Metropolis under red kryptonite." Lex said.

"Not exactly. That, as I told you, was a long story."

"Was this red kryptonite induced making out?" Chloe asked, butting into Lex and Clark's conversation.

"No, Chloe, I swear. Since...some people can't handle the truth, and certain others can, my priorities have changed." Clark smiled in Chloe's direction.

"Well, that's just great, Clark. How could you say something like that?" Lana asked, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I'll tell you how, Lana. Just as easily as you blamed him for your parents death, just as easily as you told him you wished he never arrived on Earth. Just as easily as when you used green kryptonite to keep him away from you while you ran away. Just as easily...well, you get the picture, shall I continue?" Chloe snarled as she advanced on Lana.

"You need to get over yourself, Lana. The world doesn't, nor will it ever, revolve around you! Wake up and realize Clark's here for a reason none of us, not even him, fully comprehend yet." Lex added.

"Fine!" Lana ran out of the barn, crying.

"Overkill much?" Pete asked, racing out after her.

"Guys, I agree with your sentiments, but you went after her too hard." Johnathan said, looking in turn at Chloe, and then Lex.

"Lana lives in a bubble, Mr. Kent, and she needs to wake up and see the world. People sugar coating things for her only serves to hinder her, not help." Lex said, putting an arm on Clark.

"I'm fine, Lex."

"No, Clark, you're not. You're still a stubborn idiot, same as always. Lana was the girl you crushed on for years, and she rejected you in the worst imaginable way possible." Chloe answered, smiling sadly at him.

"At least you're here, Chlo." Clark smiled sweetly at her.

"That's just it, Clark. I'll always be here to pick up the pieces, put you back together, just in time for you to run back into Lana's arms." Chloe replied, her voice shaking. Clark didn't have anything to say to that, he knew it was true. Had been true. Clark was going to change that, Chloe deserved a chance with him. Clark reached out and pulled her into a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex...snap out of it, c'mon. Lex!" Jimmy frantically said, lightly tugging on Lex's arms. Lex groggily came to, and put a hand on Jimmy's arm, to show he was OK.

"That was a much longer blackout then normal, Lex." Jimmy said. Meaning, 'you cant explain that one away with a pressure headache'

"I'm OK, Jimmy. Just a side effect of a experimental therapy I'm enrolled in. Are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they just warned me that if I kept refusing to tell about Superman and his weaknesses, then I'd get tortured. The same as you." Jimmy started looking over Lex for injuries.

"I won't let that happen, Jimmy. And neither will Superman."

"I hope not, because you don't look too good. Who is Superman, by the way?"

"No way, Jimmy. Look at what's happening, and all these people are assuming is that we know Superman's weakness. Imagine what would happen if people thought we knew who Superman actually was. And no, I don't know him. I'm just assuming that he'll show up because we're in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point."

Luthor Manor, 10pm

Clark approached the mansion, switching between x-ray vision and regular vision, before sneaking up on one of the many gunmen. Obviously not the leader, Clark didn't waste any time, he just conked him on the head, and moved on to the next one. Once they were all taken care of, he supersped back to the driveway, and walked normally toward the building. As he came into view, the leader rose up, and then blinked.

"Where did he. . ." he started to say outloud, when Clark appeared behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"Tell me where Lex is, NOW!"

"G. . .Gra. . .Granville!" the guy managed to choke out.

"Where in Granville? It's a pretty big city."

"The proposed Luthorcorp headquarters. I don't know exactly where!"

"Who do you work for?"

"Lionel Luthor."

"Goodnight." Clark threw him onto the ground, instantly knocking him out. Then he ran back to his apartment, to plan out his rescue.

Granville

"I changed my mind. I grow tired of waiting." Ray announced as he walked into the captives rooms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lex asked, almost bored.

"It's time to find out what happens when I don't get what I want, Luthor!" Ray exclaimed, as Garrett and Steve grabbed Lex and Jimmy, and pulled them along.

"Where are you taking us?" Lex asked.

"Some people would call it a medieval torture chamber, but I tend to think it's very state of the art. All paid for by your dear father." Ray answered, smirking. The two were thrown into the room, and then strapped onto metal beds, which had wires running off of them.

"You can't be serious! This is Draconian!" Lex yelled.

"Yeah, ain't it grand? Once again, I ask, tell me who Superman is, what his weakness is, and how do I kill him?"

"Don't you ever come up with new questions?" Jimmy asked. He had resigned himself to dying, so he might as well go out with a bang. Lex laughed.

"That was good, Jimmy. Very funny. I don't think my father programmed Ray to answer that, though."

"Enough of this! We shall see how long you continue to resist!" Ray threw the switch, and volts of electricity flowed into Lex and Jimmy, who screamed in pain. Their bodies jerked in the straps, which prevented them from escaping the horrible torture. After a minute, he stopped it, and again asked his questions. Jimmy and Lex said nothing, so he threw the switch again, for 90 seconds, this time. This stop and go continued for well over an hour, with both Lex and Jimmy screaming until nothing more escaped their mouths, each breath shallower then the last, and their bodies continuing to jerk on the tables. With all that abuse, both prisoners bodies just couldn't take it anymore. Ray stopped the torture one more time, and took both pulses, which were non-existent.

"Oh well. Not like we needed them, anyway." Ray smirked, evilly. He and his two henchmen left the bodies, and headed back for his office.

Clark came zooming into the building a few minutes later, and zipped into the torture room, having used his x-ray vision to see the three men leaving. He stared in horror at the metal beds, the wires, and the electroshock button. He x-rayed both Jimmy, and Lex, and saw neither's heart beating, neithers blood pumping.

"No. . .NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled. He was too late. They were dead.

A/N: See you in a month ;) Give me time to recharge. Nice cliffy, eh? LOL. This should get you guys reviewing. Reviews are like air, so lemme breathe (as said by the popular FC). Next update: 9/8/05


	15. Author's Apology

I'm extremly sorry for the LONG DELAY between chapters, but what was meant to be a "mid-season break", turned into a nightmare for me. My computer died on me. I mean, it was ready to be buried, but I brought it back from the grave, thanks to my slightly above average computer knowledge. But, I backed everything up first, and so, am slowly bringing that stuff, including the story, back online. You will get an update in the next 3 days, I promise. And thanks for sticking by this story, and me. You all rock! I might give you part of chapter 16, as a present :) Again, you all rock, thanks, guys. 


	16. Unleashed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed, in anguish. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! HANDS UP!" At least 10 people were standing behind him, and he heard even more coming after them. Clark turned, a scowl on his face, and grabbed the first gunman stupid enough to come closer to him. He threw him into the others, and the fight was on.

"YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! YOU'LL FEEL THEIR PAIN, I GUARENTEE IT!" Clark yelled, wading into the gunmen, he threw them into walls, through the windows, into the stairs, taking his anguish and pain out on those responsible for it. One gunman made the mistake of firing on him, pouring a magazine from his subatomic rifle into Clark. Clark growled, and fired off a burst of heat vision, scalding his hands, then picked him up and fired him into the wall. He grinned as the man impacted, making a sickly crunching sound.

"STOP NOW!" one of the guards tried to be a hero. Clark just smirked at him, before superspeeding into him, shouldering him into the concrete wall. He quickly glanced around, none of the guards were in any position to be a nuisance, anymore. He swept the building with his x-ray vision, and spotted Ray Dinsmore, and his guards, 10 flights above him. He sprung straight up, not caring about the rooves he was destroying, determined to get to his target. He arrived at the floor, and sprang into action. He fired off another burst of heat vision, scattering the guards, and sped to Ray before he could blink.

"You wanted to meet Superman so bad, well, HERE I AM! This is your worst nightmare, SUPERMAN UNLEASHED!" Clark screamed, throwing Ray against the wall in his office. As Ray's guards recovered and started pouring bullets into him, Clark turned, and sped through them, grabbing all their guns, and leaving them weaponless.

"NOW THEN, WHO WANTS TO TAKE ON KAL-EL, last son of Krypton!" no one was foolish enough to raise their hands, so all Clark did was sped through again, and knock them all out. Then he sped back into Ray's office, where he found his target, trying to crawl to the phone.

"Now, now, don't call anyone. I like this private party you've set up." Clark smirked, firing off a burst of heat vision and melting the phone. Then he sped to Ray, and lifted him up.

"And now, you will pay for what you've done." Clark threw Ray into a wall, picked him up, and supersped through two more walls, leaving Ray barely clinging to life. His head was rolling from side to side, and he was lasping in and out of consciousness.

"This is for Lex and Jimmy!" Clark yelled, about to make the kill, when something stopped him.

"Clark. . ." Clark looked around, but didn't see anyone.

"Clark. . .the room. . ." it was Lex's voice, but Lex wasn't anywhere near him.

"You got lucky." Clark growled, dropping Ray and flying straight down into the hallway outside the torture room.

"Lex?" Clark whispered.

"Help. . ." again, it was like Lex's voice was coming from inside his head.

"I'll save you, Lex. I promise." Clark picked Lex up, carefully, and flew out of the building, and to Metropolis General.

"I need help, NOW!" of course, as Superman, he got immediately attention.

"Superman, what happened?" one of the doctors asked, calling for a gurney.

"Mr. Luthor has been subject to multiple electric shocks, of unknown voltage. Stabilize him until I return."

"Where. . ." the doctor started, but Clark was long gone. Back to Granville, where Jimmy lay, dead, for the moment. Not for long, if Clark had anything to do with it.

"Hang on, Jimmy. I won't let you die, not yet. Not with so much left to live more." Clark said, spinning into Superman, and gently picking Jimmy up. He slowly took off, and flew towards the Fortress.

"Lara! Jor-El! I need help!" Clark called, walking into the ice structure.

"Yes, my sweet Kal-El? What can we assist you with?" Lara answered.

"This human has recently died. I need to resuscitate him, immediately. I won't let my brother die without a fight!"

"Place the human in the chamber, Kal-El." Jor-El said, authoritatively. Clark headed for the healing chamber, his latest addition to the Fortress. He was constantly finding new things hidden around the world, aiding him, now, he hoped, aiding others. He gently put Jimmy inside, and shut the door.

"The human is very weak, Kal-El. His body has been in the degenerative state for over two of your hours. It will take much to heal him. More then we have. Are you prepared to assist us?"

"Yes, for my brother, I'd do anything. I can't lose another."

"Lie in the other chamber, then, my son." Lara instructed. Clark, without any hesistation, got into the other half of the healing chamber, and waited.

"This will hurt, Kal-El. Hurt worse then any of the element you call kryptonite." Jor-El warned.

"I am ready." Clark said.

"There will be some unexpected consequences, Kal-El. Be wary of that." Lara cautioned.

"None of that matters, Lara. The only one who matters is in the other chamber. Please proceed with the healing." Clark said.

"Very well. You have been sufficently warned." Jor-El said. A stream of pure energy shot out from the ceiling, and straight through Clark's body, and it was quickly joined by another, and then a third. Slowly, they pulled Clark off the "bed" in the chamber, and suspended him in midair. One stream shot out from the other half of the chamber, and into Jimmy's body. Suddenly, Clark started screaming in pure pain, the likes of which he'd never endured before. As the pain intensified, Clark was sure he'd just traded his life for Jimmy's. However, just as quickly as Clark thought that, the pain ended.

"Phase one is complete, Kal-El. Do you require a rest period?" Jor-El asked, uncharacteristically.

"No. Just finish this." Clark panted, blood starting to flow out from several cuts now on his body.

"This second phase is very much more painful then the first, Kal-El." Lara warned.

"DO IT!" Clark yelled. Then the pain struck again, at such an intensity, with such pounding, Clark was sure, this time, he wouldn't survive. Survive he did, though, as the streams of energy increased in intensity. They lasted for another half hour, before mercifully releasing Clark.

"It is done." Jor-El stated.

"Kal-El?" Lara asked.

"Y. . . . . . .yes." Clark barely managed to mumble.

"It is done. The human will now survive. As will you. We required much strength and sustainance from you, that is why you feel so drained. Do not be alarmed, the pain is temporary. As are any other unintended consequences." Jor-El informed.

"My body feels like it's been put through a kryptonite bath."

"Any effect is temporary, Kal-El. Exposure to Earth's yellow sun will hasten your recovery." Jor-El told him.

"Superman?" Jimmy moaned, as he came to in the other half of the chamber. Clark got up and walked to it, opened the door, and carried Jimmy out.

"No. Clark Kent." It was only three words, but it was enough.

"I knew it! I knew you'd save me, you always save me!" Jimmy started crying, burying his head into Clark's chest.

"I almost didn't, I thought I didn't." Clark said, misty-eyed, himself. A full five minutes passed, and neither one had let go, it was like they needed each other.

"You're my little brother, Jimmy. Did you know that? I've adopted you." Clark whispered.

"I like that, Clark."

"CLARK!" Jimmy yelled, suddenly twisting out of Clark's grip. Clark watched in amazement and shock as Jimmy shot heat vision into one of his ice crystal sculptures.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jimmy yelled.

"Uhhh. . .heat vision. I'd like to know why you have it, more then what it was. Jor-El!" Clark said, yelling out his fathers name.

"Yes, Kal-El?"

"Why exactly does my human friend here have heat vision?"

"Kal-El, when we drew upon your body to heal the human, we also had to draw from your essence, your Kryptonian physiology, which is the same reason you enjoy the powers you have. The human will also share in these powers, for a short time."

"My names Jimmy Olsen, and you mean I won't have them forever?"

"No, Jimmy Olsen, you will not. You are not Kryptonian, therefore, your body will naturally lose the excess power it has."

"How long does Jimmy have?"

"Approximately 48 to 72 of your hours."

"And how long until Clark. . .Kal-El. . .is at full strength?"

"He should be at full strength in one of your days."

"When can this be attempted again? I have another friend in need."

"It is not advisable for another attempt until one of your weeks passes, Kal-El."

"When can another attempt be made with non-life threatening side effects for me?" Clark asked.

"Clark. . .you heard him, you can't do it again until a week from now!" Jimmy said.

"The attempt can be made in three days, but it is not advisable." Jor-El told him.

"Thank you. Now, what powers does Jimmy have?"

"He has everything you have, Kal-El. Including flight. The longer he remains in the yellow sun, the longer his powers will remain."

"Well, if we're talking 2 to 4 days, we need to get you under control. . ." Clark began, but ducked when Jimmy coughed and shot out cold air.

"Before you kill anyone." Clark finished.

"And the best place to do that is where I learned. The Kent Farm in Smallville." Clark smiled.

"All right. Well. . .Jor-El, I don't have time to properly teach Jimmy how to fly, so if you could please help me out. . ." a light stream shot from the ceiling into Jimmy's head, it didn't hurt at all, it just gave Jimmy the knowledge to fly, until he landed.

"It is done, Kal-El." Jor-El said.

"OK, Jimmy, follow my lead." Clark said, slowly floating off the ground, and outside. Jimmy followed.

"Hey, it's not cold!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"It is currently 45 degrees below 0. Now, I want you to think of following me, think of nothing but that." Clark said, slowly heading skyward, looking behind him to make sure Jimmy was keeping up. He turned horizontal, and slowly headed for Smallville. Once he was sure Jimmy could keep up, Clark sped up. They arrived at the farm 3 hours later, and landed out behind the barn.

"Um. . .did I just see Jimmy Olsen flying?" Chloe asked, as she and Jonathan walked down the loft stairs.

"GET DOWN!" Jimmy yelled, and Clark sped in front of him, and floated off the ground, taking the heat vision squarely in the chest.

"We have a small problem." Clark told them, as he gently touched down.

"Son, a small problem would be a kryptonite shard sticking out of your hand. THIS IS NOT A SMALL PROBLEM!"

"Yeah, this is a mega-why is Jimmy Olsen shooting heat vision problem!" Chloe yelled.

"I. . .I saved his life." Clark said.

"And Jimmy's powers?" Jonathan asked, barely containing his rage. The boy had FLOWN over 10,000 miles where anyone could've seen him.

"A side effect. Or so . . . Clark's father said?" Jimmy didn't sound too sure of himself at that point.

"Jor-El. You met Jor-El, well that's just wonderful. And I suppose this was the only way to save his life?" Jonathan asked, bitterly. Clark's temper rapidly flew off the dial.

"Yes, Father, it was the only way. You see, it wasn't a matter of Jimmy being near death. Jimmy WAS DEAD! FOR TWO HOURS! I had to give him a piece of myself just to save his life!"

"Clark. . .I. . .I'm not mad, not at you, son. You saved your friends life. I'm not even mad he obviously knows your secret. But he flew here without any sort of disguise. What if someone spotted him?"

"We were miles up in the sky, Dad. I don't think anyone would've seen him. Anyway, we need to get him under control before he kills anyone."

"Yes, I would think so. OK, well, Jimmy, the first thing is your strength. Come on up here." Jonathan said, motioning Jimmy up into the loft.

"Walk, please." Clark put in, smiling slightly. He followeed Jimmy upstairs, and took a seat on the couch.

"This should be entertaining." Clark smiled.

"What CD's aren't you attached to, Clark?" Jonathan asked. Clark got a funny look on his face.

"Dad, come on, I've been collecting CD's for years now."

"Oh, all right. I was just kidding, anyway. Hang on a second." Jonathan said, then stopped.

"Clark, go get me a couple dozen eggs from the kitchen. And bring Mom out here, too, she'll be able to help." Clark nodded, and supersped off.

"I'll be able to do that?" Jimmy asked in wonder.

"Not at first, Jimmy. It took Clark and us two years before we had his speed and strength under full control. But, he's had them since he arrived here. He was about 3, so you know. . .he's had longer. But we'll try to get you fully adjusted." Clark arrived with the eggs just then, and Martha was running up behind him.

"Jimmy, honey, I'm so glad you're OK. And don't you worry, we'll make sure you can control yourself." She pulled Jimmy into a hug.

"Don't hug back." Jonathan warned him. He nodded, and after a minute, she let go.

"OK, Jimmy. First, take this egg from my hand." Clark said. Jimmy reached out, grabbed and squashed it without even thinking.

"Wha. . .but I didn't even use any strength!"

"Yeah, imagine how weird that sounds, Jimmy. I have to be careful all the time, not to use any amount of strength when I shake hands, or anything. Here, try it again." After 15 eggs were broken, Jimmy could pick up an egg without breaking it.

"Now, then, here." Clark said, tossing one up in the air. Jimmy carefully caught it, and it didn't break. Clark broke out into a wide grin.

"Do it, again." Jonathan said, wearing a ghost of a smile. Clark shrugged, and tossed another egg into the air, which Jimmy caught carefully, again.

"Well done, Jimmy. Next thing we worry about is speed. Lets move outside, people." Jonathan said, walking downstairs, and out the back. Everyone followed. Clark supersped about 100 feet away.

"OK, Jimmy, try running out to me. Just don't think about anything but running." Clark called. Jimmy nodded, and then took off running, first at a normal pace, and then, he burst into super speed.

"WHOA! WOW! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Jimmy yelled, speeding past Clark. He tried stopping, but all he did was slide and his body covered an additional 50 feet before he skidded to a stop.

"Guess I need some practice, huh?" Jimmy smiled as he normally walked over to Clark.

"Yeah, but that was a good first run. Now try running back to them." Clark said, pointing to his parents. They scattered, giving him a couple of holes to shoot through.

"Start here, so you don't plow them over." Clark pulled Jimmy a couple feet over.

"Watch." Clark said, running two steps and then disappearing, appearing moments later next to his Mom.

"That easy." He called back.

"Easy, he says. Sure, it's like learning to walk all over again." Jimmy mumbled, mimicking Clark as he ran a couple steps then burst off. This time, he tried to stop running like a normal person, and found himself slowing down, and when he stopped, he was right next to Clark. Clark looked down and gave him a full megawatt grin.

"That was great, Jimmy! Now, try and keep up with me." Clark said, as he supersped off, full speed. Jimmy ran right beside him. Clark reveled in this new found life. He was now truly, a big brother, in all senses. He had someone he could teach all that he knew, someone who would totally understand him. Clark dropped out of superspeed, hit with a sudden thought. The only reason he was enjoying all of this was because Jimmy had recently died. Not come close, but physically DIED. How could Clark take joy from the pain Jimmy had gone through? Jimmy had been unprepared for Clark's sudden dropout of superspeed, and had gone ahead, he turned around and came back to Clark.

"Clark?" Jimmy asked, looking at his friend, who was slowly crying.

"I. . .I love this, Jimmy. You and me, here, me teaching you everything about your powers. Is that so bad of me?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not the one you should be asking. Your girlfriend and parents are right there. Race ya?" Jimmy grinned impishly and took off.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Clark yelled, taking off in hot pursuit. He overtook Jimmy and looking over, gave him a grin right back. They arrived at the same time, stopping on a dime, right next to Chloe and Jonathan.

"Having fun, Clark?" Jonathan asked.

"Maybe too much. I'm so happy right now, and Jimmy had to die for this to happen. How bad does that make me?" Clark sulked as he walked towards the barn. Jonathan raced after him.

"Clark! CLARK! Son, it doesn't make you bad, it makes you human. You want someone to be the same as you, you want someone to look up to you. Those are very human qualities, son. What would make you bad is not considering the pain Jimmy endured to get this far, and I know you wouldn't do that. I know because I raised you right, Clark. I raised you to care about everyone. It's no different now, son. Spend time with Jimmy, instead of moping, enjoy every second of this you can. You got your wish, Clark. And I know you don't take it for granted, that makes you a good man in my book. Now come on back, we still have x-ray and heat vision, ice breath and flight to get under control." Jonathan pulled Clark into a hug and started walking back towards the group.

"Just a little guilt knocking at the heart. I'm all better now." Clark grinned.

"CLARK!" Jimmy yelled. Clark supersped to Jimmy, grabbed him, and took off straight into the sky, as Jimmy unleashed yet another blast of heat vision.

"New forecast: rain and warm temperatures." Chloe snarked.

"Funny." Jonathan said wryly watching as his son and Jimmy came back down.

"Heat vision and cold breath next, Dad. We do not want Jimmy causing a polar ice cap somewhere to melt or something." Clark said, smirking.

"OK, give me a few seconds, then." Jonathan said, walking into the barn.

"Um. . .girls not allowed." Clark said, turning and looking at Chloe and Martha.

"Why not, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Because, Lois, do you remember how I got my heat vision under control?"

"Um. . .oh. . .well, that, I'll see you guys later." Chloe grabbed Martha's arm and literally ran away from them.

"Clark? Why do I not like the sound and look of this?" Jimmy asked, a little nervous all of a sudden.

"It's not that bad, it's just. . .private. Sort of."

"And here it is." Jonathan announced his presence, bringing along a scarecrow. Clark buried his head in his hands.

"You kept it?"

"Never knew if we might need it again."

"Wha. . .wait a minute, here. What is that?" Jimmy stammered.

"Imagine your ideal girlfriend, and then concentrate on the scareecrow." Jonathan told him.

"You're kidding." Jimmy said, flatly.

"Nope. Heat vision is . . . least, was, in my case, hormonally controlled, at first. This is how I got it under control."

"Well. . .um, I see what you mean about being private. Could, um. . .could I be alone, please?" Clark grinned and nodded.

"Sure, Jimmy, we'll be in the barn when you're um, finished. Come on, Dad." Clark laughed as he walked away.

"Not funny, son, not funny at all." But the smile on Jonathan's face betrayed him.

"What a bunch of weirdos. OK, ideal girl, huh. Well, lets see here. Obviously, my age, about five feet in height, not tiny but not average, 15, blonde hair, blue eyes." As Jimmy pictured her in his mind, his heat vision kicked in, and he blasted the scarecrow.

"Huh, whatdya know. I wonder who Clarkie thought of." Jimmy did it over and over, until he had it under his control. Then he went and hesistantly touched the flames.

"Doesn't burn. This is fun!" Jimmy thought, as he quickly put out the fires. Then he grinned and sauntered into the barn, where he again was rendered speechless, as he saw Clark holding a combine over his head while Jonathan cleaned it's underside. It wasn't seeing it that surprised him, Superman could lift buildings easily, but it was seeing Clark Kent doing it that shocked him. Outside of costume.

"Uhhhh. . .I'm done." Jimmy stammered out.

"Be right with you, Jimmy. I needed to clean this thing for a while, anyway." Jonathan said.

"How was it?" Clark grinned.

"CLARK!" Jimmy exclaimed. Clark smiled.

"OK, son, you can put it down now." Clark gently lowered the combine to the ground, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"You know your mother doesn't like that, Clark." Jonathan grinned.

"Speaking of, can you guys handle cold breath by yourselves? I need to go check on Lex." Clark said.

"Clark. . ." Jimmy started. Clark started to shake his head, but Jonathan stopped him.

"He needs to go, Clark." Is all Jonathan said, but it was enough.

"No heroics, Jimmy, no nothing. Straight run to my apartment, and then we walk to Metropolis General." Clark said. Jimmy nodded.

"Jimmy, Clark's serious. We don't know how invunerable you really are. If you try and step in front of a bullet, it could still go into you. Be careful." Jonathan said, fixing Jimmy with 'the look'.

"Yes sir. I will, I promise."

"Then lets go. Lead the way, Jimmy." Clark said, smiling and nodding. Jimmy smirked and took off. Clark followed right behind him. A few short minutes later, they stood in back of Clark's apartment building.

"Clark, that's the most exhilerating thing ever!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Wait til you learn to fly, Jimmy." Clark said, grinning as he walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and went in. Jimmy followed.

"Want anything to eat?" Clark asked.

"Yes, actually, now that you mention it, I'm starving." Clark waved his hand at the refrigerator. After Jimmy finished eating, and Clark had checked his answering machine, they set out together for the hospital. A short while later, they arrived, and Clark strode to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, I'd like to see Lex Luthor. I am one of his closest friends."

"Mr. Luthor is currently in the ICU unit, third floor, room 34. Elevator to your left, down the hall."

"Thank you." Clark said, starting down the hall.

"AHHHHH!" Jimmy yelled, making Clark turn and run back to him.

"Jimmy? What's wrong?"

"It's so loud, Clark."

"Great." Clark said, grabbing Jimmy under his arms and rushing him out of the hospital.

"Sir. . .he needs help, sir!" the nurse yelled, running after them.

"This is a family affair, I have it under control!" Clark yelled back, running with Jimmy back to his apartment. He rushed them upstairs and into his apartment quickly.

"OK, Jimmy. Do you want to come see Lex or can I go alone? I have to go see him."

"I want to go see him, Clark."

"All right, Jimmy. Then here's what I need you to do. I need you to just concentrate on me, all right? Just me, nothing else. None of your surroundings, no one else, just me. Until we get back to the farm."

"OK, Clark. But. . .what is happening to me?"

"Super-hearing."

"OK, Clark." They walked back to the hospital, and right by the receptionists desk.

"You seem OK, now. Is everything all right? Did this man hurt you?" the nurse at the desk asked Jimmy. Jimmy turned around in anger.

"This man here is my friend. He would never hurt me! He rushed me to his apartment for a couple of aspirin! So back off." Jimmy said, grabbing the desk in anger. The desk slowly crumbled in his hands as he held it. The receptionist looked on in amazement as the solid marble desk crumbled to dust in Jimmy's hands. Clark grabbed his arms quickly and pulled him down the hall.

"He's a muscle boy. He works out a lot." Clark shot behind him as they quickly left.

"You can't afford to lose your temper, Jimmy. Be cool." Jimmy stared down in shock at his hands, and shook his head.

"Remember the eggs?" Clark whispered, as they walked down the hall.

"How do you handle this? Cause I don't think I can."

"Yes you can, Jimmy. I'm here for you, always." As they stepped into the elevator, Clark hugged Jimmy.

"Thank you, Clark. I meant what I told you earlier. You'll always be there for me."

"Always." Clark whispered, liking the sound of that. As the doors opened, Clark stepped out and strode purposely down the hall. When he reached room 34, he gently knocked, and went inside. He picked up Lex's chart and commited it to memory, meaning to ask Jor-El about it when he had a chance.

"I almost feel guilty, Clark. I'm fine, for the most part, and he's. . .laying here, so close to death."

"He won't, Jimmy. Die, that is. I'll make sure of that." Another couple of minutes passed before Jimmy had had enough of staring at Lex.

"Lets get out of here." He told Clark. Clark just nodded, and they headed back out of the room. Nothing out of the ordinary happened on the run home, and they arrived back in Smallville about an hour after they'd left.

"The only way to travel." Jimmy grinned. Clark nodded, then sobered as his Dad walked out.

"How is he?" Jonathan looked very worried.

"Not good. His brain activity is slowing. If I don't do something quickly, I think he'll die." Clark said.

"Mr. Kent, Jor-El said Clark couldn't attempt another procedure for one week, if he does, he could die." Jimmy put in.

"Clark, is this true, son?"

"Kinda." Clark said, fixing Jimmy with a death glare. Jimmy didn't flinch underneath the stare.

"You can't do this, then, Clark. It could kill you, son. I know you don't want to leave Lex in the hands of human medicine, son, but you have to, at least for a week."

"And what if he gets worse? Do you expect me to stand by and do nothing?" Clark stopped himself from yelling, but only barely.

"No, Clark, I didn't raise you to do nothing. But, I did raise you to be careful, and you've got to take care of yourself, first. Look, son, I'm not saying to not save your friends life, but maybe you should wait until you're sure you won't get killed! You may be invunerable to any human weaknesses, but this Fortress of Solitude you've got, it's Kryptonian, and it could kill you!"

"I won't let him die, Dad. If it comes down to a choice like that, I'll take my chances." Clark looked his father straight in the eye.

"Over my dead body, Clark. I will not let you do that." Jimmy spoke up, surprising even himself. Clark looked at him.

"Let it go, Jimmy. I am not letting Lex die, and that's final!" Jimmy didn't answer, but you could tell he wasn't going to let Clark basically commit suicide.

"Anyway, we need to work on hearing, cold breath, and flight, Dad. We might as well."

"OK, Jimmy. Lets do cold breath first." Jonathan said, letting the previous subject drop for the moment. They walked into the barn, and shut all the doors and windows. It quickly heated up until it felt like a furnace.

"It's sort of like bio-feedback. I'm not even sure it will work with a human, because my lung capacity is much greater then yours. But, we can try. Think about being cold, really cold, take a deep breath in, and then blow it out." Clark said, demonstrating. He sucked in a big amount of air, basically cooled it inside of him, and then released it, significantly cooling the air in the barn. Even Jonathan looked impressed at that. Jimmy attempted the same thing, and it worked, on a much smaller scale.

"I could feel my body getting colder, but not much else." Jimmy said.

"OK, well, I don't think you should mess around with that one, because human body temperatures aren't meant to go below a certain point." Jonathan said.

"Hearing, now. Dad, how do you want to do this?"

"Start everything up, Clark." Jonathan requested. Clark nodded, and zipped around the barn, turning on every machine, and the radio he kept inside.

"Now, Jimmy, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice. What am I saying? The cows won't feed themselves."

"That's not funny, Dad. It stopped being funny a long long time ago." Clark said, laughing, nonetheless. Jonathan rolled his eyes and held his hands out for his son to try it.

"The pied piper of Picadely picked prunes for profitable people." Clark whispered. Jonathan looked at him like he was insane.

"I heard you, Clark! You said the pied piper of Picadely picked prunes for profitable people. I don't know why you said that, but you did."

"Because I like alliteration." Clark whispered again.

"Alliteration. Wonderful. Even when I'm not in school, I'm in school." Jimmy moaned.

"I think he's got it." Clark whispered to his Dad.

"I think I've got it, too." Jimmy answered.

"Why don't you zip around and shut off everything, Jimmy?" Clark said. In a blur, Jimmy whisked around the barn, shutting off all the machines, and ended up in the loft, where he shut the radio and held up his hands. Clark was, again, smiling, ear to ear.

"Well done, Jimmy. Very well done."

"I get to fly? Oh please! I wanna fly." Jimmy grinned. Clark also smiled.

"OK, the first time I flew, it was very weird."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"CLARK! HELP!" Lana and Chloe screamed, as the water tower they were on was beginning to collaspe. They'd decided to come out for a picnic and try to repair damaged friendships. Mainly, repair Lana and Clark's friendship, which had been on the skids for weeks now. And, with Lex still in Belle Reeve, it was just the four of them. Pete and Clark, Lana and Chloe had been having a wonderful time, until the girls wanted to climb on top of the tallest water tower in the midwest.

"They say you can see clear to Kansas City on a clear day." Chloe had told him.

"No way, Chloe. You know I'm scared of heights." Clark had answered. Now, as he stood underneath the swaying tower, he knew he had to do something. He supersped a good distance away, and then raced back, took a leap, and willed himself upward.

"Clark. . .you. . .you're flying!" Pete exclaimed.

"Something new for you, Pete." Clark grunted out, concentrating on climbing higher in the sky. As he swept upward, he reached out and grabbed both girls hands, and whisked them away. Trouble was, he didn't quite know how to land.

"Clark. . .um. . .not that I mind this, but how about we go down now?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know how!" Clark answered.

"Try lowering your forward speed, and you'll get pulled back to Earth. Slowly, though. You'd survive a crash, but we wouldn't." Chloe suggested. Clark nodded and slowly reduced speed, and it began to work. He slowly touched down, and Pete ran up to them.

"OH MY GOD! Clark! I thought they were dead! That was amazing!"

"I . . . I know. It felt tremendous, Pete."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Then, Jimmy, Mr. Big Shot decided to fly back here, and just about give me a heart attack. All this after being afraid of heights." Jonathan put in, after Clark recounted the story.

"So you. . ." Jimmy began.

"I'd always been able to float, but for a few weeks before that, I'd been experimenting with flying. Not that I ever did it again, after those first two times, but. . .it was exhilerating. The next time I flew, I was Kal-El, reprogrammed by Jor-El. The next time after that was sophomore year in college. So. . .you see, it didn't come easy for me, mainly cause of my fear of heights." Clark answered.

"So where does that leave me?" Jimmy asked. Clark grinned, and took off until he was up against the ceiling.

"Go down onto the barn floor, and try to get up here, Jimmy." Clark instructed. Jimmy zipped downstairs, and then jumped and tried to hold himself there. He did well, but when he tried to go up, he hit the ground.

"It's just like running, and walking. It's like a learned muscle movement. You know how you don't think about when you walk? A lot goes into walking, the same for superspeed, and the same for flight." Clark called down.

"So I should will myself to go up?" Jimmy asked. Clark nodded down at him. Jimmy jumped, held himself up, and then willed himself to go towards Clark. He started moving upwards, and Clark again grinned widely. He playful flew towards the entrance, and then towards the back, and Jimmy followed him. After a few minutes, he landed, and so did Jimmy.

"That was so much fun, Clark. Thank you for showing me." Jimmy smiled.

"Dad, do you. . .do you think he's got my weakness, as well?" Clark asked.

"We can find out, son." Jonathan said, walking down from the loft.

"Jimmy, this is going to hurt, if you do have my weakness." Clark backed away as Jonathan grabbed the lead box from the tool chest and walked to Jimmy.

"This is going to hurt a plenty, Jimmy. Are you sure?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I need to know." Jimmy answered. Jonathan nodded, and opened the box.

"ARGH! Close it! Close it!" Jimmy grunted, falling to the ground. Jonathan closed it quickly, and bent down to pick Jimmy up.

"Told you it hurt." Clark stated matter of factly as he walked back inside. He picked Jimmy up and helped him to the stairs, where Jimmy sat down hard.

"God, Clark, that was . . . horrible."

"I know, believe me, I know."

"So, that's everything?" Jimmy asked after a few minutes. Clark looked at Jonathan and raised an eyebrow. Jonathan shook his head.

"Yeah, Jimmy, that's everything." Clark answered.

"We need to make sure Jimmy can function in the real world, Clark, like you do." Jonathan said.

"Come on into the house and lets put you through some tests." Clark said, putting an arm around Jimmy and leading him into the house. A few minutes later, Clark snuck out of the house, and took off for the Fortress, without anyone seeing him.

"Here, Jimmy, why don't you take some pictures of the farm for us?" Jonathan handed Jimmy a camera, which he promptly destroyed.

"DAMMIT!" Jimmy yelled, dropping the camera like it was a hot poker.

"Don't get discouraged, Jimmy. Try again." Martha handed Jimmy a piece of paper, and Jimmy gently took it and gave it to Jonathan. Lois walked downstairs and fired a football at Jimmy, and he quickly grabbed it, popping it in the process.

"That's why we're doing this, Jimmy, not to make you feel bad, but because we've been through this before. Hell, if Lex. . .um, that is. . ." Lois said, biting her tongue at the end of her sentence.

"If Lex, what?" Jimmy wondering.

"Lex helped Clark with super-hearing, when Clark first got that power." Jonathan explained.

"So. . .wait a minute. If Lex knows Clark is Superman, why did he try and kill Superman all the time?"

"Lex didn't know. It's complicated, and you'll have to ask Lex or Clark. We can't be the ones to explain it." Jonathan answered.

"Whenever you go to catch, throw, or pick something up, do it very gently. You have a much greater strength now." Martha explained, throwing him an apple, which Jimmy caught cleanly. Lois smiled at him softly.

"Good job, Jimmy." She said, grinning.

"Hey Lois, how do you know the Kents? You obviously know Clark's secret, and you act like old friends. As far as I know, you didn't live in Smallville." Jimmy asked.

"Um. . .well, my cousin used to live here before she died, and I used to come visit a lot. I ran into Clark a great deal, and Lana, and Pete, too. Lex, as well, as a matter of fact. When we met up again at the Planet, we sparked, and well. . .before diving into a relationship, he felt compelled to tell me his secret." Lois explained.

"OK." Jimmy said, but he wasn't convinced of that being the case. He'd have to do more digging.

"Just think before you grab anything, Jimmy, and it'll be all right." Jonathan said, throwing another football his way. Jimmy caught it clean, and threw it back. Jonathan smiled as he caught well.

"Good throw. Just remember, you can probably throw a football about 3000 yards now, so . . . don't."

Fortress of Solitude

"Jor-El!" Clark called as he walked into the ice building.

"Yes, Kal-El, how can I help you?"

"I have another friend who is near death, but not there, yet. If I were to bring him here, would you be able to maintain him until another full healing can be undertaken?"

"If the human is not severely injured, Kal-El, I can use the powers in this library to cure him, without any harm to you. But you must retrieve him immediately."

"He has been in a human hospital for the past few hours." Clark said.

"Time is of the essence, Kal-El. Retrieve your friend immediately." Clark spun into Superman, and quickly exited, taking to the sky and making a beeline for Metropolis. He arrived a couple of hours later, and landed right in front of Metropolis General. He strode powerfully to the receptionists desk, and stopped in front of a startled nurse.

"I would like to meet with the doctor taking care of Alexander Luthor, immediately." Superman said, with the voice of authority.

"At once, Superman. He is in room 34, third floor, elevator on your left." The nurse stammered out, picking up the phone to page the doctor. Superman strode to the elevator and got on, smirking slightly. He arrived a short time later, and walked inside, sitting down by Lex's bedside.

"Hello, Superman. I am Dr. Wallace, head trauma doctor here. How can I assist you?" a middle-aged man walked into the room and extended his hand to Clark, who shook.

"What is Alexander's condition?" Superman asked.

"His brain is slowly dying, due to the severe nature of the electric shocks, his body is atrophying. I don't expect him to last the night."

"I can save his life, using some technology from my home planet." Superman said, boldly.

"It is against hospital policy for me to release him to anyone, in his condition."

"You yourself just said he's going to die. I can save his life, but not here."

"I want him back here for observation immediately after you do whatever it is you're going to do." Dr. Wallace said, after a few moments of thinking.

"Very well. Tell NO ONE of this, I will NOT be doctor of last resort. Mr. Luthor happens to be a friend of a friend, and my friend is cashing in a favor." Clark gently picked up Lex, unhooked the machinery from his body, and walked out of the room, and as Dr. Wallace opened the hall window, he flew out, and towards the Fortress.

Kent Farm

"Where's Clark?" Jonathan asked, a couple later. Jimmy had all but completely mastered his powers, and was, in their opinion, ready to function normally in the real world.

"He probably went to check on Lex." Lois said. They were gathered in the living room, making idle talk, not really doing much.

"You don't think he. . ." Jonathan started.

"I can go check, Mr. Kent." Jimmy said, getting up. Jonathan started to shake his head, but Martha intervened.

"If he's gone to the Fortress, none of us can get there as quickly as Jimmy can."

"Martha, anyone could see him, there'd be questions, it wouldn't be good for Jimmy."

"I can wear. . .a mask, or something, so no one would recognize me." Jimmy said.

"Here." Lois said, throwing him a mask she'd just made.

"This is horrible." Jimmy said.

"Just wear it, fly-boy." Lois retorted. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this, Jimmy?" Jonathan asked.

"I am not going to let Clark kill himself." Jimmy said, putting on the mask, and his baseball cap, and walking to the door. He supersped out, and then took off, flying due north, heading for the Fortress.

"You know, seeing anyone other then Clark doing that seems wrong, somehow." Lois remarked.

"I know, Chloe. I know." Martha answered.


	17. Integro Part I

Jimmy reached the fortress a little while after Clark and Lex, and he walked in.

"Clark?" Jimmy called. Clark turned quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coolly.

"Making sure you aren't making a huge mistake." Jimmy answered.

"That's your call, not mine. Jor-El, answer me. How is the human in the chamber?" Clark turned his back on Jimmy and sat down.

"What are you planning on doing, Kal-El? Is that enough to get your attention?" Jimmy asked.

"I am planning on saving my friends life, Olsen. At any cost. Clear enough?"

"The human can be sustained without any assistance from you, Kal-El. It will take between 48 and 72 of your hours. The first procedure will be to raise the level of brain activity. That will be the most dangerous to the human. You can serve no purpose by remaining."

"Very well. Lets go, Jimmy." Clark and Jimmy walked out of the fortress and took off, heading back for Smallville.

"Phase one has begun, Jor-El." Lara informed her husband. Lex remained still, but his heart beat a bit faster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, son, put the phone books down, you cannot stop the inevitable. Don't you think I've tried? There is no doctor on Earth who can save your mother. You have to learn to grieve, Lex." Lionel walked into Lex's room at their house in Metropolis.

"Just because you've given up doesn't mean I will. I need to save her." Lex answered, sifting through the medical journals he'd ordered.

"I haven't given up, Lex. I've admitted that I cannot do any more for her. Money cannot solve everything. Come see her before she dies, son. You have to, she's been wanting to see you."

"I can't. I have to keep looking, searching. I'll find someone who can save her. I need her."

"Why do you need her, Lex? What can she give you that I can't?"

"Love." Even at 13, Lex knew enough to know his father wouldn't love him after the Julian incident.

"Love is for the weak, Lex. Affairs of the heart can only end in bittersweetness. None of the great rulers of the world ever loved. And the second they did, their empires fell around them. Love is not needed." Lionel said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"You're wrong, Dad. You're dead wrong." Lex murmured. He emailed another doctor on his list, and set up a meeting for the next day. Lionel was going to be out of town, leaving Lex alone with his nanny, Rachel Dunleavy, so Lex had the run of the house, basically.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark sat far enough away from the red kryptonite chunk so that it wouldn't affect him, but close enough so that he could participate in the discussions.

"Clark can't get close enough to do this, without being affected by the red kryptonite, Lex." Jonathan said, wincing as he moved the wrong way and his ribs started hurting.

"None of you are strong enough to withstand a beating by this freak, I am." Clark said.

"Yeah, and what happens when you go all Kal and decide none of us are worth saving?" Pete asked.

"I wouldn't do that!" Clark answered.

"Son, no, you don't know that. You don't know what you would do under the influence. You could kill this freak, and then run away again. No, we're not taking that chance."

"NO ONE ELSE HERE CAN DO THIS!" Clark yelled.

"Clark, he shrank away from me when I impaled him with red kryptonite. If we have a sword made of the stuff, I can wield it, he won't be able to fight." Lex said.

"You! Don't you think you've done enough? Trying to get yourself killed." Clark snapped.

"Only after my best friend tried the same thing and nearly succeeded." Lex snapped back.

"Clark, Lex, we don't have time for this, not now!" Chloe but in. Clark looked sharply at her, but then relented, his face losing that angry look. Lex also calmed himself.

"It has to be me, guys. Physically, I am much stronger then anyone here, therefore, I can survive the longest under adverse conditions." Clark said.

"Clark, this is red kryptonite. You know what it does to you. We can't take that risk." Jonathan said. Clark shook his head.

"Dad, what can I say to soothe your fears? If anyone else tries this, they could die." Lex jumped all over this statement.

"The freak is glowing green, Clark, so could you." Clark fixed Lex with an evil stare.

"I didn't, 20 other people have. It's going to be me. Whether I have the sword or not!" Clark said, effectively ending all further discussion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Dr. Gullet, thank you for meeting with me." Lex said, sitting the doctor in the meeting room.

"It's not often I'm meeting 13 year olds with bank accounts that amount to more then several small countries." Dr. Gullet said, taking a seat.

"I'll make it simple for you. My mother is dying of a heart disease, and so far, no one has been able to do anything for her. I need you to save her." Lex said, a brief glimpse of emotion cracking his outward calm façade.

"I can not make any promises, Mr. Luthor. All I can do is try."

"It's Lex, first of all. Secondly, all one can expect is a best effort. And that's all I expect out of you. I need to have my mother saved."

"I'll certainly get right to it. And, Lex, if I can't do it, at the very least, go see her before she succumbs. Closure is very important." Lex got up and shook the mans hand before retreating to his room, and resumed pouring over the lists of doctors he had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark stood outside of the farm house, wielding the red kryptonite sword in it's lead sheath.

"How do you feel, Clark?" Lex asked, walking out of the house and standing by his friends side.

"Fine right now. When I unsheath, who knows?"

"That's why we're having a trial run, Clark. We can afford no unexpected side effects. Your Dad and Pete are standing by with kryptonite, just in case something goes wrong."

"Clark, you're not going to win without unsheathing the sword." Chloe said, as she, too, came out of the house. Clark gave her a look.

"You more then anyone knows that Kal isn't someone to tempt."

"I also know you're not him." Chloe answered, standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. Clark smiled down at her.

"Here goes." He said, unsheathing. He held it as far out from his body as he could, while Lex ran a stopwatch.

"I figure, Clark, about 5 to 10 minutes will be needed." Lex said.

"I don't think I can control it that long, Lex." Clark said.

"Try." Lex responded. Clark held on for one and a half minutes, before throwing the sword as far away as he could.

"Sorry." He said, turning to Lex.

"It's OK, Clark. I can surely understand not being able to control drug influences. So. . .that was. . .97 seconds. You think you can do the job in that time?"

"I'm not killing, Lex." Clark said, firmly.

"No one asked you to. Just incapacitate him long enough to get him sedated, and into custody. I'll alert the proper authorities to have some red meteor rock on hand." Clark raised an eyebrow.

"You remembered to call it meteor rock and not red kryptonite."

"I'm not stupid, Clark. Kryptonite would raise questions none of us are prepared to answer."

"CLARK! Can you throw the sheath out here, too?" Pete yelled.

"SURE!" Clark yelled back, winding up and tossing it gently in the air. Pete waited for it to land before grabbing it, sheathing the sword, and walking back.

"How long, Lex?" he asked.

"97 seconds."

"Long enough, Clark?"

"I'm not sure. I held on as long as I could. If we go over by even 3 seconds, it could be over."

"We need to be there, Pete, with some kryptonite." Lex said, turning to the young man.

"NO! It could be dangerous." Clark yelled.

"What could be dangerous is you on red kryptonite." Lex shot back. Clark didn't have any retort to that. He knew it was true.

"If you don't let one of us come with you, son, with green kryptonite, you can forget going." Jonathan said, joining the group on the porch. Clark thought about it. Lex had already proven once he could be counted on against the monster, so he'd have to be the one.

"Lex." Clark said, after a long time debating inside his head.

"Why Lex and not me?" Pete and Jonathan asked on top of each other.

"Lex has already. . .dealt with this freak once. You two haven't. And Dad, you have a broken arm and two broken ribs. You're in no condition to do anything." Clark answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirteen year old Lex Luthor smiled sadly as they put his mother, the only one who could save him, into the ground. He had failed to save her, and even worse, he didn't go see her in the hospital. He spent too much time trying to save her, and not enough time actually spending time with her.

"How could you not be there, Lex? She died, son, asking for you, and you weren't even there. I will never forgive you for that, Lex. Add that to the list, Lex, add it to the list of why you are a failure as a son." Lionel barked as Lex turned away and walked to a tree overlooking the whole sad scene. There, he finally shed the tears he'd been holding in since he found out the doctors he'd found couldn't do anything to save his mother's life. That night, he quietly snuck out of the house, and walked to one of the nightclubs in Metropolis.

"Whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" the bouncer said, putting a hand out to stop Lex.

"Inside." Lex answered, pulling out a couple hundreds and stuffing them in his shirt.

"Sure thing, little dude." Lex quickly walked to the bar, and flashing some more hundreds, soon had himself a nice little party going.

"Make this one a double vodka on the rocks." Lex called out, dropping 5 hundred on the counter.

"You're the boss." The bartender said, pocketing the money and serving Lex. Lex quickly downed the liquid.

"So, kid, what brings you here? Flashing money like it's going out of style and drinking like you're a drowning man." The bartender asked. Lex gave him a haunting look.

"I. . .I spent too much time trying to play god and not enough time being human."

"In what ways?" you could tell the barkeep was a friendly person, really trying to help Lex out.

"My Mom. . .she was. . .dying. And instead of going to see her, I. . .I was busy searching for doctors to cure her. She died, and I didn't see her. My father hates me."

"You were trying to save her, little dude. Yeah, you should've done the right thing, and gone to see her, but, you were hurting. And that was your way of coping. It was wrong, but it wasn't worthy of hatred. I'm sure your father will see that one day. And I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"You don't know my father." Lex said, tossing another couple hundred on the bar and ordering another drink. The bartender sighed, and gave Lex another drink.

"LEX! Where are you?" Lionel called, walking into the putrid club and looking for his son.

"There's the bastard now." Lex moaned into his drink, downing it in one shot. He got up unsteadily and stumbled over to his Dad.

"Dad, listen. I'm sorry for not going to see Mom, I'm sorry for everything. Please love me." Lex said, drunk as sin.

"Alexander Luthor, this sort of behavior will not be tolerated. I was considering letting you go to school in Smallville, at public school, but after this display, boarding school is just where you belong!" Lionel exclaimed, dragging Lex behind him, up and out of Atlantis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex sat in another one of his boring classes, alone in the back, out of the way. No one wanted to be friends with the bald freak. It was advanced chem, and Lex was sure to be bored out of his mind. The door opened, and he looked up as the teacher walked in. His eyes bugged out of his head. She looked like a goddess. Probably mid-20s, rather. . .large busom, skinny long legs, and she favored wearing a short skirt along with a top that left very little to the imagination. This could be a good class, after all. She scanned the class quickly, and then looked down her roster, calling out names. The class flew by as for most of it, Lex just stared at the pretty teacher.

"Alexander, can I see you for a moment?" the teacher said as classs ended. Lex nodded and walked up to her. As he got there, she stroked the top of his head.

"Alexander, I noticed you. . .looking at me. Do you want. . .to do more then look?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lex answered, slightly out of breath at what was going on.

"I live at this address. Come by and we'll. . .engage in some extracirrcular activities."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alexander, for a first time, that wasn't half bad. We should practice, though, a lot of practice." Tiffany said.

"Yeah, practice." Lex said dreamily. Who knew it could be so much fun?

"Lex, listen. You can't tell anyone about this. Not your father, not the other boys at school, no one. You have to keep this a secret."

"OK." Lex was fast asleep.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake." Tiffany whispered, as she, too, fell asleep. Over the next few weeks they had several "dates", until Tiffany tired of the boy, and she dumped him. Lex found himself back at Atlantis, crying into his drinks.

"Then she had the nerve to dump me! Me! A Luthor!" Lex said, downing another scotch.

"She obviously didn't know what she was missing." The bartender said dryly. It was a different one, Lex noted, not the one from last time.

"Absoultely. I am Lex Luthor! I don't need that btch!" Lex said.

"LEX! This has gone on for long enough." Lionel said, marching into the club and bodily dragging his son out.

"Let me go! You don't know who I am! I'm Lex Luthor!" Lex smirked.

"And now, Lex Luthor, you're going to learn what it means to be a Luthor." Lionel said, marching him into the towncar.

"Excelsior Prep!" Lionel shouted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Last chance to get out of the car, Lex." Clark said, as they drove towards the freak's hideaway.

"Luthor's aren't afraid of anything, Clark. And this is no exception. Besides, I don't want to hear both Pete and your father complaining about why they're not going and I am." Lex answered, grinning slightly.

"I gave them a reasonable explanation. If they don't want to take it, that's they're fault, not mine." Clark said. He set his mouth in a tight line, and focussed straight ahead.

"Are you scared?" Lex asked, concerned. Who took care of Clark after he battled all these freaks? Who made sure he wanted to? It wasn't really his duty.

"Of course not." Lex fixed Clark with a look of 'stop lying'.

"A little. I could die."

"Anyone of us could die at any time, Clark. I'm not good at the inspirational stuff, leave that to your father. But, I will tell you this. I, for one, am glad I rammed my car into your stubborn torso. I geniunely like you, Clark, and so do the others. True friendship cannot be thrown away, no matter how hard one tries. And you could die, but you won't, because you're stronger then this freak, you're stronger, you have a bigger heart, and you have things to go home to, it doesn't. Now, lets do this." Lex parked the car, and they got out. Lex making sure to grab the lead box with the green kryptonite in it. Clark switched to x-ray vision, and looked around.

"CLARK! Behind you!" Lex yelled. The freak slammed into Clark, the sword flying out of his hands.

"S" Lex yelled, dropping the lead box and racing for the sword. The freak picked Clark up and slammed him through a tree.

"UGH!" Clark yelled, feeling the effects of the kryptonite enhanced mutant. His head lulled back, and started to bleed. The mutant picked up Clark again, and sensing something, threw him into Lex, sending both of them flying back. Clark sprang back up, and Lex threw the still sheathed sword to him.

"Unsheath it first, Clark." Lex said, scrambling to find the lead box. Clark got as close to the freak as he dared, and then unleashed the sword, waving it back and forth. The freak turned and ran, but Clark supersped after him, and neatly sliced through both legs, rendering him unable to move. Clark then threw the sword back through the woods, inadvertently into a tree directly over Lex's head. Lex looked up in shock and then towards Clark and the mutant.

"IDIOT!" Lex yelled, grabbing the sword, sheathing it and racing to the scene. The freak had just started to get up, but Lex unleashed the red kryptonite sword, and the freak went down again. Clark slowly backed away.

"I need you to . . . nevermind. Too many questions. Run to the car, call the police, tell them to get here via Hobb's Pond, and get some red kryptonite, and bring it. Then call Belle Reeve." Lex said, sitting down on top of the mutant and holding the sword right by his torso. Clark nodded, and supersped away.

"You're going to have a nice padded room to yourself, buddy, don't worry." Lex grinned larconically. Clark sped back in a couple minutes and told Lex the police were on their way.

"Good Clark. Should you be here when they show up?" Lex asked.

"Probably not. Can you handle it, though?" Clark motioned to the mutant.

"I should be able to." Lex said, tapping the mutant's chest with the sword, causing a roar of pain. Clark nodded, and supersped away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, that's that." Lex announced, walking into the farmhouse.

"Are you sure you're OK, Lex?" Jonathan asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"Fit as a fiddle, Mr. Kent."

"Everything taken care of?" Clark asked, walking in from the living room, where he and Chloe had been playing Monopoly.

"Yeah. The police got the mutant, who used to be Leroy Adams, by the way, into custody, he's currently residing in Belle Reeve's most dangerous section, far far away from any other patients. In a room lined with red kryptonite, not enough to kill, but enough to make sure he won't try anything."

"And. . ." Clark waved to himself. Lex shook his head.

"You were not mentioned. As far as they know, I did everything." Lex answered. Clark looked relieved.

"Where's Lana?" Lex asked, cringing as he brought her up. Clark's face fell and he started to stammer.

"Shes um. . .that is. . ."

"She left. As soon as you two left, as a matter of fact. She said some more hurtful things that you don't need to hear, but she took off." Chloe said. Pete lightly punched her.

"What did she say?" Clark asked.

"Uh, son, that doesn't matter. Look, Lex, thanks for helping out here. Up for dinner, tonight?"

"DAD! What did she say?" Clark asked, looking firm.

"She blamed you again for her parents death, everything along those lines." Jonathan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Clark. . .none of us feel that way, aside from her. I know you loved her, maybe still do, but you have to face the possibility that she doesn't reciprocate those feelings anymore." Lex said.

"I know. It'll. . .it'll take some time, but I can get over her. Her words in the barn made it much easier, to be honest." Clark answered.

"As for dinner, I can't stay. I need to get going, Dad's offered me my job back at Luthorcorp, and I'd be a fool to not take it." Lex said.

"Lex, this may not be my place, but, what the hell. You're changing, Lex, becoming less your fathers son, more your own person. Less ruthless, more open. I wouldn't advise going back to Lionel. He will find a way to corrupt you again, make you completely his son." Jonathan said. Lex closed his eyes.

"I know, Mr. Kent. I also know that I, someday, am going to run Luthorcorp. Then, that will be the time for me to make my own destiny. For now, I must go back to him, and try to not get drawn in. I trust. . .you, my real family, will aid in that. Sometimes you have to tread into the gray, hell, even the black, to get back to the white." Lex said, walking out after saying goodbye.


	18. Integro Part II

"Lex, how could you do it! How could you murder your own brother!" Lionel yelled, pacing in Lex's room.

"I didn't mean to! I. . .he was crying, I tried to rock him. I'm sorry. Please, you have to believe me." Lex pleaded.

"I saw you, Lex! I saw you standing over Julian's crib! It didn't look like an accident, I didn't hear any crying when I came up the stairs. What were you doing?"

"I. . .I was just trying to rock him, to put him to sleep. He was crying, you know I hate it when he cries, Dad."

"No, Lex, you can't have been! You killed my son! I want to know WHY!"

"Hush little baby... don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you...a looking glass." Lex picked up a rolled up blanket that had been laying on his bed, and starting to sing to it, rocking slightly back and forth.

"I demand an answer, Alexander!" Lionel yelled.

"Shhhhhh, Dad, you'll wake the baby. You know I hate it when he cries." Lex whispered, tickling the 'chin' of the blanket.

"No, Lex, Julian is not in your arms. You killed him, Lex, last night. We both know that. Stop with this foolishness, and ANSWER ME!" Lionel thundered. All Lex did was repeat the nursery rhyme.

"Hush little baby... don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you...a looking glass." Lionel, disgusted, walked out of the room, slamming the door. Lillian came in a short while later.

"Why, Lex? Why did you take the blame for me? I knew what I was doing."

"To protect you. Dad would have killed you, Mom, or drugged you up and locked you away. I need you, Mom. I need you now. That doesn't mean I agree with what you did. Dad was changing. He did the dishes Mom! After you left with Julian. He was trying to become a better person, and you didn't give him a chance! How you could do that to me? Despite all of it, I need you. I need your love, and support. He's going to be hell to be around, now. And I need you, Mom. That's why."

"He. . .he what? He was. . .doing the dishes? He. . .oh my god. My son! What. . .what, Julian. My son! I didn't. . ." Lillian got up and staggered out of Lex's room, moaning 'Julian' over and over.

"Yeah, Mom, dishes, didn't have to, Julian. No Lex anywhere in there. Thanks, Mom, for thinking of me, too." Lex mumbled to himself, as he slowly started to cry. No one was there, however, to see him or comfort him. He was all alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, it's been ages since you've been over. Why don't you drop by for dinner tonight?" Jonathan spoke into his phone. Lex had called to see about Clark and Jonathan going to see the Sharks game.

"I can't, Jonathan. Dad and I are going to Gotham to see about a joint venture with Wayne Industries tomorrow, and I need to go over the papers, financials, whatnot."

"Look, Lex, everyone in Smallville misses you, do I have to come out and say it? I miss you, too. I'd really like you to drop by for dinner." Lex was stunned speechless at this admission.

"Um. . .sure, I'll, uh, make some time. 7 o'clock fine?"

"Perfect. See you then." Jonathan hung up. Lex turned the car around, and headed back to Luthorcorp. He parked, then took the elevator up to Lionel's office. He opened the doors and walked inside.

"Son, back so soon? Did you forget something? Like, maybe, this?" Lionel held up a medical release form.

"What is that?" Lex asked, grabbing it and reading.

"A medical release form? What do I need this for? You know I haven't gotten sick in ages."

"Lex, two wives have abandoned you, they both tried murdering you, both betrayed you. I just want to make sure you've come out from these ordeals unscathed. So, you'll have to submit to a series of mental examinations, and 5 hours of psychiatric care. With any doctor, of your choosing."

"Whoa, wait a second here. I don't need mental help, Dad. I am perfectly sane."

"Yes, I know, Lex, but it would be good to have that in writing, wouldn't it?"

"I know what this is. This is yet another power play between us, isn't it! You don't want to give me anything until I'm a mindless yes drone like your other minions! Well, forget it, Dad. It's not going to happen!" Lex yelled, storming out of the office, with the form in his hands. He walked back into the elevator, completely forgetting about informing his father about the change in plans. He got into his car and roared out of the parking lot, nearly colliding with a couple of cars. He was incensed. How dare his father try yet another power play? After he'd willingly come back to Luthorcorp, and tried to give it one more shot. He pressed down on the accelerator, heading for the farm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hurry, son, get Mom's bag, and run out to the car. Come on, Lillian, take my hand, slowly now. That's it." Lionel said, taking his wifes hand and lifting her off the bed. Lex ran around the other side of the bed, and half-carried/half dragged his Mom's suitcase out of the room.

"Get the limo ready!" he yelled downstairs, as he struggled with the suitcase. As he made it out to the limo, he lifted up the suitcase with a grunt, and deposited it in the backseat, with himself following. Lionel followed with Lillian a short time later, and he himself got into the drivers seat, and smoothly steered the limo around their town car, and headed for Met Gen. Upon arrival, Lillian's obstetrician met them, and immediately ushered a wheelchair over, and took her to her hospital room.

"Mr. Luthor, you'll have to remain outside for about an hour, while we run tests and whatnot. You can visit with her when we're finished." A nurse said.

"What exactly do you expect me to do for an hour while my wife is in there?" Lionel asked, sarcastically.

"Read a magazine." The nurse shot back, turning back to her computer. Lex was smiling at someone handing down an ultimatium to his Dad. The hour quickly passed, and Lionel shook Lex awake.

"Hey, son, why don't we go see your mother, OK?"

"OK, Dad." They walked together towards the room the nurse told them.

"Hey, honey, how're you doing?" Lionel asked softly as he walked into Lillian's room. Lex followed and sat down by her bed.

"I guess I'm OK, Lionel. You know what we talked about, why did you have to insist?"

"I wanted a family, Lillian. And now, a family is exactly we were are going to have. Now, you need to rest, don't worry about Lex, I'll take good care of him." Lionel slowly stroked her forehead. Lex offered a half smile in her direction.

"Lionel, do you mind if Lex and I talk, alone?"

"Of course not, dear. Lex, the second she gets tired, you leave, you hear?" Lionel said, awkwardly hugging Lex briefly before leaving.

"Lex, look, I. . .I know you two don't get along. If you ever need to get away while I'm in here, I have a sister. She lives here in Metropolis, at 123 Branton Street. You've met her once or twice, and she'll take care of you for a couple hours a day. Just don't tell your Dad."

"He's been treating me a bit better lately, Mom. I think this baby is changing things. I really think he's going to try being a good Dad now." Lex gave a very shining smile, thinking of all the things he'd get to do with the new baby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone could see Lex was fuming as he stalked into the farmhouse, but no one, save Jonathan, was going to say a word about it.

"What happened, Lex?"

"My father wants me to submit to physcological examinations, because I've had a lot of crap happen to me in a short amount of time."

"Well, you have. Desiree, Helen, among other things. Many near death experiences. I think it could help." Jonathan said.

"Yeah, it could. But I know my father would pay off any physcologist that I could find, and have him or her turn me into another of his mindless yes drones."

"Lex, that makes no sense, son. Why would he want to turn you into just another yes man when you're going to be running the company when he dies or retires?"

"He wants to mold me into the perfect son, much the same as Jor-El wants with Clark. I have no doubts about it. I'll just have to find someone who I know can't be bought. But, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to enjoy the good cooking of Martha Kent and the company of my friends." Lex didn't give the medical release a second thought, putting it inside his coat, but then taking his coat off and draping it over the counter.

"Well, while theres still some daylight left, I want to repair the roof of the barn. It was leaking during the last thunderstorm, I think theres a hole up there somewhere. Clark, I'll need your help." Jonathan said, heading for the door.

"Um, would you like some help?" Lex offered.

"In those pants? Are you nuts?" Jonathan deadpanned.

"I just want to help, Jonathan." Lex smiled.

"Uhh, how about you. . .and Pete go check all the fences. Damned herd got lose last week, we've built a temporary pen, but it's not going to hold. I need to know approximately how much wood I need to rebuild those fences." Jonathan said.

"No problem. Come on, Pete. Lets get down to it." Lex said, grabbing a notepad and heading outside. Clark zipped by a second later, zooming into the barn.

"That'll take some getting used to." Lex said, raising an eyebrow.

"It did for me. You'll be fine." Pete said, clapping Lex on the back once, before following out to the pasture.

"This end of the fence is a total loss, Pete. They'll need to rebuild the whole thing." Lex called, walking the entire length, over 50 feet. A light mist began to fall from the suddenly overcast sky, but neither Pete nor Lex paid it any attention. It was Kansas, they were lucky it wasn't hailing.

"This is a partial loss, probably 20 feet or so." Pete said. Lex marked down 75 feet for the south end, before they turned east. A short while later, they'd finished the entire farm, and it didn't look too good.

"Out of 550 feet of fencing, 430 needs to be rebuilt." Lex said, looking at Pete.

"He won't go for what you're thinking."

"Well, then he can't refuse a surprise gift, can he?"

"Lex. . ."

"Relax. Like he's said, I'm different from my father. No strings attached."

"No, not that. He'll know what you did, and he won't accept it."

"He won't have much of a choice." Lex straightened up and walked into the barn.

"Jonathan, we need to talk." Lex called.

"They're on the roof, Mr. Clean, not in the barn." Pete said, smirking.

"Funny. I think I liked it better when you didn't talk to me." Lex said, smiling to soften the barb, and walking out of the barn.

"Would you rather I call you Dr. Evil?" Pete yelled after him.

"NO!" Lex yelled back, disappearing from sight.

"Mr. Kent? Clark?" Lex called, spotting them standing on the roof.

"Yeah, Lex? What's it look like?" Jonathan called back.

"Not pleasant. 80 needs to be rebuilt. I can buy it for you, it wouldn't be any problem for me."

"Lex, you know how I feel about that. After buying back our farm, bringing back our son, I can't expect you to buy everything I need." A wrench slipped out of Jonathan's grip and clattered to the edge of the roof.

"I got it, Dad." Clark said, walking down towards the edge. At the last minute, his feet slipped out from under him, and he slid down the rest of the roof, and plummetted to the ground, a fall of over 50 feet.

"CLARK! CLARK!" Lex screamed, racing to his friend. Clark pushed himself off the ground and turned to Lex.

"Not so loud, jeesh. What part of invunerable don't you understand?"

"I. . .it's easy to forget, Clark. Especially when you fall 50 feet and I expect at least a broken neck." Lex said, picking up the wrench Clark had been going for.

"I don't think the wrench survived the fall as well as I did." Clark grimaced, looking at it.

"There's a spare set in the house, Clark. In the wash room." Jonathan called.

"Dad, it's raining pretty bad. Why don't you let me finish?"

"Maybe that's not a bad idea, Mr. Kent. Clark won't get killed if he falls again, but you may." Lex put in.

"And you can fill in the hole down here." Clark said, zipping into the house.

"I may be older then you, Lex, but I am far from disabled." Jonathan said, stubbornly hammering another piece of shingle into the roof.

"Yeah, but Clark's invunerable. A fall like that would disable you pretty quick." Lex said, truly concerned for the mans health. A man who, in a short time, had become almost a father to him. He sure as hell cared more then Lionel. Clark returned, and looked expectantly at his father.

"Clark. . ."

"Dad, I was going to suggest this anyway." Jonathan sighed and jumped down, Clark caught him, and he dusted himself off.

"Look, son, just because I'm old and not as invunerable as you are doesn't mean a thing. I've been doing farm chores long before you came into our lives, and I'm still here, so it can't have been all bad."

"I know, Dad, but I want to make sure you're here for a long time to come."

"OK, Clark." Jonathan smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex? Where's your father?" Lex turned, and came face to face with his aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Madeline. Dad's downstairs, I don't know why. Hello, Chloe!"

"Hi Lex. Are you excited about the baby?" Chloe was positively bubbling with enthuaism.

"Yes, I am, Chloe. Are you excited about being an aunt?"

"Uh huh. I'm gonna love it. Uncle Lionel!" Chloe turned and ran to Lionel, hugging him around the knees.

"And who do we have here?" Lionel smiled as he lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"It tickles!" Lionel smiled and let her down.

"And how are you, Madeline?"

"I'm doing all right, Lionel. And how are you?"

"I am great. We're finally going to be a family. Any day now, Lex will have a younger brother, and we'll get down to the business of living."

"And how're things at Luthorcorp?"

"OK, everything is going well."

"Look, Lionel. I hate to ask, but Gabe is sorely in need of work, and. . ."

"I'm not in the charity business, Madeline. This is serious work. What kind of qualifications does Gabe have to work in the corporate world? He was a plant manager for Dupont before getting fired."

"Lionel, we just don't like depending on you for money, that's all. We'd like to be independent."

"I know, but there are no job openings at Luthorcorp for anyone with Gabe's qualifications. But, tell you what, I'll keep an ear to the ground." Lionel smirked at her and went into Lillian's room. Lex took Chloe's hand and led her into the room, as well, leaving Madeline outside.

"You coming, Aunt Madeline?"

"What? Oh, yes, thank you, Alexander." Madeline smiled as she followed Lex into the room.

"You bastard, I'll make sure you pay for this!" she whispered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Aunt?"

"No, dear. Nothing at all."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've decided to do it." Lex said, walking into Lionel's office.

"Do 'it'? What are we referring to, Lex?" Lionel asked, turning to face his son.

"Submit to a full battery of mental exams, and submit to physcological counseling."

"Oh, and what convinced you to change your mind?"

"Not what, who. Jonathan Kent did. He told me it might actually be a good idea, and not simply another power play between you and I."

"I see he gives very good advice. Must run in the family, Martha was a valued advisor. And Clark, Clark always seems to be in the right place at the right time. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, son? You've been spending a considerable amount of time with the Kents lately." Lionel smirked and peered closely at Lex. Lex maintained a neutral expression.

"No, Dad. I don't know anything about Clark, other then the fact he's going to get himself killed one day trying to play hero. Luck eventually does run out, even Clark's. And my time spent with the Kents is my business, not yours. They happen to be very important to me."

"So important that you had to blow off our. . .mutual appointment last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad. I wasn't with the Kents last night, I was busy."

"I see. Well, Lex, I'm glad you changed your mind, or, rather, that Jonathan changed it for you. I'll have to be sure to call and thank him." Lionel smiled as he turned back to his work.

"Dad. I'm not crazy, my years in Smallville haven't made me crazy."

"Crazy? Oh, no, Lex, of course not. But, it'll. . .be, um, good to have that in writing, now won't it?"

"Yes, Dad." Lex turned to leave.

"Lex, when you're rich, you're eccentric, not crazy. By the way, who is the doctor?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ah, yes, of course. Well, when you do decide, Lex, be sure to let me know."

"It's on top of my to do list. Bye, Dad." Lex walked out of the office, having succeeded in giving Lionel no answers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, what brings you by during the afternoon? Clark's at school." Jonathan asked, from on top of the barn roof.

"I thought we told you not to be up there, Jonathan." Lex smirked as he got out of his Porsche.

"Only in the rain, Lex."

"Um, I, I um, I decided to submit to the mental tests and physcological sessions. I'd like to, um, thank you, for, you know, talking some sense into me last night."

"Lex, I didn't exactly say you had to submit to anything. I just pointed out that a lot of negative stuff has happened to you in the recent past, and it may be prudent to make sure it's left no lasting scars on you." Lex nodded at that.

"WOW! Clark, that's the most fun I've ever had!" Chloe's voice chimed. Lex looked around, but didn't see her, nor Clark. Then somebody tapped him on the shoulder, but when he turned around, no one was there. It suddenly dawned on him.

"Clark, that's not funny." He yelled out.

"No, but the look on your face was." Pete grinned. Clark reappeared, in the drivers seat of the Porsche.

"Hey, hey, Clark, be careful. The last time you were in one of my cars. . ."

"Yeah, I know." Clark got out and walked over to him.

"So, Lex, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to thank your Dad for something. And to ask you if you're ready to go to the wood depot, and pick up the wood for the fences."

"Lex, I just got home from school, give me about. . .10 seconds." Clark zipped into the house, and came back in new clothes.

"Lets hit it, Lex." Clark smiled.

"Clark, take the checkbook from the house, you pay for half, understand?" Jonathan said.

"Mr. Kent, wait a second. You don't have to. . ." Lex started.

"Clark, if Lex doesn't let you pay for half, you don't buy any, understand? And I want proof, son. I want to see that money disappear from my bank account, OK, son?"

"OK, Dad." Clark sighed, zipping back into the house.

"Mr. Kent. . ."

"Lex, please. When have I ever accepted handouts, especially from a Luthor? No, no, it has nothing to do with you. Mostly your father, and I know you're not him, but it goes back to me just NOT accepting anything from anyone. It's nothing personal, son, but you have to admit, most of your money is. . .tainted."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. However, it won't be, Jonathan, one day, I promise you, none of it will be."

"I hope you're right, Lex." Clark zipped back, and had a signed check in his pocket.

"OK, Dad, I got it. Lets go, Lex." Clark walked over to the truck, and got into the drivers seat. Lex guardedly got into the passanger seat, and belted up.

"Whoa! You drive like a maniac in the Porsche, but you don't trust me in my truck?" Clark asked incredulousy.

"Yes?" Lex guessed. Clark smacked him upside the head.

"Wrong answer." Clark backed down the driveway, and then headed for town.

"Clark, this truck doesn't have enough room in it to haul all the wood you'll need. Stop by the mansion."

"Lex, the mansions in the other direction. You could've said something sooner. Tell you what, what do you need me to get? I'll run there and grab it."

"While I have no doubt you could literally grab a truck and bring it here, I thought the point was not showing off your powers." Lex got another smack for that one.

"Dummy."

"That's Mr. Clean! No, wait, dammit!" Clark was beside himself with laughter.

"Mr. Clean? Lemme guess, Pete was talking to you?"

"Anyway, Lex, I can get the keys and bring the truck back here. Where are they?"

"In the garage." Clark nodded, got out, looked around, and then took off for the mansion.


	19. Integro III

The twin trucks pulled into the Kent Farm, and Lex got out of the lead truck, and started to unload the wood.

"Here, Lex, let me give you a hand with that." Jonathan said, walking outside and handing Lex a pair of gloves.

"Anyone around?" Clark asked his Dad.

"No, son." Clark shrugged, and picked up the truck, then carried it into the barn.

"SHOWOFF!" Lex yelled. Clark smirked at him from the loft window, then zipped back down, and brought the other truck into the barn, in similar fashion.

"Mr. Kent, where's the kryptonite?" Lex smiled.

"Barn." Lex smirked back and went into the barn, and went to work unloading the wood. With Clark's. . .speedy work, it took about a half hour.

"Lex, did Clark pay for half?" Jonathan asked when they were done.

"Yes, he did. Much to my chagrin." Lex said. And Clark had, too. Despite several warnings, threats, and protests. Apparently, now that Lex knew, Clark couldn't be threatened with any violence.

"Good."

"Well, I'd love to stay, but, I've already spent far more time here then I thought I would. I'm going to go home, there's someone I'm supposed to be meeting there."

"Bye, Lex, thanks for everything." Jonathan said.

"See ya, Lex. Catch ya tomorrow?"

"Uhm, maybe, Clark. Bye, Jonathan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alexander, if only you'd stop goofing around, and pay some attention, you may stay in this university." Headmaster Williams said, during yet another visit with Lex.

"Mr. Williams, I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here. My father only stuck me here as a convenient place to exile me. I'm sure once I graduate, he'll exile me someplace else."

"Nevertheless, while you are here, I expect you to be on your best behavior, and that does not include moonlighting at night clubs. Now, I'm assigning you to an older student, in the hopes that you can learn by example. Let me see. . ." Williams scanned down his roster.

"Your new friend is going to be. . .Bruce Wayne. Let me call his room and get him down here."

'Great, just what I need. To be a pet to some other rich kid who behaves' Lex thought to himself. A few seconds later, the door opened, and a rather smart looking boy of 14 or 15 walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, Bruce, please take a seat." Bruce sat down opposite Lex, looking at him. Lex, in turned, studied Bruce.

"I called you here because Lex here has become. . .something of a problem, and instead of simply expelling him like other schools have done, I've chosen to try and fix whatever problems exist within young Mr. Luthor here. I know you've. . .risen above your own demons, Bruce, I was hoping you'd show Lex 'the light' as it were."

"Uhh, I really can't. I wouldn't know how to interact with someone of such high class as the son of Lionel Luthor. I'd be spending all my time licking his boots, and not teaching him anything."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we, Bruce?"

"Yes, sir. I am." Williams rolled his eyes.

"Look, just try. That's all I'm asking, is that you try."

"OK, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Come on, Lex. You can come do some meditation with me." Bruce said, getting up. Lex scoffed.

"Meditation? You've got to be kidding me." They walked out of the office.

"Now, Bruce, I know you think you're going to babysit me, but I don't think so. I know this nice club I'm going to go hit. If you want to come, you're welcome to, but don't think you're going to be cramping my style."

"No, Lex, you're coming up to my room. No clubbing, we're going to meditate. Just try it for today, if you don't like it. . ."

"You'll leave me alone?"

"Deal." Bruce smirked, intending to do no such thing.

"OK, Lex, cross your legs like this and sit straight." Bruce said, once they'd gotten into his room. Lex copied Bruce's position, and waited.

"So now what?"

"So, now, you sit, and empty your mind. This will cleanse you, Lex. It will serve as a healing process for anything that you've been stressing over. Trust me, it's. . .done wonders for me." Lex closed his eyes and took a deep breath, surprised that he was still around for this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex put down The Science Behind Your Mind, and looked at the cover. Claire Foster, one of the world's most reknowned psycologists, had written the book.

"Theres someone who couldn't be bought by any amount of money. Someone who is very ethical." Lex said out loud, getting up and putting the book back in his bookshelf. Then he headed out to the garage, and revved up his blue Audi. He felt like driving something a bit more conservative today, anyway. He sped off for Smallville High. Once he parked, he got out smirking, knowing Chloe wouldn't be expecting this. Lex confidently walked through the halls of SVHS and into the Torch office without knocking. His jaw dropped, though he'd deny that later, as he walked in on Chloe and Clark violently making out.

"Hrmph. . ." Lex coughed. Nothing.

"Guys. . .I need some help with something."

"Go 'way, Lex." Chloe called. She went back to her. . .rousing game of tonsil hockey, until she registered who had interrupted. It was like a lightbulb went off in her head, and Lex tried his level best to not burst out lauhging as she again turned her head to face him. She had the cutest expression on her face, a mix of shock and 'yes I did steal from the cookie jar, but it's all mine!'

"LEX!" she exclaimed, pushing Clark off her.

"Yes, Ms. Sullivan?" Lex looked highly amused. Clark shot him a look.

"You have something to add, Mr. Kent?"

"Only you're dying tonight at dinner, so . . ."

"I assume this doesn't have anything to do with a certain raven haired girl and her actions in your barn?" Lex asked Clark, suddenly serious.

"It might. But we've decided to just see where this goes. No secrets, no lies, a honest to god relationship. It's so easy when she. . .knows me." Clark said, pointing to Chloe.

"Yes, well, I'll um. . .certainly be happy to help in any way I can. Does Lana know?"

"No, but after the fiasco last year with Clark and Lana dating, we're going to tell her. Today at the Talon. Not sure what we're telling her, but we'll tell her something. So, what can I do for you?" Chloe grinned. Clark coughed as a memory of Chloe seductively sucking a lollipop came floating into his mind. She'd said the exact same thing, he remembered.

"That may be fun." Clark smiled to himself.

"What?" Chloe and Lex asked together.

"Nothing." Clark said quickly. Chloe arched an eyebrow.

"Anyway, Chloe. I need you to find me the contact information for . . . this person." Lex pulled the book from his jacket.

"Claire Foster. A psychiatrist? Why? I thought you'd decided to tell your father to shove it."

"Change of heart."

"Lex, your father would only find some way of exploiting her."

"Clark, she's written books, she doesn't need the money."

"I still think you should be careful. Chloe, add a full background check into your search. Lets see what she's got floating around her closet." Lex nodded, and closed the door.

"You're worried about. . .me slipping while I'm on the couch?"

"N. . .y. . .sort of. Not on purpose, of course, but it could slip out. It's a big burden, Lex, something that isn't easy to handle."

"Clark, believe me when I say this. I am glad you told me, not for my knowing, though it did answer a lot of questions. But for you, it's easy to see the change in you. You're way more relaxed around us, more confident. A little burden is a small price to pay for that."

"I echo that, Clark. I'm glad you told us. Oh, here it is. Dr. Claire Foster. 67125 West 90th Street, Metropolis, Kansas. Phone number (372)-389-1287. Complete background search will take. . .a week to 10 days."

"Well, the search isn't important, is it? It's just to assuage Clark's conscience. Thank you, Chloe. I knew coming here would be the right idea. I'll see you both tonight at Clark's for dinner?"

"No, I have to arrange this place. It's a complete mess."

"Yes, she'll be there." Clark grinned boyishly. He pointed to the door, and then quickly zipped around the room, cleaning everything. Chloe stood and watched breathlessly as the office became spotless in seconds.

"Someone's coming." Lex called. Clark came to a stop by the couch, grinned once, and fell onto it.

"It's just Lana." Chloe said, glancing out the door.

"Can't risk opening the door and letting anyone else see in. I'll take this chance to take my leave of you. See you both tonight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two hours later, Lex was still sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in thought, while Bruce moved on to flexing and conditioning his body.

"My father thinks I murdered my baby brother." Lex whispered, finally opening his eyes and looking up.

"I see. And did you kill your baby brother?" Bruce pursed his lips and looked at Lex.

"No. But. . .I had to take the blame for it. It was the only way. . .the only thing I could do. . ."

"Who're you protecting?" Lex shook his head.

"Lex, this is obviously chewing on your soul. You need to let go. Once more, who are you protecting?"

"My mother. She did it. I walked into the room, I saw her, Bruce. I saw her, she'd killed my brother, she'd killed him! She killed Julian! JULIAN!" Lex screamed as he got to his feet, grabbing Bruce by his shirt. Bruce gently took Lex's hands and coaxed them into letting him go. He never let go, though, knowing Lex needed the physical contact at the moment.

"Lex, why did you need to protect her?"

"I need her love. Lionel wouldn't give it to me, either way, whether he thought I did it, or if he knew Mom did it. If he knew what Mom did, he'd kill her, or pump her full of drugs and send her to a looney bin. Either way, he wouldn't love me. At least now, Mom can love me." Lex looked into Bruce's eyes, pleading for some sort of. . .vindication. Of acceptance, that what he did was right, justified.

"I'm not God, Lex. I can't judge. You made a decision, whether right or wrong, it's not up to me. I can understand it, from what I've heard of Lionel, but...umm...my parents. . ."

"What about your parents, Bruce?"

"You know the basics, Lex, you've got to have heard. If I were Lionel, I'd want to um, know the truth. Take it from me, Lex, he needs to know. Now, what that means for you, you'll have to figure out on your own. I can just tell you how he would feel."

"I can't, not now. My father would consider it weak of me to have protected Mom in the first place. And he still won't love me, he was so overjoyed when Julian was born. I. . .I'm his sole remaining heir, Bruce. He wouldn't hurt me, but Mom. . .Mom would be in danger."

"Lex, I know. . .this must be difficult for you, but you. . ." Bruce looked at Lex, seeing him for the first time as someone other then Lionel's son, seeing him as an individual. Bruce reached out and put his hand on Lex's forehead, sending him into a trance-like state.

"Forget, Lex. Forget that your Mom killed Julian. You did it, but you didn't mean to, it's in the past. Move forward." Bruce repeated that over and over, like a mantra.

"Bruce? What happened?"

"We were talking about how you. . .accidently smothered Julian and you went into a trance-like state. You just came out of it. I was about to call the nurse."

"Oh, well, um, thanks, Bruce, for talking with me today. It made a lot of sense, what you said. I'll be sure to come visit when I need to." Lex walked out of the room, somehow feeling like something important was changed within him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you for coming, doctor. Please sit down." Lex said, offering a seat to Dr. Foster.

"Thank you, Lex. It's not often patients as. . .reputed as you are come knocking on my door."

"Well, it's not often they ever realize they have a problem that needs fixing. Shall we discuss pay?"

"Well, my going rate is usually $1000 a session, but. . ."

"Well, I'm sure Luthorcorp insurance would love to cover it. I'm going through them for this, anyway."

"Very well, Lex. Then who should I send the bill to once we're done here?" Lex dug through his files and got her the info for Luthorcorp.

"Before you go, doctor, I'm sure you understand the need for confidentiality. I would be revealing things that are deeply personal, even hurtful."

"That's the point of therapy, Lex. To regain control, let the bad feelings go, and start recovering from the traumas of the past." Dr. Foster said.

"Then tomorrow, 10 AM." Lex shook Claire's hand, and she left. Lex sat down behind his desk and sighed.

"The things I do for you, Dad." He whispered to himself. He figured Jonathan would like to know what psychiatrist he was using, so he got up and headed for the garage. He got into one of his faster cars, the Lamborghini, and sped off for the farm. Once he arrived, he saw Jonathan and Clark hauling wood to one of the spots where the fence needed to be fixed, and Chloe and Lana bringing the tools out to them.

"Mr. Kent's putting everyone to work, apparently." He got out of the car and slipped off the shades.

"Even boy billionaires, Lex. Get the power saw for me, please." Jonathan walked back, heading back into the barn. Lex turned an amused look to Jonathan and saluted, smiling a bit. He got the power saw and walked back towards what seemed to be the main staging area. Clark smirked at him and zipped back into the barn, emerging a short while later with a stack of wood. He was normally walking back, when a voice stopped all activity.

"I see my son is making himself useful. Pity he won't do the same at Luthorcorp."

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked. She was the only one without anything in her arms to distract her.

"I wanted to see with my own eyes how Lex was spending his days. Doing manual labor at a farm did not make it on my list. Lex, you are above this, son, you're a Luthor."

"No, Dad, I'm not above this. This is enjoyable, it's invigorating."

"Clark, aren't your arms getting tired just standing there with that pile of wood?"

"I was raised on a farm, Mr. Luthor, I can handle more then this without breaking a sweat."

"I see. Well, Lex, when you are done demeaning yourself with these commonfolk, I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm booked solid until the end of the day. If you'd like, I can schedule you an appointment." Lionel laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, Lex, I thought we'd moved on from these games. Very well, son, I will drop by the mansion tonight for dinner. I have some. . .interesting things to discuss. This. . .work, among them. Good day." Lionel got back into his limo and soon was a speck in the distance.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lex turned to face his friend.

"How was I supposed to know he'd be here?" Clark dropped the wood with the rest of the pile, and turned a hard look at Lex.

"Don't you think you went overboard with the stack, anyway, Clark? Jeesh, at least carry a reasonable amount for a farmhand. You had to lug the whole damn thing out here in one trip, didn't you."

"And what would you have me do? Hide myself even when I'm on my own property? I didn't anticipate his visit. You, on the other hand, should've."

"So now it's my job to keep tabs on his movements?"

"Lex, Clark, that is enough! Stop it, both of you. Clark, Lex is right, you shouldn't be carrying that much, son. By all means, use what you've got, but you've got to anticipate anyone other then the family coming onto the farm. Carry enough so that it can be explained away by your being raised on a farm. And Lex, lay off Clark. Before this week, he wasn't used to this much freedom. So excuse him for slipping once in a while. No, I know, Lex, I know a slip in front of Lionel could be devastating, but, son, give Clark a break."

"Mr. Kent, I know that, but a slip up COULDN'T be devastating, it WILL be. My father would spare no cost, no effort, to find out what makes Clark tick, and close up examination would be the best way. So I'd suggest, Clark, for a little while, laying low. Please, just until this sudden infatuation my father has with my association with your family dies down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hear you haven't been nearly the terror you were prior to our little chat." Bruce called, walking closer to Lex.

"I guess you opened my mind to some new ideas. Plus I've been a little better at sneaking out." Lex grinned.

"I'm sure that doesn't hurt. What've you decided on our. . .sessions?"

"I could get to enjoying them, Bruce." Lex said, steering them towards his room.

"Ah, I only meditate in my room. Comfort of the home enviroment, all that jazz." Bruce said, leading them further down the hall.

"Come to think of it, why don't we work out a bit?" Bruce asked, going into his closet and retreiving a pair of rapiers and tossing one to Lex, who expertly caught it.

"You're downfall awaits, sir." Lex quipped, leading the way to the fencing suite.

"Why don't you do more of that, Lex?"

"Of. . .what?"

"Joking, having some fun, some non-club related fun."

"Dad frowns on that type of behavior." They reached the fencing suite a short while later, and assumed their positions.

"En guard!" Bruce said, holding the sword upright in front of him. Lex did the same, and a moment later, Bruce thrust at him, Lex easily parried. Lex then counter-thrust at Bruce, but Bruce parried and managed to score a hit on Lex's shoulder.

"Want me to tell you your problem?" Bruce offered.

"Keep going." Lex growled. He wasn't going to let someone beat him at fencing! Bruce feigned a thrust down low, and then went up top, but Lex backed away, and managed to score on Bruce's arm.

"Tied up." Bruce said, assuming a neutral position again. Lex mimicked him, and then he launched the attack. Bruce countered the thrust, twisted Lex's sword around, but couldn't get Lex to drop it. Lex thrust low, then high, and got a hit on Bruce's shoulder.

"Easy, Lex, that's close to a head shot. No penalty, but mind your hits up there."

"Sorry, Bruce. My father and I fence no holes barred. All right, two to one, going to. . .10?"

"10 it is." Bruce said, leading the next attack. After a combined 10 more points, Bruce was ahead, 9 to 4. Bruce quickly defended against Lex's oncoming assault, and easily scored a hit on his left wrist, ending the game. Later, as they were cooling off with bottles of water, Bruce clued Lex in.

"Do you want to know why you lost, Lex?"

"Because I did not anticipate such a high level of competition."

"No, Lex. You were too aggressive, blantantly so. From the very beginning, you had attack, attack, attack on your mind. Had you played a defensive match, you may have one. Have you ever seen Star Wars?"

"Umm. . .no. I haven't."

"Well, then, there goes my analogy. Just remember, Lex, darkness, dark emotions, anger, revenge, bitterness, they're quick to join you in a fight, but unchecked, they could consume you."

"OK, Bruce, I'll remember that. I've got. . .a class to get to."

"Lex, I had fun today. We should do it again, real soon."

"Anytime. Oh, and Bruce? When 900 years old you reach, look as good, you will not." Lex shot him a geniune smile and ran from the room, leaving Bruce looking stunned.


	20. Integro IV

"Hey Lex." Clark smiled as he walked into the mansion. He'd been right, having his friends in on his secret did kill a lot of the tension between them. There was no better evidence of that then the mansion, which was frequented by both himself, and his parents.

"Clark, hey. I'll be with you in a second." Lex finished typing on his laptop, shut it down, and closed it.

"Business related?" Clark asked.

"Just planning how to take over the world, Pinky." Lex grinned. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Funny, Lex, funny. You should do more of that, Lex. Joke around more, you have a unique sense of wit."

"I thought it was funny, if I say so, myself. As for more joking around, my father frowned on that while I grew up, so I don't do much. Did you need something?"

"Well, yeah, I needed some advice, but. . ." Clark quickly x-rayed the room, and saw it was clean.

"But. . .ah." Lex looked at Clark with a questioning glare. Clark nodded.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I went down to the Kawatche Caves yesterday, and ever since, I've been having flashbacks to 1961, from when my father was here in Smallville."

"You. . .Your FATHER? As in Jor-El?" Lex's voice uncharacteristically rose a notch, and he stumbled back into his seat.

"Yeah, Lex, Jor-El. In 1961, in Smallville. He saved Lana's aunt from a . . . mugger."

"Apparently he's not the heartless bastard you think he is, Clark."

"Or he wasn't a heartless bastard before he left. Who knows what life on Krypton was like? What it did to a person?"

"Well, who was the mugger, Clark? I assume that's the reason you came here."

"I hope to hell, Lex, that those cave drawings aren't set in stone, pardon the pun, because you can see right through me."

"Like you can't do the same!"

"Anyway, Lex, you're right. I did come here because of the mugger. His name was. . .Lachlan Luthor."

"My grandfather? Clark, I appreciate you coming down here, but my grandfather never visited Smallville. Even if he did, I assure you, he wasn't a petty criminal."

"I know what I saw, Lex. I swear to you, it was Lachlan Luthor. He was even arrested for the crime."

"OK, Clark, I can ask my father about it, it won't be a problem. Is that all?." Clark moved to the pool table and smirked back at Lex.

"Ah, so you wanted to get your ass kicked at pool again. Sure, Clark, rack em up, and I'll be right with you." As Clark touched the table, he was sent reeling into a catatonic state. About 10 minutes later, he came out of it, and looked around quickly, summing up where he was.

"That doesn't make any. . ." he began.

"Clark! Son, Lex called, said you were catatonic. Everything OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I feel great. Just. . ." Clark looked down in confusion at the pool table.

"You got a memory from this? That's not possible." Jonathan looked at the pool table, and then back at Clark.

"Actually, Jonathan, it may be possible. Before my father shipped this mansion here, there was nothing but woods on this site. And if Jor-El had touched a tree or something on his way away, or whatever, then. . ." Clark whirled on Lex.

"What was the memory, son?" Clark's attention diverted from Lex to Jonathan.

"Joe was running through the woods. He was trying to avoid using his powers in front of anyone, especially the police. I don't know where he was headed, though, the memory cut out before that part." Clark once again turned to Lex.

"What else did you buy in Smallville?"

"Uhh. . .the table." Lex pointed to his table. Clark touched it, with no result.

"Any furniture, Lex?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, um, all the chairs in this room, actually." Clark quickly supersped around, but did not encounter any more memories.

"That's all that was bought in Smallville, Clark. Everything else was acqured in Metropolis."

"OK, well, in that case. . .Lex, we'll get out of your house. We're trying to solve a 40 year old murder mystery. Never easy, especially, in this manner." Jonathan smiled.

"Sure, I understand. I'll be over to help with the fence tomorrow, if that's all right."

"Sure, Lex, the more the merrier. Come on, Clark." They slowly walked out of Lex's study.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Congratulations, Lex. That was an excellent presentation. The board was impressed. It was smoke and mirrors, but skillfully done. I look forward to working together more often in the future, once you fully complete your psychological examinations." Lionel picked up a bottle of champagne that had been chilling on the table.

"What can I say? I guess the deception gene runs in deep in the heart of the family. My examinations should be completed in a matter of days."

"And the day was off to such a sweet start. Um, deception, huh? You think I've been deceiving you about something?" Lionel laughed and handed a glass of champagne to Lex.

"You tell me. You've always described Grandfather Lachlan as a hardworking entrepreneur who came from Scottish nobility."

"What are you driving at, Lex. I don't have time this morning for games."

"Maybe you could explain why a Lachlan Luthor was arrested in 1961 for petty robbery in Smallville. Does that sound like a game to you?"

"Not all entrepreneurs can have the luxury of being both successful and honest."

"hy would you go to such lengths to hide our past?"

"When I was young and trying hard to get a foothold in the world of overachieving ivy-leaguers, I quickly found that confessing to the fact that I was born and bred in a place like Suicide Slums wasn't gonna win anybody over at a cocktail party. Neither was the fact my father was a petty criminal." Lionel sat on the couch.

"So you took the liberty of rewriting our family history?" Lex took a seat next to his father and looked at him.

"That's right. Why should I have to pay for the sins of my father?" Lionel smirked at Lex, knowing Lex was thinking the same thing. Like father, like son, as the saying goes.

"Sounds familiar. Is the, uh, memorial in our family plot even real or do I have grandparents wandering around Suicide Slum?" Lex said, deadly serious.

"No, no, they. . .they both died in a tenement fire. . . . . . .The only reason I'm alive is I was moonlighting at the. . .at a print shop when it happened. Ever since then I've, um, buried myself in work. Consciously." Lionel sounded sincere, and troubled, but Lex knew better then to take Lionel at face value. Lionel smiled through his sadness as Lex eyed him suspiciously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Lex answered his phone.

"Hi, am I speaking to Lex Luthor?" a mans voice, sounded middle-aged, full of authority.

"That depends on who this is, and how you got this number."

"I understand, Mr. Luthor, you're used to playing games. Well, let me assure you, this is no game. I am retired Detective Mason, from Metropolis PD. I'd like a face to face."

"Just because you're a retired police officer from Metropolis doesn't grant you face time, Mr. Mason."

"Are you interested in why a. . .Chloe Sullivan is doing some rather unusual research into your family history? Including a very in depth background search into your father."

"When can you meet me?"

"I thought so. I can be in Smallville in three and a half hours. You live in that hideous castle, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Mason, the Luthor ancesteral home is my dwelling."

"I'll be there in three and a half hours, don't miss me." Mason hung up.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Lex whispered to himself. Why would she be digging around Lionel's past? What could she hope to find? He had time to go to the school and find out, so that's precisely what he did. A short while later, after a pit stop at the Talon, he strode into the Torch offices and looked around. He saw Chloe comtemplating the Wall of Weird.

"It's not often you get all your questions answered in such fascinating circumstances, is it?" Lex asked. Chloe started a bit, but not much. They were becoming almost as good of friends as himself and Clark.

"No, no, definitely not. What can I do for you today, Mr. Luthor?"

"Back to playing games, Ms. Sullivan?" Lex smirked at her, and offered the coffee.

"I come in peace."

"Of that, I am certain."

"OK, Chloe, right down to business. Why are you doing research into my fathers past? Especially obscure childhood medical records?"

"It's for a story, Lex. I want to do a full expose on the man behind the money. And I want it to be very through.

"The mark of a good reporter. And you are a good reporter, Chloe. So good, apparently, that my father pulled strings to make you the youngest columnist in the history of the Daily Planet."

"What do you want, Lex?" Chloe asked, sighing. Lex was fiercely protective of all his friends, but most especially, Clark. If he found out about the deal. . .he'd go beserk.

"I'm just curious. I'm wondering why a high school reporter is digging so deeply into my father's past. Maybe I'll just ask him about it at dinner tonight." He turned and headed for the door.

"Go ahead. Since the only way you could've found out about those records is if you looked into them yourself." She smiled, thinking she had him. She was mistaken.

"At least I'm prepared for what I might find. I'm not so sure you realize what you've gotten yourself into. But, it's totally up to you, Chlo. I'm not going to pressure you one way or the other. Have a nice day. I'll tell Dad you said hello." Lex smirked as he left.

"I so don't like playing my friends like that, but I need answers, and subtle threats combined with Dad's own. . .reputation will get me the answers I need." Lex thought to himself, speeding back towards the mansion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see you've been hanging out with the boring one, Lex. What's the matter, losing your fun factor?" one of the few people he could call a friend, Oliver Queen, walked up and took a seat next to him on the common.

"Bruce isn't all that bad, Olly, just misunderstood. Come on, you know what he's been through, cut him a break."

"Thank you, Lex. Oliver hasn't changed his mind in the two years I've known him, he isn't likely to change it now." Bruce walked by, glaring at Oliver.

"Look, Bruce. . .I. . .it's just, you never have any fun, man. You're too serious. You gotta learn to relax once in a while, kick back, enjoy life. You're way too uptight." Oliver said.

"That happens to be what's happened to me, Oliver. You are too fun loving, you don't think enough about anything, and it's a miracle you're even still here. But, until today, I didn't let you know what I thought. You see, Oliver, there is a thing called courtesy, and I extended that to you. Until you insulted me just now, I wasn't going to insult you. But, even I have limits. So, be warned, and don't cross them again." Bruce marched off. Lex turned an evil eye on Oliver.

"See what you did? Why can't you be a bit more sensitive?" Lex bit off every word, before turning on his heel and marching after Bruce.

"Wait!" Lex called, running after Bruce who stopped and angrily turned to Lex.

"What do you want? Come to twist the knife in a little deeper, Luthor? Come to tell me he's right? Well, you know what? I really couldn't give a damn what he or anyone else thinks about me. Why don't you go back to your friend Oliver and let him show you how to become even more of a royal screw up then you are now?"

"No, Bruce. You're my friend, and friends don't turn on other friends, no matter what anyone says. You're my friend, Oliver is my friend. That does not mean I believe him over you, and it does not mean I believe you over him. I do, however, prefer both your companies equally.

"I can live with that, Lex, but only if I never have to see him again."

"Sorry, Bruce, friends also try smoothing over relationships amongst each other. Might I suggest one night, just ONE, of going to Atlantis? Just to hang out, the three of us. What do you say?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you for coming all the way out here, Mr. Mason."

"With what I've found out, combined with what I already knew, you'd better be thanking me a lot more, later." Detective Mason took a seat, uninvited, next to the fireplace. Lex raised an eyebrow and sank into his own chair.

"What can you possibly do for me?" Lex wondered.

"You've been putting out fliers for information regarding your . . . family tenement, I believe. The one in Suicide Slums?"

"Yes, I have. My father told me my grandparents died in a tenement fire, and I just wanted to know how the fire started, and any other pertinent information." Mason laughed out loud as Lex mentioned a 'fire'.

"First of all, take a look at this."

"The Edgecliff Condos. They're owned by LuthorCorp, but I'm missing the connection to my grandparents."

"Well, before the condos and the coffee houses, this was the worst part of Suicide Slum. That high rise. . .stands on the site of the tenement your grandparents died in."

"So what my father's told me is true. They died in a fire."

"Sure, Lex, it was a fire. If you call an explosion that blows the windows out of two city blocks a fire, then, sure, yeah."

"Sounds like you have your doubts."

"I was a detective in that precinct. Back in those days, when they told you to drop a case you did it. The slum lords controlled City Hall. Well, I'm retired now. It doesn't really matter. I think you'll find my original report enlightening." Mason tossed an envelope across to Lex. Lex pulled the report out of the envelope and looked it over. Then he took a long look at Mason.

"You're telling me that there was what. . .a bomb planted in my grandparents apartment?"

"All the evidence points to that, Lex. Your grandparents were murdered in cold blood. For sure the slum lord was in on it, but he's dead now, so we can't nail him. The question you have to ask yourself is, are you willing to find out who else was in on this?" Mason got up and smiled at Lex, who was still staring at the report in his hands.

"I have to get back home, Lex. But I . . . hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. Don't call me again, this is as far as my help goes."

"Thank you." Lex murmured, still engrossed by the report. He got up and escorted Mason to the door, staring after him in wonder once the car left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, ah. . .I'm not too sure about this. . .um. . .pardon me!" Bruce stammered as he walked into Atlantis. As he did, a sexy blonde ran into him, totally on purpose.

"Hey, Emily. My friend's not into the whole club scene, we're here to meet a friend. Nice to see you, though." Lex smirked at her, kissing her and moving on.

"Lex, she's like, in her 20s!"

"That's where the thrill is, Bruce. Come on, I thought you were here to have some fun."

"OK, Lex, but I'm not going to be some bimbo's date." Bruce picked his way through the crowd and smiled as he recognized a few people from Excelsior. It seemed far more people then he thought came here to take the edge off.

"Hey, Brucey, I didn't think you'd make it." Oliver said, turning and smirking at the pair, before ordering another drink.

"First of all, don't ever call me Brucey again, and second, when I say I'm going to do something, I will do it."

"OK, so you're here, now what?" Oliver asked.

"Now, we try and work out this problem you seem to have with me."

"I don't seem to have a problem, I DO have a problem. You're way too uptight, Bruce. Uptight and overbearing. If you're not going to have fun, don't ruin other peoples!" Oliver pointed to Lex, knowing he'd get backed up.

"Don't look at me. I kind of like having Bruce as my friend. He balances out your friendship very nicely." Lex smiled at them both.

"As for my not being able to have fun, let me take care of that." Bruce smirked and walked out onto the dance floor. A few seconds later, Alice DJs "Better Off Alone" started playing throughout the club, and Bruce appeared in the center of the dance floor, and started doing a complex dance. Twisting in and out, he appeared to be a fully trained dancer, every move he made was fluid, as a well oiled machine.

"When did he learn to. . ." Oliver stared, slackjawed.

"I have no idea, but it's amazing. Look at that!" 5 minutes later, Bruce returned, and Oliver wordlessly handed him a drink.

"Well? Still think I can't have any fun?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir, your father is here for dinner." One of Lex's butlers announced, shortly afterwards, Lionel strode into the office.

"Hello, son, no hobknobbing at the Kent farm tonight?"

"Nice to see you, Dad. No, I decided they could get along without me for one night. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lex got up and walked out of his office, into the dining room. Lionel immediately sat down at the head of the table, and Lex sighed on the inside, before sitting down as far away as he could.

"Now, son, I thought we'd ended these games once and for all. Come sit here."

"Yes, Dad." Lex moved to sit next to Lionel.

"So, Lex, what is the meaning of this sudden interest in the Kents? You've been spending days at the farm, Clark Kent has been spending the afternoon here, what is your motive?"

"They're just friends of mine, Dad. You know that."

"Luthors don't have friends, Lex. Perhaps the Kents should know about, your, um, devotion to their son. Some would consider it to be. . .a bit on the paranoid side." Lionel smirked darkly as he looked across at Lex.

"For your information, DAD, I closed the investigation on Clark a long time ago."

"I'm sure you have son. Obsessions are always a dangerous game, Lex. Follow them too long, and you may fall pray to their allure. The danger, Lex, is in losing touch with reality."

"Like, um, the reality that your, uh, parents were really not the victims of an unfortunate accident? The explosion originated in your family's apartment. There were traces of ammonium nitrate, Dad. Your parents' death was no accident." Lionel looks up sharply at Lex, his face fallen, everything about him says he was just crushed by Lex's revelation.

"I've always suspected this. I. . .oh. . .I knew my father had enemies, but uh. . .I never thought. . .this. . ."

"That's not what you told the police. You told them that you didn't know who would want your parents dead, and that you just thought it was an accidental fire."

"I was young, but never naive. I knew automatically that whoever did it would be watching me. So I lied, I knew I couldn't do anything about it, so I let it go." Lex silently contemplated this. He looks across the table at Lionel, seeing weakness, but not jumping on it, as he's been taught to do.

"So you knew they were murdered. It's not like you to pass up a chance at revenge. Expecially when it was you know, your parents."

"I had no resources. I couldn't pursue it."

"Then. What about the last 30 years?"

"I couldn't bring them back. There was nothing I could do so... I chose to move on, forget about it."

"But you can't, can you?"

"No. I owe you a thank you, son. Your grandparents were murdered. They deserve justice. Oh, I was such a fool. I always thought their murder could stay buried in the past." Lex looked intensely into Lionel's eyes and put his hands on Lionel's shoulders.

"We both know that's not gonna happen until we find out who did this."

"You let me take care of that, Lex. I promise you, son, I will not rest until your grandparents deaths are avenged."

"Dad, I think I could help you."


	21. Integro V

"It's time!" Lionel yelled, rushing into Lillian's hospital room. Lex stood up and smiled, he'd been sitting in that damned hospital chair for the past 5 hours, waiting. He turned around and shook Chloe awake.

"The baby will be here soon!" he told her, smiling.

"Oh. Well, whyd you wake me up?"

"Don't you wanna see the baby?"

"I guess." She got up and followed him to the window. They watched as Lionel held Lillian's hand and as Lillian pushed hard, and a few minutes later, they were rewarded as a cry could be heard, the baby was born!

"What's it's name?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Dad hasn't told us yet, what he wants for boy, and what he wants for girl."

"Hey, Lex, Chloe, come on in here and meet your new brother and cousin." Lionel called out, walking to the door and opening it, with the baby in his arms.

"What's his name, Uncle Lionel?"

"Julian, Julian Augustus Luthor." Lionel carefully placed Julian in Lex's arms, and the baby quieted, and cooed up at Lex. Lex smiled back and tickled under Julian's chin.

"Hush little baby... don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you...a looking glass." Lex smiled down at Julian, who was fast asleep in his arms.

"You're a natural, son." Lionel smiled at Lex, and taking Julian, deposited him in Lillian's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK, so you can dance, Bruce. You're still uptight a lot of the time." Oliver said, after Bruce cooled down.

"And even though you have shown you can be calm and collected, you're a wild partier." Bruce shot back.

"But each of us have qualities the other likes, so why don't we try and live with those?" Lex asked.

"I suppose I could do that. . .if Oliver tried harder to be less. . .disruptive all the time."

"And I suppose I could learn to like Bruce, so long as he doesn't try to calm me down, and try and interest me in his hobby."

"You mean the meditating? I tried that, and it really worked for me!"

"No, I mean Bruce is unusally fascinated by bats. He's like, got a room at the Wayne Manor devoted to bats."

"Bats?" Lex turned to Bruce.

"Well, they're fascinating creatures. Totally blind, but able to function using sonar pulses. Night creatures who don't come out during the day. I just really am interested by them."

"Well, um, that's interesting to know, Bruce. So, while we're here, what do you say we have some fun?" Lex smiled as he got up and headed out to the dance floor, Oliver following, and Bruce sitting back and watching. After one quick dance, Lex returned, slumped over, and ordered a drink.

"Having morals is one thing, but forgetting to live a little is something entirely different, Mr. Wayne." Bruce turned to face the bartender.

"What if I've forgotten how to live?"

"I think you haven't forgotten, I just think you like to let people think that. Your little. . .display earlier, on the dance floor? Young Mr. Luthor's been coming here for a couple months, he's probably one of the best dancers I've seen, and you put him to shame in 5 minutes. That proves you know how to live, it just, you've buried that part of yourself deep down. Let it out, Mr. Wayne. As they say, you only live once."

"And you weren't hitting on clichés until that last sentence, pity." Bruce smiled to soften the effect of the barb.

"See? That's what I mean, that's funny. Do some more of that." Bruce looked comtemplative.

"That's funny, cause I told Lex that this afternoon."

"Well, Mr. Wayne, practice what you preach, and you'll be OK."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, son, why didn't you tell me you were using Claire Foster as your psychiatrist?"

"How did you find out?" Lex had been called into Lionel's office for a meeting, but little did he know Lionel had been digging around into Lex's own life.

"I have my ways, Lex. Friend of a friend and all of that. So, why didn't you let me know? These games, son, they do little to inspire confidence."

"Well, Dad, you started the games, I'm just playing by the rules."

"Secrets may be a part of the Kent family, Lex, but Luthors don't have any. I expect you to tell me such things are who your psychiatrist is."

"Why, Dad, so you can pay her off and have her turn me into one of your mindless yes drones?"

"No, son, Lex. I would never do that, I. . .what benefit would I have if you were just another one of the employees? You're my heir, Lex, you will be running the company when I am gone. Luthorcorp gains nothing if you are just another employee."

"Well, then, Dad, I guess I have nothing to worry about, do I? And since we don't have secrets, tell me again why you want me to submit to a psychiatrist? Is it really for my own good, or for your own twisted agenda?" Lionel moved closer and put his arms on Lex's shoulder, intensely staring into Lex's eyes.

"Oh, Lex, despite my. . .ruthless reputation, I would never play with my own flesh and blood, not like that."

"You haven't answered my question, Dad, why do you want me on the couch?"

"I just want to, um, ensure that Luthorcorp is getting the complete Lex Luthor. Free of any and all burdens, anything that may be weighing on your mind. You've, um, had a very rough time in Smallville, I want to, uh, make sure that it hasn't diminished your bright future. Desiree Atkins, Helen Bryce, Clark Kent's secrecy, the hostility you must have endured, it takes a toll, Lex, and I want to . . . give you the opportunity to vent in front of a professional."

"OK, Dad. I appreciate the concern. Is that all?"

"Yes, son. I just, uhm, wanted to let you know I agree wholeheartedly with your choice of psychiatrist. Claire Foster is highly recommended, accredited, she's written a couple of highly regarded books, she'll um, clear up any problems you may have."

"I'm sure she will, Dad." Lex turned and walked out of the room, missing the calculating smirk on Lionel's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex walked into his study and saw Chloe nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Lex, I was thinking about what you said, and I. . .I need your help." Lex walked around behind his desk, and looked intensely at Chloe.

"All right, you've have the floor. But I'm interested to know why you didn't go to Clark with this. Considering he is virtually. . .invincible." Chloe quickly glanced around the room, in a vain attempt to search for surveilance devices.

"Don't worry, I check this room throughly, everyday. Nobody could plant anything in here, not since the disaster last year.

"He's your father, Lex, so I'm coming to you. If you'd rather, I can go elsewhere."

"No, Chloe, I was just curious why you picked me over Clark. Please, continue. How did you get entangled in this web?"

"It all started with the Wall of Weird. Your dad was interested in the effects of the meteor rocks. He wanted me to start feeding him information about the more bizarre incidents." Lex pondered this for a couple of minutes, before nodding.

"It's always been an obsession of his. But I can't imagine that's the extent of your arrangement." Lex got up and headed over to his bar, and Chloe followed. Lex poured himself a generous drink of scotch.

"He wanted me to spy on a friend."

"Who?" he asked dangerously. There was only one person who Lionel would remotely have interest in, and if Chloe said his name, a whole different game would be unfolded.

"Does it matter?" Chloe cringed, her nightmare of revealing the deal was coming to pass. Lex would tell Clark, Clark would tell Jonathan, and she'd be practically ostracized from the Kent family. Lex sipped his drink, waiting for Chloe to respond.

"Clark." She whispered, finally.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? Does Clark know? Did you? HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU?"

" I. . .I didn't, Lex, not at first. But. . .Lionel Luthor can be very. . .persistent, and he. . .he threatened me, threatened to fire my Dad, so I. . .so I started feeding him information, all useless, nothing incriminating. Nothing to do with his secret, I would never do that. Clark is my friend, and I told him that."

"Are you still working for my father, Chloe?" Lex sighed as he sat back down in his chair, rubbing his temples. What in the hell was he supposed to do now? Clark and Jonathan would definitely need to know this, but where would that leave Chloe?

"No, I. . .I've been trying to get out of that deal ever since I made it. So I. . .I figured that in order to get out of my agreement with him that I had to find something on your father. You know, something damaging enough so that I could blackmail Lionel Luthor." Lex raised an eyebrow and smirked at Chloe.

"First of all, Clark and Jonathan are going to hear this from your lips as soon as we're done here, and secondly, that was a very dangerous decision. I. . .I would say I'm proud of you, but you shouldn't have been in that situation to begin with! What made you go to my father, of all people?"

"I know, Lex, and believe me, I don't know what possessed me to do that. I guess. . .I guess that when I saw Clark and Lana . . . together in his barn, I . . . I snapped. That was right after we had a talk about secrets, and being honest, and he hadn't told me, so I . . . I wanted to hurt him like he'd hurt me." Lex leaned forward in his seat.

"I'll protect you, Chloe. You have my word. On two conditions, number one, you tell Clark and Jonathan yourself, and number two, I need to know what you found out about my father."

"Have you ever heard of a man named Morgan Edge?" Chloe slid a file across the coffee table to Lex.

"Before he was killed, he was the biggest crime lord in Metropolis." Lex opened the file and saw a newspaper article with a picture of Morgan Edge. The headline said "Morgan Edge - Metropolis Crime Lord Missing, Believed Dead."

"What have you found out, Chloe?"

"Your father used to run with a pretty tough crowd in Metropolis, Lex. Including Morgan Edge. In fact, Morgan was Lionel's closest childhood friend." Lex again thought over the facts, and came to a startling conclusion. One he kept to himself, for now.

"OK, Chloe, thank you. Now, we're going to take a nice drive out to the Kent Farm, and you're going to confess your deal to them." Lex got up and headed for the doors, and Chloe meekly followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jonathan! We've got a slight problem." Lex called out, as he walked into the barn. Chloe, he noticed, was hanging back, clearly afraid of what Clark and Jonathan might do.

"Hey, Lex, how're you? What's the problem?" Jonathan walked into the barn from behind them, startling Chloe.

"Well, actually, Mr. Kent, uhm, I have the problem. Clark needs to be here, though."

"CLARK! We need you in the barn!" Jonathan yelled. A second later, Clark came whoosing out of the house, and stopped as he entered the barn.

"What's up, Chloe, Lex?"

"Um, I . . . Clark, I didn't mean to, but. . ."

"Whoa, Chloe, it's OK, just tell me what you did. Did you let my secret slip?"

"No, Clark, I . . . it's worse. Oh, it's so much worse. I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again." Clark, clearly puzzled, turned to Lex, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's her news to tell. I'm not bailing her out."

"Remember when you and Lana were making out last spring? Just before you took off for Metropolis?" Clark closed his eyes and looked away, guilt and shame written all over his face. He nodded silently.

"You aren't the only one who regrets what happened back then, Clark, believe me."

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked, staring intently at her.

"I. . .I went to Lionel Luthor. He. . .he wanted me to research Clark, his background, his family history, everything. Lionel said Clark was. . .special, somehow."

"You said no, right?" Jonathan's eyes went wide as he thought of all the ramifications of letting Chloe in on the secret.

"No. I said yes." It was as if the barn itself came crashing down around them, as Jonathan drew in a breath, and Clark just stood, rooted to the spot, sure his life was over.

"I didn't tell him anything! I swear. And I wouldn't! Ever. Clark, you're my best friend, you have to believe me. I've been trying to get out of it ever since. You told me yourself, Clark, that everybody has their weak moments, you were at yours in Metropolis, under the red kryptonite, and I was at mine when Lionel approached me. We both regret it, and I'm trying to get out of my deal. I promise. I would never betray your trust."

"You already have! I feel like I don't even know you anymore!" Clark spun on her quickly.

"You didn't know what you were doing, I grant you that, but you still do NOT betray your so called best friend to someone like LIONEL LUTHOR!" Jonathan yelled, standing still, restraining himself from throwing her off the farm forever.

"Chloe, it's. . .it's not enough that you didn't tell him anything. By accepting the deal, you let Lionel sink his claws into you, and he's going to scratch and claw you until theres nothing left. That's just the way he works." Clark said, looking Chloe in the eye. Lex raised an eyebrow, Clark was smarter then he let on, if he knew how people like his father operated.

"So what do we do now, Dad?"

"I don't know, Clark. This is what happens when you let people like the Luthors into your family." Jonathan said, not paying attention to who was in the barn. He quickly remembered, though, and glanced at Lex, and saw a flicker of pain on his face, before it disappeared.

"Lex. . .I, I didn't mean you. You're different. I'm sorry, son. It just, it slipped out."

"No, you're right, Jonathan. People like my father can't be trusted. I've always tried to distance myself from the Luthor name, so, you know, it. . .it didn't hurt. You were just speaking your mind. Forget about it."

"You still haven't answered Clark's question, Mr. Kent, what are you going to do?" Chloe asked, sighing as she spoke. This was all her fault.

"Chloe, I just, I think it'd be best if you left for the rest of today. You can call your Dad to come pick you up, or something." Jonathan said, turning to Lex and Clark.

"I think I should leave, as well. My father has been asking too many questions about why I hang around here, as it is. Besides, I'm Chloe's ride, so I should get her home. Jonathan, Clark, why don't you come by the mansion later so we can. . .discuss this at greater length?" Lex walked out of the barn, Chloe followed, again, meekly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK, Lex, so what's the game plan?" Jonathan asked, sitting down by the fireplace. They'd been at the mansion for an hour, just shooting the breeze, but now, they got down to business.

"Dad's always been fascinated by Clark, ever since the adoption. Ever since your two paths crossed for the first time. I did some checking, and Metropolis United Charities only handled two adoptions, Clark's, and Lucas'. I don't know what you gave him back, Jonathan, but it had to be something. That's not the point, though. Ever since then, Dad's kept up with you, Clark. All the saves, the lack of any revelant medical history, it's all in his files. Last year, for some reason, probably your fascination with the Kawatche Caves, he got more intrigued, and decided to try and hire someone to spy on you. Who better then a high school journalist with a penchant for the truth, at any cost? So he did. It's not really Chloe's fault, as she said, Dad took advantage of a moment of weakness. You, more so then anybody, can understand that."

"The question remains, Lex, what are we going to do?" Clark asked.

"I don't think there is anything you can do. You have a savior's complex, Clark, and I've tried warning you that it'll get you in trouble sooner or later. And now, it has, to an extent. I suggest you keep up appearances, and keep doing whatever it is you normally do. I'll try and find out how much Dad knows. Chloe isn't going to be giving him any information, because she's trying to get out of the deal, so she clearly realized her mistake, almost as soon as she made the deal. We know, now, the ramifications of keeping this secret, and we know what's at stake. So don't worry, I doubt Dad will be able to buy anyone else off."

"I don't like just sitting around waiting for men in black to come take my son away."

"That isn't going to happen, Jonathan. I promise you that, I'll warn you before anything like that could happen."

"I think Lex is right, Dad. Don't let Lionel know we're on to his game, just go about life as normal, and if something happens, we'll deal with it. We should almost be thanking Chloe for letting us know how far Lionel is in his pursuit of me."

"I still don't like it, but I don't see what else we can do. Thank you, Lex. Please keep us informed of anything you find. You hanging around, Clark?"

"No, I think I should come home. Lex, I'll see you later. Lets go, Dad."

"Bye, Jonathan, Clark.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex roared onto the Kent farm, just in time to see someone get off the back of a truck, and waddle/walk over to where Jonathan and Clark were standing. He quickly ran out of his car to see what the problem was.

"I didn't off-road my car for laughs, Mr. Kent. I swerved to miss your son. Look, I'll make this easy on you. I need a local who knows the territory to ferry me around. You loan me Clark for a couple days, we'll call it even."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Lex smiled as he walked up to the group.

"Lex Luthor? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Perry? I should be asking you that. Why are you in Smallville? Come to grill me on my father some more? Perhaps some noble fact-finding mission?"

"Whoa, wait a second, you two obviously know each other, but from where?" Jonathan looked back and forth between Lex and Perry.

"Metropolis. I was 16, and Mr. White here came to me looking for information on my father. Barged right into Excelsior Prep and started questioning me. It look an hour until school security managed to escort him away."

"You were a legit source, Lex."

"I was only 16, and all you wanted was dirt on my father. For what, I still don't know."

"Seems your father is still keeping secrets, Lex. Some that he can't even share with his son."

"Look around Smallville all you want, but I better not hear stories of you strong-arming any of my friends, or you're going to find yourself on a one way bus to hell. Do I make myself clear?" Lex strode right into Perry's face, glaring down at him.

"Don't worry, Alex, I won't bother with my old habits."

"See that you don't." Lex turned on his heel and walked away. A second later, all that remained was a cloud of dust.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex was quietly resting his head on his desk, just trying to keep up with all of the past few days events. Clark had revealed his secret to him, albeit, under strange circumstances. Red kryptonite induced criminal behavior had forced Lex to take drastic measures to bring Clark home. Then, with his prodding, Clark had told the girls, and together, they'd defeated a powerful mutant. To top it off, Chloe revealed her own secret, a devil deal with his father, who was bent on figuring out the very secret he was now a part of. Oh, what Lionel wouldn't give to know that morsel of information. The sound of a throat clearing caused him to wearily lift his head up and look at whoever interrupted his little midday nap.

"Lana. What can I do for you?"

"Lex... I'm sorry. I'm interrupting."

"No, no. It's quite all right. The past few days have been a bit. . .strange. I was just trying to come to grips with all of it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I. . .I freaked out so badly on Clark. I wouldn't blame him if he hates me."

"I wouldn't call it hate, exactly. He's not. . .enamored by you anymore, that's a given. But hate? Clark? Not possible. If you flat out asked him, he probably doesn't even hate my father. But you didn't come all this way to talk about Clark, did you?"

"No, um, this tabloid television reporter came by the Talon today, and he wanted to do an interview with me about the meteor shower."

"A succinct "no comment" didn't dissuade him?"

"Not really. He said he was gonna come back tomorrow, this time with a camera crew."

"And you don't want that."

"I've spent the last 14 years trying to put that day behind me, and in an instant he brought it all back. I know it's a lot to ask, but I was hoping that you might be able to do something." Lex took a look at Lana, and then turned away, taking a seat next to the fireplace.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Clark with this."

"Clark's with him."

"It's Perry White? Lana, he's very. . .persuasive, trust me. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore." Lana gave him a small smile, and she exhaled.

"Don't worry, Lana, Mr. White is going to be long gone by tomorrow."


	22. Integro VI

"Well, where do you think he went? I think it's time Mr. White left Smallville, for good. Strong-arming Clark, bringing up old traumas for Lana, probably hassling Chloe, the man is nothing but a nuisance!"

"Clark said Perry was totally drunk when he rescued Perry from his car. I'm guessing he's at a bar? The Wild Coyote, maybe?"

"Thanks, Martha, Jonathan. I'll take care of this."

"Lex. . .no threats."

"Who me? I'll just escort him to our friendly local bus stop." Lex grinned and headed for his car. He gunned off the farm, and sped off to the Coyote.

"I don't get you, kid. I strong-armed your parents, picked on your girlfriend, and ticked off your lady editor. And still, here you are trying to play the hero." Lex heard, as he walked into the bar.

"Sometimes Clark's faith in his fellow man outweighs his common sense."

"Lex?"

"It's all right, Clark. I'll deal with Mr. White from here."

"I may have underestimated you, kid. I thought Lex was talking with your father at the farm, and it turns out you're friends? That's impressive."

"Clark doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Look, Lex, if this is your old man's idea, tell him I got the message back in Metropolis. I have no intention of revisiting the past."

"This isn't about my father, White, it's about you. It's about you going after my friends when I specifically gave you a warning not to. It's about what happens to people when they don't heed my warnings."

"Lex, don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Considering the way he went after Lana, I thought you'd admire my restraint. Let's go."

"Thanks for the ride, kid." Perry and Lex left the bar, leaving Clark confused as to what just happened. Lex and Perry drive down the road. Day. Lex pulls over at the bus stop, and they both get out of the car.

"You know, this "get out of dodge" routine is pretty heavy-handed, even for a Luthor."

"So is ambushing a teenage girl for a sound bite. Of course, using people always came easy to you."

"You know, our one and only encounter was years ago. I don't see why you're still harboring a grudge against me."

"Even in boarding school, I was good at sniffing out reporters, but you played the "just a friendly conversation" card remarkably well. As I recall it was a full 10 minutes before I told you to go to hell."

"I was just doing my job, and you were a legitimate source. Lionel Luthor's only son, and I had to follow up, mark of a good reporter."

"I was 16 and you were scrounging for dirt on my father."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it? Your father's secrets. Come on, Lex, aren't you in the least bit interested in what I had on him?"

"If you really had anything on him, it would have come out then. Personally, I think you're bluffing, just to get cash out of me, or my father."

"If you actually believe that, I almost feel sorry for you. Lex, crossing the path of Lionel Luthor doesn't exactly lend itself to furthering ones career. He pulled so many strings, and so fast, it made my head spin. He ruined my career, so I'm stuck on the "Bigfoot Beat" as Ms. Sullivan put it.

"You know, Perry, self-pity is probably the worst emotion man can have. If it's as big as you're making it sound, surely the government could protect you. Anyway, none of that is my concern. What is, however, is getting you out of town. Just make sure you're on the four o'clock bus." Lex grabbed Perry's bag from the car and tossed it onto the ground. Then he got into the car and sped away, leaving Perry alone on the side of the road.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, Perry White is no longer going to be a problem." Lex announced, walking up Clark and Jonathan.

"What did you do?" Jonathan asked, as Clark grunted and tried to lift the tractor.

"I um. . .Clark? What's wrong?" Lex asked, distracted. Clark shouldn't be having any problems lifting a tractor, anymore then he would have lifting a piece of paper.

"I don't know, Lex." Clark looked at his Dad.

"I. . .OK, you're going to hate me for this. I did. . .some thinking and then some research. I, um, first of all, you know there's a massive explosion on the sun, right?"

"Yeah, Lex, I was watching the news on it this morning. A comet hit the sun, causing the worst solar flares in like, a couple centuries."

"Not only that, Clark. Communications glitches are occuring all over Earth, satellite transmissions are being lost. Cell phones aren't working, a lot of very high-tech equipment is getting short circuited rather quickly, much to everyone's dismay." Jonathan looked at Lex.

"Get on with it, Lex. I don't see where you're going with this." Lex looked around quickly, before turning to Clark.

"Your powers come from the sun, Clark. That's why you can run so fast, why you can lift mostly anything. And. . .think about it. Anything weird happen today?"

"Like ending up in Utah?" Jonathan smirked.

"Utah?"

"My superspeed malfunctioned." Clark said, turning back to the tractor. He flexed, grabbed the metal casing, and tugged. The tractor shot into the air, disappearing from sight a few seconds later.

"Uhh. . .Clark?" Lex, for once, didn't have anything to say.

"That's a goner!" Clark shouted, in his best Vin Skully imitation.

"That is not funny, son."

"Maybe you should. . .you know, go, um, check where it landed?" Lex stammered, still staring into the sky.

"Uh. . .sure. OK." Clark supersped out.

"Lex. LEX! We need to get out there as well. Just in case anyone is out there, we'll need to do damage control." Jonathan tugged on Lex's arm, and Lex came around, running to his Porsche. Jonathan slid across the roof and slid in through the passenger side window.

"Someone's been hitting the Dukes of Hazzard DVD sets a bit too hard." Lex shifted into reverse and backed quickly across the farm. Once he hit the driveway, he shifted into drive and shot out.

"Bo Duke is my hero."

"I bet." Lex turned right, and came across a scene he'd much rather have not. Clark was standing on County Highway 54, staring at Perry White, who was staring at the tractor.

"I bet Clark didn't think of slowly down and jogging, just in case." Lex whispered, getting out. Jonathan slid out the window, spun on the window frame, and walked over to Clark.

"Uh, son, did you catch the thieves?"

"Mr. Kent, are you telling me the tractor was being stolen? That's how it ended up scattered over two miles of Highway 54?" Sheriff Adams asked, staring right at Clark.

"Yeah."

"It fell from the sky!" Perry said.

"And last night you were begging the nurses to keep the pink elephants out of your room."

"Jonathan, I'll replace this tractor, don't worry about going through the insurance company." Lex said, walking over to them.

"Clark, why don't we get on home, son. We've got some. . .work to do. Lex, thank you for all your help today." Jonathan led Clark across the road, walking towards the farm.

"It's a long walk, what are you to do, run?" Perry asked.

"A little walk never hurt anyone." Jonathan shot back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Kent, I think we've got a problem." Chloe said as she walked up the barn steps. Pete was right behind her.

"And I know why your powers have been. . .going whack." Pete announced.

"All right. Chloe, yours first." Jonathan answered.

"Perry White's not backing down. And now he's interested in Clark."

"Why me? Why couldn't it have been a meteor freak?"

"I don't know, Clark. Maybe because you walked through a bunch of high-voltage lines, ripped off Perry's door and frisbeed it, and then supersped him across the road." Jonathan answered.

"Anyway, I tried to throw him off the scent, but he's living up to his nickname. And I know the last thing we need is Perry the Pit Bull getting an interest in Clark."

"What are we going to do?" Clark asked.

"Nothing. Go about life as normal. As long as you don't use your powers for the next little while, everything should die down. Pete?"

"The solar flare's are responsible for Clark's going whacky."

"Lex proposed that theory, but isn't that a bit. . .far-fetched?"

"Not when you think it through. I'm sure Baldy did, but just to reiterate. Communication glitches, overloaded circuit boards, sound familiar?"

"Well, um, yeah, actually. I did kind of go. . .overboard in the speed department."

"Whoa, wait a second. YOU caused the tractor shower? Oh, that's hilarious, Clark!" Chloe started laughing. Clark glared at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, you wanted a bit more face time with your celebrity patient." Lex yelled, walking into his office.

"No, Lex, I'm only doing my duty and reporting facts." Claire Foster replied, turning to face him.

"My mental health has never been better! We've spent five sessions going over it!"

"Not exactly. We spent five sessions discussing your art collection, your interior decorating, anything but what we needed to discuss."

"We've been over this, Doctor."

"We haven't even scratched the surface. This control freak thing might fool your father, but did you really think you could snow me? Lex, please. . .if you don't let your demons out, they will consume you."

"Get out, Doctor!"

"But Lex. . ."

"GET OUT! NOW!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex locked his Porsche and strode down Main Street, trying to get Claire Foster and Lionel Luthor out of his head. For all he knew, they were working together to make sure he was turned into another mindless minion of his father's. He heard Perry's voice coming from the Talon, so he walked inside, and saw Lana and Perry leaving together.

"Ms. Lang, I thought you wanted no part of Perry White."

"I don't. That's why I'm taking him to the bus stop."

"Be careful, Lana. Perry's as good as my father is at playing people." Lex walked deeper into the Talon, and ordered a vanilla latte with double expresso. He took his cup and headed back to his car. He knew he wouldn't really be able to put Lionel behind him, so he roared off towards Luthorcorp, to go have a chat with the b. Once he arrived, he stormed into Lionel's office.

"Hello, son. What brings you to Metropolis? Your farmer friends get tired of association with a Luthor?"

"No, Dad. I have something to talk to you about." Lex steeled his eyes and looked at Lionel, as he finally swivelled his chair and looked at Lex, with his own steely gaze.

"Well, Lex? Time is money, and you're wasting a lot of both."

"I know you're controlling Claire Foster. She refuses to sign off on my medical release. It doesn't take a genius to know why." Lionel got up and walked around his desk. He put his arms on Lex's shoulders.

"Son, I have nothing to do with that. These. . .conspiracy theories, Lex, they're going to get you into trouble, son. I'm not the cause of any troubles you may be having, and I'm sincerely trying to help you overcome any. This idea that I'm responsible, Lex. It's delusional, son. I just want to help you." Lex batted his father's arms down.

"NO! All you want to do is destroy what I've accomplished in Smallville! What's the matter, Dad? Upset because I'm not out clubbing all night, raising hell and womanizing? I'm not living up to the Luthor name, is that it?"

"No, Lex, no. I only want what's best for you. You've got to trust Claire Foster, I haven't influenced her judgement in any way. Lex, please."

"Why should I trust you?" Lex turned and walked out of the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex zoomed back to Smallville, and parked at the Talon, walking inside, then stopped, seeing Chloe, Clark, Perry, and some woman along with her son sitting together.

"Clark? Is Perry still giving you trouble?" Lex walked over and happened to glance at Clark's hands. They were raw and had blood on them. Lex's own blood went cold as he glanced into Clark's face.

"Clark, can I see you for a second, please?"

"Um, OK. Excuse me, Mrs. Olsen."

"Mommy, why is his head bald?"

"Jimmy Olsen! You do not ask that type of question!" Sarah was mortified.

"No, it's quite all right. I had an. . .accident when I was younger. But it's OK, Jimmy. I think I look pretty cool." Lex smiled at the young boy, before turning and walking with Clark. Clark made some frustrated hand gestures.

"I'm sorry, Lex."

"Sorry for wh. . .Clark, if you're apologizing for what I think you are, just stop now! You didn't have anything to do with it, it's not your fault, and you have to stop looking at your arrival here as a curse. It was a blessing. Without you, a lot of us wouldn't be around today."

"Still, Lex. . .it's partially my fault." Lex sighed in frustration. Maybe a kryptonite beating would help?

"Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Head. You. Are. Not. Responsible. For. Anything. That. Happened. During. The. Meteor. Shower."

"OK, what did you want to see me about?"

"How can your hands be bleeding?"

"My um. . ." Clark leaned in close to Lex.

"My powers gave out again. It's a long story, but my hands got cut."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. It's just a cut."

"It's just a cut for me. For you, I don't know what it is. Go wash your hands, Clark. Don't let anyone get a chance at getting a hold of your blood." Lex pushed Clark towards the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, anyway. Jimmy was sitting there, in his birthday suit, covered in whipped cream, with strawberries. When I asked him what he was doing, he said he wanted to be a human banana split. Where he gets it, I'll never understand." Sarah Olsen grinned, staring at Jimmy as he hid his face.

"Mine is better." Gabe Sullivan smiled, walking forward from where he was standing, silently observing the group. He winked as he towards Chloe.

"Oh no, Dad. Don't you dare. I'll hurt you before I let you do anything like that!"

"I'll hold her back, Mr. Sullivan." Clark grinned as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Lex raised a questioning look to Clark, which he replied to with a smile.

"Anyway. Chloe was about. . .three, I'd say. And she must've seen me tinkering around underneath the hood of my car, because when I left, she padded outside. She's always had this insatiable curiousity, it's like. . .she was born to learn the truth. So she climbs up onto my workbench, and starts fiddling around under the hood. I go out there maybe 10 minutes later, and I find her, holding a wrench, wearing her orange overalls, covered in oil and grease." Gabe smirked as Chloe turned into Clark's chest.

"Well, I'm not sure I have one rivalling Gabe's, but I'm sure we could come up with something." Jonathan said, leading Martha into the Talon.

"This is a regular parents night out." Lex smirked, nodding in greeting at the Kents.

"And who do we have here?" Jonathan smiled at Jimmy.

"Jimmy Olsen!"

"And I'm his mother, the one responsible for embarassing Chloe, and now apparently, your son. My names Sarah Olsen." She smiled.

"Don't worry, Clark embarasses himself enough. Now it's our turn." Martha smirked back.

"We'd bought Clark a little. . .um, car." Jonathan started.

"It was a 1969 Dodge Charger, Jonathan! He wanted to give Clark an appreciation of his favorite TV show."

"You bought Clark a ride in version of the General Lee?" Lex asked, staring in shock at Jonathan.

"Wait, what's a General Lee?" Chloe asked. Lex groaned as he imagined a long explanation from Jonathan forthcoming. He wasn't disappointed.

"The General Lee, Chloe, is the single most coveted car in TV lore. There were these two cousins in Hazzard County, the Dukes, hence the name of the TV show, The Dukes of Hazzard. And they drove a signature 1969 Dodge Charger with an 01 painted on the doors, which didn't work, and a Confederate flag on the top." Chloe returned his expectant look with a blank one. Jonathan shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, Clark had this car. He was about. . .5 or 6, and he. . .I'd, of course, shown him the show, old tapes I had. And one day I walk out of the house, and see Clark slide across the roof of his car, into the driver's seat, yell YEEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWW, and the poor car fell apart. All four tires suddenly fell off the car, and there Clark is, sitting in the General, with the cutest "oh no" look on his face. It took him weeks to get over the loss of the General." Lex just fell out laughing at that point, having sat through two amusing stories already, this one was just over the top. Chloe was giggling on Clark's lap, and Clark was just shooting everyone a look that said revenge wasn't far behind. Lex gave one final laugh before clearing his throat.

"Well, guys, this has been um, really enlightening, but I need to get back to the mansion." Lex got up, smiling at everyone before he left. He certainly had a deeper appreciation and understanding of his friends, perhaps more of one then he wanted, but it was fun. And he needed that every now and then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week had passed, and surprisingly, no meteor freaks had cropped up, no visits from his father, Claire Foster had disappeared, and everything was about as close to normal as it could ever get in Smallville. He smiled as he stepped onto the Kent Farm. The replacement fence was coming along just fine, with everyone working together, the fence was almost completed.

"JONATHAN! COME QUICK!" Martha yelled from the house. Lex turned and ran towards the house, meeting Jonathan coming out of the barn. Pete and Chloe were hot on their heels.

"What, Martha?" Jonathan huffed, leaning on the doorframe. Martha thrust the phone into Jonathan's hands. Lex leaned as close as he could.

"Mr. Kent, it's Clark. He. . .he's blind!" Lana's voice could be heard. Lex turned and had a wondering look as he regarded Chloe and Pete.

"Well, Lex?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Clark um, that is. . .he's um, blind. Don't ask me how, or why, but he is." Lex looked at Jonathan as he hung up.

"I can get us there in 10 seconds."

"I, um, Lex, I appreciate that, but um, Lana's bringing him home. She didn't want to go into too many details, but um, I gather Clark tried to be the hero again, but something went wrong."

"I have a. . .discreet doctor I could call."

"NO! Under no circumstances do I want anyone examining Clark." Jonathan yelled.

"Thank you, Lex, but you. . .you understand what is at stake." Martha tried smoothing over Jonathan's outburst.

"Of course. I was just offering. We can't do much until they get here."

"Here they are. With Lana doing a good impression of you, Lex." Pete said, as he charged outside. Lana skidded to a stop, got out and ran around to the passenger side.

"Step out slowly, Clark. Pete and I will get you into the house."

"P. . .Pete? He's here?"

"Yeah, buddy. We all are. Chloe, Lex, and your parents." Pete took one of Clark's arms, and Lana took the other. Lex opened the door for them, and they led Clark into the living room, and he sat down.

"What happened, son?" Clark reached out, trying to feel where he was. Anyone could see he was scared.

"You're in the living room, Clark. Sitting on the couch directly in front of the island when you stand up in the kitchen facing in here. To your left is Chloe, and I'm to your right." Lex said, dropping a hand onto Clark's leg, reassuring him.

"I was. . .I was trying to stop this guy, he. . .he was emitting this high pitched squeal, I think he's another mutant. Anyway, I. . .another guy ran in with a gun, I shot heat vision at the gun, but. . .it hit some green kryptonite jewelry, and bounced back into my eyes. That's when. . .I couldn't see."

"Son, what. . .how. . ."

"I don't think it's permanent." Lex announced after a few moments of thinking.

"Neither do I." Clark said.

"How can you two say that? Clark is BLIND. His powers have hurt him. You don't know anymore then I do what's going to happen next." Jonathan was furious.

"It's the same thing as kryptonite exposure, so we have to assume that his eyes will get better, the same as he usually does."

"Lex, that's a flawed way of thinking, because Clark doesn't respond the way you think he will."

"Perhaps. I don't know what we can do, our hands are tied."

"Lets um, give this the night, and see where we stand tomorrow. Maybe it's only temporary." Martha said, smiling.


	23. Integro VII

"Lex, I see you are refusing further conseuling sessions with Claire Foster. Why must you insist on playing games, son?"

"Because games are all I'm good at, Dad." Lex smirked up as he swivelled around.

"How can you expect to get better if you don't admit you have a problem?" Lionel looked intensely into Lex's eyes, sitting down across from him.

"Simple, Dad. There is nothing wrong with me. So therefore, no problem, no cure needed." Lex's phone rang, and he smirked as he answered it, knowing it would tick off Lionel.

"Hey, Lex, it's Clark. Listen, I need you to come pick Clark up at the school." Pete's voice came through the line.

"Pete? Um, yeah, sure. I have to wrap up a business meeting, but I can be there in 5 minutes. Meet me outside the front door." Lex clicked off the phone.

"I have to go, Dad. Something urgent just came up."

"Something um, involving Clark Kent? Perhaps regarding his blindness?"

"Clark's blind? I didn't know that. Pete just invited me to the high school. We're working on our. . .rocky relationship, another thing I can thank you for. You sold out half the town, Dad. And you have me stuck here spinning and running PR."

"The mark of a true champion of the people is turning disaster into prosperity, Lex. Half of Italy despised the Caesar's rule, but Julius turned all of the public sentiment around."

"Right before he was killed, as I recall. By his best friend. Not exactly a fairy tale ending, Dad. Sounds familiar." Lex walked out of the room.

"LEX! Not every story has a happy ending, son. Sometimes, through despair, a true hero is born."

"I hope so." Lex whispered to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here, Clark, let me help." Lex pushed Clark's head down, and Clark ambled into the car, with Pete following. Lex headed back to the driver's seat, and took off.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Lex. All of a sudden, I could hear everything, it was like someone put giant amplifiers in my ears. It was so loud."

"Amplified hearing? When a human body loses a sense, other senses step up and compensate. Perhaps the. . .the same thing is happening to you. It certainly would make sense."

"Clark needs a friend, not a scientist, Lex."

"No, no, it's all right Pete. I need to know why this is happening, so I can control it."

"Well, here we are. If you could help Clark out of the car, I'll go tell Jonathan what's going on." Lex got out of the car and ran up the steps and into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw his father standing and talking to Jonathan and Martha.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lex asked, signalling behind his back for Pete to take Clark someplace else.

"Since you were apparently kept in the dark about young Clark's blindness, I was offering any assistance the Kents might need."

"I'm sure you were, Dad. I'm sure you have noble aspirations, but Mr. And Mrs. Kent have refused my aid on numerous occasions, and I'm a friend of the family. I hardly think they'll take you up on any offer you might have."

"As you said, Lex, I sent you here to see how tough you were in the face of adversity. Olive brances, I believe you called them. I'm just offering one to the Kents."

"Thank you, but I believe our family can perservere through any difficulties without any assistance from the Luthors. I'll thank you to keep away from my family."

"That's a. . .shame, Jonathan. I recall that we had. . .mutually profitable business dealings in the past. I had hoped to. . .rekindle that relationship. If you change your mind, I'm sure you know where to contact me. Good day." Lionel spun on his heel and walked stiffly to his limo. It pulled out and soon disappeared from sight. Lex let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Lex, son. I. . .I didn't mean anything by the comment. . ."

"I know you didn't. I am fully confident you have full confidence in me. What was he doing here?" Lex turned and looked out the window.

"Exactly what he said he was. Offering assistance." Martha said.

"Speaking of, we need some." Lex said. He walked outside and headed for the barn.

"Lex!" Pete called from the tool shed, leading Clark out.

"Pete? What did you go in there for?"

"Everyone knows Clark feels most at home in the barn, so I didn't want any chance of your Dad finding him."

"Good thinking, Pete. We better go inside now."

"I can't. I need to get back to school." Lex tossed Pete the keys to the Porsche.

"Make sure you take good car of it."

"I can't take this, Lex."

"Sure you can, unless you want to walk to the high school." Lex turned and walked into the house. A few seconds later, the sound of the powerful engine revving up could be heard, and the Porsche sped off.

"Clark filled us in on what happened. And what you think is happening."

"I see."

"I happen to agree with you. What are we going to do?"

"I'm still here." Clark said, smiling slightly.

"We know honey, but. . .what do you want to do, Clark?"

"Go on with life as normal."

"Have you had another burst of the . . . amplified hearing, son?"

"Not since school."

"That's a good sign." Lex thought aloud.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clark?" Lex asked, looking at his friend. They'd relocated to the barn, and a little while later, Judge Abby Ross, Pete's Mom, had shown up.

"Shhhh. . ." Clark said, tilting his head towards the house.

"Pete's been kidnapped, and I'm sitting here blinder then a bat! I have to do something." Clark said, getting up and immediately tripping over his foot locker.

"Now, let that be a lesson to you, Clark. You might be damn well invunerable, but when you can't see, you CAN'T SEE!" Lex said, helping Clark up.

"I need to do something, Lex."

"Well, since your body has given you superior hearing, why don't you try controlling it?"

"All right, Lex. How do you suppose I do that, when I don't know what sets it off in the first place?"

"Concentration. I'll start up a bunch of machines in here, and then you can try picking one out."

"OK. Take me downstairs." Lex led Clark down the steps, and told him to stand still while he went and turning on the equipment. A few moments later, Jonathan walked into the barn, holding his ears.

"What is going on in here? LEX? CLARK?"

"We're trying to control my hearing!"

"WHAT?" Lex and Jonathan shut down all the machines, and Clark repeated himself.

"Is it true, Jonathan? Has Pete been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, how did you know. . .you heard, Clark?"

"Yeah, Dad. I need to do something."

"OK, well, lets crank everything back up. Lex, if you would, please." Jonathan waited, and then he started to whisper. After a few minutes, Clark smiled as he heard his father. Jonathan signalled Lex to shut it all down again.

"I'm going to take Clark into town, Lex, see if we can't find anymore clues about the initial robbery. Do you want to come with us?"

"No, I want to go check up on my father's sudden new found infatuation with your family. See how dangerous it is. But I'd appreciate a ride to the mansion."

"Anytime, Lex."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, Dad, why exactly are you interested in the Kents? And why this sudden infatuation?" Lex burst into Lionel's office.

"Hello, Lex. How are you feeling, son?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Your friends intrigue me, Lex. Especially Clark Kent. He seems to be present at many of Smallville's most dangerous scenes, and emerges without any semblance of injury. Your eyes may be closed to him, but mine are not. Clark Kent is different, and I fully intend to find out why."

"Dad, trust me, you're barking up the wrong tree with Clark. I had him fully and throughly investigated for the better part of two and a half years. He is hiding no skeletons, of that, I'm certain. He's just got a savior's complex that will end up getting him killed one day."

"I'm sure you investigated your best friend quite throughly, Lex. Allow me the same luxury."

"You're wasting your time, and your money, Dad. Clark Kent is nothing special. There is nothing to be gained by looking into his family." Lex turned and walked out of the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Clark? What the hell happened? The last time I saw you, you were blind, and without Pete." Lex walked into the barn and stared at the group of friends.

"It's a long story, Lex. Where have you been?"

"Checking up on my father's activities. He apparently thinks you're special."

"I wonder why." Pete glared at Chloe and Lex.

"That's not fair, especially after Lex helped me save you."

"Anyway, my father will do anything to get closer to you guys, especially you, Chloe, since technically, you still work for him."

"Not for much longer. I'm not giving him anything on Clark."

"Good!" Pete exclaimed.

"I need to go talk to your parents, Clark, are they in the house?"

"Yeah."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's what Dad said. Now what the hell are we going to do about it?" Lex finished his tale and sat down.

"Try and stay one step ahead of him. Which should be easier with you on our side." Jonathan answered.

"Not so easy, Mr. Kent. My father doesn't usually trust me, and rigth now, especially."

"Well, Lex, all you can do is try."

"Sure thing, Mr. Kent." Lex smiled at them and then left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mr. Kent? I have some new information on my fat. . .JONATHAN!" Lex yelled, running to the man as he lay on the ground, gasping for breath. Lex flipped him over and checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak.

"Hang on, Jonathan. CLARK! CLARK! I NEED YOU IN THE BARN!" Lex yelled, running to the doors. Clark supersped in a second later.

"What's wrong, Lex? DAD? What happened, Lex?" Clark ran to his father and picked him up.

"I walked in and found him, Clark."

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Clark supersped out, faster then Lex had seen him ever before. Lex took a moment to compose himself, then ran into the house.

"Martha?" Lex yelled, running from room to room.

"Yes, Lex?" she came up from the basement.

"Jonathan's suffered a heart attack, Clark just sped him to the hospital. Lets go." Lex delievered his news straightforward, and then ran out to the Porsche. Martha followed him out after leaving a note for any of Clark's friend who may stop by. Lex peeled out the second she got into the car, and sped off for the hospital. Upon arrival, he immediately strode to the front desk.

"I'm Lex Luthor, a personal friend of Jonathan Kent. I want him moved as soon as possible to the best private room. I'll be flying specialists in from Metropolis within the hour, they'll be taking charge of Mr. Kent's visit here. What room is he in?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Jonathan Kent is in room. . .34, down the hall, take a left, and it should be the seventh door on the left."

"Thank you." Lex turned and led Martha to Jonathan's room.

"Clark?" Martha whispered, seeing her son sitting next to Jonathan's bed. Lex took the opportunity to step out of the room and walk back down the hall. What the hell had caused a healthy man to suddenly suffer a heart attack? He turned a corner, and saw his father standing by the elevator doors.

"Lex, son. I just heard the tragic news. How is Jonathan?"

"He's a fighter, Dad, he'll pull through."

"He did look pale at the tail end of our conversation earlier today." Lionel smirked. Lex surged forward and grabbing Lionel by the collar, slammed him up against the wall.

"You arrogant basard! What the hell did you say to him?"

"I just told him that eventually, every secret is revealed, and it would be a matter of time before I learned Clark's. Now, why would that cause a heart attack, son, unless Clark has a secret to be revealed?"

"This is NOT another anonymous entity for you to play with, Dad. This is my friend, and my friend's family. God help you if Jonathan suffers any lasting effects from this. . .you'll see firsthand just how good of a job you did raising me. Now get the hell out of here. I'll make sure you can't get in to visit Jonathan." Lex slammed Lionel against the wall once more before striding back down the hall. He turned once, and saw Lionel staring after him, a calculating look on his father's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mrs. Kent?" Chloe whispered as she peeked into Jonathan's room.

"No, Chloe, she's not here. I'm glad you came by, though." Lex responded, walking towards the door. He moved through it and smiled gently.

"She went home to get some rest, and Clark is running the farm in Jonathan's absense."

"How is he?"

"As far as heart attacks go, this one was comparatively mild. He should be on his feet in a week, max."

"Well, that's good, at least. Some good news. Do they know what caused it?"

"An, um, unusual amount of stress. No doubt brought on by my father."

"And me, by extension."

"Don't we have enough self-guilt resonating from Clark, Ms. Sullivan? You probably didn't help matters, but you weren't a principle factor."

"Lex? How is Mr. Kent doing?" Lana asked, as she and Pete came into view. Lex's eyebrow rose as he saw them touching hands, but he didn't say anything.

"Jonathan is a fighter, Lana. He'll pull through. Right now, they're keeping him here for observation. He should be on his feet within a week."

"That's good. How are Clark and Mrs. Kent handling this?"

"I don't know! I don't have all the damn answers! Why don't you go ask them how they're handling this?" Lex stormed down the hall and out of sight. He walked into the men's room, and splashed cool water on his face.

"Why did you blow up at them, Lex?" he wondered to himself.

"Because they were being annoying with the questions, when they could go to the source." He answered himself. He quickly dried his face and walked out and back down the hall.

"Um, Lana, Pete. I'd like to, um, apologize, for my outburst. I don't know what came over me." Lana put an arm on Lex's back, and rubbed it once.

"You're stressed, worried and feeling sort of guilty, Lex. You're allowed, you know. We are your friends." She smiled at him.

"Perhaps. Thanks for understanding. I need to get back to Metropolis, find out what else my father has up his sleeves." Lex once more walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex? I got your message, but I don't know why you want to see me. Or why you didn't simply come out to the farm." Clark said, walking into Lex's study.

"Because, Clark, I have something I want to tell you. A couple of things, actually. First, I want to offer you any assistance you may need to get your father back on his feet. Hired help at the farm, anything along those lines."

"Lex, are you feeling all right? Hired help?"

"I didn't know how you felt about single-handedly doing all of the chores a farm requires."

"Lex." Clark smiled as he spun in a circle, x-raying the room. His eyes widened as he spied a couple of bugs. He walked over to the wall, and nodded his head at the picture.

"Clark, I haven't shown you my new art collection, have I? It's a collection of Da Vinci's and Michaelango's. Aren't you in a art class of some sort?"

"Actually, I have to do a historical paper on the medival and Renassance art styles of Europe, Lex, so you have good timing." Clark said, walking out of the room with Lex leading. They walked into another room, and it actually had paintings in it. Clark slowly x-rayed this room, and found it to be totally clean.

"I thought you were kidding about the artwork, Lex."

"No, I bought this stuff over the past several weeks."

"It'll really help out on the paper, Lex. Do you mind if I bring Chloe and Lana by? Pete's going to Metropolis to check out some museums."

"You were serious about the paper? Sure, Clark, anytime you want to come by, just, um, ask. Now, where did you find those bugs?"

"Behind the painting of. . .um, your mother. And inside the bookcase, right by the um, secret safe."

"Those two were the only ones?"

"I didn't stick around to look for anymore."

"Well, you know I don't like using you, Clark, but you're better then any professional team I could find. Would you, um, mind, checking for. . .more?"

"Of course not, Lex. I'd be glad to." Clark smiled as he looked at Lex. Lex nodded, and they moved back into the study. Clark made a show of it, in case any cameras were planted, and together, he and Lex discovered 12 separate surveilance devices. After Lex destroyed all the cameras, Clark melted the rest using his heat vision, and then they disposed of the mess.

"Clark, I'd check out any place where you normally hang out, including your locker. And I'll get a team to go over the rest of the mansion. Be careful, Clark."

"I'll have to tell Mom, Lex. He'll want to talk to you, as well."

"Well, might as well go face the music. At least she's semi-in my corner, and has been for longer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I've been saying this way more then usual to your parents, but. . .it's effective. Martha! We have a problem!" Lex smirked as he pulled the Porsche up to the Kent farm and got out.

"Lex, Clark? What's the matter?" Martha came out from the barn, and took off her gloves.

"We think Lionel might have bugged the house. I'm going to go check right now. I suggest you remain outside." Clark said, as he walked into the house.

"Why would Lionel do something like this, Lex?"

"To learn Clark's secret." Martha just nodded, and looked towards the house.

"The house is clean, Mom." Clark announced, walking towards them.

"Good. I can't believe Lionel would resort to. . .out and out illegal eavesdropping to find out Clark's secret."

"Believe me, Martha, that's not as far as he would go. But, have Clark x-ray the house everyday, just in case. If you don't mind, I'll have him go over the rest of the mansion."

"Of course, Lex, anything to . . . ensure the mansion is. . .ear free. Clark, I'll have to tell Dad eventually, but right now. . .I'd like it if you kept it quiet."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to tell him, Mom."

"Clark, um, why don't you go check out the barn?" Martha said. Clark nodded and walked into the barn.

"Lex, you'll need to be careful where you mention Clark's secret. And make sure the others know that, too, all right? We'll have to check out Jonathan's hospital room. Damn Lionel!"

"I'll relay the message, Mrs. Kent. And don't worry, I'll try keeping you one step ahead of my dear father." Lex turned and headed for his Porsche.

"Lex." Lex turned around.

"Thank you, Lex. I'm proud to have you in this family."

"Thank you, Martha. It means a lot to me being a part of this family." Lex smiled as he slipped behind the wheel and peeled out.


	24. Integro VIII

"Are you certain, Detective Mason? We can't afford to make any mistakes, not at this stage of the game!" Lex said, walking down a corridor in the mansion.

"Absoultely, Lex. All the evidence points to the fact that Lionel Luthor and Morgan Edge conspired together, with the slum lord, to blow your grandparents tenement, and split the insurance money. But something much more substantial is going to be needed, if we intend to go after someone as powerful as Lionel."

"So what do you suggest? I don't think, um, confronting him is going to do any good." Lex rubbed the back of his neck, wincing at the discomfort, and then walked to his bar, and poured a generous helping of scotch.

"Ah, but we won't have to, Lex. I've been doing my homework, the same as you. And I found something very interesting that you should look into." Mason handed Lex a file folder, and then took a seat by the fireplace. Lex drained his scotch and then looked at the file.

"Morgan Edge is alive? I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but he died a couple of months ago, during a firefight at the Metropolis Docks."

"He didn't, Lex. He survived, and went underground. The latest reports I have from my friends is that he's gotten some plastic surgery, voice alteration therapy. No one would recognize him, even if he showed up."

"So we're in the same position, Mason. What good is Edge being alive, if no one can recognize him, or get anywhere close to him?"

"I have it from a good source that Edge was. . .thinking of hiring one of Metropolis's most dangerous criminals. This kid, he was bullet-proof, Lex. He went by the code name of Kal. Now, if one of us could locate Kal, and convince him to work with us. . .we may draw Edge out."

"Absoultely not! I will not work with any felons! That is simply not ethical."

"Sometimes, Lex, you need to bend the rules to land a big fish." Lex pondered this for a few minutes, before shaking his head.

"No, I can't compromise my integrity, not even for this. I'm sorry, but we'll have to find Edge some other way."

"I'm glad you said that, Lex." Mason slipped a hand into his pocket, and threw an envelope in Lex's direction. Lex reached out and snared it. Upon opening it, he found a piece of paper with an address on it.

"What's this?"

"That's where my source says Edge is recovering from his plastic surgery. I doubt he'll stay in one place too long, so you'd better hurry." Mason got up and headed for the door.

"Why the cloak and dagger?"

"I had to be sure you weren't your father's son."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex slowly crept into the warehouse that Mason's source had said Edge was hiding out in. He didn't hold out too much hope, but he had to follow up every lead if he wanted to avenge his grandparents murders.

"Let's take a look." He heard someone saying, from the room directly ahead. He ducked into a side room, and winced as he rubbed the back of his neck. These pains were becoming far more frequent, and it was worrying him.

"You're a new man." Lex was shocked, perhaps Edge was really alive! In which case, he may be able to get good use out of the video camera he had brought with him.

"Like looking at a stranger." Lex crept out of the room he was in, and ducked into a closer room, so he could hear what was happening.

"Wasn't that the idea?" that had to be the hack doctor Edge had found.

"Throat hurts."

"You'll feel better once the swelling in your vocal cords goes down." Lex got up and walked towards the room, just as Edge held up a mirror. His presense detected, Lex smiled tightly.

"Personally, I think society places too much emphasis on looks. Should be the character of a man that counts. Don't you agree, Mr. Edge?" Edge slowly turned in his chair, and faced Lex.

"I think you have me confused with someone else."

"You can change your face, your hair, your voice... but not your DNA. You still sweat the same." Lex walked towards Edge. Edge stared at Lex, and behind him, Lex could hear a gun cocking. Lex turned his head to see a man pointing a gun at him.

"I don't walk out of here in 5 minutes, my people have orders to send the police. And inform my father that... you didn't die on the docks that day. Maybe he'll send somebody to finish the job." Lex smiled as he turned back towards Edge. Edge got up from his chair and slowly walked toward Lex. Lex looked at his hand, and he saw the kryptonite necklace Edge had wrapped around his hand.

"What are you doing with that kryptonite necklace?" Lex was disturbed, seeing the only thing that could harm his friend.

"The what necklace? Last I heard, these were meteor rocks."

"I nicknamed them kryptonite, because they glow green, and I was reading something about how a new technology has allowed us to see, for the first time, the fact that krypton does in fact, have a color. It's tinted green."

"OK, Lex. What do you want?"

"When you and my father were teenagers, you conspired to kill my grandparents. . ." Lex winced in slight pain, his breathing became a bit labored as he reached up to rub the back of his neck

". . .and split the insurance money."

"Are you on something Lex? Because frankly, you sound delusional."

"No, I've got evidence. But I need hard proof to bring down my father." Edge just stared at Lex, not giving away anything with his facial expression.

"You tell the whole story, he goes to prison. And maybe you can get a new life to go along with the face." Edge and Lex studied each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"If my father calls, tell him I'm not here." Lex said to Darius, walking past him and into his study. He immediately got on the phone and called Clark, who promised he would rush right over. Then Lex loaded the video onto his laptop, and watched it, grimly.

"I blow up the building. Lionel gets rid of his bastard father and his gin soaked mother. The slumlord splits the insurance payment with us. Lionel uses his cut for his first start-up, and the rest is history." The voice of Edge was heard. Lex sighed once, and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting a headache. To think his father was this ruthless and cold-blooded. He didn't want to go down this path, that was for sure. Lex switched the video off, and disconnected the cables. A knock on his study doors caused Lex to look up sharply, but it was only Darius, leading Clark into the room.

"Sorry for the interruption, sir, but your father called again. Now, I did what you asked. I told him you weren't here."

"Relax, Darius. You look nervous. Clark, thank you for coming, take a seat." Lex stood up and walked over to Clark, giving him a brief hug. Darius looked nervously around the room, even up to the skylights, before exiting through a side door.

"How much do you trust him, Lex?"

"Who, Darius? I trust him implictly, Clark. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno. I just get this. . .weird vibe around him. Like he's really shady. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Don't worry, Clark. I'm always careful. I have something to show you." Lex played the video taped confession of Morgan Edge for Clark. Clark quickly glanced around the room, making sure there were no hidden listening devices. Satisfied to that extent, he stared intensely at Lex.

"Lex. . .let me have this tape. I can protect it better then anything you've got here."

"NO! Absoulutely not. It's enough that a retired Metropolis police detective knows who you are, Kal, but guess what? Your little crime spree attracted the attention of Morgan Edge. He was going to hire you for a job, before I got you home. That's not all, he's got a krytonite necklace. So, all of the above means, you're staying out of this one, Clark."

"But. . .Lex. How did Edge find out about the kryptonite? I never saw the man."

"My guess? Someone saw me using it on you in that ally behind the Westin, and reported back to him that Kal had a weakness. And Edge, he prepared for any contingency. Like any good leader."

"The fact remains, I'm better suited that anyone or anything to protect this evidence."

"No Clark, I'm not risking your involvement. Not directly, anyway. I called you over here to tell you about the tape, tell you about the kryptonite, and ask for your help in tracking down leads. Not in getting directly involved with the tape." Lex got up and opened his safe. He put the tape into the safe and closed the door.

"So, Lex, why did you call me here?"

"I may be calling on you, and your friends, for help, and I just wanted you to know what I may be getting you into."

"Can I tell them?"

"Yes."

"Lex, I need to ask again. Let me have that tape, let me protect it."

"No, Clark. I appreciate it, but no. Edge is onto your bullet-proof nature, and he's got kryptonite, if he pulls a Van on us, you could end up dead. Mason, too, knows of a Metropolis criminal named Kal. I'm keeping you out of this one, as much as I can." Clark sighed and got up.

"If you change your mind, Lex. . ."

"I'll call. Now go, Clark." Lex smiled and pushed his friend towards the door. Clark smirked and nodded, walking out of the study.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex? Whoa, son, what happened?" Jonathan asked, running out of the house.

"I nearly got my head taken off by a sniper, the evidence I had against my father and Edge is probably gone, and these damn neck aches are annoying as hell!" Lex yelled, rubbing the back of his neck and stomping past Jonathan.

"Lex, slow down. You need to take a shower, son, calm yourself down. I'll have Martha fix you a plate of dinner. And I'll get Clark, he can go back to the mansion." Lex stopped at that and turned around.

"No, Jonathan. Morgan Edge knows about Clark's weakness. Don't ask me how, but he had a kryptonite necklace when I saw him. Clark can't go back there."

"I'll be careful." Clark said, walking out from the house. He'd heard the commotion, and decided to investigate.

"No, son. Absoultely not, not if there's a possibility of kryptonite being involved. I know you want to help Lex, but the chances of the evidence still being nearby are remote, and you. . .you might just make things worse. I think the best thing to do is let Lex recover, and think this thing through." Jonathan put an arm around Clark, and one around Lex, leading both into the house.

"Now, Lex, you go and take a shower! Clark, get the guest room ready for Lex, and I'll get Martha to warm up some dinner." Jonathan walked into the living room. Lex and Clark went upstairs, and Lex returned barely a half hour later.

"Dinner is on the kitchen table. CLARK!" Martha called, walking into the kitchen with Lex. Clark hurried downstairs.

"I was cleaning the room, Mom. Uhhh. . .you know, um, getting rid of. . .um, the . . . b. . .baby stuff." Clark looked positively grief-stricken, and slumped over into the chair.

"Now, son, we've been over this. It's not your fault." Jonathan sat down and rubbed Clark's shoulders. Clark looked up and smiled softly.

"What happened, Lex?" Clark turned to Lex, in an attempt to divert his own guilt.

"You were right, Clark. Like, 2 minutes after you left, there were gunman who came into the house, one nearly took my head off. I ran for it, and jumped out a window, and then ran all the way here."

"What happened to the tape?" Clark asked, alarmed.

"They probably have it. Whoever they are."

"It's either Lionel's men, or Edge's. My money's on Lionel. He probably is keeping it somewhere, for leverage over Edge." Jonathan said, leaning forward.

"I could go and check Lionel's safe at Luthorcorp. Wouldn't be too much trouble." Clark smiled a dark smile.

"No, son."

"It might not hold up in court, Clark, even if you did find it and manage to get out of there without anyone seeing you."

"Plus, Clark, remember, Lionel had refined kryptonite bars in there last year." Martha said, looking at her son.

"So what do we do? Sit here and wait for Lex to break?"

"No, son. We go out there and keep Lex safe."

"Safe, bah. I'm going to go back to that warehouse tomorrow. The one where Edge was."

"I'm coming with you." Clark said.

"Clark. . ." Jonathan started.

"NO, Dad. Lex is my friend. He's got my back, I've got his. That's the way it works."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, what did you guys find out?" Jonathan asked, as Clark got out of the driver's seat.

"Nothing! God damn it, there was NOTHING there." Lex yelled, slamming the door on his side of the truck shut.

"Lex, calm down. We'll keep looking. Hey, maybe your friend Mason could give us a new clue." Clark said, walking over to Lex and putting an arm around him. It seemed physical contact calmed his friend.

"Yeah. Look, Clark, you need to go get Chloe and bring her out here. She's the one who turned me on to this whole thing in the first place. She's unsafe out in the open, I promised I'd protect her."

"Sure thing, Lex." Clark prepared to take off.

"Clark! No powers! You don't know who is watching, or where. You have to be careful, son." Clark sighed and climbed into the truck, and backed out.

"Clark showed me this, Lex. It's from when you escaped from the mansion." Jonathan held up a shard of glass.

"Yeah, well, it's great, but it's not exactly going to get any convictions. Or arrests, for that matter." Lex smiled gently and walked towards the barn. He walked up to Clark's loft, and looked at the farmhouse. Yellow, homely, all the times he didn't have. Just then, he saw a limo pull up, and his father got out. A second later, Clark and Chloe pulled in. Lex quickly ran downstairs, and spied on the group, straining to listen. He saw as his father extended his hand to Clark, and Clark took it. He grinned as he saw his father wince, and knew Clark had put a little something extra into the shake. Then his father turned to Chloe.

"Ms. Sullivan, isn't it?" his father was playing things very close to the vest, still not knowing about the alliances that had developed, apparently, between Chloe and the Kents. He only hoped that Clark was smart enough to do the same.

"Clark, Mr. Luthor has something he'd like to talk to you about." Jonathan said.

"I'm afraid it's serious." Martha put in.

"Have you seen Lex, Clark?" Lionel asked.

"No, not for a few days."

"Clark, it's important that I find Lex. He's. . .missing."

"I'd like to think I know Lex pretty well. If he was missing, there's probably a good reason for it. If he wanted you to know where he was, you'd know."

"I see, Lex has. . .taught you well, in the art of um, deception. But Clark, this is not a time for putting those um, lessons to work. Lex is sick, seriously sick."

"Sick in what way?"

"There's a psychotic break. Lex has had a psychotic break. . ."

"No, no that can't be right." Clark was stunned. Was it his fault? Did his secret have something to do with it?

"It happened while he was on that island. I thought he'd beaten it, but, um... he's had a relapse. He is suffering from paranoid delusions. He's hearing voices. He sees things that aren't there." Jonathan and Martha looked at Clark, trying to make sure he didn't slip up and inform Lionel where Lex was.

"I want my son. I want him back... the way he used to be. If you hear from him Clark, you have to help me. We have to get him the care he needs." Lex looked behind him, and he heard someone crying, so he walked towards the far end of the barn. He picked up a rolled up blanket, and softly hushed it.

"Shhhhhh, Julian. Everything will be just fine. Dad won't find you, we're safe here. Clark will protect us. Shhhhhh. . . Hush little baby... don't say a word... I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird... and if that mocking bird don't sing... I'm gonna buy you a diamond ring... If that diamond ring turns brass... I'm gonna buy you...a looking glass."

"Lex?" Clark walked over.

"Shhh, Clark. You'll wake the baby. My father woke him up, I hate it when he cries."

"Baby? What baby, Lex?" Lex smiled as he turned around, showing off the blanket.

"My little brother, Julian." Lex said, proudly. Clark shook his head and supersped out of the barn.

"No, no, Julian. Clark is special, but don't worry, he won't ever hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look, Lex. It's not that we inherently trust Lionel Luthor. We don't. But Clark found you singing to a blanket in the barn, thinking it was your brother." Martha said, putting an arm around Lex.

"I know how it must have looked. But. . .I can't explain it. I. . .Julian's death has always been a . . . difficult subject for me to talk about."

"Maybe you should um, look into exploring that subject with a psychiatrist." Jonathan said.

"No, I can't. I want to go back to the mansion, see if there are any clues."

"I'm going with you, Lex."

"Boys, the first thing we need to do is figure out why Lex is acting the way he is. If in fact, this isn't a psychotic break, what are our other options?"

"Drugs." Chloe said, walking downstairs.

"I'm not . . ." Lex began.

"Not those drugs. You're being drugged. Someone is drugging your food, or your drinks."

"Or your psychiatrist. Have you been taking any pills or anything?" Clark asked.

"No pills. She hasn't prescribed anything. Clark, we need to go back to the mansion."

"Lets do it, then." They got up and walked out of the house, passing Pete.

"Where are you two headed?"

"The mansion. Stay here, it could be dangerous." Lex said.

"Lex. . .if Clark is in danger, I . . ."

"Lex is the one in danger, Pete. I'm going because I've got his back."

"And I've got yours, Clark." Pete said, turning around and walking with them. Lex shrugged, and got into the truck. Clark slipped into the driver's seat, and Pete in between Lex and Clark.


	25. Integro IX

"There's gotta be more evidence." Lex said, clearly frustrated with not finding anything more. Clark started walking around the room, x-raying everything he could.

"Pete, come here."

"Yeah, man?"

"What does that look like to you?" Clark pointed underneath the bookcase. Pete got down on his stomach and looked.

"Half a footprint."

"Exactly. Lex, maybe we should call the sheriff. Get her to bring in a forensics team." Lex just looked around the room, overwhelmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how are you going to explain finding this, Clark?" Lex asked.

"I'll think of something."

"I wonder. . .Clark, could you describe the footpring so Pete could draw it?"

"Hey, Lex, I'm all for Sherlock Holmesing around with you and Clark, but I can't draw to save my life."

"I'll draw it." Clark said, walking to Lex's desk and grabbing a pen and piece of paper. He started drawing, and pretty soon, had a good sketch of the print.

"Is that all in here?" Lex asked. Clark nodded. From behind them, a familiar voice called out.

"Mr. Luthor." Darius said, walking in from a side door. Lex and Clark turned around to see Darius standing in the doorway.

"Darius. You're alive." Lex said, wonderment in his voice. Lex walked slowly toward Darius, a look of confusion on his face.

"We were worried about you, sir." Lex approached Darius, pointing at him.

"You're in on this, aren't you?"

"In on what, sir?" Lex continued to point at Darius as he stared, confused and suspicious.

"Lex. . .maybe you take a breath and think this over." Clark pulled Lex back from Darius, and Lex stumbled a little in his confusion. He made his way over to the bar and, hands trembling, poured himself a glass of scotch, downing it in one swallow.

"Come on, Lex. . ." Clark said, he didn't want to finish his sentence, just in case Darius was really in on this conspiracy. The door opened and someone entered.

"Lex." Wild eyed, Lex turned around to see Dr. Foster walking into the study.

"Thank God. We were looking everywhere for you." Lex spun around toward Clark.

"Did you call her!"

"I don't even know who she is."

"She's my psychiatrist. Don't you think it's a little convenient she just happens to be here."

"Security called me, Lex. You need to come with me."

"No. No, I'm not going anywhere. Somebody tried to kill me last night. I jumped through a window! Look, I have proof." Lex glared around, not sure who was on whose side. He saw Clark, standing off to one side of him, and Pete, off to the other. Clark, he knew he could count on, Pete, however, was still a wildcard. Lex held the shard of glass up to Dr. Foster's face, showing her that he had jumped through a window.

"The window was broken." Foster gently pushed Lex's hand down and walked over to her medical bag. She opened it, pulling out a vase.

"You got angry during our last session and you threw this vase through the hall window."

"Then why isn't it broken?" Pete asked, looking back and forth between Lex and Foster. When he asked to come along, he didn't know that everyone around Lex was trying to drive him over the deep end. He hadn't known just whose side he would end up on, but now, he knew he would take on anybody to clear Lex's name. Lex took the vase from Dr. Foster as she walked back to her bag and pulled out a syringe.

"No. No. The vase would be broken if I threw it through a window."

"The vase was broken, Lex. I had to get it fixed, it looked like it cost some money. Now, I'm going to give you something." Clark looked at Darius, concerned. Before anyone could move, Pete slipped back towards Darius, and quickly grabbed his gun.

"Back off, you quack! Back off, NOW!" Pete yelled, pointing the gun at her. Clark stared in disbelief, and ran over in front of Pete, to protect him. Darius made a move to get the gun back, punching Clark hard across the back. Clark turned around, a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Take two." He whispered, lightly punching Darius, sending him flying across the room.

"Now, what is this? Huh? Some kind of hallucinogen?"

"It's a sedative." Foster looked back at the door, but Clark walked over and closed them. He then took several menacing steps towards Foster.

"Pete, you can put the gun down, now. I don't think she's going to be any trouble." Clark smirked.

"No. No, you're working for my father. Drugging me to make me crazy!"

"If she is, we're going to be finding out very shortly." Clark said, looking at her. Pete still hadn't put the gun down, and was loosely holding it in his hand. Clark snuck a glance at Darius, and saw him stirring.

"Watch out, Pete." Clark said, walking back over to Darius, and tapping him on the forehead, knocking him out.

"Lex, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No one is going anywhere. Not until we get some answers." Clark said, finally tiring of this game, and picking up Foster and shoving her against a wall.

"Now, my good doctor, who do you work for?"

"Lex Luthor."

"That's a lie, Clark! Why would she be working for me, if she's drugging me?"

"He's got a point." Clark said, smiling softly.

"Young man, your friend is very sick. These conspiracy theories are a symptom of his condition." She tried to reason with Clark, who looking hesistant for the first time.

"Shut up!" Lex yelled, looking at them.

"Clark, I swear to you, I'm being drugged!"

"Who do you work for?" Clark asked again, turning his attention back to Foster. She refused to answer, though.

"I can make her talk." Pete said, walking closer with the gun.

"Maybe I am crazy, Clark. I honestly don't know anymore. But what if I'm right about all this? Are you really going to believe her and take a chance that I could be right about this? Are you really just going to let them put me away?" Lex asked, tearfully, as he looked at his best friend. At the same time, Foster decided the gun was a definite threat to her life.

"LIONEL! Don't shoot! I work for Lionel Luthor!"

"And how are you drugging Lex?"

"The scotch. We drugged him through the scotch." Clark nodded backwards, and Pete made sure to grab a supply of the scotch.

"Now, we can't afford to let you go, and warn your boss." He said, dragging her along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going to put her, Pete?" Clark asked, glancing towards the back of the truck, where Pete and Claire were sitting, Pete still training the gun on her.

"I don't know, Clark. I. . .I've got it! The tool shed in back, where I first put your ship. Remember? No one goes out there."

"Young man, you have to believe me. Even before the drugs took effect, Lex was suffering from paranoid delusions! He needs psychiatric care!" Claire yelled.

"Pete, knock her out again, I'm sick of listening to her crap." Lex yelled back. Pete happily complied.

"That can't be good for her health." Clark said, hanging a left and gunning for Pete's house. Once they reached the house, Clark picked up Claire and carried her to the shed, while Pete went inside for rope and sheets.

"Now, you feel free to scream, and yell, through a few gags, just don't swallow your tongue." Clark smirked. Pete returned, and Lex shredded the sheets, and used the rope to firmly bound Claire's legs, feet, hands, and tie her to a wooden post. For good measure, they tied one of her legs to a table, and the other to the far wall. She wasn't going anywhere. Clark stuffed a couple gags in her mouth, and then they left. Clark quickly drove back to the farm.

"What did you find, guys?" Jonathan asked, he'd been waiting up, and outside, for them to arrive.

"A whole bunch. Number one, Clark has more of Kal in him then any of us thought previously. Number two, I am, in fact, being drugged, it was through my scotch. Number three, my father is behind this whole thing."

"How did you find out?"

"Dad, that's not really important. We need to figure out a way to get the drugs out of Lex's system."

"Clark, son, how did you find out?"

"Ummm. . .I kinda threatened her."

"With what?"

"Clark threatened to subject her to the same torture as she's subjected me to. He didn't want to tell you, because he knew you would be disappointed in his thug-ish behavior." Lex said, saving Clark from himself.

"Clark would be right. I'm not happy with how he went about getting information, but. . .since it was a. . .life threatening situation, I'll excuse the behavior. Just, Clark, don't let this be a justification for more of the same." Jonathan said, excusing himself and heading back inside the house.

"Lex, man, thank you so much. You could've really gotten me in deep trouble, but you didn't." Pete said, relief evident on his face.

"Yeah, and me, by extension. You're a real friend, Lex."

"I try, Clark."

"Pete, since neither of us are leaving, why don't you spend the night?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning, Clark and Lex were sitting in the barn, discussing the latest events.

"You need to stay here, Lex. We can't afford anyone drugging anything else you might come into contact with. I'm going to go get the scotch I buried out by Route 8, and then I'll come back and pick up Chloe. We need to find out what drug they're pumping into you." Clark said, superspeeding off. Lex walked into the house, running into Chloe.

"You should drink some water, Lex." She said, handing him a cup. Lex put it to his lips, but then hesistated.

"What is this, Chloe?"

"I just told you, it's water."

"Liar." Lex smiled sardonically. Chloe looked stunned, and stared back at him.

"LIAR! You're in on this, with Lionel!" Lex threw the glass to the floor, and rounded on Chloe, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"See Chloe, I figure my dear father brought on this heart attack, but he couldn't have, at least, not alone. Your deal, though, that would cause someone like Johnathan a lot of pain, especially since you know what my father wants to know. Let me offer a piece of advice. If you ever tell my father what you know, you won't live to see your next birthday. Is that CLEAR?" Lex whispered, leaning in close to her.

"Y. . .yes, Lex. I promise I won't say a word." Lex smirked, not believing a word she said, and grabbing her by the arms, threw her into the stove.

"Lex. . .stop, please." She cried out. He ignored her, picking her up. He grabbed a knife, stabbing her once in the chest, making her cry out in pain, before glaring at her.

"Let this be your warning, Chloe. Don't get any ideas about blabbing to my father." Lex snarled. He quickly and quietly took Jonathan's shotgun, and ran out of the house, taking the keys to the truck with him. Lex drove fast, heading towards Luthorcorp. When he arrived, he walked in and shot the front desk, and grabbed a handgun from a startled security gurard. He headed for the elevator, and rode it to Lionel's office. He walked into the office, and slammed the butt of the shotgun into his Dad's inept security guard, before turning both guns onto his father.

"Lex. How did you get in here, Lex?"

"Well, uh, when people think you're insane and you're holding a rifle to their head, they, uh, tend to do what you ask." Lex says, not fully in control of his voice.

"OK, Lex. Put the guns down, all right. Sit down. Let's talk." Lionel said, calmly, holding his hands out to soothe his son.

"Sure, Dad. We'll have a nice father-son chat."

"All right, son, sit down."

"About, uh, how you and Morgan Edge killed my grandparents, and, uh, how you're drugging me to make the world think I'm crazy. And hey, why not do the whole thing on Oprah, you know? Spill our dysfunctional guts on national TV like regular families do." Lex said, his voice rising with every word, reaching the point of shouting at the end. He was frantically waving the guns around.

"All right, Lex, I understand why you're angry. I found out the same thing as you. The slum lord that owned my parents' tenement hired Edge to blow it up for the insurance money." Lionel was once again holding out his hands, to calm Lex down.

"Just like you planned it."

"No. Lex, no. Lex, no, they were my parents! No matter how badly they treated me, I would never hurt them. And I know deep down, you don't want to hurt me." Lex just stared at Lionel, trying to get control of his emotions.

"You know what disappoints me, Dad?"

"All right, tell me." Lionel said, calmly. He didn't think Lex would shoot him, because of the influence of the Kents.

"You hired pros to kill me. You always taught me, if you want something done right, son, do it yourself!" Lex said, once more waving the shotgun in the air.

"Lex, the person responsible for this is Morgan Edge. I know where he is. . ." Lex cocked the gun, and aimed right over Lionel's heart.

"Believe me. We can get justice. Lex. Lex! Listen to me." Lex glanced over his shoulder.

"Shh! You'll wake the baby." Lex whispered angrily, walking towards the sofas.

"It's Julian. Are you seeing Julian again?" Lionel said, understanding creeping into his voice. His voice dropped a bit, and he looked sadly at Lex, for only a moment. Lex stopped aiming the gun at Lionel, and used his gun hand to rub the side of his head, in obvious discomfort. He walked away, rubbing his head.

"You know I can't take it when he cries, Dad." Lex said, tone bordering on whining.

"No. Julian isn't here, Lex. He's dead. We both know why, Lex, don't do this to yourself."

"No!" Lex yelled back at Lionel.

"No, Lex, you can't blame yourself for the baby's death. You were young, Lex, you didn't know what you were doing." Lex whirled around angrily, aiming the gun at Lionel again.

"Shut up!"

"I know. You didn't mean to hurt him. I know that."

"Shut up! Just stop it!"

"Lex. It was an accident, Lex." Lex shoved the gun in Lionel's face.

"Tell me where Morgan Edge is, now!" Lex yelled. Lionel nodded, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen and a notepad. Lex kept the gun on him, but grimaced in pain, cocking his head to the side, trying to rub his neck on his shoulder.

"You have to be careful. Lex, please... be careful, please Lex. I can't bear to lose another child." Lionel sounded sincere in that plea, but Lex didn't care. Lionel held out the notepad to Lex, who grabbed it from him. Lex studied the address, then used the gun to hit Lionel on the side of the head, knocking him out. Lionel groaned and fell to the floor, unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex got into Jonathan's truck, debating whether to go back to the farm, or directly to Edge's hideout. In the end, he decided that he would rather confront Edge and make sure Clark wouldn't force his way into the action. He took off from Luthorcorp, and within an hour, arrived at the address his Dad had given him. He got out of the truck, and snuck up behind the outer guard, knocking him out with a blow to the back of the head. Then he heard Edge's voice, and knew he'd made too much noise.

"Check it out." Lex knew he'd have to get rid of whoever was coming his way, so he hid around the corner. Lex jumped out when the guy got close, and slammed the gun down into his solar plexis, instantly knocking him out. He crept down the hallway, and hid behind the next corner, waiting for Edge to foolishly show himself.

"Jameson?" he heard Edge's voice getting closer. Lex quickly snuck around to the other corner, and as Edge rounded it, and knelt to check on his bodyguard, Lex cocked the gun and pressed it to Edge's neck.

"I gave you a chance, Edge, but you really screwed it up. Now, drop the gun. And the necklace." Lex growled. Edge dropped the gun, but held onto the necklace. Lex dug the gun into Edge's neck.

"Drop the necklace, Edge. NOW!" Edge quickly dropped the necklace, and Lex kicked it well away from both of them.

"Your father's the one who screwed up!" Edge muttered, angry for letting Lex gain the upper hand. Lex grabbed Edge around the shoulders, and shoved him back down the hall, into the room Edge had just come out of.

"If we'd done it my way, you'd be dead by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You really believe you could have escaped if I wanted to kill you? It was your father's idea to make you look crazy instead." Lex pushed Edge into the room, nearly causing him to fall down.

"You're lying!"

"It's true, Lex. Lionel's gone soft in his old age. He was willing to lose his parents, but he said he couldn't bear to lose another child." As Edge talked, Lex grimaced in pain, rubbing his neck.

"Neck still bothering you? Muscle aches, sleeplessness? All common side effects of the drugs."

"I knew I wasn't crazy. Tell me how you did it!" of course, Lex knew how they did it, from Claire, but he was trying to play Edge. Lex shoved the gun into Edge's face, hoping to rattle the man.

"Lionel thought of everything. First the dope. And getting the window fixed, and setting up the sweatshop... all little details to push you over the edge." Edge was completely unafraid of the gun.

"How do I know it wasn't all you?" again, he knew it was his father, and Edge, but he was fishing for information.

"Well take a look around you. You think I'd be in digs like this if I hadn't cut a deal with your old man? You got to admit, it's an elegant plan, just like when he was a kid." Edge waved his arms around the room.

"Either you crack so completely that you can't form a coherent sentence or anything you say sounds like the ravings of a madman." Egde smirked at Lex. Lex looked stunned by this information.

"But he doesn't have to win, Lex. We can bring him down... together." Lex lowered his gun, thinking about this for a moment. Then he smiled and raised it again.

"Maybe I'll just kill both of you." Suddenly, Clark supersped into the room. He stepped over to Edge, and knocked him out, throwing him through the open window. Then he turned on Lex.

"I told you to stay at the farm!" Clark yelled.

"I had to find out who was behind my father, Clark. What good would me staying at the farm have done?" Lex shouted back. He looked over Clark's shoulder, and saw that Edge was gone. He turned and ran down the hallway, intending on killing or capturing the man. Clark, having been turned away for a second, missed Lex's departure, and ran down the hallway, but turned to the right, and immediately found the kryptonite necklace. He fell to the floor, crawling back the way he'd came. Meanwhile, Lex ran out the front door, and started shooting at Edge, who was in a car, trying to escape. He hit Edge, but unfortunately, Edge's foot pressed down on the accelerator. Clark supersped out of the house, and pushed Lex aside. The car barrelled into Clark, twisting and groaning as it did so. Clark grunted and pushed the car back, and turned to Lex.

"You're an idiot, Lex. There's a van coming up the driveway. Three guesses who it is." They hid behind the clump of trees, and sure enough, the van was full of orderlies. Clark picked Lex up and supersped them off.


	26. Integro X

"So you beat Chloe up, left her near death, then left the farm, took my truck, my shotgun, and went to Luthorcorp, and then to Edge's hideout? What did you think you were doing?" Jonathan asked, surprising himself with the level of calm he was achieving. He knew it was the drugs that had caused Lex to act so. . .violent, but. . .Chloe was close to death, and he didn't want to think he was a cause of that.

"I was getting the answers that you and Clark were refusing to get."

"I held Claire under duress, threatened her to find out who she worked for, I found out where you were, what more could I have done?" Clark asked, standing up.

"Lex, going to Lionel was a bad idea, son, he played you. Badly. Between Lionel and Edge, I'm surprised you even got out of there alive." Jonathan sighed.

"OK, what's done is done. Where is Edge now?"

"Most likely, dead. After I shot him, his car impacted with Clark. He can't have survived that."

"Murder. Lex, you murdered a man. And you might be responsible for murdering one of your friends, too. You'd better hope Chloe is out of the woods." Jonathan sighed again, he was tremendously out of his league with this one.

"And where is Lionel?" he asked, turning back to Lex.

"Probably mad that his therapists didn't intercept me at Edge's. He's probably out using every means at his disposal to try and find me."

"So what are we doing now, Dad?"

"Keeping Lex under wraps, waiting for all the drugs to get out of his system."

"We can at least nail Lionel on that charge, Clark. The test results for the scotch came back." Jonathan said.

"Where are they?"

"I printed out a copy and stashed them in a secure location." Clark nodded, trusting his father to have hidden the results someplace secure.

"I'd recommend lots of water, and exercise, so that you sweat off the drugs, and they dilute themselves." Jonathan said.

"And for the love of anything, stay inside. We don't need Lionel finding you." Jonathan added, before walking outside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lex, what are you doing?" Clark asked, walking into the living room, and seeing Lex doing . . . solo martial arts.

"Exercise." Lex grunted out, as he flipped himself over, and began doing push-ups.

"Dad said exercise, Lex, not give yourself a heart attack." Clark said, tossing Lex's towel at him. Lex grabbed it in mid-air, and sprang to his feet.

"Nothing gets the blood pumping like a workout, Clark. For you, I'd recommend bench pressing a couple tractors."

"Funny. Come on, in addition to the workout, you're supposed to be eating vegetables and foods high in protein."

"Where is Clark! I demand to see Clark!" Lionel's voice was heard outside.

"Plan Delta, Lex." Clark said, immediately shoving Lex into the basement. Lex ran downstairs, positioning himself so he could hear everything going on outside. Clark walked calmly outside, and strode to Lionel.

"Where is Lex, Clark? Don't tell me you don't know, this surveilance picture was taken of you two at Edge's hideout two days ago."

"I think, Mr. Luthor, the police would be interested in knowing why you kept the location of Morgan Edge, a crime boss, a secret." Clark smirked as he tried his best to channel Lex.

"I was going to reveal his presense to the local authorities, but I did not have time, considering my son was running around, suffering from a psychotic break. Now, Clark, I won't ask you again, where is my son?"

"I haven't seen him in a couple of days, Mr. Luthor. He nearly killed me, but I managed to escape. After that, I didn't want anything to do with Lex. I hope you find him, though. He seriously does need help." Clark said.

"If you had realized that earlier, Lex would be getting the help he needs, and Ms. Sullivan would not be fighting for her life!" Clark just stared impassively at Lionel, while, all the while, Lex looked on from the basement.

"If you see Lex, Mr. Kent, call me. We wouldn't want. . .anymore. . .unfortunate incidents occuring, would we?" Lionel smirked at him before disappearing into his limo. Clark looked after him, until the limo disappeared from his sight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, walking back inside. Lex waited for Clark to come downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh my god. I. . .I did that to Chloe?" Lex hung his head, looking as disgusted with himself as Clark did.

"She says you threatened her to keep Clark's secret to herself. She said you called it a warning, Lex. Why would you do something like that, son?"

"I. . .I want to protect Clark's secret, at all times. From people like my father."

"There are better ways then threats, Lex. Chloe knows it wasn't you, but in a way, it was. She's weirded out by the whole thing. I think you should go see her." Clark said.

"She probably doesn't want a thing to do with me." Lex moaned.

"You'd be surprised, honey. She called while you were sleeping, she wants to see you." Martha said. Lex sighed.

"I don't think he should leave the farmhouse. Lionel is probably watching the hospital." Jonathan said.

"I could superspeed him into . . ."

"Yeah, and explain our presense there how?" Clark sighed, nodding.

"Lex, why don't you proceed on the case against Lionel?" Martha asked.

"Where's my evidence? And with Morgan dead, he can't be called to be cross-examined, assuming this ever gets to trial. There won't be any case. Not without hard evidence."

"Lionel's probably got it hidden in his safe, Lex. I can be in and out without him knowing a thing."

"Clark, don't you remember we talked about this. Lionel had refined kryptonite bars in his safe, what if they're still in there? Then you get caught, and we're worse off then we are now." Martha said.

"I'm going to the hospital, I have to see Chloe." Lex said, getting up and walked out of the house, before Jonathan or Martha could stop him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Chloe?" Lex asked softly, walking into her room.

"Lex. . ." she whispered, opening her eyes. He forced himself to look at her, to see what he'd done to one of his closest friends. He almost threw up, but held it down.

"Chloe, I. . ."

"Went crazy?" she smiled softly, as if he'd broken her. He closed his eyes and stepped closer.

"I went crazy, yes. But you have to know, Chloe, I would never hurt you. I wouldn't hurt my friends."

"But you did, Lex."

"And I'm sincerely sorry, Chloe. I'll do anything to prove that."

"I know, Lex. And I know it wasn't truly your fault. Are you going to pursue the case?"

"I have no evidence."

"So all of this was for nothing?"

"No, not nothing. I'm more resolved to be nothing like my father."

"You warned me, Lex, to never tell him the secret. What if. . .you do? He spends more time around you, Lex. He came to visit me, you know."

"Did he? What did he want?"

"To remind me that . . . while I won't co-operate with him, you will. I think he knows you know, Lex, or at least, he suspects."

"Don't worry, Chloe. I'll stay a step ahead of my father. And all your medical bills, I'll pay them. And any PT you might need." Lex leaned over, and surprising even himself, softly kissed Chloe's forehead.

"Get some rest." Lex said, smiling gently and walking out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lex drove away from the hospital, and headed for the mansion, hoping no one was there. He was lucky, and he walked into his office, heading for his desk. He got out his lead box Jonathan had given him, and filled it with a few pieces of pure kryptonite. He got out a piece of paper, and started writing, straight from the heart.

Dear Clark,

I'm sorry for doing this, but my father leaves me no choice. I cannot allow you to be discovered by him, and if things remain the way they are, with me knowing your secret, and hanging around with you, he will find out. One way or another. He could bug my car, bug my clothes, bug the barn, torture me. Oh yes, Clark, I wouldn't put it past him. I HAVE to turn myself in and let him erase my memory, then I won't remember, Clark. I won't know your secret, so there'll be nothing to tell. Don't try and save me, Clark.

I. . .I want to thank you, Clark. For. . .showing me what a normal family feels like. Even though we both know you're not exactly normal. Clark, please forgive me. It's the only way to insure your safety. And please don't tell me again, Clark. My father would stop at nothing to exploit you. Thank you, cla. . .Julian.

Your friend,

Lex Luthor

Lex sighed, and taking another piece of paper, wrote a letter to Jonathan.

Dear Jonathan,

Don't hate me, whatever you do. Clark is in the barn, he's been there since pm. If he's . . . hurt, I had to use kryptonite to make sure he didn't stop me. I'm going to my father, and letting him erase my memories. It's the only way I can protect your son's secret. This is the only way I see fit to do it. And Jonathan, don't let Clark tell me again. Please. Whatever happens, whatever I end up as, don't let him. And lastly. . .I want to thank you, Dad, for having me as part of your family. Thank you for the trust, the friendship, the love. I only wish circumstances were different. I. . .love you, Dad.

Lex

Lex grabbed both pieces of paper, and strode out of the mansion, after putting the kryptonite in his pocket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sky had gotten progressively darker, Lex noticed, almost as if a storm were brewing. Lex smirked, that was quite an apt analogy, he thought to himself. He sighed once as he entered the barn, knowing, one way or another, it would be the last time he did so while knowing Clark's secret.

"How'd it go with Chloe?" Clark asked, not turning around. Lex could hear the smile in his voice, almost like Clark was mocking him. As was the rest of the world.

"We talked. I think we're on track." Lex said, trying his level best not to cry.

"Someone's being rather cryptic. What's wrong, Lex?" Lex walked up the stairs, stopping in front of Clark.

"Everything. I. . .I'm sorry, Clark, I can't allow this to continue."

"Lex, what are you talking about?" Clark smiled, unsure of where Lex was going. Lex waved around the barn.

"This. Me knowing, Jonathan loving me like. . .like a father should. Me being a part of this family. It's got to end, for your sake."

"Lex, hold on. . .what are you planning?" Clark looked up at him, suddenly alarmed.

"Just know I'm always going to be your friend, Clark. And. . .I'm sorry."

"I won't let you go, Lex."

"Please don't try and stop me, Clark. You'll only get hurt."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Lex. You're not like that."

"I'd do anything to protect my friends, Clark." Lex turned around, suddenly, Clark was in front of him.

"So would I." Lex closed his eyes, and quickly pulled out the lead box, and opened it. Clark looked up into his eyes, betrayl written all over his face.

"Why, Lex?" Clark asked, trying to back off.

"Because. I. . ." Lex lost control, and tears started falling freely.

"I won't let my father use me to find out your secret." Lex put the box close to Clark, but not close enough to do major damage. He then took out the letter he'd written to Clark, and placed it on his desk. Lex walked back downstairs.

"Lex. . .no. . .stop." Clark called weakly. Lex stopped at the base of the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Lex whispered, knowing Clark would hear it. Tears blurred his vision, but he marched to the house, and put Jonathan's letter in the kitchen, before heading for his car. He turned around, looking at the barn one last time, before getting into the Porsche and speeding off.


	27. Intercapedo

Jimmy reached the fortress a little while after Clark and Lex, and he walked in.

"Clark?" Jimmy called. Clark turned quickly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, coolly.

"Making sure you aren't making a huge mistake." Jimmy answered.

"That's your call, not mine. Jor-El, answer me. How is the human in the chamber?" Clark turned his back on Jimmy and sat down.

"What are you planning on doing, Kal-El? Is that enough to get your attention?" Jimmy asked.

"I am planning on saving my friends life, Olsen. At any cost. Clear enough?"

"The human can be sustained without any assistance from you, Kal-El. It will take between 48 and 72 of your hours. The first procedure will be to raise the level of brain activity. That will be the most dangerous to the human. You can serve no purpose by remaining."

"Very well. Lets go, Jimmy." Clark and Jimmy walked out of the fortress and took off, heading back for Smallville. A few seconds after leaving, Clark heard Lara inform Jor-El that phase one had begun. He was a little worried about what would happen to Lex while being treated by Kryptonian technology, but he also knew that human medicine couldn't have saved his friend.

"No risk, no reward." Lex had told him back in Smallville, and now Clark fully understand that particular statement.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Yeah, he's going to be OK."

"Good. You know, he's not all bad, Clark."

"He was. Last year, he was. You know that, I don't need to remind you what happened, do I?"

"You mean that string of murders in Smallville?"

"Yes. You know they were all former Luthorcorp employees. All of who worked closely together, within Luthorcorp's human testing labs, and all of them, I may point out, had voiced their displeasure with what was going on in said labs. They died mysteriously, the only thing left behind at all their murder scenes was a calling card, with a picture of some type of red rain. And a message, water, in this case, is thicker then blood.

"That's no reason to think Lex had anything to do with the murders."

"You don't know Lex like I do, Jimmy. We were friends for a while in Smallville."

"How did you get to know Lex Luthor?"

"His car hit me at 60 mph, and we went careening off Loeb's Bridge. I dove in after him, pulled a sardine can on his car, and pulled him out."

"Why did you stop being friends?"

"I thought. . .I thought he murdered one of my closest friends, my girlfriend, actually."

"But he didn't."

"No, but he did murder a lot of other people. Remember the bodies mysteriously disappearing from the morgues in Metropolis? He was finding recently dead corpses, and injecting them with a solution to bring them back to life. His father, Lionel, had been diagnosed with a liver disease, and Lex wanted to try and save Lionel's life. He experimented on the former dead, and when one group of people showed no progress, he let them die by withholding the serum. He must've killed at least 200 people that way."

"But they were already dead."

"It's a question of morals, Jimmy. Included in every group of 20 were 5 control subjects. And these 5 were alive, Lex injected them with a compound that introduced the disease into their bodies. Add 50 to that 200, Jimmy. And those are the murders I know about. Who knows how many more have been killed through the invisible hand of Lex Luthor."

"Then why trust him? He could just as easily kill you."

"Because, he deserves a second chance. Everyone does. I'm giving him his, and he's making the most of it."

"You fully trust him?"

"I said it before, I've known him longer. I saw him when he first moved to Smallville, Jimmy. He fought, and fought hard, against what everyone, my father included, said about him, what they pushed him to be. I believe he didn't fall to the dark side, he was pushed into it. By Lionel, my father, and even me, to a large extent."

"Where does Lois fit into all of this?"

"Lois is, was, um, my girlfriend's cousin."

"WAS your girlfriend's cousin? I thought you said Lex didn't kill her."

"Lex didn't, Lionel did."

"So Lois came to. . ."

"Find the truth behind Chloe's death. To carry on in Chloe's footsteps, to be the reporter Chloe never got to be. Jimmy, listen. Chloe Sullivan was the girl of my dreams masquerading as my best friend. Don't ever let that happen to you. If you like someone, and shes your best friend, don't let her pull the 'just friends' card. I did, and by the time I came to my senses, it was almost too late for us."

"Clark, I'm sure she's proud of you, wherever she is."

"Oh, I know she's proud of me." Clark smiled a quirky sort of smile at Jimmy, and they continued on in silence, touching down at the farm a short while later.

"Son, what part of NO didn't you understand?" Jonathan yelled as he walked closer to Clark.

"What part of I will NOT stand by and let Lex die didn't YOU understand?"

"Clark Jerome Kent! Don't you dare yell back at me, I don't care how old you are! I told you to not go to the Fortress of Solitude, and that's precisely what you did! Now, what if you'd been killed? Or injured? What then? You're just lucky Jimmy can fly, so we'd know where the hell you disappeared to."

"I didn't have to participate in the healing process for Lex, Dad. He's getting healed as we speak."

"That may be, but you still don't raise your voice to me, do I make myself clear, young man? You've been doing that more and more since Lex came back into our lives, and as much as I admire you for not turning your back on your friends, I can't allow you to undermine my authority."

"What authority? I live on my own, now, Dad."

"Nevertheless, you are my son, and as such, I expect you to show me courtesy, which means, no yelling! Consider this your punishment: you have to come back here every day for a week, and do the farm chores, without the use of your powers."

"Dad, come on, that is so unfair! I have work to do at the Planet, and I won't be able to get back here everyday."

"Fine, Clark, then you get 14 days of that, whenever you want. And I'll be counting! Now, is there anything else you need to be telling us?"

"No, Dad. I need to go back to Metropolis, and get back to work at the Planet." Clark took off and headed for the Planet.

"You were. . ." Jimmy started.

"Too hard on him? Yeah, I know. But, Jimmy, when your son is invincible, and he goes and does the one thing that may kill him, you'd be as tough as I was just then. Trust me, Clark is selfless, to a fault, and sometimes, you need to get through to him that he's just as important as Lois, or Martha, or you, or anyone else. Now, don't you also have to get back to the Planet? And why don't you give Lois a ride?" Jonathan smirked at him and set off for the house. Jimmy supersped by him and zipped into the kitchen. Jonathan smiled and ran after him.

"That brings back memories of 10 years ago, all right." Jonathan heard Martha say.

"Hey, Lois, why don't I give you a flight back to the Planet?"

"Are you FAA cleared?" she shot back at him.

"Only the best for Chloe's cousin." Jimmy smiled gently.

"He told you?" they walked out of the house together.

"He told me enough. You came to Smallville to investigate Chloe's murder, and you filled the void she left behind."

"Out of everyone in Smallville, Clark took it the hardest." Lois said, as they took off and flew due west.

"Why?"

"Clark had. . .still does, a one track mind. He was busy Lana lusting for so long, he missed the girl of his dreams sitting right underneath his nose. By the time he figured it out, they only got a year of dating before Lionel murdered her."

"I. . .I'm sorry. For both of you."

"Clark realized his mistake in time, Jimmy. They had a very happy year together. Chloe died a . . . a fulfilled woman. She got Clark, she brought down one of the most powerful men in corporate America, and pulled off being friends with another. Quite a fulfilling life, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah. . .what do you think she'd be doing right now if she was alive?"

"She would probably be the boss of all of us at the Planet. Or off chasing UFOs, or three eyed human mutants. She wouldn't be sitting still, she was a field journalist, if I ever saw one."

"I wish I has known her."

"You woulda loved her."

"Sounds like it."

"My turn, Jimmy. What happened in the Fortress? Is Clark going to be all right?"

"Yeah, turns out he isn't needed to heal Lex. So Clark isn't in any danger. Well, um, here we are." Jimmy set down in the back of Clark's apartment complex, and they went into the building, and Lois pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Clark?"

"In the bedroom. One second." Clark walked out of his room dressed in his jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Kinda casual, Smallville, aren't we?"

"I wasn't aware I had to pass muster. Smooth flight?"

"Yeah. I think he'll do all right."

"Good. Well, lets get to it. We've been away for a couple days, the place is probably a mess." Clark smirked as he led them out of his apartment. They arrived at the Planet, and saw the newsroom was in shambles, reporters were running around everywhere, papers were all over the floor, and Perry was standing in the middle, yelling instructions. Clark raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"This is what happens when one of us dies, the other goes into hiding, and the third has to save the world?" Lois asked, staring in disbelief at the scene in front of her.

"STOP!" Perry yelled, seeing the three of them standing in the doorway. No one heard him, except Clark, so he raised his hand to his mouth, and let out a piercing whistle, effectively ending all activity.

"THANK YOU! Where the hell have you been? I have half a mind to fire you three this very second! MY OFFICE, NOW!" The three marched solemnly into Perry's office, and he came last, slamming the door and closing all the blinds.

"Clark, what the hell happened?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, you sent Jimmy into a dangerous situation, that ultimately led to him dying, so congratulations for that genius. I hid Lois away to make sure the same fate didn't befall her. I had to resuscitate Jimmy using the Fortress of Solitude, which gave him my powers on a temporary basis, we had to get him under control before letting him come back here, I had to save Lex, as well, he's currently at the Fortress, and oh, yeah, I got a god damn pedicure! You like it?"

"I think I need to sit down." Perry sank into his chair and put his head down on his desk.

"Chief? Clark didn't mean that. . .he's just stressed out." Lois said.

"You just told Perry." Jimmy whispered into Clark's ear.

"I knew. I found out a few days ago." Perry mumbled, looking up at Jimmy.

"Son, you have to know, I didn't mean for. . .I didn't think. . .if I'd known what would happen. . ."

"It's all right, chief. I . . . I turned out all right." Jimmy forced a smile.

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you. . ."

"Stop sending him into war zones." Clark said. Lois raised an eyebrow at the forcefulness behind Clark's voice.

"If he wants to be babied, then he should get another job. You may be Superman, and have incredible powers, but I'm still in charge here."

"You just don't get it, do you? He DIED. As in, WAS NOT ALIVE. As in, I had to use Kryptonian technology, which is still countless MILLENNIA ahead of yours, to revive him. I almost didn't survive the damned healing! That is a direct result of your actions. Look, just try and use common sense, Perry. Don't send him into danger zones."

"And what should I do? Let him sit and take pictures of pretty meadows? This is a newspaper, Clark. We have to take chances to get results, stay ahead of the pack. It's a cutthroat business. No risk, no reward."

"All right. Look, can you come to dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I'll be there. Clark, I'm sorry for what happened to Jimmy, but. . .I really didn't think it would. I. . .I would've done things differently if I'd known."

"You have to think ahead, chief." Clark turned and walked out of the office.

"Perry, Clark's been under. . .a tremendous amount of pressure lately. I think he really needs a vacation, and I mean from everything." Lois said. Perry sighed.

"Of course he does, Lois, but he won't take one, not while Metropolis still has one of the highest crime rates in the country."

"He might, you know. Take a vacation. Since I have his powers. . ." Jimmy started, when both Lois and Perry jumped on him.

"Absoultely NOT!" Lois yelled.

"He just told me not to send you into war zones, why do you want to go into them yourself?" Perry asked.

"Look, I'll have these powers for another couple of days, Clark can relax, take a vacation during that time, and I'll protect the city."

"No, too dangerous. We don't know how invunerable you are. If you get shot, you could still be hurt. Kryptonite affects you, you're not used to that. Not happening." Lois said.

"So test it, Lois. Shoot me."

"NO!" Perry yelled.

"Promise me you won't do this, Jimmy. Not without talking to Clark, or his parents." Lois said.

"I'm going to dinner at their house tonight, why don't you join me? Talk this idea over with them."

"OK." Jimmy said. Perry and Lois locked eyes for a moment, she left, tugging Jimmy along.

"I've got stuff to do, Jimmy. At my desk."

"So do I." They parted ways, and Jimmy headed to his desk, which Perry had granted him, in recognizition of his outstanding work the previous year. He glanced over to Lois, wondering what she was working on. Lois smiled at him, before turning back to her computer. The computer screen was almost like a curse, she thought, staring at the prompt before her. Her sources, or rather, Chloe's old sources, had turned up several hits on the search for Madeline Sullivan. The last entry had her leaving Chicago, and heading west, but that was all. She got up and quietly walked over to Jimmy, and read off his screen.

"Why the sudden research into Chloe Sullivan and Lionel Luthor?" she asked. Jimmy jumped, startled.

"I was just. . .curious about what happened back then."

"That's a sore subject with Clark, Jimmy, so don't ask him about it." Lois said, putting her hand gently on his, and closing the browser.

"Look, I admire your reporter's instincts, but you're digging around Clark's past, and let me tell you, from experience, he doesn't like that."

"I just...I feel like theres still something he's not telling me." Jimmy answered.

"He's told you the most important thing in his life. If he's not telling you anything else, don't you think there is a good reason for it?"

"I just. . .I don't see why Clark wouldn't want to know the truth behind Chloe's death. He didn't even investigate it."

"I did investigate it. The results pointed to Lex doing it." Clark said, walked over to him and staring.

"Clark! I. . ." Jimmy started.

"I told you to drop it, Jimmy. I told you Lionel was responsible for her death, what more could you want to know?" Clark asked.

"Why you didn't save her." Jimmy whispered.

"I wasn't . . . I didn't. . .I was elsewhere. For the sake of our friendship, Jimmy, stop digging around. It's in the past, leave it there." Clark said, walking back to his office. Lois had a concerned look on her face, as she followed Clark.

"I know why you don't want him to dig."

"If he finds out who you are, Chloe, he becomes a legit mark, moreso then he is now. And I promised I would never subject my friends to that. Look at what happened when I did. Lex went crazy, you died, Lana hated me, and Pete had to move just to keep my secret. I will not be a burden to my friends, Chloe. I refuse to do that again."

"You already are, Clark. He knows your secret, all of us do."

"I didn't have a choice with Jimmy, Chloe. He was dead, I had to use the fortress to revive him, and after all he'd been through. . .he deserved knowing. But he. . .Lionel's still out there. And he would definitely kill to get to you. He almost killed his son, and Jimmy, once already. We need to keep things low-key." Clark walked over and gently caressed Chloe's cheek. Chloe smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Chloe. . ." Clark whispered. She shushed him with another kiss.

"I put out fliers on my Mom, Clark."

"I thought you didn't want to know where she was."

"I changed my mind. I have so many questions to ask her. Why she left, if she loves me. . .I need to know."

"When one asks questions, one better be prepared for the answers." Clark smiled.

"I hope I am." They kissed once more, and walked back out into the newsroom.

"Perry just told me that we need to piece together some sort of story about Lex's abduction and subsequent rescue by Superman. We need to get an interview with Superman, if at all possible." Jimmy said, smirking and glancing at the pair.

"I'll work on finding Superman, Jimmy. You and Lois concentrate on piecing something together." Clark turned and walked out of the newsroom, heading downstairs. He decided to do a patrol over the city, just in case. He walked into an ally, changing into his costume, and took off, zig-zagging over the city. He started towards Suicide Slums, to check on Lionel and his movements.

"HELP! HELP!" a myriad of voices rang out, from the east side. Superman rapidly changed direction, heading that way.

Daily Planet

"Ahhhhhh." Jimmy yelled, suddenly doubling over in pain. Lois looked at him, worried, and quickly pulled him into Clark's office.

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard a loud scream for help. Sounded like it came from the east side, Lois, I've got to go help Clark."

"Jimmy, no, you don't know what kind of situation it is, whatever it is could hurt you. We never tested you for how invunerable you are. It's too dangerous."

"Test me now, then, or risk it, because I'm going." Lois sighed, she couldn't stop him if he decided to go, but she could take precautions.

"Fine. We start with something small." Lois said, picking up Clark's stapler and slamming it down onto Jimmy's hand. It shattered into a million pieces. Lois smiled, and moved on to a pair of scissors, stabbing an area of Jimmy's arm, and like the stapler, the scissors shattered. She got out a book of matches, and lit one, then lit the whole bunch, and put it onto the floor.

"Put your hand into the fire." She directed Jimmy. He did so, and felt a bit of pain, but not nearly as much as a normal person would.

"You winced." She noticed.

"It hurt a bit, but it wasn't like it would be if say, you put your hand into it." He said, sucking in a little breath and putting out the fire.

"I'd rather you didn't do that, Jimmy. You're still human, you don't have that much lung capacity, and your body temperature isn't meant to go below 97ish."

"Satisfied? Good." Jimmy walked to the elevators, and then, the second they opened on the ground floor, he supersped out of them, heading for Clark's apartment. Once he got there, he x-rayed the hallway, finding the emergency key. He walked into the apartment, heading for Clark's room. He got out one of the smaller Superman outfits, and put it on. Then he put on his mask, and hat, so no one would be able to ID him later. He walked back to the door and locked it. Then he opened a window, and took off, heading to the east side. He zeroed in on the screams, and zoomed forward, and saw an apartment building on fire. He saw Superman handling the rescue, and happened to glance down. He saw three people fleeing on foot from the apartment building next door to the one on fire. He fired off bursts of heat vision, making sure the three people wouldn't be going anyplace, before the police caught them. On instinct, he x-rayed the building. He saw a bomb, and his heart stopped for a second. He didn't know whether he could survive a bomb blast, but he wasn't about to let hundreds of lives potentially be lost, not when he could potentially save them. He zoomed into the building, and picked up the bomb.

"NO!" he heard yelled, and knew Clark had seen him. He didn't have time to deal with him now, he'd endure the lecture of a lifetime later, if he lived, that is. He quickly flew out of the building, and zoomed skyward. Clark didn't have time to go after him, he had more people to rescue.

"Damned fool!" he muttered to himself, zooming back into the building, and out the other side with 3 more people. A second later, a second tremendous explosion was heard, and Clark looked skyward, seeing a piece of costume floating gently down to Earth. Clark, having finished the last of the rescues, rocketed up, searching for Jimmy, who he found struggling to remain in the air. He quickly swooped underneath him, and took off for Smallville.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Clark asked, on the way. Jimmy opened his eyes, and squinted at Clark.

"Saving over 200 lives."

"You've got first degree burns on half your chest, Jimmy. I don't know how you're going to heal, so you're going to be cooling it at the farm for the next little while." Clark landed and sped into the house.

"Clark! There's a news story about your. . .younger brother?" Jonathan said, looking at Jimmy in Clark's arms, dressed in the Superman outfit.

"Oh no. Oh hell no!" Jonathan exclaimed. Clark just nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jonathan yelled.

"I saved hundreds of lives, Mr. Kent."

"At what expense?"

"First degree burns to at least 35 of his body, Dad. If he's. . .got my powers, then I'd suggest keeping him in the sun, let his body absorb as much as he can. He may heal faster. And get him out of that damned costume!" Clark said, turning around and flying back to Metropolis.

"Jimmy, let this be a lesson to you. Don't try using your powers to save people. You could've alerted Clark to the situation, without trying to be a hero yourself. Now, how the hell are we going to explain this to the press?"

"I don't see how anyone could've seen me, I was superspeeding."

"Well, someone did, or they're going on a hunch. Either way, we need to find out, and deal with it."

"I can. . ."

"Sit here and do nothing." Jonathan finished, fixing Jimmy with a stern look. Jimmy didn't dare argue.

Daily Planet

"So let me get this straight, you LET HIM GO?" Clark yelled, barely restraining himself.

"I tested him, Clark. He passed all but one with flying colors, pardon the pun."

"Oh, and I suppose that made it all right for him to grab a damn bomb and fly it up to 50,000 feet and let it EXPLODE?"

"Clark, I didn't know he would do that! I just thought he'd help you with the rescues."

"Yeah, and if his face gets plastered all over the six o'clock news, then that's fine too." Lois finally paused and looked struck.

"Lemme guess. You never thought of that. You work in a god-damned newspaper!"

"Well excuse me for being human, Clark! We all can't be super-intelligent Kryptonians, can we?"

"Super-intelligent? Lets work on regular intelligence first."

"I don't have to stand here and take this, Clark." Lois yelled, walking out of the office and slamming the door. Clark just sighed, and headed for Perry's office. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Perry grumbled. Clark walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Kent. How did the. . .um, rescue go?"

"We need to talk about that. Jimmy showed up in one of my first costumes, and flew a bomb up to 50,000 feet, and let it go off. He's got first degree burns on 35 of his body, my father's making sure he doesn't do anything else stupid. Now, I want you to not print his involvement. It's bad enough someone found out about that, I don't need to explain myself to more then one news outlet."

"Let me make some phone calls, Clark, and see if I can find out who leaked the story of Superboy." Clark cringed. Perry smiled.

"I needed to call him something, Clark."

"Well, thanks for checking into the leak, Perry. I need to go check on . . ."

"Luthorcorp. With Lex gone, they pushed back the dinner date to a lunch date, today. So that's where you're going." Perry said, pushing Clark out the door.

"But. . ."

"Jimmy's in your father's more then capable hands, Clark. I need this story, so get to it!" Clark just nodded, grabbing a tape recorder and notepad from his desk. Then he headed for the elevators.

Lionel's warehouse

"So, not only did you botch up the simple task I assigned to you, but you also allowed Superman to escape, once he showed up." Lionel said, staring at Ray. Ray was pretty beaten up, having barely survived Superman's vicious assault.

"Please, Mr. Luthor, I did everything you told me to! I got Lex, and we had the Olsen kid. They wouldn't talk!" Ray didn't know whether he was more frightened of Superman, or Lionel.

"So you killed them?"

"I didn't. . .it was an accident."

"In my present condition, Mr. Dinsmore, I cannot afford any accidents." Lionel said, dismissing Ray by turning his back. Ray dejectedly walked out of the warehouse. He was so angry at himself, he didn't notice that someone was following him. He got into his car, and headed back for Granville, all the while, not noticing his pursuer. The pursuer smiled as he saw Ray's family standing outside, waiting for him. This would be a nice message, indeed. Ray parked the car in the driveway, and his family went around to the driver's seat. The man on the bike smiled, and pressed a button on his remote control, watching with cold glee as the car exploded, taking Ray, his wife, and two children, along with it. Not long after he'd left the scene, his cell phone rang.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Dad." Lucas Luthor smiled into the phone.

"Well done, son, well done."

Kent Farm

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Martha asked, walking outside, and handing Jimmy some freshly cut apples.

"Better. I think the burns are slowly fading." Jimmy looked down at his chest and nodded.

"Yes, but what you did was still very dangerous, Jimmy. What if you'd been killed?" Martha left him with that thought.

"What did you say to him, dear?" Jonathan asked, greeting her with a kiss.

"Something I hope he takes to heart. Even with these new found powers, he's still human, at the basic level. And he could've killed himself with that stunt he pulled."

"I know, and you know, and I think he knows, but he had the means to save hundreds of lives. What would you do in his situation? We did raise the greatest hero the world has ever seen, Martha."

"And Jimmy's not meant to follow in his footsteps. We don't know if anyone will follow in Clark's footsteps. "

"No, he's not, but he did save those people, Martha. Granted, he's got to learn to never do that again, but. . ."

"But nothing, Jonathan. We have to tell him that, over and over, he's got to fight that instinct. He is a very lucky young man, sitting out there, rather then lying in a morgue somewhere."

Luthorcorp Luncheon

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Luthorcorp's sixth annual press conference/banquet. Please enjoy your meals, and we'll gladly take a few moments with every paper that is represented here today." The VP of Luthorcorp, a Vance Brightfield, announced, walking off the makeshift stage and starting with the closest paper, which happened to be the Planet. Clark was alone, so he was able to be one on one with Vance.

"Hello, Mr. Kent. I'm sure the star reporter for the Planet has some very hard hitting, in depth questions for me." Vance smiled as he sat down.

"I'll try my best. First question, since Lex's abduction and hospitalization, what additional security measures have you taken to protect the top brass?"

"I'm glad you asked that question, Mr. Kent. We've doubled security around the building itself, as you know, from your frequent visits. Lex is also now friends with Superman, so that should, in an of itself, add a layer of protection. We've invested money in upgrading our security system, we've hired additional security guards, we are trying to ensure the utmost safety for all Luthorcorp employees, not just the top brass." Clark hurriedly wrote all of it down.

"Slow down, Mr. Kent, we've alloted extra time for the hometown paper." Vance smiled, and Clark slowed his writing just a bit.

"Who is running Luthorcorp in Lex's absense?"

"Well, I am running the day to day, and the board handles any decisions that may affect the stablity of the stock."

"Luthorcorp's been facing some pretty stiff competition from Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises, what makes your company superior?"

"Mr. Kent, we have a 98 customer satisfaction rating, the US government makes it a point to ask only for Luthorcorp when it comes to defense contracts. We have expanded into China, a market Wayne Enterprises has controlled for more then two decades, and we have already achieved 34 market share, which I believe speaks for itself."

"How about the claims that Luthorcorp puts profit over people?" Clark held up a copy of the Gotham Gazette, with that very same headline.

"In the past year, Mr. Kent, Luthorcorp has increased workers comp by 50, we've installed daycare centers, we've brought all of our facilities into federal compliance, even going so far as to increase our own internal guidelines. That article is outdated, and as such, irrelevant." Clark just pointed to the date, which read April 26th, 2010.

"Mr. Brightfield, please, I'm not insulting your intelligence, don't stoop to insulting mine. This article is only a week old."

"Nevertheless, Luthorcorp is making enormous strides in the area of employee retention."

"So much so that last quarter, worker turnover was the highest ever seen in the defense industry. Your company turned over 86 of it's workforce last quarter! That's an obscene amount."

"A quarter of that number was layoffs, Mr. Kent."

"So that explains 21.5, explain the other 64.5."

"Our employees felt that certain. . .research practices were not meeting their own lofty moral standards. I assure you, Luthorcorp does everything by the book, and to the letter." Clark nodded.

"Switching gears, how do you feel about Wayne Enterprises opening a plant here in Metropolis?"

"I believe they will find out just how difficult it is to make inroads into Luthorcorp's home field. I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but that's all the time I have to talk to you. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, thank you, Vance. Oh, yeah, just in case you were wondering, Lex is going to be at the farm tonight, he will be spending time recovering from his injuries, so please don't bother him. I'm telling you just for your peace of mind." Clark stood up and shook the mans hand. He sat back down to finish his lunch, and then, as soon as he was finished, he hightailed it back to the Planet, to get to work on his article.

Lionel's warehouse

"Sir, I just heard about Ray, is there anything I can do?" Sal asked, walking into the warehouse. Lionel turned a pair of saddened eyes on him.

"I'm afraid not, Sal. His entire family was tragically caught in the explosion." Sal nodded.

"Weren't your parents killed in a similar fashion?" Sal smirked.

"My parents were brutally murdered, Sal. I did not have anything to do with their deaths, I was . . . moonlighting at a print shop, which is the only reason I survived."

"Sorry, boss, I didn't mean to accidently accuse you. I was thinking that maybe the same culprits are at work here, perhaps trying to send you a message?" Lionel sighed inwardly, this inept fool couldn't see anything. All the better that he would soon be gone.

"I'm sure the . . . perpetrators of that heinous crime are long since dead, Sal. A copycat, perhaps, but not the originals." Lionel smiled. Sal nodded.

"Sal, thank you for giving me the news. It means a lot to me, to know that you are concerned about me. And believe me, you will be handsomely rewarded." Sal smiled contently and walked out. A few seconds later, Lucas walked in, smirking.

"Dad, why do people leave their cars unprotected, even in hostile territory?"

"Because he assumed that he wasn't in hostile territory. Son, it's as you've learned the past 7 years. You must sometimes trust the. . .wrong crowd, to achieve all that you want."

"Sal won't be making very many more mistakes, Dad. In fact. . .in five minutes, he won't be making any mistakes." Lucas checked his watch and smiled.

"Just as I've taught you, Lucas, divide and eliminate. Even the most trustworthy of friends become liabilites once they learn of all your plans."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Clark, Lois and Jimmy had been slowly getting the Planet back on it's feet for the past couple of days, and now, the 72 hour window on Lex's recovery was fast approaching. So, in fact, was the end of Jimmy's powers. They'd slowly been waning for the past 24 hours, and Jimmy was a little down about that, but, as Clark reminded him, he wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore. Clark looked at both of his friends, before walking out of the newsroom.

"I hope Lex is all right." Jimmy said, breaking his silence.

"Lex was always a fighter, Jimmy, even back in Smallville. I wouldn't worry too much about him." Lois smiled.

Fortress of Solitude

Lex's eyes slowly opened and he took in his surroundings. Ice on the ceiling, ice on the walls, ice everywhere he could see.

"Ice palace. I'm in Clark's fortress." He whispered out loud.

"That is correct, human." Jor-El's voice sounded.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kal-El's father."

"Jor-El. Thank you for saving me."

"I do as Kal-El wishes. Kal-El wished to save you."

"Not much bedside manner." Lex whispered.

"Your body has been put through a rigorous 72 hour Kryptonian medical clensing program. You will feel temporary muscular fatigue, it will pass within 12 hours." Jor-El informed Lex.

"I can't feel my legs, or arms."

"That is a common side effect when your frail human body was put through the Kryptonian healing cycle."

"Don't worry, Lex. I'll make sure you're all right." Clark said, walking into the fortress, in his full costume.

"Thank you, Clark. For everything. The rescue, saving my life. . ."

"Seems to be my job, Lex. Rescuing my idiotic friends." Clark strode to Lex and offered a hand. Lex gently reached up and clenched, wincing a little in pain.

"Easy, Lex. The next day is going to be very difficult. That's why you are going to be spending it at the farm."

"Clark, I need to get back to . . ."

"Luthorcorp? Vance is doing a more then adequate job, Lex. He led the lunch conference very well." Lex gave him a look, but decided to move on.

"Clark. . .I um, the healing process. It. . .I remember, everything." Clark looked stunned, and even took a step backwards.

"As in. . .the 12 weeks?"

"Yeah, Clark. Everything." Lex sighed. Clark followed right along with a sigh.

"Well, I think we should get going, Lex. The farm awaits." Clark gently picked Lex up, and then slowly flew off for Smallville.

Daily Planet

"So how is Clark's story coming along?" Jimmy asked, laying out a few pictures Clark had taken of Vance, and the few pictures that he'd had taken of himself together with Vance.

"He um, speed typed it in the office, the story is all printed out, we just need to get the layout from Perry, and then we can put it to print." Lois answered. Jimmy cringed.

"Did you have a fight because of what I did?"

"How did you know?"

"Good guess. You basically let me go, I nearly got myself killed, it stands to reason that Clark would blast you out of the water." Lois smiled softly.

"He is so protective of his friends, Jimmy. Yeah, we had a fight, but we'll be OK. We're always OK. Besides, I think you were wrong to do what you did, especially when we tested you with fire and you winced in pain."

"All those people. . ." Perry interrupted, opening the door to his office and yelling.

"LANE, OLSEN! MY OFFICE!" he grumbled, walking back and sitting behind his desk. Lois and Jimmy glanced at each other, before walking to Perry's office. They walked in, and Jimmy closed the door.

"The Inquisitor leaked the story of Superboy. I've managed to pull in a few favors from people I know there, and they've shelved the story until Superman grants them an exclusive interview. Where is Clark, anyway?"

"He went to go get Lex from the Fortress." Lois answered.

"And the story he was working on?"

"We need the layout, and we're good to go. Clark speed typed it." Jimmy said.

"It's going to be a full front page exclusive, and continued on page A-6. How many pictures do you have?"

"All totalled, we've got 20."

"We can't print all 20, but get the best ones, and print them. Blow one up of both of them together, and use it for the front page. Use your best judgement, Lois, Jimmy. And Lois, don't forget about your own story. You've got to cover the twin explosions, and get an exclusive with Superman, and the criminals responsible. Just be careful, Lois, please don't do anything stupid, Clark might assign me the blame again."

Kent Farm

"Looks like Clark's coming, Jonathan." Martha walked into the house, pointing out in the distance, as a tiny speck slowly increased in size.

"Or a low flying plane destined to collide with the barn." Jonathan smirked.

"You won't admit this, Jonathan, but Lex is rubbing off on you again, isn't he? That is such a Lex line."

"Martha, he didn't get a fair shake the first time around, his bastard father manipulated Lex into a corner, and he felt the only way out was to give up. Now, Lionel turns out to be alive, and Lex finds himself once more in the middle of Lionel, and us. This time, I want to show him that this secret is not as important as his friendship with us. I mean, look at what happened to him last time. He went completely psychotic in three years. I will not allow that to happen again."

"At the risk of Lionel finding out?"

"It. . .Martha, it depends on the circumstances. Now, you've heard Lex, his father is dying. There won't be major consequences if Lionel finds out, at this stage of the game."

Clark landed out behind the barn, putting Lex down momentarily, and changed back into normal clothes. He then supported Lex on the slow journey from the barn to the house.

"Lex, how are you feeling, son?"

"I should be all right within a day, so says Clark." Clark gently helped Lex up the porch stairs, and into the house, leading him to the couch.

"A day, if you stay off your feet and relax." Clark clarified.

"And we will make sure Lex does exactly that, Clark." Jonathan smiled at both of them. Lex didn't much like that smile, but he chose to be quiet.

"Well, Dad, I need to get back to Metropolis." Clark said, smiling as he walked out of the house, supersped off the grounds, and then took off.

"And Lex, you need to get some rest, so you're not moving from that couch." Jonathan said, fixing Lex up with the TV remote, and then heading outside. Martha smirked at him, before heading into the kitchen, to go make the young man some food.

Daily Planet

"Clark, there you are. We spaced out your story, and it's all set to print. Now, I'm heading off to cover the burning buildings, Jimmy and Perry need to see you in Perry's office." Lois said, walking by him and to the door. Clark turned and held out a hand, but then thought better of stopping her, instead, heading for the elevators. Clark walked by Jimmy's desk, cuffed him gently around the neck, and dragged him to Perry's office. Clark knocked, and then entered.

"Ah, Clark, Jimmy, just the two people I wanted to see. Sit down."

"I assume you found something out about who leaked the Superboy story."

"Yes, Clark, it is the The Inquisitor. Now, I managed to get them to hold off on printing the story, on one condition." Clark glanced up at Perry, a bit warily.

"What condition?"

"You, or. . .more precisely, Superman, has to grant them a full length interview on where this Superboy came from, and what happened to him."

"When?"

"The sooner, the better."

"OK, thanks, chief. Anything else?"

"Um. . .yeah, you might, um, want to watch how fast you type up a story, Clark."

"I was admittedly in a hurry, I had to go get Lex from the Fortress of Solitude."

"I know, but just watch it in the future. I don't mind, as long as it's all correct and everything, but the others might wonder how you finished typing a one hour story in 10 minutes." Clark grinned, nodding.

"That's all, Kent. Olsen, I need you to go get pictures to go along with Lois' story." Jimmy smirked and saluted.

"And Jimmy, watch what you put into the article. Maybe get an interview with Superman yourself, just be careful about your own um, eyewitness account." Perry winked and turned to his filing cabinet. Jimmy and Clark smiled at each other before walking out.

"I'm gonna go take care of the Inquisitor, and then shoot over to the farm, I'll be back as soon as possible." Clark whispered, walking into the elevators.

"Right, CK." Clark quickly changed into his costume, and then blurred out of the building, heading to the Inquisitor. He arrived, and slowly walked into the building, effectively stopping all the activity.

"I was told by a few friends that I needed to straighten out the Superboy mess. Who can I talk to?" Superman said, looking around.

"Uhh,. . .the, um, editor's office is, um, up those flight of stairs, and um, last door on the uhhh, right." One of the reporters was obviously very nervous talking to the world-renown superhero. Clark smiled his thanks, and headed for the stairs, walking up them, his cape flapping behind him. He approached the editor's office, and walking in, stopped in amazement. It was huge, much bigger then Perry's, and Perry had a decent sized office.

"My name is Bernard Fritz, and as you might've guessed, I'm the editor of the Inquisitor. Superman, thank you for coming on such short notice. I realize you are a busy individual."

"My pleasure, Mr. Fritz, I understand you're holding onto a story until I can confirm it?"

"Yes, we are. Our photographer took pictures of a . . . young flying hero in one of your costumes." Bernard tossed a folder to Superman, who opened them and looked. Luckily, none of them showed Jimmy's face, because Jimmy had at least been smart enough to wear a mask. This allowed Clark to bend the truth a bit more then he otherwise could've.

"Do you have any other pictures?" Superman asked, flipping through them.

"Only one of a piece of his costume falling to the ground. We recovered the fragment."

"That is my property, I'd like it back."

"Sorry, Superman, it's newsworthy."

"The truth of the matter, Bernard, is I frankly don't know who it was. Someone was apparently trying to vie for the role of my sidekick. All I can tell you is, once I saw what was going on, I flew the would be hero out of the spotlight, but he. . .he died of massive burns and smoke inhalation. So. . .um, the sidekick really didn't make it. But, he did save hundreds of lives, so he will go down as a hero."

"I see. Um, did you know this . . . masked stranger, beforehand?"

"No, I did not. That makes it all the more tragic, Bernard. I do not know who this person is, was, because the body was burned beyond recognition. I'm afraid that's all the time I can spare for you, I've been told Ms. Lane and Mr. Olsen from the Daily Planet also require a soundbite or two. Good day." For good effect, Superman strode to the window, opened it, and flew out of the office. He diverted off, heading towards Lionel's warehouse. He hovered above the building, periodically scanning it, noticing a skeletal persense he'd not seen before. However, as the people inside began moving towards the door, Superman quickly flew away, towards the Planet.

"You're sure this will work, Lucas?" Lionel asked, staring up into the sky, at the receding superhero.

"If what you told me is accurate, then I see no reason why this shouldn't work, Dad."

"And the blood, son?"

"We tested it as best we could, Dad. All the tests came back positive, but until someone tries it, we won't truly know."

"And is there any antidote?"

"Not that we've been able to find, Dad. Don't worry, even if someone successfully manages to find one, the damage will be done."

"Son, I may have underestimated you, you will indeed be a worthy heir." Lionel smirked darkly, and Lucas laughed a bit.

Daily Planet

"Hello, Superman. Thank you for coming." Lois smiled.

"Anything for the Daily Planet, Ms. Lane. Where is Mr. Kent?"

"He is busy covering the Luthorcorp conference. I'd like you to properly meet Mr. Olsen. Jimmy, Superman."

"Ah, yes. Clark has told me a lot about you, Mr. Olsen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I hope it's all been good." Jimmy smirked.

"It's been the truth. Whether that's all good or not, that's up to you, Mr. Olsen."

"Superman, if you will follow us to my private office, we'll conduct the interview." Superman nodded, and followed Lois and Jimmy. Lois led them to her rarely used office, which was directly next to Clark's, with an interconnecting door. Superman looked around, settling on a chair, and sitting down.

"I admire your interior decorating skills, Ms. Lane."

"Thank you. Now, lets begin. What can you tell us about media rumors about a Superboy type?" Superman quickly looked at Jimmy, forcing Jimmy to look away.

"He was trying to be my sidekick, Ms. Lane. The truth of the matter, Lois, is I frankly don't know who it was. Someone was apparently trying to vie for the role of my sidekick. All I can tell you is, once I saw what was going on, I flew the would be hero out of the spotlight, but he. . .he died of massive burns and smoke inhalation. So. . .um, the sidekick really didn't make it. But, he did save hundreds of lives, so he will go down as a hero."

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said, hoping Clark would catch the dual meaning.

"Yeah, well, everyone makes one mistake. Unfortunately, this was his last." Superman let out a mild smile, letting Jimmy know he was . . . feeling a bit better about things.

"Well, moving on, what can you tell us about the bombs?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. The police took whatever remained, and I'm not sure whether they'll be discussing the results with me. I can say this, they were meant to take out the whole building, so rescue would be impossible, but thankfully, they failed in that mission."

"How do you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"They were layered on the basement, first floor, all the way to the seventh floor. Near both stairways. Whoever did this was highly coordinated, I'll say that. Thankfully, as I said, they didn't go off at the same time, which allowed me to get as many people out as I could."

"Did you catch who did this?"

"Before his self-sacrifice, Sueprboy managed to get all three of them with heat vision, so they weren't in any condition to go anywhere, except the hospital, and then straight to Metropolis Federal Prison."

"How many casualities were there?" Lois queried.

"Out of the 850 tenents and residents of the apartment complex, 23 died, 43 are in critical condition, and 90 are in fair condition, the rest escaped with minor bumps and bruises."

"Metropolis General has said that Lex Luthor was released in severe condition to you, so you could fly him to the Fortress of Solitude. Can you update us on Lex's condition?"

"Mr. Luthor had been victim to severe electric shock, combined with malnutrition and beatings. I retrieved him today from the Fortress, he is now comfortably resting in an undisclosed location. He had fully recovered from all of his physical injuries, and should be back to work in the next couple of days. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go tend to my duties."

"Wait." Lois whispered. Superman looked at her.

"I'm. . .sorry, Clark."

"I know, but you better be ready to take a pounding from my father." Superman said, getting up and walking out of the office. He headed into the elevator, quickly changed back into his Clark clothes, and then took the elevator back up to the newsroom.

"Hey, Lois, Jimmy. Did you get your interview with Superman?"

"Yeah, Clark, thanks for telling him we needed to talk to him." Lois said, taking charge. She'd been playing the Clark/Superman game much longer then Jimmy.

"Anytime, Lois." Clark answered, heading for his desk.

Kent Farm

"Martha, I'm going stir crazy! At least let me go outside!"

"Lex, you must've been hell on your mother."

"I believe I was a little terror on occasion." Lex smirked.

"If you promise to lay on the beach chair, and not move one muscle, Lex, you can go outside. And I mean it, young man! I'll be watching you!"

"Thanks, Martha. There's only so much sitting in front of the TV one can take."

"Clark and Jonathan haven't found that point, yet." Lex smiled at her, and then walked outside, making a beeline for the chair. Jonathan spied him, however, and hurried over.

"Lex, what are you doing out here?"

"Martha told me I could come outside, as long as I lay in the chair."

"Well, I don't see any problems with that, but listen, Lex, as I understand, you've been doing nothing but lying down for the past 3 1/2 days, why don't you do some leg crunches, and try to get the blood pumping? Nothing strenuous, but some simple excerises won't hurt."

"Thanks, Jonathan. I guess I will do that." Lex lay down on the chair, and began slowly flexing his legs.

"Take it slow, Lex. We don't want any relaspes." Jonathan cautioned, walking towards, and then into, the barn. Lex smirked as he lay on the chair.

Lionel's warehouse

"Well, Dad, with both Sal and Ray succumbing to unfortunate accidents, I guess that leaves me as your sole remaining ally." Lucas smiled as he looked across the table at Lionel.

"Yes, son, but be cautious, we might've ridded ourselves of two. . .nuisances, but we also have ridded ourselves of two loyal employees."

"Dad, I can find us employees who will be just as loyal, and won't be half the trouble."

"No, Lucas, I think we will just keep it to the two of us for the time being. Is the package ready?" Lucas held up an envelope, and placed a necklace and a note into it.

"It is now, Dad."

"And the card?"

"He won't suspect a thing." Lionel smiled.

"You've done well, son. Be careful around town, the next couple of days. We wouldn't want anyone to. . .recognize you and put two and two together."

"That's why I've decided to stay right here, Dad. With you." Lucas smirked. 'And keeping an eye on you won't be a bad side effect.'

"I welcome the chance to prove to you that your trust in me is not, um, misplaced. Oh, don't look surprised, Lucas, I know you must not trust me, not completely. You would be a fool to do so! And I have no need for fools. But son, our destiny lies in the same place, together, as one, we will bring down Lex and his pet alien."

"Yes, Dad, remember the together part of that statement, there would be people who would. . .shall we say, avenge my death?"

"Threats never work against the desperate, son, just remember that." Lionel sat back smugly in his chair, gazing across levelly at Lucas, who returned the gaze, with a calculating look of his own.

Daily Planet

"All right, wrap it up, Lois, Jimmy." Clark said, walking by them and tapping them on the shoulders. He knocked on Perry's door, and then walked in.

"Hey, chief, it's time to get going, if we want to make it to the farm by 7."

"OK, Clark, just let me put the wraps on what I'm working on, I'll meet you downstairs." Clark nodded and walked out, smiling to himself. Everyone was finally in on his secret, at least, everyone who mattered.

"OK, Clark, I'm ready when you are." Jimmy said, turning off his computer and getting up. He stretched his arms and joined Clark at the elevators.

"Just waiting on Lois and Perry." Clark said, walking down to his office and shutting off the lights, and grabbing his coat.

"One down, one to go." Perry said, walking over to them, as he watched Lois quickly trying to wrap her story up. Clark sighed and walked over.

"Allow me, Lois." Clark said, and Lois got up. Clark sat down, looked over at Perry and he winked back. Clark turned back to the computer, and began to speed type the rest of Lois' story, glancing periodically between the screen and her notes. Five or so minutes later, he finished, and got up.

"She wrote a book, chief." He grinned, as the story started shooting out of the printer.

"Well, we can leave it for the night crew to put together, Clark. We have a date with your parents." Perry led the group into the elevator. They hit the ground floor, and then headed into the alley behind the Planet.

"I'll take Perry, and you take Lois." Clark said, picking Perry up and blurring out of the alley. He glanced behind him, and saw Jimmy pick Lois up and speed right behind him, at a slowly pace. His powers were definitely beginning to wane. Clark eased off the speed a little, waiting for Jimmy to catch up, which he soon did. They ran together until they hit the farm, and Clark sped ahead, entering the house first, and then Jimmy came next, huffing and puffing a bit.

"I think my powers are just about done for." He said, smiling a bit.

"Wait, why did Jimmy have powers?" Lex asked, walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Mr. Luthor, I didn't know you would be here!" Perry exclaimed, looking in shock at the Kents.

"Clark and I go way back, isn't that right, Clark?"

"Yeah, we go way back. Some of it's not pretty, but we've . . . known each other for quite a while."

"We'll get into that, and more, tonight. For now, we should eat." Jonathan said, pointing to Jimmy, Clark and Lex, indicating they should help with getting dinner out and assembled.

"I hope I made enough." Martha said, as she looked at everyone gathered in the room. Lex glanced around, not seeing anyone who wasn't in on the secret.

"Well, if theres a shortfall, Clark can go run to Metropolis and get us pizza, on me, of course." Perry grinned at that, as did Jimmy and Jonathan.

"All right, well, dig in, everyone. We can save the heavy stuff for after dinner." Martha said, taking her own seat. It took an hour to feed everybody, and it turned out Martha, having known everyone was coming to dinner, had outdone herself, making more then was needed. The left overs went to Lex and to Perry. Then, everyone proceeded to the living room, where the conference started with Jonathan.

"Now, Perry, Jimmy, I know you're both friends of the family, but this secret, it's. . .different. It's a tremendous burden on whoever knows it. Lex here knew it once upon a time, but circumstances forced him to make a tough decision to undergo EST, in order to make sure his father couldn't get close to Clark. Pete Ross, one of Clark's other friends, left Smallville, in order to protect Clark's secret. Chloe Sullivan died because of the secret, among other things. And Lana, she. . .she never took it well, she left as well. So as you can see, this is not an easy secret to handle."

"Mr. Kent, believe me when I say I can handle this secret. I've. . .had a unique perspective on it, anyway."

"Jimmy, that doesn't mean anything. You haven't faced real pressure, like my father breathing down your neck, or some crooked FBI agent beating you up for information."

"I don't think we have much to worry about, Lex. The heat is off, or so I've been hearing from my sources." Lois said.

"Thanks, Lois. I'm glad someone here thinks I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't handle it. I just said you don't know all the pressures that come with it."

"Jonathan, let me tell you, I am honored that your son chose to let me in on his secret. I will take his secret to my grave, I promise that."

"Thank you, Perry. I hope you also realize just how much pressure you'll be facing now that you know. Especially if people think you know. Same goes for Jimmy. The second people start thinking that you know, they'll ask for favors, or hurt you, torture you. . .anything to exploit my son, and I won't allow that. Not after everything we've been through to prevent that from happening."

"No one will ever learn Clark's secret from me, Mr. Kent!"

"Really? I couldn't tell your conviction when you were parading around in one of his COSTUMES!"

"Mr. . .Kent, I was. . ."

"Being an idiot! You could've gotten yourself killed, AGAIN! Dying twice inside of one week must be some kind of record, James." Clark said, fixing Jimmy with the look of death.

"Look, I've already said I'm sorry once, what more do you once from me?"

"How about some common sense? How about saying "oh, wait, I tried putting my hand in a fire, and it felt hot, and it gave me a little burn, maybe grabbing this bomb isn't such a bright idea. I'll let Superman handle it." But oh no, not you, you had to play the hero, get caught, and force me to LIE! Do you hear me, James? I HAD TO LIE FOR YOU! Superman never lies, but I did, to save your ass!"

"Clark. . .I. . .I'm sorry, I didn't think it through."

"I guess I should take partial blame for this, though." Lois said, drawing Clark's attention, which was the wrong thing to do.

"Yeah, you think so, Lois? Maybe you should've tried, oh, I don't know, STOPPING HIM from leaving? Reasoning with him? Telling him he would be no good in a fire situation of that magnitude, after he burnt himself on a CANDLE? A little more brainpower, and a little less snark, Lois, and this might've been avoided."

"Wait a second, here, Lois, you had a chance to stop Jimmy and you didn't? Mind telling us why?" Jonathan asked, taking over once Clark ran out of steam.

"He didn't really give me much of a chance, Mr. Kent. He pretty much took off right after all the tests were completed."

"Pretty much doesn't mean right after, Lois. You should've told him not to go, or gotten in his way, or something. ANYTHING! We have a veritable media circus now, and Clark is right in the middle of it. And what if he'd died, what then? You knew he, for all intents and purposes, failed the fire test, and you also knew there were a couple of buildings on fire. Those two facts should've made you stop Jimmy from doing his hero routine." Jonathan continued.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kent, but Jimmy was superpowered, and I wasn't exactly in the best position to be stopping him."

"That's a wonderful excuse, Lois. My superpowered friend wants to commit suicide, and since he's stronger, faster, excetera, I'll let him! You know, what if it was Clark? Would you have tried stopping Clark?"

"Mr. Kent, that's not fair." Lois argued.

"It's not? Why?" Jonathan whispered, looking right at her.

"Because I was at a disadvantage. If he was set on going, there was very little I could've done to stop him."

"You could've tried reasoning with him, instead of just doing stupid tests and then saying 'oh, go save the world, and um, don't worry about the fire thing, what're the chances of running into a fire?'" Clark said.

"Look, he was set on helping you, OK? There was nothing I could do!"

"Fine. Jimmy, care to explain why you put yourself in that dangerous position?" Jonathan turned his attention to the teen would-be hero.

"Because Clark was busy with the first building, and he didn't have time to prevent the second bomb from going off. I did have time."

"Oh, so you figured it was OK to risk your life? Do you think you don't matter?" Clark asked.

"Of course I matter, Clark, but those lives I saved matter, too."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?" Lex asked, having been silent for far too long.

"Something like that, Lex, yeah." Jimmy answered.

"Know the only problem with that? Spock died using that philosophy, and Kirk reversed it to save his friend. The needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many."

"Jimmy, we're not angry with you for saving all of those people. We're angry because you knew you had a good chance of being hurt, and you ignored the risk to yourself. Honey, we care about you, more then we care about those people you saved. We're not trying to gang up on you, Jimmy. We just want you to see the error of what you did, and make sure, next time, god forbid there is a next time, but next time, you make the right decision for yourself."

"So I should ignore hundreds or thousands of people dying, and be selfish and let myself live?"

"When Superman is in the area, that would be the smart thing to do." Jonathan answered, sitting back and sighing.

"What was it you always said about Clark, Lex?" Martha asked.

"He has a Messiah complex. I remember distinctly telling him one thing. I said, "Clark, you can't save the world. All you'll end up with is a Messiah complex and a lot of enemies." And it turned out to be true. I didn't think I'd end up being his enemy, but I was."

"Look, Jimmy, you'll probably never get a chance to do anything like this again, but just in case you do, do us a favor and don't." Clark said.

"I didn't. . .didn't think it would cause this kind of reaction. . .I'm sorry, guys. I won't do it again, that's for sure."

"OK. . .I've got Jimmy saved a building from being blown up, and nearly got himself killed, and apparently has super-powers, but um. . .could someone explain how he got them?" Lex sounded extremely confused.

"He died, I took him to the Fortress of Solitude, and revived him by infusing some Kryptonian blood into him, that . . . drain from myself into him caused him to develop temporary super-powers. Powers which are waning, as we speak."

"All that because of my father, he really is a basard, isn't he?"

"Speaking of your father, Lex, anything new on his movements?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but I have learned that both of his lieutenants are dead. Their deaths are being called accidents, but two bombs. . .one detonated in front of Ray's house, taking out his family. . .it seems like Lionel's calling. Make sure you leave a message after the explosion. That's my father's modis operandi."

"You think he had something to do with the . . . explosions?" Lois asked. Lex nodded.

"The question is, now that he is. . .alone, does he have someone new behind him, or is he going solo?"

"Lets run down a list of . . . people who remain allied with him." Clark suggested.

"Lucas is the only one who hasn't died." Lex smirked.

"Then I declare, by process of elimination, Lucas is our guy." Jimmy smiled back.

"Wow, with powers of deduction like that, Perry is insane to not make you lead reporter." Lex said.

"Powers of deduction like that are why he is our comic relief photographer." Perry commented.

"Anyway, back on topic, we have Lucas and Lionel working together. . .wonder what their next move will be." Lois asked, looking at Lex.

"I don't know, Lois. We just have to wait and see, and hope we can squirm out of it."

"Well, um, I think I need to get back to Metropolis. And I think so do Perry and Lois, since I'm guessing Clark and Jimmy brought them in." Perry and Lois nodded, said their goodbyes, and then left with Lex.

"I'll hang out here tonight, if no one minds." Jimmy said.

"We don't, but call your Mom and find out." Jonathan answered. Jimmy smiled and headed into the kitchen to make his call.

"I guess if he stays, I have to, too."

"My Mom says it's no problem." Jimmy came back into the living room.

"OK, then you can sleep in Clark's room, honey."

"Goodnight, boys."

"Night, Dad, night Mom."

"Night, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent."

the nightly briefing/dinner/Clark going off on all his friends/Jon going off on Clark and Lois and Jimmy/Lex wondering what the hell's going on


	28. Danger

Clark awoke the next morning, looked at his clock, and wondered why he'd woken up at half past 4 in the morning.

"Chores." Clark thought to himself, hopping out of bed and going into the bathroom. After freshening up, and making himself breakfast, he headed out for the barn, where Jonathan was already out checking on the crops. The past five years had been very prosporous for the Kent Farm, and they'd been able to buy up parts of the vacated Potter Farm next to theirs.

"Hey, son. Still getting up with the cows, I see. Once a farmer, always a farmer, I say. Well, while you're out here, why don't you grab the combine for me, put it up on the blocks, and then go out to the West side, and put up part of the fence that fell down." Jonathan said, grabbing his tool kit and heading out of the barn. Clark smiled and saluted, before blurring out of the barn. He finished up with the chores before 5, and then did the rest of Jonathan's, blurred back into the house, and made breakfast for his parents. Then he went into the living room and sat quietly, thinking over the past few weeks, and everything that had occurred, from Lex, to Chloe, to Jimmy, to Lionel.

"Clark, honey, why are you up?" Martha came downstairs, in a bathrobe and her slippers.

"I grew up on a farm, Mom, up by dawn. I guess nothing will change that, not even 5 years in a big city."

"I guess not. It took a long while for me to get used to country life, Clark." She smiled and walked into the kitchen, and found breakfast ready and waiting.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, honey."

"I had the time, and I figured you could use a nice morning off." Clark smiled at her. She flashed an appreciative smile back, before sitting down to eat. Around half past six, Clark announced to both his parents that he had to leave for the day, so he woke Jimmy up, and after he took a quick shower, and ate, Clark picked him up, and whisked the two of them away to the Planet.

"Hey Clark, hey Jimmy, how're you?" Lois asked, as they got off the elevator at the newsroom.

"OK, got a very good night of sleep away from home." Jimmy answered.

"I slept fine until 430, damned farmer's life."

"Green Acres, we are there." Lois deadpanned.

"Goodbye, city life." Clark shot back at her.

"Kids, kids, it's much to early. Sit down, work on something for an hour, then you're going to Gotham. Mayor Gavin Whitecroft is announcing a dramatic reduction in city crime rates, I'd like to find out how he did it."

"Maybe his honorable mayorship doesn't um, know the methods employed." Clark said, raising an eyebrow. Perry winked, getting the message.

"Police still help Superman, Clark. He isn't a one man show, just find out what steps he's taken to reduce crime."

"Can do, chief." Clark nodded and headed to his office, as was customary each morning.

"Hey, Clark, come out here and look at your big front page scoop." Lois poked her head in and smiled.

"Why don't you come in here and let me. . .investigate something else?" Clark grinned back.

"As tempting as that is, I think I'll pass for now. Come on, Clark." Clark sighed and got up, following her outside.

"To Lois and Clark, who together, saved the Daily Planet from being ruined. This year alone, three full front page layouts." Perry said, raising a cup of champagne. Clark grabbed one and smiled. Lois did the same, and following the toast, they drank.

"Anything to say, guys?"

"Not really, except we'll try to be better next year." Lois smirked.

"As if." Jimmy put in.

"Well, I have a pile on my desk, it looks like." Clark said, walking over and sifting through it.

"Hey, Perry, what time is that news conference starting in Gotham?"

"Half past 10, which means you should leave in about a half hour, cause it is a two hour drive." Perry walked back into his office, shutting the door.

"What types of questions are we going to be asking, Lois?" Clark sat down next to her, and began going through his paper stack.

"Usual stuff, what tactics have you used to aid in reducing the local crime rate, does he know who is helping, has he formed an alliance, stuff like that."

"We'll need to be careful, we don't want to blow anyone's cover. Call me in a half hour, L." Clark headed back to his desk, and started to sort through his papers.

Luthorcorp

"Welcome back, Mr. Luthor." Vance said, handing Lex a couple reports that needed to be signed. Lex tucked them under his arm.

"Pleasure to be back, Vance. How did things go in my absence?"

"Smoothly, Mr. Luthor. Very smooth."

"And how did the Luthorcorp Luncheon go?"

"It well well, your friend Clark Kent grilled me pretty hard on worker's satisfaction and security issues."

"After what happened to me, I think he was justified in grilling anyone here, who has authority, on security issues." Lex stated. 'More so then you can imagine.'

"We had a minor gas leak in one of our Smallville plants, yesterday, but we managed to contain it. It's all in the reports."

"Then I guess I'd better get started on them." Lex said, effectively ending their meeting and heading to his office. He closed his door, and then took his seat, and finally put the reports onto his desk. Ever since Vance had given them to him, he'd been innately curious as to what they said. The first one was titled Safety Report, and the second was Proposed Budget Expansions. He definitely wanted to read the Smallville plant news first, so he opened up the first report. He quickly flipped through the pages, stopping when he got to the news of the Smallville plant.

"And on Wednesday, June 7th, 2010, there was an explosion at the 5th Luthorcorp plant located in Smallville. There was considerable property damage, but luckily, no serious injuries were reported. There are, however, over 100 employees still unaccounted for. It is estimated that over $50 million in damage occurred, repair time is well over a year." Lex stopped reading at that point, and called for Vance.

"FIFTY MILLION in property damage, Vance, and you didn't think of going to personally oversee the rebuilding effort?"

"Mr. Luthor, I felt my best course of action would be to. . ."

"Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner? I know Clark told you I'd be at the farm last night."

"He did, but he also said not to bother you, that you were there just to rest and recover your injuries, not for any aggravation."

"I doubt Clark foresaw any situation like this. You should have at least informed me of this, Vance. Don't let the same mistake happen again, should a similar situation arise. Now get out, better yet, go to Smallville on the chopper, and oversee recovery efforts. And don't call it anything other then a rescue and recovery operation. Do not call it anything that may lead people to think anyone has died." Lex said, knowing the negative PR could discourage any prospective new employees from signing on with Luthorcorp. Vance sighed and walked out of Lex's office, while Lex put his head down on his desk, thinking of 100's of potential deaths, 100's of potential lawsuits, wrongful death suits. Even if they were able to fend off every single one, the PR nightmare would be enough. He quickly got up and ran out of his office, to cut Vance off.

"VANCE!" Lex yelled, seeing him about to exit the building.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor?"

"I want you to report back to me, and me only, about any deaths, if there are any. I don't want anything leaked to any news media, I want a blanket over this entire thing. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Vance, if you botch up this assignment like you botched up not informing me about the explosion. . .it won't look very good for you." With that, Lex turned, and headed back for the elevators, leaving a very scared and thoughtful Vance standing in the doorway.

Daily Planet

"Lois! If we need to be in Gotham by 1030, we need to leave, like, now." Clark called, grabbing his suit coat and walking towards the elevators.

"Give me a second, Clark." True to her word, Lois wrapped up whatever she was working on, and quickly headed for the elevators.

"My car, or yours?" she asked, while they were riding to the ground floor.

"Mine is in the parking garage at the apartment complex, wheres yours?"

"Our parking garage, here."

"Yours is closer." Clark smirked, and began heading for the door leading into the parking garage.

"Clark!" Lex called, walking into the building, running towards them.

"Lex?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know I don't ask. . .um, for much. But. . .there's a situation that's come up, and we need your help with it. More. . .precisely, we need. . ." Lex leaned in closer, to make sure his voice didn't carry.

"We need Superman's help." Clark's eyebrows immediately raised, and he glanced at Lois.

"Get the car warmed up, dear. Meet me on the street." Clark threw an arm around Lex, and led them towards the door.

"What's the matter, Lex?"

"There was a significant gas explosion at one of our Smallville plants, we need some. . .quick cleaning."

"I'm kind of rushed for time right now, Lex. I have to make it to Gotham in a couple hours, for a mayoral press conference. How about, after I finish typing up the story, I'll come see you, and we can discuss this further."

"Thank you, Clark. I wouldn't normally be asking, but . . ."

"You're anxious to get back up and running. I understand. I'll stop by, Lex. Bye." Clark said, over his shoulder as he ran towards Lois' car. The second he got in, she peeled down the road, heading for the interstate.

"Lois, it's a fact I can break the sound barrier, lets not try it WITH YOUR CAR!"

"I don't want to be late."

"I'd rather be late, and in one piece, then early in two."

"Stop complaining, farmboy." Lois however, did ease off a bit, taking the exit for I-45, and a shortcut to Granville, which took them through Cadence.

"Silence sucks." Clark thumbed through Lois' CD collection, stopping at a Matchbox 20 CD.

"Good taste." He put it into the player.

"Rob's got a way of just grabbing you and pulling you in."

"I know, Lois, I've got all of their albums at home." They rode the rest of the way, listening to the smooth sounds of Rob Thomas and Yourself or Someone Like You.

"Well, here we are." Lois got out of the car, and stretched, while Clark got out and headed for the front door of City Hall.

"Clark, wait up. The conference doesn't start for another 15 minutes. We should look presentable."

"I always look presentable. Is someone a bit self-conscious?"

"Would someone like to be a bit unconscious?"

"Touché." Clark smiled and waited until Lois gave her consent for them to proceed.

"Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane from The Daily Planet, here for the press conference with Mayor Whitecroft." Clark introduced themselves to the attendant.

"Here are your press credentials, first door on the right, third floor." He pointed them to a bank of elevators.

"Thanks." Lois took the passes from him, and tugging on Clark's arms, lead them towards the stairs.

"We have like, 10 seconds, Clark, make with the speed." She whispered. Clark smirked at her, looked around, and seeing the coast was clear, picked her up and supersped up to the third floor. He put her down, and they resumed their walk to the press room.

"Good timing, we were just about to close the doors." The attendant for this press briefing informed them, as they held out their credentials.

"Second row, middle." he told them where their spaces were.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen. I am Mayor Whitecroft. Before I open the floor for questions, let me brief you. Starting one year ago, and continuing at present, a major drop in Gotham City's crime rate has been noted, with no significant increase in police presense. Many of the criminals have reported being caught by a . . . bat creature. While we don't tend to believe them, some of our own officers and businessmen have reported sighting this creature beating up a thug, or stopping a mugging, lending credibility to the stories. We have instituted a new police policy, whereby all of our officers will do anything in their power to aid and abet this vigilante. We do not believe this person, or thing, is harmful to the public, and all of his or her actions so far just further this belief. We will now take questions."

"Mayor, do you have any communication with this . . . creature?" Clark asked.

"Not so far. We have tried leaving messages in parts of the city, but if this person is receiving them, they are not acknowledging them."

"Do you have any ideas about who the vigilante is?"

"No, but it must be someone with wealth, or access to wealth. We have gotten reports of a pretty sophisticated car leaving some crime scenes."

"Any . . . guesses?" Lois this time.

"We do not want to engage in guesswork, for fear of scaring this hero away."

"When did this begin?"

"Sometime early last year."

"Do you have any idea what motivates this hero? Monetary compensation? Fame? Just likes seeing his name in the headlines?"

"We have no idea. We have received no demands, or requests, for anything of the sort. One more question."

"Do you think this hero is linked somehow to Superman, the hero who watches over Metropolis?" Lois asked.

"We are not sure. They do not appear to operate in the same manner, and Gotham's hero has displayed no powers that would link them with Superman. Thank you all for coming." Lois and Clark got up and headed for the door.

Luthorcorp

"Mr. Luthor, Vance is calling from Smallville." Emily said into the phone.

"Put him through, Emily."

"Hello, Vance."

"Mr. Luthor, it's worse then our initial reports. There's been a massive secondary gas leak and explosion, and over 75 of the plant is unusable. We're not going to be able to get back on our feet for years, if ever. The EPA is going to bust a serious cap, Mr. Luthor."

"Enviromental red tape can always be circumvented, Vance. Just clear out all of our people, find out the identities of who is dead, fax me the list, and get clear yourself. Your job is a fact search, not a rescue mission."

"But sir. . .all these people. . ."

"Evacuate the damned building before another damned gas explosion, Vance! Get everyone out of there, now. Find the identities of who died, get me that list, and then leave yourself. What part of that is hard to understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Vance, their already dead, there's nothing more that can be done for them. We need to avoid lawsuits, avoid the negative PR. Think of what that would do to Luthorcorp. Trust me."

"OK, Mr. Luthor. But I guarentee some of the press people will think we're covering up something big. Which in this case, we are."

"Leave the press to me, Vance. Concentrate on the assignment. Goodbye." Lex slammed the phone down, fed up with his inept VP.

Smallville

"This is a list of people we've found dead in sections 1 through 6. We're combing 7 through 10, and then will wrap up with 11 through 20."

"Isn't that a bit uneven? We can't afford to miss anyone." Vance said, taking the list from the nameless employee.

"We're making sure we don't miss anyone, sir. If you'd like, you can come with us and oversee our progress."

"I don't think so, um, Gary. I will take you at your word, besides, it's your neck hanging in the noose with Lex, not mine."

"The name is Stan, sir. And thank you for your vote of confidence." Stan spun on his heel and headed back downstairs.

"Stan, Gary, it's all the same to me." Vance muttered, heading to the plant's main office, which had survived the two blasts.

"300 total employees in sections 1 through 6, 164 dead. Lex is not going to be happy. Well, better send him the fax he wanted." Vance put the list into the fax machine, hit Lex's personal fax number, 555-9156, and then hit send. A knock at the door caused him to look up, just as a major explosion rocked the plant.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled at the guy standing in the doorway, as he ran around the desk.

"There's another major gas leak." Another explosion just punctuated that statement, and Vance had had enough. He pushed the guy out of his way, into the office, and took off for the stairs. Just as he reached the top, a stray piece of the roof came hurtling down at him, pinning him to the ground.

"H. . . . .help." he coughed, alarmed at the blood that was already spurting from his mouth.

"Hold on, Mr. Brightfield."

'That guy from the office', Vance thought, 'If I'd stayed in there, I'd be safe.' As yet another explosion rocked the plant, his would be savior decided he'd rather save himself, and took off around him, racing out of the plant.

"Wait. . .please." Vance was struggling to breathe. However, no one else came to look for him, no one knew where he was. His last thought was of Lex, and how he was going to become a part of that list he didn't like. How ironic.

Daily Planet

"So you see, Lois, that is why Captain Kirk got all the ladies, and the others just didn't." Clark smirked, as they got off the elevator. Clark spied an envelope on his desk and walked over.

"Clark, just admit it, Kirk was as big of a human slut as anyone could be in the 23rd century."

"Oh contraire, he was a devenour. Just like James Bond." He sat down and opened the mystery envelope.

"Lois, you shouldn't have. I know you're sorry about the Jimmy incident, but this must've cost you a good amount." Clark smiled as he took out the nice purple amithys necklace. He unclasped it and put it on. A warm, soothing feeling overcame him, and he sighed deeply, closing and opening his eyes, a faint purple haze could be seen.

"Hey, Lois, why don't I show you how Kirk got the ladies?" Clark got up and smirked, walking over to Lois and laying a deep kiss on her, stunning her.

"Clark, not out in the open!"

"Why not? I thought you liked my adventurious side."

"Lois, Clark, this is a newspaper! Not a makeout center! Get with the story!" Perry yelled, coming out of his office.

"Hey, lay off, Perry! No one appointed you makeout supervisior. Or is this just something you don't remember?" Clark grabbed Lois again, and kissed her.

"Clark Kent! My office, now!"

"Look, you slave driving egomaniac, I'll do whatever, or whoever, I damn well please. You sure as hell aren't going to be stopping me. As a matter of fact, I never wanted to work here in the first place, anyway. It was just convenient for my night job. No one in their right minds would work in this backwood newsroom with a staff full of wannabe reporters, anyway." Clark turned and headed for the elevator, leaving a stunned Lois, Jimmy and Perry staring at him.

"Clark, I want you in my office, now." Perry whispered it, but it was the strongest whisper ever. Clark turned, and suddenly stalked across the room, grabbing Perry by the throat. He lifted the older man up to eye level.

"My own father couldn't control what I did, what makes you think you'll be more successful?" Clark threw Perry into his desk, turned, and walked to the elevators.

"Anyone else wanna try and stop me?" when no one came forward, Clark got into the car, and as the door closed, he saw Lois heading for Perry's office.

"That's the newspaper business, cutthroat." He smirked as he got off the car and headed for the door. He made sure no one was looking, before superspeeding in the direction of the bank.

"Hello, I'd like to make a withdrawl of 40,000 dollars."

"Can I see some ID?" the teller responded. Clark grinned wildly.

"How about you come out from back there, and let me show you something more then ID?"

"Aren't you going out with Lois Lane, Clark?" the teller asked, taking his driver's license from his hand. He smirked as he brushed his fingers against her hand.

"There's plenty of me to go around, don't sweat it."

"Anyway, here's your money." She handed him a bag of bills, and Clark smiled as he walked away. He supersped to a clothing store, buying his usual leather jacket and denim. He smiled at the female cashier, writing his number down on the receipt and giving it to her.

"Call me, baby, and I'll show you the true meaning of man of steel." He smirked, walking out of the store.

"Clark Kent asked me out! Oh WOW! He's so hot!" she yelled, loud enough for him to hear it. Clark then headed for the nearest motorcycle dealership, and bought the most expensive bike there, riding off towards Luthorcorp. He gunned into the parking lot, stopping on a dime, and grinned as he removed his helmet. He supersped up the back stairs, taking the secret route to Lex's office. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door, then without waiting, entered.

"Hello, Lex."

"Clark? What's with the new outfit? The only time I've seen you dressed like that. . ."

"Let me assure you, Lex, I'm not under the influence of red kryptonite. Mind if I have a drink?"

"Um, help yourself. Now, about the plant in Smallville. . ."

"Oh, Lex, stop worrying about it. We need to focus on bigger issues. Do you happen to remember once I came to you proposing a . . . partnership?" Kal tried to appeal to Lex's inner desire to control everything around him.

"Yeah, when you were hopped up on red kryptonite. Clark, what is this? The leather jacket, the drink? What are you trying to prove?"

"That I can have fun without any drugs."

"OK, Clark. What's this about a partnership?"

"Remember 9 or so years ago, when I came to you, offering a partnership? I don't think you knew everything I could do. Now you know. I'm offering again. The two of us would prove to be able businessmen, dont you think?"

"Once again, you were high on red kryptonite that time" Lex says

"This is the real me, this time, Lex. Together we could be rulers of mankind!" Kal knew Lex had a very large weak spot for darkness, for all the material possessions that he always wanted. And the things that he wanted, but could never have, being a weakling. Things like taking over the world, which, together, they could do. Lex finally turned to him, grinning evilly, the same grin Superman had hated, but Kal loved.

"Oh yes, Clark. Together, we can take the world! Nothing could stop us." Lex finally relented, giving in to the dream that was being laid out in front of him.

"Why don't we start with something close to home, Lex?" Kal leaned on the desk, a forboding smile on his face.

"What do you have in mind, Clark?"

"Bruce Wayne. Wayne Enterprises, your closest competitor."

"I like this new you, Clark, that is a great idea. Why don't you go bring him here?" Lex smiled darkly and turned to face Clark.

"Sure, Lex, it'll be my pleasure. I've had enough of that snotty, know-it-all Bat freak, anyway. May I use your window?" Kal smirked back at Lex.

"My window is your window, Kal." Lex opened the window wide and Clark spun around into his suit, and took off. Lex smirked again, and turned back to his list.

"Wayne, Queen, Luthor...that's good enough to start." He thought to himself.

"Oh, Clark, together, we will be unstoppable. I'll show my father how empires are made. My brains, your bronze, danger be to all who oppose." Lex said to himself, as a calculating grin emerged.


	29. Force

Clark landed at Wayne manor, and was immediately ushered into the Batcave, where Bruce was working.

"Bruce." Kal said, making Bruce turn around.

"Yes, Clark? What can I do for you? Lex giving you trouble? Do you need me to do some recon work on your friend?"

"You can shut your bat-hole, and come with me! It's time we talked. A nice little mid-air conversation. And Lex, well, we'll get to Lex, eventually." Kal supersped over to Bruce, and squeezed his wrist tightly, hauling him to his feet. Clark enjoyed the pain he saw on Bruce's face, and smiled coldly.

Bruce shouted out from the vice-like grip on his wrist. "EXCUSE ME! Clark, what the hell is the matter with you?" he shouted, angry, and understandably outraged

Clark grinned larconically at him. "Nothing, Batty Boy, I'm feeling fine. Better then fine, in fact."

Bruce tried to jerk back. "Look, you want to talk to me, fine, but let go of me."

"No can do, Bats. You see, you're going to be having a nice sweet little talk with Lex about business. Now." Clark dragged Bruce out of the cave, and took off for Luthorcorp.

"LET ME GO! CLARK! WHATEVER'S WRONG, WE CAN WORK THIS OUT!"

"Not this time, Bat-boy. I've had enough of you. I will ruin you, and enjoy every second of it."

Bruce knew something was wrong. He decided to try a new approach. "Clark, what's really going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, Bruce. Absoultely nothing. I've never felt better. And my name's not Clark, it's Kal. Get it right."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. He knew 'Kal' was part of Clark's Kryptonian name . . . something he told the millionaire he was leaving behind, because to him Krypton was a dead world. Hearing that name in that voice . . . and seeing that look in Clark's eyes . . . Bruce knew something was wrong. The detective in him knew he needed to wait and find out what was really going on.

"So, Bruce, no more wise-ass remarks? No trying to figure out what's gotten into me? I thought you were smarter than that."

Bruce simply scowled. He wanted to say something snappy, but he was over 10,000 feet in the air, being held by the world's most powerful man who could drop him at any second. So he settled for scowling at Clark, and hoping this made sense pretty soon.

"How is everything, Bruce? Hope it's all going fine." Kal smiled as he made small talk. Bruce, however, refused to say a word, refused to give any advantage he might have away.

"Yeah, it is a bit slow, isn't it?" Kal sped up, and flew through Lex's office window, landing inside.

"Ah, hello, Bruce. Thanks for coming." Lex smirked from behind his desk.

"Luthor. What are you up to?"

"My friend Kal and I have a business proposition for you, Bruce. Sign over total control of Wayne Enterprises, and you won't lose any vital organs."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? What type of game is this, Luthor? How are you controlling Clark?"

"My name isn't Clark. It's Kal. For someone who claimed he was smart, you're mighty slow on the uptake." Bruce turned and scowled at him.

"Lex, why don't you draw up a contract for Bat Boy to sign?"

"Already being taken care of. So, Bruce, how's the family?" Lex offered Bruce a drink. Bruce smacked the glass out of Lex's hand, and it fell to the floor, staining the carpet.

"Uhhh. . .Kal?" Lex asked. Kal smiled and bent over, blowing on the stain, drying it away.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Lex, anytime." Kal grabbed Bruce's other wrist, and squeezed.

"Try being more careful, Bats for brains."

"Mr. Luthor, the contract you ordered is ready." Emily said, over the intercom.

"Thank you, have it delivered to my office, Emily."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you planning on doing, Luthor, forcing everyone to sign over their companies to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, a few hostile takeovers, a couple leveraged buyouts, mergers of equals, don't worry, Bruce. Your part in all this is crystal clear. Since no one knows Wayne Enterprises better then you, you'll be running it, reporting directly to me."

"I will do no such thing, Lex! What's gotten into you? I knew your reform was too good to be true!"

"Don't you ever shut up with the morality lessons?" Kal sighed. Lex laughed.

"He's got a point, Bruce. Even in boarding school, you were the voice of boredom." The door opened just then, and someone walked in, depositing a piece of paper on Lex's desk, before quietly walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"Standard signing over of control of one company to another. Here you go, Bruce." Lex slid the contract over to his rival.

"I'm not signing this." Kal cleared his throat.

"I think you are, Bruce."

"What if I don't, you'll what? Have Kal kill me? Have one of your henchmen kill me? Kill me yourself? Lex, if you stop this right now, I won't tell anyone outside of this room what has transpired, and we'll get Clark whatever help he needs to beat this. . .whatever this is."

"I don't need help, Bruce. Maybe this is just the way I was meant to be. Maybe the weak Jonathan and Martha couldn't see that I was meant to rule, not serve. Now, sign the contract, or I'll throw you out the window, and in case you haven't noticed, we're on the 54th floor. I doubt you'll survive, and where would Gotham be without their prized servent?" Bruce snarled, Clark was right. He was needed in Gotham.

"I swear to you, Lex, I'll get to the bottom of this. This, this. . .sham of a contract, it won't last long." Bruce signed the contract, threw it back at Lex, got up, and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"One down, Kal, two to go."

"I wish I had a drink right now." Kal said, eyeing the decanters sitting on the top of Lex's desk. All of a sudden, one of them started shaking, rising slowly in the air.

"Clark?" Lex asked, looking shocked. Kal blinked once, and the decanter fell onto the table, shattering.

"I. . .I did that?"

"Well, it wasn't me!"

"How is that possible? As far as I know, no Kryptonian has the power of telekinesis."

"Try it again, Clark."

"The name is Kal, Lex."

"Sorry, Kal. Try um, this book." Kal nodded, and looked towards the book, concentrating on it. Slowly, it rose from Lex's hands, rocketing towards Kal, who reflexively caught it before it could hit him.

"Looks like you could use some practice."

"Maybe on you, if you don't shut up, Lex." Lex, recognizing he'd pushed Kal too far, apologized.

"I'm going to go home, I'm sure Chloe's told Jonathan and Martha all about this. Might as well face them and shut them up, too."

"That's a good idea." Kal smirked, blurring out the window, before taking to the sky. He landed on the outskirts of the farm, and immediately noticed someone sneaking around in the brush to his left. He smiled as he sped in behind the person, then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for me?"

"As a matter of fact, Superman, yes!" the guy reached into his coat pocket, taking out a gun, and fired at Kal. The bullets had a green tint to them, but before Kal could get out of the way, they impacted. He didn't react as he usually did around green kryptonite, the bullets just impacted on his skin, and flattened. Kal smirked at the newfound. . .immunity he had to green kryptonite, and grabbed the guy by the throat.

"Superman doesn't exist anymore, he was a façade!" he threw the guy into a nearby tree, grinning with satisfaction as he heard bone breaking. Curiously, he ejected the remaining kryptonite bullets, rolling them around in his hands, with no ill effects. He laughed maniacally, sauntering towards the barn.

"Clark!" Jonathan called, walking out of the house.

"Hello, Jonathan."

"Clark, son, I. . .I don't know where you got the red kryptonite, but. . .um, you need to take it off. You know what it does to you, why would you even go near that stuff?"

"I'm not on red kryptonite, Dad."

"So explain the clothes, and the attitude, and what Lois says you did back at the Planet."

"I'm not explaining anything to you, or to anyone else, for that matter."

"It. . .Clark, it's that necklace, you have to take it off!" Kal nodded, grabbing the necklace and tucking it inside his shirt.

"Sorry, Jonathan, this is the real me. I did something I wasn't even capable of before. This necklace set me free! Stripped away your petty insignificant boundaries. You're not scared of me, you're scared of what I'm capable of. And with damn good reason, too. Lex and I can take over the world, and guess what, Johnathan? There nothing you can do about it!"

"I'm sorry, too, Clark." Jonathan pulled out his lead box, and opened it, taking out a chunk of kryptonite. Clark walked over to his father, pried the kryptonite from his grip, and laughing fiendishly, crushed it.

"Checkmate, Jonathan. You thought you could stop me? You can't stop me! I'm the danger you've been scared of. Together, Lex and I will show the world a force to be reckoned with! And the best part? You can't stop me. Now stop trying." Kal grabbed Jonathan and shoved him back towards the house, before superspeeding away.

"Jonathan!" Martha cried, running out of the house, just as he started to get up.

"It had no effect on him, Martha. I might as well have been holding a chunk of mud, for all the good it did. I . . . I don't understand. And Lex. . .Clark and Lex have joined forces, they're going to try and rule the world."

"We have to stop them, Jonathan."

"I don't see how we can, Martha. Somehow, Clark is now immune to the kryptonite."

"Everyone always has a weakness, Jonathan. Isn't that what Lex used to say?"

"Luthor! I knew this reformation was too good to be true." Jonathan growled.

"Jonathan. What if. . .what if Clark turned Lex? Back to the darkness?"

"Then, Martha, we are dealing with something so much more then anything we've dealt with before, and there might be no stopping this. If Clark really is capable of that, we're really in deep trouble, because Lex always has had a . . weakness for the dark side, and Clark is the one calling the shots. I just. . .I don't know what to do anymore."

Warehouse

"Hello, Dad." Lex smirked as he walked into the warehouse.

"Lex." Lionel may have sounded a bit surprised to see him, but he didn't let it be heard. Only Lex, who was a master at reading Lionel, heard the surprise.

"And how are you, Dad?"

"Alivr and well, Lex, alive and well."

"Which is more then we can say for the unfortunate corspe residing in your coffin." Lionel laughed.

"You didn't, um, expect me to simply succumb to my fate, did you son?"

"Of course not, Dad. But I didn't think you'd manage anything this. . .elaborate. You've really outdone yourself, this time. Couldn't find a deluxe apartment in the sky, so you settled for a warehouse in Suicide Slums?"

"Arrogance doesn't become you, Lex. Just remember, the cockiest are the first to fall in battle."

"The second are the diseased, Dad, and that's one thing you can't overcome, is it? How long do you have left, this time? A month? Two, tops? What can you hope to accomplish in that time?"

"More then you can imagine, son. Much more then you have accomplished in five years as the head of Luthorcorp."

"I believe my fortune may be turning, Dad. I hope you manage to find some way of living, because I am going to show you how empires are made."

"On the backs of the weak, and the corrupt, Lex. Never forget that."

"Never forget. . .that's an interesting way of putting it, Dad. I recently recovered some memories that you didn't want me to. Lets just say, they bring new meaning to the words sins of the father. And, apparently, sins of the mother. I didn't kill Julian, Dad. Mom did. To protect him from your wrath. And judging by the way I turned out, she was absoultely correct in doing so."

"Your mother would never. . ."

"Oh yes, she would, trust me. To protect Julian from the likes of you? She would kill, Dad. And she did. Have a nice day." Lex turned and walked out of the warehouse, getting into his limo.

"Lucas!" Lionel yelled, turning towards the back room.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Are you certain that this. . .purple. . .kryptonite. . .has no counteragent? Will Clark Kent be without a weakness?"

"As far as I know, Dad, Clark won't be susceptable to green kryptonite. We didn't have time to test it against anything else, with the rush you put on us."

"It'll have to do, son. Get the papers ready, you're heading for Luthorcorp."

"And what if the employees don't sign over their shares, Dad?"

"Promise them anything, Lucas, just get those shares. We only need 50.1 to force a new slate of directors onto the board, and then we effectively gain control of Luthorcorp."

"Dad, you know Lex owns over 65 of the voting stock, plus 40 of the common, there is no way we will be able to wrestle control from him."

"Lex will be battling his inner demons, Lucas, this. . .weakness for altruism, that will keep him busy with Clark, and give us time enough to make our move. Now, son, you've trusted me for this long, don't back out now. Stick to the plan, and we will soon take control."

Luthorcorp

"Sir, Clark Kent is waiting for you in your office." Emily said.

"Thank you, Emily." Lex walked into his office, and saw Clark standing by his desk, staring out the window.

"Kal?"

"About time you got here, Lex. I was about to get tired of waiting."

"Sorry, I had to go visit dear old Dad, remind him I'm still alive. After all, a Luthor can't turn his back on his upbringing, can he?"

"This was a day for visiting fathers, or. . .pseudo fathers, as it were. Jonathan tried convincing me to take off the necklace. Sadly, it didn't work. What's next?"

"Oliver Queen, and Queen Industries. Oliver may join us, but why don't you go get him, so we can have a face to face."

"And where am I going to find Oliver?"

"Last I heard, he was in California, somewhere in Los Angles."

"That won't do, Lex." Kal said, sitting down behind Lex's desk, and logging into the Daily Planet website.

"What are you doing, I thought the site was restricted. . ."

"Remote access for filing field stories." Kal smiled and a few more keystrokes later, he had an address for Oliver Queen.

"12785 West Rudolph Blvd, Los Angles, California. I'll be back." Kal snickered, getting up and opening Lex's window.

"Of that, I had no doubt." Clark smirked at Lex, then took off out of the window, heading west.

"I'll show you, Dad, how empires are supposed to be built. On force, fear, and aggresion."

Lucas POV

"Luthorcorp stock is currently selling for 58.25, I will buy you out of your position at 65.25, you can make a quick 7 bucks a share."

"I won't sell for under 70, I'm sorry."

"How many shares do you own, Mr. Brightfield?"

"I own 135 million outright, and another 25 million stock options."

'Luthorcorp has about 8.4 billion shares outstanding, this guys got roughly 2, I think paying up is a good idea.'

"OK, Mr. Brightfield, my best and final offer is 69.25, 11 over market."

"Sold."

"Very well, I'll need you to sign this contract, and then come to this. . .address, for your payment."

"O. . .K." Vance took a pen out of his jacket pocket, and signed over his stake.

"Thank you." Lucas moved on, heading into the lunchroom.

"Mr. . .Monroe?"

"Yes, I am Mr. Monroe, can I help you?"

"Yes, I understand you are Luthorcorp's CFO. I am currently engaged in an attempted takeover of Luthorcorp, and am representing an enormously wealthy investor. However, we anticipate Mr. Lex Luthor would never go for such a buyout, or a forcable change of power, so we have to buy up the voting shares, and the common. I am authorized to purchase your shares for a reasonable premium to current market prices."

"I don't know what you're after, considering Lex owns 70 of the voting, and 47 of the common, but I have 130 million shares, and 50 million options."

"I will offer 66 even, Mr. Monroe."

"You're trying to lowball me, my kind sir. I overheard your conversation with Vance, he sold for 69.25. When news hits the wire, the stock will jump to 71, at least."

"71.33, final offer."

"Sold."

Kal's POV

"Vegas. . .time for a pit stop." Kal touched down, took off his glasses, and spun into normal clothes, his usual jeans and leather jacket.

"Time for some quick cash." Kal strode down the street, heading for the first casino he saw, Harrah's.

"Hello, sir, and welcome to Harrah's. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and here are 200 dollars in complimentary casino chips. Have a great night." The door attendant said, dropping the chips in Kal's hands.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." Kal smirked, heading for the blackjack tables.

"The game is 21, gentlemen, no minimum bet, no max."

"I'm all in, 200 bucks." Kal said, stepping up and grinning, dropping his chips on the table.

"Of course, sir. Your card." The dealer pushed out an 8. Kal x-rayed the next one, saw it was an ace, and hit up to a nine or nineteen, and then hit once more, up to a 21.

"Winner." The dealer pushed everyone's chips to Kal, totalling $2,000.

"All in." Kal pushed it right back out. He got a king, and then on his next turn, he hit the king, and got an ace, for a blackjack. He kept pushing everything out, until he reached 50 grand, and then cashed out, and headed for a strip club, in the casino's building. He walked up to the first table closest to the stage, and threw some 20's on the floor, enticing the models to come out and dance. He smirked as he showed off his well defined arms, and chest. At the end of the show, they beckoned him to the back room, so he went, tossing cash at them.

"We think you're really sexy, and we'd love to prove just how. . .versatile we really are. What do you say?"

"Well. . .um. . ." Kal took off his jacket, and shirt.

"Ohhh. . .such nice broad pecs and abs." One of the girls rubbed her hand on his chest.

"Sorry, ladies. I've seen better shows in my living room, and it didn't cost me nearly as much. You should consider radio, you've got the bodies for it." Kal grabbed his clothes and walked calmly out of the back room, smirking all the way out the door. He ducked into a side alley, changed into his costume, and took to the skies, heading for LA, and Oliver.

Kent Farm

"What are we going to do, Jonathan? With Lex at his side, Clark could very well succeed in taking over, destroying, the world."

"Martha, I don't know. Without the green kryptonite to stop him, Clark is unstoppable."

"How about this. . .Bruce Wayne person, in Gotham? Doesn't he have an in with Batman? Maybe we can call him to help."

"I don't think Batman alone can stop Clark, but maybe he knows some other. . .vigilanties, who can help. Maybe some sort of team can stop Clark." Jonathan answered.

"The first step is to call Bruce, or better yet, to go see him."

"Get in the truck, Martha, I'll go get my coat. We're going to Gotham."


	30. Power

Kal arrived at Oliver's address very late that night, and knocked on the door. A very sleepy looking man of about 28 answered it, looking less then pleased.

"Whatdya want?"

"A meeting with Oliver Queen. Find him, now!"

"I am Oliver Queen. What do you want with me?"

"Lex Luthor wants a face to face with you, and what Lex wants, I get. You've got 5 minutes to get dressed." Kal forced his way inside the house, standing, arms crossed, in the foyer.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to demand anything from me? Do you know who I am?"

"Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, set adrift for years in the Pacific Ocean, recently rescued, heir to Queen Industries, yada, yada, yada. Now get dressed, unless you want to meet with Lex in your. . .Tweety Bird pajamas." Oliver gave him a withering look, and slowly stomped upstairs. Kal, not trusting in the least, engaged his super-hearing, making sure Oliver didn't call anyone, like the cops or private security. Oliver didn't, and a few seconds later, he came back downstairs, with a gun in his hands, but he was dressed properly.

"I'd like you to get the hell out of my house, whoever you are."

"Or what, you'll shoot me? Is that supposed to scare me, somehow?" Kal smirked at Oliver, and before Oliver knew what was happening, Kal supersped towards him, grabbed the gun, and stepped back. Oliver stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How. . ."

"Magic." Kal smirked again, before hitting Oliver lightly on the head, knocking him out. He grabbed him, and sped out of the house, taking to the skies.

Gotham City, Wayne Manor

"Yes, um, we're. . .we're here to see Bruce Wayne. It's a matter of great importance."

"What are your names?" Alfred asked them, glancing down at his clipboard.

"Jonathan and Martha Kent."

"You may come on into the mansion. Bruce has requested you be given immediate entry."

"Thank you." Jonathan said, smiling at the butler, walking inside, followed by Martha.

"Mr. Jonathan and Mrs. Martha Kent, sir." Alfred led them into the sitting room, before departing with a bow.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. What brings you here?"

"Our son. . .is um, he is . . ."

"Let me help you out, Jonathan. Your son, Clark Kent, aka Superman, has turned evil, and has joined forces with one Lex Luthor, and are in the process of destroying the immediate area, and soon, the world."

"Well, yes, how did you know?"

"Clark came to visit, shall we say."

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"Only my pride, Jonathan. He and Lex. . .forced me to sign over my company to them. Luckily, I still have a sizeable bank account offshore, so I'm not totally helpless."

"We think he is . . . under the influence of red kryptonite, although he denied it. Red kryptonite strips away all of his conscience, he acts on impulse, all his negative emotions come bubbling to the surface. And. . .we . . . god, Jonathan!" Martha sobbed, burying her head in Jonathan's chest.

"We think Clark may have turned Lex back, Bruce. And that thought scares us more then anything else." Jonathan said, looking Bruce squarely in the eyes. For his part, Bruce was seldom shocked by much, but that theory certainly shocked him. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

"Look, I . . . I know how much Lex has changed this past year, and how much you. . .you want to believe in him, but the possibility remains he is controlling Clark. He knows your sons secret, how much of a stretch would it be to assume Lex is behind this?"

"I don't think Lex would. . .be this blatant. Besides, Clark is immune to the green kryptonite. Lex wouldn't be able to engineer something to immunize Clark this quickly. It's got to be someone else, someone with the power and money. . ."

"I'll be honest, Jonathan. I don't see any way of stopping him, not by myself. Perhaps you would allow me to call in two of my friends?"

Luthorcorp

"Hello, Oliver. So nice to see you again, old buddy. Thanks for coming on such, um, short notice." Lex grinned, sitting behind his desk.

"What is this, Lex? I don't appreciate being hauled from my home to Metropolis. Especially not like this. Explain yourself."

"I'd like to discuss a merger of equals."

"And you couldn't just call me over the phone? I don't think so, Lex. I'm very happy running Queen Industries as an independent entity. We're a west coast operation, anyway. We couldn't handle reporting to someone who can't visit us and see our progress on a regular basis. So my answer is no." Kal cleared his throat from behind Oliver's chair.

"I think you should, um, reconsider your answer, Oliver. Before Kal here takes it personally."

"Business under duress, Lex? I don't work well like that."

"Learn." Kal grunted out, crossing his arms and staring down at Oliver.

"Or you'll do what, you misguided excuse for a superhero?"

"I'll make sure you don't get a chance to. . .discuss business again, for a very long time."

"Here is the contract, Oliver. Standard Mergers and Acquistions contract, I highly recommend you sign it, while you still retain use of your fingers."

"Lex. . .I have to think about my shareholders, my. . .the people who work for me."

"They won't be affected, too much. And Luthorcorp stock is doing extremely well right now. I don't think you have much choice other than to sell to me, Oliver. I'm offering 30 over market, 65 cash, 35 stock. The enterprise value of your business alone is only 10 over market. It's a very generous offer."

"No deal, Lex." Lex glanced over at Kal, who smirked before grabbing Oliver and hauling him to his feet.

"Sign it, or you'll be going splat on the concrete outside." Kal snarled. Oliver looked at Kal, and saw the rage and anger in his eyes, and quickly signed the contract, shoving it towards Lex.

"I hope you rot in hell, you magnamous prick!" he yelled, storming out of the office.

"Well done, Kal."

"As always." Kal smirked as he flew out the window. Lex stood up, and watched him disappear in the distance. He sat down heavily and looked at the contract Oliver had just signed, effectively ending their friendship. He slowly shook his head.

'This isn't worth the loss of friends, or potential friends. I can't do this anymore, not when I've come so far in the past few months. Clark brought me back from the brink, I can't do this to him, either. He can't stay like this forever, someone will eventually get him off red kryptonite, and when they do, he'll be ridden with guilt.'

'NO! Everything you've ever wanted is sitting right in front of you, don't throw it away! Together with Kal, you can take over the world! Show Dad what you can do, Lex. Don't be weak. You've got true power sitting in the palm of your hands. Don't be an idiot.'

'When Clark comes back, I'll use this on him, and find that red kryptonite and get it away from him.' Lex thought to himself, opening his lead lined drawer and retrieving a piece of pure green kryptonite.

'You're throwing it all away, Lex.'

'No, I'm saving myself, and my friend.' Having won this internal battle of wills, Lex walked out to his outer office, and instructed Emily to admit Clark without hesistation.

"And call me when he arrives." Lex said, pulling out his cell phone. Then he walked into another part of the building, hoping his plan worked. Hoping he wasn't too late to save his best friend.

Wayne Manor

"Meet my friends Bart Allen, aka the Flash, and Princess Diana, aka, Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman. Bart, Diana, these are Clark's parents, Jonathan and Martha."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"Nice to see you guys again, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent."

"You've met?" Bruce asked, looking from Bart to the Kents.

"Yeah, during Clark's senior year, Bart stopped by and. . .livened things up a bit." Jonathan smiled at the young man, impressed that he'd turned things around for himself, and used his gifts for good, now.

"Anyway, we're hear because Bruce claims Superman has turned evil, and is plotting with Lex Luthor to take over the world? And what do you and Mrs. Kent have to do with any of this?" Diana asked, looking at the Kents, confusedly.

"Um, they're close friends of Superman's, by extension of Clark Kent. Clark is their son, and Clark and Superman are close friends." Bruce said, swooping in and saving the Kents.

"How are we supposed to go up against Superman?" Bart asked, sitting down.

"I don't know. Rumor has it that his weakness is green kryptonite." Bruce said, looking over at the Kents.

"Clark told us that once he got wind of the situation, he contacted Superman, and tried using green kryptonite, but it was as effective as gravel. Somehow, Superman has gained immunity to the kryptonite." Martha said, looking pensive.

"So without a weakness, what do we do, knock him around?" Diana snarked, levelling a gaze at Bruce.

"Why not? You're about as strong as he is. See if you can find whatever is altering his personality, and get rid of it." Bruce responded.

"Look, before we do anything, why don't we go see Lex? Maybe he can be convinced that what he's doing is wrong." Jonathan said, looking around the room.

Luthorcorp

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Kent just entered your office, what shall I do?" Emily said, over the phone.

"Nothing, don't disturb him in any way, I'm on my way up." Lex quickly sprinted to the elevator, and pressed the correct button, then waited while the elevator sprang upwards. Upon arriving at the proper floor, Lex calmly walked into his outer office.

"How long has he been waiting, Emily?"

"About two minutes. I wanted to wait before calling you."

"You did the right thing." Lex assured her, walking into the office.

"Lex, I was worried you wouldn't make it. Wouldn't want anything to. . .upset our plan." Lex smiled as he looked at Kal.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm sorry, Clark."

"Clark? Clark was a weak pathetic excuse for a man. I'm not Clark, I thought you knew that, Lex. And what are you sorry for? Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?"

"Clark is the name of your true self, you've just forgotten. And yeah, this is everything I've always wanted, but I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry for this." Lex brought out the piece of 100 pure kryptonite, knowing that he was shattering all of his dreams, for his friend. Again. This time, he hoped for a thank you, last time, it had been impossible. However, much to Lex's horror, Clark simply reached out his hand, and the kryptonite flew into it. He crushed it into dust, laughing maniacally all the while.

"You weakling! Lionel was right about you all along, you have a conscience which will always hinder you." Kal shouted, rounding on Lex, who put his hands up in a feeble attempt at defense.

"Clark. . .I. . ." Kal smirked as he grabbed Lex and hauled him up, glaring into his eyes.

"You're lucky I need you." Kal said, throwing Lex, hard, into the bookcase, instantly knocking the billionaire out. He then strolled to the door, turned, and looked at the broken body of his one time friend.

"Checkmate, Lex." Kal smirked as he walked out of Lex's office.


	31. Betrayal

"I think he's coming around, Martha. Lex? Lex, son?" Jonathan said, slowly wiping Lex's face down with a rag.

"D. . .Dad?" Lex slurred as he slowly, painfully, opened his eyes.

"No, it's Jonathan Kent. Take it easy, looks like Clark got pretty mad at you. You feeling OK?"

"I tried stopping him, I realized I was becoming everything he tried saving me from, twice. I'm . . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just. . . I became power hungry, I saw my dreams laid out in front of me, and I pounced."

"We will be discussing this later, Lex. Although, given the circumstances, I'm not sure what any of us could've done, with him being immune to the green kryptonite." Jonathan said, fixing Lex with a very stern look. Lex glanced down, feeling ashamed for letting Jonathan down.

"I'm sorry." Lex whispered.

"Not as sorry as you should be, you still used him, Lex. Used him for your own twisted, sick goals! What kind of a friend is that?" Bruce asked, looking at Lex with an expression of annoyance and disappointment.

"A friend who sees the err of his ways." Lex answered, looking up at Bruce, holding his arms out.

"I don't know what more I can say, Bruce."

"Lex! I found someone intere. . ." Kal opened the door and looked inside.

"A party? Why wasn't I invited? Hello, Jonathan, Martha. Bruce, so nice to see you again." Kal grinned as he dragged Lucas into the room, shoving him against Lex's desk.

"I found him trying to get top execs to sell their stock to him. Not hard to guess who is behind this, Lex. What shall we do with him?"

"Get the list from him, and let him go." Lex said, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You are weak, Lex. Let him go, so he can do this again?" Kal walked in further, and grabbed Lucas.

"If you ever try this again, rest assured, your life will not be worth living." Kal snarled, grabbing the paper out of Lucas' jacket, and then throwing him out of the room.

"Clark! Son, you don't know how dangerous you've become. Take that necklace off."

"I didn't listen to you at the farm, what in the hell makes you think I'll listen now?" Kal asked, stepping closer to Jonathan. Lex got in between them, quickly.

"Look, Kal, I was wrong, this. . .this isn't right. None of this is right. You have to take off that necklace, right now." While Lex was talking, Bruce was inching closer to Clark, who turned around, and grabbed Bruce, launching him across the room, headfirst into the bookcase, knocking him out, instantly.

"CLARK KENT!" Jonathan yelled.

"I AM NOT Clark Kent! He never existed, you stupid farmer! He is just the weak shell you created because you couldn't handle the power I represented." Kal yelled, superspeeding out of the room.

"Bruce?" Martha asked, quickly rushing across the room, where Bruce was slowly coming around, groaning.

"I don't think provoking him was the best idea I've ever had." He said, sitting up too quickly and seeing stars.

"You tried. But honey, you knew nothing would help in this instance." Martha said, helping Bruce into a sitting position.

"Nothing. Bah." Lex said, determination flashing through his eyes. He walked out of the office.

"Keep Clark busy!" Lex yelled behind him, heading for the elevators.

"Where is. . .where is he going?" Bruce mumbled, holding his head.

"I don't know. Lex has a plan, but I wish he'd tell us what it was."

Kal's POV

"That was fun." Kal said, eyeing the jewelry he'd just stolen from Gotham City Jelwlers.

"It will be more fun for us, taking it back, Clark." Kal turned, and saw yet another person from his past, Bart Allen, with some bimbo.

"I see you finally hooked up with a random chick, Bart. Tell you what, why don't you join me? I know you enjoy this sort of thing. What about it? World's fastest man, combined with the world's strongest? That should prove interesting."

"No deal." Bart eyed Clark, looking for any of the red rocks Jonathan had told them about.

"That's a mistake, Bart. You may be faster then me on the ground, but. . .in the air. . ." Kal grinned larconically as he took off, heading straight up, soon out of their sights. Diana grabbed Bart and took off, following Kal, barely about to keep up.

"You believe Jonathan when he mentioned the red kryptonite?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen Clark around the stuff, but from what Jonathan told us, this has all the makings of red kryptonite. I don't know what we're going to do about it, though. He's too strong, too powerful."

"Maybe for you, Speedy, but not for me!"

"Excuse me, do I look like a mouse?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Funny. Look, he's landing!" Diana quickly landed in behind him, and Bart speed off to hide himself behind a tree, hoping for an opening.

"You followed me? What do you want, a night with Smallville's most non-eligible bachelor?" Kal turned and glared at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, Clark. Now why don't you hand the necklace over to me and come home?"

"No can do, honey. Lex and I have to finish some business."

"We've got unfinished business of our own, Clark." She signalled to Bart, and he jumped out from behind the tree.

"Clark!" he yelled, zipping between trees. Kal turned and started towards him, intending to get the easier target out of the way. Diana slowly walked up behind him, before grabbing him in a bear hug and flipping them over, landing with her on top. Kal easily reversed her grip, throwing her off him.

"Is that all you've got?" Kal smirked, as he stalked over to Wonder Woman, hoisting her in the air. She was breathing hard, but otherwise showed little ill effects from the fight.

"No." She answered, reversing Kal's grip on her and flinging him into the forest.

"Strong girl."

"Stronger then you!"

"That, I doubt." Kal supersped to her, picked her up and threw her high in the air, smirking as she landed hard on the forest ground.

Kawatche Caves

"Jor-El!" Lex called, walking into the caves.

"Yes, human."

"Something's wrong with Clark, and I need to get to the Fortress to help him!"

"Step 3 meters forward, human. And prepare yourself." Lex did as told, and felt a tremendous jolt, there was a big flash of light, and then nothing.

Kal's POV

"You are indeed to be pitied, Clark. Look around at what you've done!" Bart yelled, zipping away from a very enraged Clark Kent.

"You don't know me well, do you. Does it look like I care?" Kal suddenly zipped off, colliding into Bart.

"How. . ." Bart whispered.

"I know you, however. And how you think." Kal smirked down into Bart's face, before picking him up.

"Hey, tall, dark and menacing, try picking on someone your own size!" Wonder Woman yelled. Kal threw Bart away, into a tree, before turning and smiling at Wonder Woman.

"Wanna go again, baby? All right, we can go all night." Kal smirked, speeding towards her, but leaping over her at the last minute. He grabbed her, flipped her over his shoulder, and as if he were throwing a javelin, flung Wonder Woman through the forest. Tree snapped as she flew into them, but she gained control of her unplanned flight, turned herself around, and headed for Bart.

"How pathetic. I've suddenly lost interest. But to keep you busy. . ." Kal grinned as he set fire to all the surrounding forest, before turning and flying away.

Fortress of Solitude

"Now, let's see here. . .where would Clark. . ." Lex thought aloud, wandering through the Fortress. He noticed an edge of paper sticking out from an oddly placed ice crystal.

"What's behind this?"

"Kal-El's qastry."

"Qastry?"

"The English translation is safe, human."

"Open it. And my name is Lex."

"Lex. The safe is now open." Lex quickly shuffled through the papers, finding the one he wanted quickly.

"I need to go back to the caves, now!" Lex said, running back into the main room, holding the paper.

"Prepare yourself." There was the same flash of light and jolt, followed by the nothingness.

Caldor Woods

"Bart? Are you OK?"

"Uggghhh. . .what happened?"

"Nevermind that. I need you to speed to any water source near here, and get a ton of water back here."

"On my way." Bart sped off, looking for any open lakes. He found one, only a couple hundred feet from the forest, so quickly jumped into the middle, and ran around in a small circle, quickly creating a water spout. He got as much as he could, then ran as fast as he'd ever run, back towards the forest. Upon arrival, he dashed in, splashing the trees with water. He repeated the maneuver until the fire was put out. Then he slumped to the ground.

"Need. . .food. . ." he gasped. Wonder Woman nodded, quickly grabbing him and flying back to Smallville, heading for the Talon.

Kawatche Caves

"Thanks." Lex threw behind him, racing out of the caves and to his Benz. He slid into the driver's seat, and peeled out, racing back to Metropolis. When he got there, he followed the directions from the paper he'd found in the Fortress, ending up at a non-descript building in the middle of the daily hustle and bustle that was Metropolis. He got out of his car and raced around it, heading into the building. He strolled through the front doors, finding himself in the receptionists area.

"Can I help you, sir?" Lex looked towards the voice, and strode toward the woman.

"I am . . ." Lex glanced around, making sure no one was listening.

"I'm looking for STAR Labs. I understand Superman has some association with that organization."

"I'm sorry, sir, I know of no such organization."

"I know you need to keep that whole operation on the down low, but I need your help." Lex said, reaching into his coat and pulling out the paper he'd gotten from Superman's fortress. He handed it to the woman, who took it, and quickly skimmed it.

"Where did you. . ."

"Time is short, we need to get to your lab, I'll explain on the way." Lex put an arm around the woman, and she turned, walking with him.

"Do you know Superman's true identity?" he asked.

"Yes."

"His real identity. Who his alter-ego is."

"Yes, we do. We needed to know, in order to assist him."

"Very well. Clark has. . . been influenced, by, what I am assuming is, a variant of red kryptonite. The stone in his necklace is purple. I don't know how or why it was created, but he's gained an immunity to the green kryptonite. I need some way of stopping him, and I need it now!"

"Calm down, Lex. Just calm down. We'll help you."

"KITTY? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, now. After spending a couple of years wasting away in the science labs in Luthorcorp, working on god knows how many illegal, immoral projects, I came somewhere where I can make a difference. What are you doing here?"

"Superman gave me a second. . .third chance at greatness. I'm here to make sure he doesn't fall to the same darkness I did."

"You sound sincere. All right, tell us everything about his behavior since you noticed the purple stone."

Talon

"I need some food, now!" Wonder Woman yelled, supporting Bart, who was looking paler and paler by the second.

"I'll be right with you, Wonder Woman." Yelled a waitress. She loaded up on high-sugar products, and headed for the table.

"It's for the Flash. He is running low on carbs." Bart grabbed the closest piece of food, and chowed down. In seconds, the entire plate was empty.

"More, please." He requested. She rushed a second plate to him, and after finishing it, he looked more like himself.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to bring some money the next time I'm in town." Flash smiled.

"No money needed, just continue doing what you do."

"Andy Martinez! Stop flirting with the Flash and get over here. Table 4 needs a refill!"

"My friend. What a slavedriver. But, I do get half his paycheck for helping out." Wonder Woman laughed, and Bart smirked.

"That's some deal. We'd better watch out, she'll swindle us out of something." Bart grinned.

"Like that necklace you have on, speed-boy?" Wonder Woman shot back. Andy grinned, before hastening back to the counter.

STAR Labs

"And that's everything that's happened since that damn necklace." Lex said, rubbing his head as he looked up at the two ladies, Kitty Faulkner and Eva Swann, who had, aside from a few questions, allowed him to tell his tale.

"You took advantage of one you would call friend? Such a friend Clark doesn't need." Eva said, glancing at the bald billionaire.

"Spare me the sanctimonious platitudes, Eva. Can you help him?"

"Yes, yes, I believe we can. If what we believe this purple kryptonite is, we certainly can help him."

"Do it. I'm going to go try and contain Clark until we're ready for you."

"Give us your cell phone number, we will call you when it is time." Kitty said. Lex nodded, and handed her a card.

"Kitty. . ."

"Goodbye, Lex." Lex nodded, and walked out of the room, heading back upstairs.

Luthorcorp headquarters

"Look, Bruce, if we can't convince you to come back with us to the farm, at least let us stay with you in Gotham. With your injuries, you shouldn't be left alone." Martha said.

"Thank you, but Alfred can take care of me. I don't want to impose. Besides, apparently, Lex has a plan, and whenever this ends, Clark is going to need you. From what I know of him, he is going to be seriously messed up mentally about all of this."

"He's right, Martha. We have to go back to the farm."

"Not yet, sir. No telling where Clark is. You should stay out of sight until the all clear is sounded."

"I will not abandon my son, just because of this. I've stood by him through everything, and this time will be no different!" Jonathan said. Martha nodded, a determined look in her eyes. They both headed out of the office, and took an elevator to the ground floor.

Kent Farm

"Clark? I know you're here, Clark. The barn's got a nice new door." Lex said, cautiously walking around a corner of said barn. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his throat, and shoved him against the wall.

"I'm glad you're here, Alex, I have a new business proposition for you." Kal glared into Lex's eyes, before dragging him towards the house.

"Cll. . .Clark, please, stop this! You don't have to do this, not anymore." Lex managed to choke out.

"Oh, give it a break, baldie. I give you a chance at greatness, and you listen to the weak fodder from people like Jonathan and Martha. No wonder Lionel is disappointed in you." Kal snarled, dragging Lex up the stairs.

"Why hurt me?" Lex asked, trying to shield his ribs from any further damage.

"Because you are a weak, pathetic fool who deserves no better." Kal picked Lex up and put him down rather harshly, into a chair.

"Sign the contract, Lex." Kal said, shoving a piece of paper in front of Lex.

"What. . .what is this? There's no way I'm giving Luthorcorp to you! NO WAY, Clark." Kal made a 'tsk-tsk' sound, looking at Lex.

"Now, Lex, be sensible. Is Luthorcorp worth, say, your life? I didn't think so." Kal smiled lazily, before lightly punching Lex in the stomach, which was enough to double Lex over the table.

"Now, don't make me do more, Alex, just sign the contract." Lex shook his head, struggling to his feet.

"You're more dangerous then you can possibly know, Clark. Stop this right now, before someone does end up seriously hurt."

"Awwww, like this?" Kal let some false sympathy into his voice, before punching Lex in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out, and sending Lex reeling to the floor.

"Just sign the contract, Lex, don't make me hurt you anymore."

"You win, Clark. But just remember, everyone has a weakness. Even if you don't think so, right now. I will reclaim this empire you've stolen from me. Watch your back, Clark!" Lex said, blood dripping from his mouth, as he signed the contract. He threw it in Clark's face.

"I would love to see that day come, Lex, I really would. You are such a weak fool. No idea what real power is. I HOLD REAL POWER, not you." Kal picked Lex up again, and for good measure, threw him out of the house. Lex landed awkwardly, and he saw Clark's devious smile as he glanced over the contract, which gave him total control of Luthorcorp. Lex nodded, struggled once more to his feet, and limped badly to his car, getting in an driving away from the farm. Halfway from the farm to the castle, his cell phone rang.

"He. . .hello?" Lex gasped into the phone, spitting blood out onto the passenger's side seat.

"Lex? It sounds like you're missing a few pieces of your mouth. What happened?" Kitty asked, concern in her voice.

"Nevermind that. Do you have a solution to our problem?"

"Yes, I believe we've found a way to . . . weaken Clark in his current state. We are testing it on a sample of his blood, if it is successful, we will call you."

"OK, thanks for keeping me informed." Lex hung up and roared into the mansion's driveway. He limped out of the car, heading into the mansion.

"Greg! Run me a hot bath, I'll be upstairs shortly. And call Toby." Lex shouted out, heading for his elevator. He got in and pressed a secret button, heading for the sub-basement of the mansion.

Kent Farm

"Clark was here. Look at the blood on the floor." Jonathan said, wiping it up with a towel and throwing it in the garbage.

"Three guesses who was here with him, trying to atone for his preceived mistakes." Martha answered, sighing as she saw the blood trail leading out the kitchen door.

"I don't need three guesses. Poor Lex, if he's with Clark, and he's turned on Clark, he is in deep trouble. I only hope he can act worth a damn until we figure out what we're going to do." Jonathan sat down heavily in a chair.

"Lex can take care of himself, Jonathan. And I hope he knows what he's going up against, this is Superman, essentially."

"Lex held his own against Superman for 5 years. I never thought I'd hope he could beat our son, but that's exactly what I hope for."

"If anyone can do it, Jonathan, it's Lex."

Lex's mansion

Lex sighed as he entered the room.

"I was going to turn this thing into a wasteland. Now I'm glad I didn't." Lex said out loud, looking at everything he'd accumlated over the years. Every shred of evidence concerning Superman, and what his true identity might be. The Kryptonian shield on Superman uniform, the different forms of kryptonite he'd encountered, the weird effects on people in Smallville, it was all here. It was as if his fascination with Clark Kent had morphed into his fascination of Superman. And he'd never dreamed, in his wildest dreams, that they'd be one and the same. He had inklings, but never thought he'd be correct. He slowly walked into the room, gazing at all of his items.

"How do I do it? How can I outthink, outsmart, out. . .muscle, the strongest being on the planet?" he was drawn to a particular box, one which contained a truly magical item. He opened the box, and looked at the black kryptonite. With that, he could unleash someone who could outfox Superman, with no problems. The one problem with that, how would they get back together, if such a thing were possible, anyway. Lex shook his head, unwilling to take such a gamble.

"No, I will have to rely on STAR Labs, and hope they have the answer." Lex said, closing the box, putting it back into his safe, and then heading out of the room. He locked it up, and then boarded the elevator, heading for his room, on the third floor.

Lionel's warehouse

"You failed!" Lionel yelled, rounding on Lucas.

"Clark was there, Dad. He could've killed me, but Lex stepped in and stopped him. I'm lucky I got out of there with my life."

"I wouldn't call it lucky, son. You have a destiny, one that Lex can't possibly dream of. Come with me, time is short." Lionel put an arm around Lucas and led him to the limo parked in front of the warehouse.

"Granville." Lionel said to the driver, smiling tightly at Lucas. Lucas returned the smile with a hesistant one of his own.

"Why are we going to Granville, father?"

"Everything will be revealed in time, Lucas. Have patience. You do trust me, don't you? After all I've done for you. . ."

"Of course I trust you, Dad. Come on, let me in on what you've got planned. The cloning process worked?"

"You shall see, son. It will mean a new beginning for both of us!"

Kent Farm

"I just got off the phone with Lex's butler. Lex is fine, resting, he doesn't want to alarm us, but he does want us to go to the mansion, as soon as we can."

"All right, lets get going, then." Jonathan grabbed his coat, and Martha followed her husband out to the truck.

"What if nothing can bring our Clark back?" Martha asked, looking at Jonathan.

"Don't talk like that, honey. Clark is still in there, otherwise, don't you think some people would be very dead right now? Like Lex. . .Lucas. . .Lionel. . .Bruce, others. Our son is still alive, and it's up to us to find him, and bring him home to us." They pulled into Lex's driveway, and got out.

"Welcome. I have a plan for our situation. . ." Lex began, walking out of the house

"Lex, you're limping! How badly did Clark hurt you?" Martha gasped, rushing to Lex's side. Lex brushed her off and turned, walking back into the mansion.

"I have a bruised upper quad, a twisted ankle, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured jaw. Not a bad night, when you anger the most powerful person on the planet." Lex led them into his office, and he sat behind his desk.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Jonathan asked, fixing Lex with a concerned look.

"Yes, I have." Lex smiled tightly, sure that their definitions of 'doctor' were not anywhere near one another.

"What is this plan you're talking about, Lex?" Martha asked, leaning forward.

"I don't want to . . . get your hopes up, and then have the plan fail. I just wanted to inform you of the fact that I do have a plan. I'd suggest you go back to the farm, and await Clark's arrival."

"Lex, I don't think you want to be telling us how to handle our son." Jonathan said.

"I'm your only hope, Mr. Kent. Without me, Clark will soon take over the world. You need me. And I need you. I need you to cooperate with me, please. Just trust me. Go home, get ready for Clark's arrival."

"OK, Lex. I just hope you know what you're doing." Martha said, placing a hand on Jonathan's arm, and leading him out of the room.

"I hope I do, too." Lex said. A few minutes after the Kents left, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lex? It's a go."

"On my way." Lex hung up, put his cell in his pocket, and ran from his office, heading for his garage. He got into his fastest car, the Lamborghini, and tore out of the driveway, racing to Metropolis.

Luthorcorp

"Mr. Kent. . .Mr. Luthor isn't in his office. I don't think he wants you. . ." Kal, tired of the incessant blabbing of Emily, concentrated on a water cooler, and sent it flying directly into her head, knocking her out.

"Boring conversation anyway." Kal smirked, walking into Lex's office and starting to rearrange the décor.

STAR Labs

Lex arrived at the building, and discreetly headed down the long passagway, into the secret elevator, and took it to the secret facility.

"Lex! You got here quickly." Kitty said, turning around and looking at her sexy former boss.

'Sexy? Did I think of Lex Luthor as sexy?' she thought to herself.

"Do you have . . . whatever it is?"

"Yes, it's here." Kitty recovered herself and led him to a table, where a lead box sat. Lex stood over it, contemplating it for a moment.

"Lex? The sooner you grab it, the sooner this ends."

"I don't want to hurt him, Kitty. If green kryptonite hurts Clark, I can't imagine what this concoction you've come up with can do."

"Now is not the time to be sentimental, Mr. Luthor. In his present condition, Clark Kent can destroy the world, in less time then it takes you to drive from Smallville to Metropolis in your nice shiny Lamborghini. You must do this, now." Lex nodded, with a grim expression on his face.

"Lets see what the world's smartest minds have created for our problem." Lex opened the box, staring in disbelief at the contents.

"Orange. . .what, kryptonite? Why?"

"Think for a minute, let your inner scientist out." Kitty smiled at him.

"Purple kryptonite must have red in it. Red plus blue is purple. So. . .this orange must be a hybrid of. . .green and. . .yellow?" Lex smiled as he looked up at Kitty.

"I think you missed your true calling as a scientist, Lex. You nailed it."

"What kind of effect are we talking about here, Kitty?"

"Since the purple kryptonite affects him more severely then the red, we can expect the same impact with this orange, with respect to the green. We tested this using Clark's blood, and the purple kryptonite, and found it did work, but we don't know to what degree. It won't kill him, or hurt him premanently, that's for sure."

"Well, I'm all for field testing." Lex said, picking up the lead box and walking out of the room.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"I have a feeling I'll be needed it. Thank you, Kitty, for everything." Lex smiled back at her, before taking the elevator up to the ground floor. He sighed as he got into his car, heading for Luthorcorp, knowing that's where Clark would be. Once he arrived, he walked up to his office, and saw the receptionist's desk empty.

'What did Clark do to her?' he wondered, pulling out the orange kryptonite and putting it in his pocket. Then he walked into his office. He saw Kal moving the furniture around, and smirked, ready to regain control of the situation.

"I wouldn't do that, quite yet, CLARK."

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Lex. This sudden morality bug seems to be a problem. I didn't think you'd be firmly committed to our common task, so I had to take over for you. Nothing personal, just business." Kal said, turning his evil grin on Lex. Lex returns the smile and nods.

"Of course, Clark. I totally understand." As Lex walked forward, Clark grimaced a bit, and took a step back. Lex, seeing this, smirked.

"I'm sorry, Clark. It took me a visit from a prominent superhero to realise my dreams of world domination were ill-founded. You'll have to settle for me." Lex said, walking steadily towards Clark, who backed up until he hit a wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kal asks.

"This." Lex yelled, tackling Clark to the floor, with the orange kryptonite rock firmly in his hand.

"LEX...PLEASE...you can't do this! We can be unstoppable." Clark screamed, as Lex grabbed the purple kryptonite necklace. Lex stopped for a moment, staring down at Clark.

"Yeah. . .we could be." He said, pausing to think. He started to get up, started to let himself be taken in by the allure of real power, but he quickly realized real power wasn't gained through fear, but loyalty. And this. . .this wasn't loyalty. After a moment, he shook his head.

"We could've been, Clark. But it wasn't meant to be this way. You weren't meant to be this way." Lex said, sighing once. He pulled the necklace harshly, and snapped it off Clark's neck. He got up, backing away from Clark, who lay on the floor, breathing heavily. He opened the top drawer of his desk, putting the necklace and the kryptonite rock in, next to his collection of other kryptonite variants.

"Lex..." Clark wasn't sure what, if anything, he could say to Lex. Lex, for his part, looked expectantly at him.

"I...I'm sorry doesn't begin to cover it."

"No, but then again, it wasn't really you, was it? And while we're on the subject of apologies, I could be offering up my own for being so . . . weak. I let my past influence the way I dealt with this. . .with you. I should not have taken advantage of you, Clark. So we'd just end up cancelling each other out." Lex smiled, letting Clark know things would be OK.

"No, it really wasn't me. . .but in a way, it was. So my apology stands. I guess...I'll have to explain this to Bruce and Oliver. At least you know enough to forgive me. But Lex, what I did...especially to you, is unforgiveable."


	32. Aftermath

"You've got other people you need to apologize to, Clark. Oliver is staying with Bruce, so you can kill two birds with one stone." Lex said, nodding once. Inside, he was killing himself with guilt, and shame. That he was still capable of the rancit deceit which had once earned him a black mark in Clark's book. . .was highly disturbing.

"Lex, I. . .are you sure?"

"Tell them I've ripped up the contracts, of course. Their companies are safe." Clark was the one who nodded, this time. He slowly got up off the floor, and flew out the window, leaving Lex alone with his thoughts. Lex sighed, before picking up the phone and calling the Kents.

"J. . .Mr. Kent?" Lex asked, in a small voice.

"Lex? Is that you? Is everything all right?" Jonathan answered the phone.

". . ." how do you tell someone's father that you rescued his son from a life of crime that you aided and abetted a short time ago?

"Lex? Son, did everything work out?"

". . ." Son. He wasn't worthy of that, not from Jonathan, not from anyone. Not after all the things he'd done, the friendships he'd buried. . .the lifes he'd ruined. Clark's, Bruce's, Oliver's Jonathan's, Martha's, Diana's, Bart's, countless others.

"Lex, I know it's you. How is Clark, son?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lex yelled, tears now hotly flowing freely down his face. On the other end of the phone, Jonathan could hear Lex's breath hitching. He got extremely worried, extremely fast.

"Lex, did he hurt you?"

'No' Lex thought to himself. 'I hurt myself.'

"No. . .he. . .and I. . .he's OK. He's himself." Lex hung up the phone, unable to handle talking, or listening, to Jonathan any longer.

"Who was that, Jonathan?" Martha asked, coming downstairs.

"Lex. He. . .he was crying. Apparently, his plan worked, but Clark must not be there. Martha, I'm going to go to Luthorcorp, check up on Lex. You wait here, in case Clark comes home."

"Jonathan. . .be nice to Lex. This isn't his fault."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Jonathan grabbed his jacket, and keys, kissed his wife goodbye, and then headed for the truck.

Wayne Manor

"Sir, Superman is approaching the mansion." Alfred reported.

"Not much we can do about it, is there? Just hope to reason with him, somehow. He's already got our companies, what more could he want?" Clark, who had heard the whole thing, banked down and knocked on the door.

"Bruce? Oliver? Can I come in, please?" Clark shouted through the door.

"Doors open. Besides, it's your mansion now, KAL." Bruce yelled. Clark winced, but nonetheless, opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Lex, um, he told me to tell you guys that. . .he ripped up the contracts. Your companies are yours, again. And I. . .I just. . .I want to apologize for what. . .for what happened. I know you need an explanation, and I'm here to give you one."

"Before you start, who got you to see reason? Was it Jonathan, Martha, or Lex?" Bruce asked, levelling Clark with a blank stare.

"Lex. But we'll get there. It started a few days ago. I was at the Planet. . .a package arrived. . ."

Luthorcorp headquarters

"I don't care that he's issued orders that no one is going in to see him. I am, and that's all that matters." Jonathan yelled, walking past the temporary secetary and walking boldly into Lex's office. He stared in disappointment at the sight before him. Lex was sitting, slumping was more accurate, on the floor, several empty decanters surrounded him, and he stank of alcohol.

"G'way. Dunwanna talk." Lex slurred.

"You're not in much condition to talk." Jonathan countered, walking over to sit next to the young man.

"Myfault. Shouldatoldyou. Might'vehelped."

"While I agree you should've told us sooner, none of this is your fault. I'm not even going to try reasoning with you while you're drunk out of your mind. We're going home." Jonathan grabbed Lex's arm and tugged him upright.

"Dunwanna. Martha'll hateme."

"No, she won't. She told me to go easy on you. She understands, Lex. Better then I ever could."

"NO!"

"OK, Lex, OK. We'll go to your mansion." At no sign of opposition, Jonathan led Lex out of the office.

"He's had one too many. I'm going to take him home." Jonathan smiled at the secetary, before pushing Lex into the elevator.

Wayne Manor

". . .And then Lex used that orange kryptonite on me, and got the necklace off. We talked, then I came here."

"So your parents were right, in a sense, it was red kryptonite." Oliver said.

"Magnified to the nth degree. I felt. . .freer then any time on red kryptonite. God, I really fucked up a lot of things, Bruce." Clark put his head down, softly crying.

"Nobody blames you Clark, you were drugged, it wasn't your fault. We need to find out who is responsible for the purple kryptonite, and make sure no more can be manufactured."

"I blame myself, that's enough."

"Did you choose to put on that necklace, and know what would happen if you did? Did you purposefully put on something that you knew would turn you into a dangerous egomaniac? Clark, somebody drugged you. You are not a criminal, you are a victim." Oliver said.

"How can you feel that way after what I did to you, to both of you?"

"Because we are your friends, and we know it wasn't truly you." Bruce answered.

"I can't forgive myself that easily."

"Clark, I've um. . .I've made some decisions, along with Oliver, Bart and Diana. We've decided to gather up all the superheroes that exist, and form a Justice League, to guard against any of us going insane, or being affected as you were, by a mind and emotion altered drug. It's a natural check and balance on us, to ensure we don't get power hungry. We can also mobilize against any planetary threats, and maintain peace and order throughout the world. And we want you to be the unoffical leader."

"I don't deserve that. I don't deserve anything. How can you guys still look at me the same, and not wonder if I'm going to go off the deep end again?"

"Because we have faith in you, Clark. And we have faith in your parents, who raised you to have their morals, their beliefs, and their inner justice system. And we have faith in your friends. Lana, Lois, Pete, and even Lex have proven themselves time after time. But mostly, we've got faith in you, Clark." That got Clark crying even harder. That his friends had faith in him, when he himself didn't. . .it couldn't be possible.

"Where is Lex, Clark?" Bruce asked.

"In his office, I suppose. I dunno."

Kent Farm

"OH, Lex. Honey." Martha said, wrapping Lex in a warm hug.

"Run a hot shower for him, dear." She told Jonathan, leading Lex into the kitchen.

"I made some coffee when Jonathan called and told me you were a bit drunk. Here, make sure to sip it slowly."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Lex asked, looking into the face of . . . kindness and compassion.

"Because everyone makes mistakes, even king sized mistakes. To err is human, to forgive is divine. Everyone deserves a second chance, Lex. Especially our sons friends."

"Thank you." Lex whispered, tears once more freely flowing down his face. Martha rubbed his back, while he slowly drank the coffee.

"Shower is ready." Jonathan said.

"Pull out some of Clark's old clothes, Jonathan."

"Already did. Come on, Lex, lets get you out of those clothes, and into a nice warm shower." Lex got up, and Jonathan led him upstairs, into the bathroom.

Wayne Manor

"I just called Lex's office, no one is answering."

"I'll go. . ."

"Home, Clark. You're going home, talk to your parents. They'll understand far more then you give them credit for."

"I can't, Bruce. They'll. . .they'll hate me."

"Clark, you either go home, on your own, or I drive you. Either way, you're going home."

"Jeesh. I'll go, OK?" Clark snapped, walking out the door and flying towards Smallville.

"Do you think he'll go?" Oliver asked.

"I'd say it's even odds whether he does or not." Bruce answered.

"So why didn't you drive him home?"

"He needs to go on his own. He needs to own up to what happened."

"And what are we going to do?"

"Do some work, and find out who engineered this kryptonite in the first place." Bruce and Oliver headed down to the Batcave, and the super Bat computer.

Kent Farm

Clark set down on the outskirts of the farm, and with his super eyesight, he could see his father tucking Lex into the guest bedroom. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"It's not too late to turn back." Clark rapidly turned in all directions, but didn't see anyone near him.

"Who's there?"

"You know who I am, Clark. I'm the piece of you that rebelled long enough for Lex to save you."

"What do you want?"

"Our parents are hurting, really badly, right now. Lex can fill a void, but only you can completely heal them."

"How, when I'm the one who hurt them, again? You'd be here if it wasn't for me. You'd be here, and they'd have a real son."

"You are a real son, Clark. You are their son. Now go, help them, and help yourself, heal."

"What's your name? I mean. . ."

"I think Mom's always wanted to name me Conner."

"Conner. I like that. I'm. . ."

"Needed inside. Don't be sad, Clark, I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be here." Clark got up from his seated position, and walked steadily towards the little yellow house. He almost turned back when he got to the porch, but a small voice, maybe Conner's, told him to go in, that his parents would never hurt him, or be ashamed. He took a deep breath, and walked into the house.

"Clark? Oh Clark? My baby. . ." Martha screamed, jumping up and hugging him.

"It's OK, Mom, I'm here. I'm all right." Clark was crying, grateful to be home. Jonathan came downstairs, and started at seeing Clark and Martha, hugging.

"Son, when did you. . ."

"Just now, Jonathan." Lex, who'd seen Clark on the outer fringes of the farm, spoke up.

"Dad. . .I. . .I just, I'm just so sorry. I don't know what. . .how to make it up to you." Clark's choked up voice broke once or twice.

"Son, we'll deal with the aftermath of this thing together, as a family. You didn't . . . ask for this to happen. It's not like the last time, Clark. You were, in effect, drugged out of your mind. I promise you, son, we'll get through this."

"He's right, Clark. I think we all need a good night's sleep. Things always look better in the morning."

"I. . .I don't deserve parents as good as you." Clark said, turning and walking slowly upstairs.

"Martha. . ."

"In the morning, Jonathan. Just let them rest, tonight. They've been through a great deal in a short amount of time." Martha hooked her arm around Jonathan's, and together, they walked up to their bedroom.

Early the next morning, Clark awoke to the wonderful aroma's of his Mom's fully cooked breakfast's, and that spurred him out of bed, and into the bathroom. After that, he wandered downstairs, and found Lex, along with his parents, eating a nice hearty breakfast.

"Ummmm. . ." Clark cleared his throat, not sure how to address his family.

"Sit down, Clark. Have some breakfast." Lex said, around a mouthful of pancake.

"But. . ."

"Sit down, son. We will be discussing everything, after breakfast, and your chores." Clark nodded, finally sitting down and digging into the breakfast Martha'd made for him. After he'd eaten to his heart's content, he and Jonathan went outside, and got down to doing the chores, which included fixing all of the damage Kal has inflicted on the barn. Afterwards, Clark and Jonathan went back inside, where Lex was sitting on a couch, Martha opposite him.

"Sit down, next to Lex, son." Jonathan went and sat next to Martha.

"Now, boys, we're going to find out exactly what happened, and you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourselves." Jonathan started. Both Lex and Clark spoke up, denying that they were feeling down.

"Boys, stop talking. Jonathan." Martha said, interrupting the overlapping conversations.

"Thank you, Martha. Now, Clark, how did you get a hold of that necklace in the first place?"

"Supposedly, it was a gift from Lois. And, after the fight we'd had about Jimmy. . .I thought it was a making up gift. So I put it on."

"And then. . .what did you do?" Martha asked, almost scared of the answer. Clark had been extremely violent and on the edge while he'd been at the farm. If that had happened in front of a newsroom full of people. . .

"I made out with Lois, then mouthed off to Perry, and then threw him through his desk. Then I went to withdraw money from my bank account, and bought myself new clothes. Then I went to Luthorcorp. And convinced Lex to abandon his turnaround, and join me in taking over the world."

"And you didn't try and stop him, then?" Jonathan directed at Lex, levelling a stern gaze at the billionaire.

"I did. I knew something was wrong with him, but I. . .he wore me down, Mr. Kent. He kept on talking about my dreams, and how I wanted the ultimate power, and how I'd show up my father. . .and before I knew it, I was. . .I was taken in. For that, I'm truly sorry."

"So then what?"

"I sent Kal. . .Clark to Wayne Manor, to get Bruce, so I could force him to sign over his company, once that was taken care of, Clark went off to do his own thing, and I thought of what to do next. After we got Oliver's company. . .I realized the error of what was going on, the friendships I was throwing away, the trust I'd earned from you, Mr. Kent, finally, I couldn't throw that away, either. And I couldn't allow Clark to become this evil . . . shadow of himself."

"And what did you do after . . . Oliver?" Martha asked, cross with Lex despite herself. It wasn't truly his fault, there was nothing he could've done, had he resisted Clark. Clark would've probably taken Luthorcorp from Lex, and then gone on an even more destructive warpath. Lex, if anything, had bought himself the time needed to find an antidote to the purple kryptonite. She knew all of this, but she couldn't help but being extremely upset and disappointed in Lex's actions.

"I went to steal some jewelry, but Bart and this woman stopped me. Then I flew to Caldor woods, and she flew after me. We fought, and I injured Bart, set the woods on fire, and got away, went back to Luthorcorp."

"Where I confronted him with pure green kryptonite, and was rewarded by getting myself knocked out. I believe you know the rest of the tale."

"Lex, needless to say, I am very disappointed in you, son. You made several colossal mistakes, but. . .you're forgiven. Believe me, I know how badly temptation can render one's judgement. . .suspect. You may have, in fact, by taking up Clark on his offer, saved us all from a very bad fate. You kept him occupied long enough with you, so that you could find an antidote, and get Clark off the purple kryptonite. And Clark. . .son, you were drugged. By who, we don't know yet, but none of this is your fault. We will be calling Perry, and Lois, and Jimmy, and explaining it to them, but this woman and Bart are your responsibility."

"Dad. . .could we maybe have them all over for dinner? I'd rather explain it to everyone, all at once."

"Clark, maybe we should give it a couple of days, son. You and Lex, you need to get back into the groove. Both of you have been. . .affected deeply by this situation, moreso then others, so I'd suggest going about your normal routines. Invite everyone to dinner here, three days from now. And that works out perfectly, because the day after that, is your high school reunion. Give you a chance to unwind, relax a little bit."

"I have to agree with your Dad, Clark. We should try to get back into the swing of things, act normally for a few days. I'm probably the last person anyone wants to hear from, but I'll call Bruce and Oliver, along with Bart and Diana, and invite them over here in 3 days."

"Thank you, Lex." Jonathan said, getting up and shaking hands with the young man.

"Well, I'd better be getting back to the mansion." Lex smiled at everyone, before walking out of the house. He got into his Lamborghini, and roared off the property.

Caldor woods

"That's everything, Wonder Woman. The entire areas is now cleared up." The Flash informed her.

"Good, now, we go back to Bruce and ask him what our next assignment is." Wonder Woman took a hold of Flash, and flew them both towards Gotham. Upon landing on the properties of Wayne Manor, Wonder Woman knocked on the door, and was admitted by Alfred.

"Good evening, lady and gentleman. Masters Bruce and Oliver are in the drawing room." Diana nodded, changing back into her normal clothes, as Bart had done on the flight in, and then proceeded to walk into the drawing room.

"Caldor Woods are cleaned up, new trees have been planted, and all is quiet. Any news on the Kal/Lex front?" Diana reported.

"It's over. Lex found an antidote, and used it on Clark. Clark was just here, I sent him home to talk with his parents. They've got a lot of work to do to repair all the bridges Lex and Clark burned down in the past few days."

"Did you tell Clark about the Justice League?" Bart asked.

"Yeah, he didn't seem all that thrilled with being named the unoffical leader. But he's still feeling immensely guilty about everything that went down. It's going to be a while before he recovers fully. Mentally, I mean."

"And what about Lex?" Bart asked.

"I haven't heard from Lex since he told us he had a plan. I don't know how he is, or if he even survived the successful attempt of getting the necklace off Clark."

"What is next for us?" Diana asked, pointing to herself and Bart. Despite her initial. . .worry over Bart, and his aloof attitude, she had to admit, grudgingly, that Bart was a great guy to have around in a pinch. He wouldn't ever abandon you, and was extremely reliable. Much like a certain farmboy turned superhero she had a crush on. Not that anyone knew that, of course.

"I've been hearing rumblings of a few more. . .um. . .superheroes around, mostly message boards, gossip columns, nothing concrete. If you could do some research on Arthur Curry and Hal Jordan, that would be great. Maybe pull Clark in on this, let him know we have faith in him." Bruce answered.

"I think it would be wise to allow Clark, and Lex, and everyone from Metropolis and Smallville a few days to . . . recover, first, sir." Alfred said.

"Yes, of course, Alfred. Good thinking."

"We can use the Computer and do our research, Bruce. Besides. . .I. . .I wouldn't know how to talk to Clark, after what he. . .after what we've been through." Diana said.

"I would. I knew him for a few days in Smallville, during his senior year." A phone rang in the house, and Alfred answered it.

"Why don't you and Bart go down to the Cave right now, and start that research? Oliver and I can decide what to do concerning Clark, Lex and everyone else."

"Sir, Lex is on the phone for you." Alfred announced, walking into the room with a phone. Bruce sighed, as Diana and Bart sat back down.

"Luthor. What do you want?" Bruce all but snarled into the phone.

"I guess I deserve that, and much more. Look, I'm not proud of what I did Bruce, but it's done, it's in the past. I'm calling to. . .to invite you to a dinner at the Kents in three days. We're going to discuss the whole thing, and get everything out in the open between all of us."

"Who exactly is this invite for?"

"Everyone. Perry White, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, you, Oliver, this mystery woman Clark mentioned, and Bart."

"We'll be there." Bruce hung up the phone, cutting off Lex's next statement.

"I guess I deserved that, too." Lex said, hanging up the car phone, and pulling into Luthorcorp. Lex got out, and headed for the elevator which would whisk him up to his office. Once he got there, he entered the office, and headed for his desk. He opened the top left drawer, and took out all the various forms of kryptonite he'd been collecting, and put them into a box. Then he packed up the files he had on Superman, the various Kryptonian related artifacts and news reports he'd managed to secure, all of this went into one box. Anything that remotely had to do with Clark, Superman, or any of the various superheroes he'd encountered, he put into that box. When he was done, he lugged the box downstairs, into his car, and then got in, heading back to the mansion. During the long drive over, he kept thinking about how he would approach Clark and tell him that this was not a bad thing, not anymore. It could be the answer, the refuge Clark needed, without going all the way to the damned Arctic. Lex pulled into the driveway of his mansion, and got out. He lifted the box out of the car, and somehow managed to unlock the front door, and get inside.

"Greg, could you please shut the front door?" Lex called out, hurrying to his private elevator. He pushed the secret button for the sub-basement, before sighing in exhaustion. He'd always had a led lined safe in here, but he never thought he'd be protecting Clark from anything inside. More like. . .preventing Clark from seeing inside. He took out the pieces of kryptonite he had, green, red, black, yellow, purple and orange. Then he lined the bookshelves with the folders he had about the language, and all the other information.

"Well, better call Clark and get this over with." Lex said out loud, walking out of the room, locking it, and heading into his private elevator. He headed into his office, and called the Kents.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jonathan. It's Lex, can you spare Clark for a few hours? We've got something to discuss."

"Lex, I'm. . .I'm not sure that's such a good idea. . .with um, everything that's happened the past few days, I think both of you should be . . . resting."

"Mr. Kent, this is very important. Please, I promise I'll send him home by dinner."

"All right, Lex. I'll tell Clark to drop by the mansion." Jonathan hung up. Lex also hung up, and sighed in frustration. On the one hand, he didn't want to tell Clark about this room until things had settled down, but, on the other hand, he needed to tell Clark, so Clark was in the loop, and didn't accuse him of keeping secrets. Lex got up and headed for the front door, knowing Clark would be showing up soon. He wasn't disappointed, as a few seconds later, Clark did show up.

"What's up, Lex?"

"I have. . .something to show you, Clark. You're not going to like this, but I swear, it's to help you, from now on." Lex said, leading the way to his private elevator.

"Lex. . .what have you done?"

"You'll see, Clark." Once the elevator stopped, Lex led Clark to the room, and unlocked it, before walking inside, Clark on his heels. Clark took a few more steps into the room, saw the shield of Superman, along with other . . . artifacts detailing his alter ego's activities, and angrily turned back to Lex.

"You never stopped, did you? You kept on investigating me, even after we weren't friends. This is the result! What the hell are you trying to prove, showing me this!" Clark yelled, rounding on Lex.

"Clark, yes. Yes and more. Much, much more. While we were. . .adversaries, I kept every shred of evidence of your true identity I could find, and it's in this room now. Everything is in this room, every form of kryptonite that I've found, including the purple necklace, and the orange rock I used to stop you. It's all yours, Clark. Think about it, it could be your information room away from the Fortress of Solitude. You could come here, instead of flying all the way to the Arctic."

"You make speeches very well, Lex. How do I know this isn't some sort of. . .trap for me? I've given you information you can use to bring me down." Lex started, and got really mad at that insinuation.

"I could've let you rot on that purple kryptonite drug my father concocted, very easily, Clark. I took you on, and helped you." Lex shouted. Clark nodded.

"You did. You've been known to help people for your own gain before."

"Not this time, not with you, not with anyone, ever again. I swear, Clark, I've changed."

"And this proves it?" Clark held his hands out, taking in the whole room.

"Would I have shown you this, had I not changed?"

"I don't know, would you?"

"No."

"All right. You say this is all mine, and I can use this. How? With a simple lock? Anyone can get past that."

"I've got a retinal eye scan device on the way, it'll be programmed with both of our eye scans, and a password protection system being set up, as well. You need to pick a password for yourself, something only you can know."

"And what will this room serve as, Lex, to you?"

"To me? This room exists to serve us, Clark. We can put together the history of your people on this planet, the language, numerical system. We can test your blood here, we can try to find cures for diseases using your blood, Clark. We can save humanity."

"Lex, I'm not. . .entirely comfortable with this, but I can. . .I can see the benefits of doing this. Look, in the next few weeks, we can work on this room, but right now, please don't add anything, except security."

"Anything you want, Clark."

"And don't tell my parents, they'll freak, two fold. First of all, it's you, secondly, they don't want anything more to do with Jor-El, or anything Kryptonian. So it's best to leave them out of this."

"As you wish, Clark." Lex locked the room behind them, and they boarded the elevator.

"Lex? Thank you for showing me this. I. . .I'm sorry for jumping off the handle."

"No, Clark, it's understandable. I needed to show you now, while it's under construction, rather then when it's finished. You'll be involved in every step, Clark. I promise."

"Thanks, Lex. I need to go home, though." Clark smiled, before checking, and speeding out of the mansion.

Wayne Manor

"You can't seriously be thinking of going to this. . .dinner party." Diana said, walking into the Cave.

"I have absoultely every intention of attending. I want to hear from Lex's mouth why, and how he could leave his supposed best friend in the clutches of a drug." Bruce answered, not looking up from his research.

"For god's sake, Bruce, he held you under duress and STOLE your company from under your nose, all the while, Clark stood there hoping you would say no."

"That monster was not Clark, do you understand me?" Bart asked, staring straight at his. . .friend.

"Keep telling yourself it wasn't Clark who threw you into a tree, or tried to light your grave in the forest. Keep telling yourself that, Bart." Diana answered.

"I keep telling myself that the Clark I know would never do those things, unless he was under the effects of a drug, which Bruce has confirmed. Therefore, he was not my friend. He was some. . .warped alter ego."

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. I know one thing, if I do come, I'll bash both of their heads in, Clark and his pet Luthor."

"You will do no such thing. Not if you want to keep your association with me." Bruce said coldly, now turning around to look at her.

"You honestly believe Lex when he says he is contrite and apologetic?"

"He sounded as such on the phone, and if what Jonathan suspects is true, it was Clark who turned Lex back to the dark side, and Lex who brought Clark out of the darkness. I am prepared to offer every chance for them to apologize to us, and to explain what occurred over the past few days. And, yes, to give them my friendship, and support. It will not be easy for them, after this, in the public eye. They do not need close acquaintances to distrust them."

"You're going to kiss their collective asses."

"On the contrary, I am going to get explainations, to garner potential allies, and to have a nice meal. If your objectives are not these, I would suggest you return to Paradise Island, and ensure not causing anymore trouble."

"You are a gullible fool, Bruce Wayne. That is why Lex Luthor and Clark Kent were able to extort your company from you." Diana snarled, as she stomped her way to her bedroom.

"Shes just blowing off steam, Bruce." Bart offered, by way of apology.

"Perhaps she is right to be doing that."

"Not by insulting you, Bruce. No one is right when they insult another." Oliver said, seriously.

"You're right." Bruce said, returning to the computer.

Kent Farm

"What did Lex want, son?"

"He just wanted to apologize again, personally. I think he's really beating himself up over this whole thing." Clark couldn't look his parents in the eyes while lying to them. The last time he'd lied about something Kryptonian. . .he'd killed his baby brother.

"He's a good friend, son. A very good friend. He just. . .he needs to be molded some more." Jonathan smiled, ruffled Clark's hair, and went outside. The day was about to end, and Jonathan wanted to make sure all the animals were enclosed.

"Eat your dinner, Clark." Martha chided, leading him from the door to the table.

Wayne Manor

"Sir, dinner is served." Alfred announced, before retreating from the Cave.

"Hal Jordan is a pilot in the army. . .based in Fort Bragg, Texas. And Arthur Curry is a . . . this can't be right. He's the captain of a tourism yacht in the Carribean." Oliver read over Bruce's shoulder.

"Well, I masquerade as a businessman, Clark's a reporter, you're. . .a philantropher, who knows how people try and hide their true identities? I think we should attempt to make contact with these two, and ask them if they'd like to join our club."

"Well, we can send Diana and Bart on the cruise, and I can go after Hal."

"By yourself? Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to come with you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I do trust you. I just don't want to send one person into unknown territory, with someone who won't be expecting you, and will have to deal with being 'outed'. Two per group is fine."

"That's very sensible."

"That's why I make the big bucks." Bruce smiled, shutting down the computer.

"And now, unless we want a mad English butler on our hands, we should go partake of his cuisine." Oliver nodded, and headed upstairs. Bruce shut down the lights, and followed.

Kent farm

"I think you should go to bed, Clark, you've had a long day, honey."

"I'm going to go back to the apartment, it's been a while since I've slept there." Clark answered, superspeeding out of the house and taking to the sky. He got into the apartment, and just dumped himself in bed, for once, even he was exhausted. He slept straight through the next day and night, and woke up around noon on Friday. He jumped out of bed, alarmed at the time. After spending a good deal of time in the bathroom, he headed into the kitchen, and made himself breakfast. The phone rang just as he was about to bite into the nice sunny side egg sandwich he'd made for himself. He got up and answered it.

"Clark? Thank god. What happened, son?"

"What do you mean? I just woke up."

"What? Um, son, todays the 1st, son."

"Dad, come on. Stop joking with me. Today's the 30th. Not the 1st."

"Check the TV, son. Today is July 1st." Clark took the cordless into the living room, and turned on the news.

"I slept over a day? I guess. . .um, I was really tired."

"I guess you were. Son, I managed to. . .avert answering any questions from Perry, Lois and Jimmy, but you're going have to go over there, soon."

"That's what I'm planning to do, after I eat my breakfast."

"All right. Then I'll let you get back to it. And Clark? Please be careful of any presents you get, from now on."

"I will, Dad, believe me." Clark hung up, and smiled, something he hadn't felt like doing for a long time. He quickly finished up breakfast, and headed outside, deciding to walk to the Planet.

Luthorcorp

"How is Emily, Mr. Luthor?" Stan asked, greeting Lex at the doorway. Stan had reported back to Luthorcorp, after Vance's untimely demise, and had taken over Vance's duties as COO and second in command to Luthorcorp.

"She's got a mild concussion, and about a 6 inch cut in her forehead, but she'll be OK." Lex answered, walking into the elevator, Stan trailing him.

"What happened to her? She was raving about that reporter from the Planet. . .Clark Kent. Apparently, she thinks he used some form of telekinesis and hit her with a water cooler."

"Ms. Rogers needs to get off whatever recreational drugs she takes and join us in the real world." Lex snapped, getting off the elevator and heading into his office. Stan kept following him, taking a seat across from Lex's desk.

"Did you want something?"

"I wanted to know what we're going to do about the Smallville plant. I mean, the EPA is all over us with enviromental violations, we're going to have to pay pretty hefty fines, we still need that stuff cleaned up, we've got roughly. . .370 out of the 1500 people dead. Vance faxed you the list, I put the rest of the dead on a list and brought it with me." Stan handed Lex an envelope.

"OK, Stan. What I need you to do is call each of the families on these lists, and find out home much it will take to bury this problem, make it go away." Lex smirked, knowing his adopted father would never approve of such actions.

"And. . .tell them we will provide the widows with half of their spouse's pay for the rest of their lives."

"Half pay, sir? That would come to a sizable amount of money."

"It's the. . .right thing to do, Stan. It needs to be done, to put a positive spin on this disaster."

"Yes, sir." Stan got up and headed out of the office.

Daily Planet

"Clark!" Lois yelled, running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"It. . .I'm. . ." Clark couldn't come up with anything to say, so he just let Lois hug him, until she saw he wasn't reciprocating, and let go.

"What's the matter? You didn't ask for this, Clark. It wasn't your fault."

"I still did it. I set Caldor Woods on fire, I nearly killed Bart, Diana, Bruce, Lex, Perry, Dad, Mom. . ."

"Clark Jerome Kent, none of those things were within your control. I won't let you do this to yourself, not again. I will not let you work yourself into this state where you feel like the best thing you can do is leave. Do you understand me? I love you, Clark, and I will not stand for this." Lois stared into Clark's eyes, until Clark finally looked away.

"How is Perry?"

"He's got a concussion, broken arm, and lacerations on his back and legs." Lois said flatly.

"And you don't think that's my fault?"

"Clark, I don't. But you know what? Until your absolve yourself of this, anything anyone says won't get through that stubborn rock laced head of yours, so I'm not even going to bother." Clark just walked away, heading into Perry's office.

"Kent."

"Chief."

"I know that this probably had something to do with. . .what makes you you, but do you think you could at least explain it to me? Maybe it'll make this headache go away a little easier."

"Tomorrow, I promise. Everyone who I . . . injured, one way or another, will be at the farm, and I'll be explaining everything then. Just know that. . .I wasn't exactly myself the past couple weeks."

"That was obvious to anyone with half a brain, Clark. This better be one hellova explaination."

"Oh, I think it will be."

"Good. Why don't you um, go work with Lois on. . .the murder spree story. She'll explain." Clark nodded, and went out into the newsroom, looking for Lois.


	33. Reunion

Kent Farm, 3 days later

"I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. Um. . .as you all know, about 3 weeks ago, Clark started to act. . .um, extremely differently. Myself and Martha, having seen this behavior before, immediately knew what it was. As for the rest of you, you didn't."

"Dad, I'll take it from here. I received a letter that was apparently from Lois, and a necklace. The necklace, we later found out, was a variant of red kryptonite, it was purple. Red kryptonite is basically a drug, it. . .it alters my mind, it makes me. . .act like you saw me acting. Purple just got to me faster, made me more dangerous, and . . . gave me immunity to the green kryptonite. That's what happened."

"And how does Lex fit into this?" Oliver asked.

"I . . . he came to my office, and proposed an alliance, and after wearing me down, I agreed to it."

"So Clark did turn you back? You were reformed?" Bruce asked. Lex nodded.

"Go on." Oliver said, fixing a stern look on both Clark and Lex.

"Well, then we um, we went after Bruce, and then. . ."

"And then I came home, and um. . .confronted my parents."

"And I went to have a nice chat with my dear father. Told him where he could stick his empire, among other things."

"And on my way to Oliver's house, I had some fun in Vegas."

"Vegas? Oh god, I hope. . .we'll definitely be discussing that in much greater detail later." Martha said.

"And we didn't just sit around, we went to Gotham, and got us some help. Speaking of which, where is Wonder Woman?" Jonathan remarked.

"She. . .had some objections to this meeting. Or. . .rather, objections to the continued living status of Lex and Clark. She promised that she would "punch their heads in" if she came, so I thought it prudent to engage her in some research activities."

"Let me get this straight. You threw me through a table, mouthed off to me because you were on some drug? Well. . .super powers, why not super drugs?" Perry asked, sitting up and looking at Clark.

"Look, um, about that, I'm um. . .I'm sorry. I know. . .what I did was extremely wrong, but can you. . .forgive me?"

"Son, after Lois explained it to me, I forgave you. It's in the past."

"A bigger man then I." Oliver said, nodding at Perry.

"Sometimes." Perry answered.

"Anyway. So after all of this, you got Oliver, brought him to Luthorcorp, and did the same thing you did with me?"

"Yeah. And that's when I realized what I was doing, and the lives I was ruining, and the . . . after Clark's collosal risk, trusting me with his secret, I couldn't do this to him. He took a huge chance in trusting me a few months ago, and I wasn't about to let his trust be misplaced. So. . .first I tried confronting him with 100 pure green kryptonite, which was as effective as a shotgun. The last thing I remember about that is being thrown into the bookcase. Then I was waking up with Mr. Kent hovering over me."

"After I came in with Lucas, I left and robbed a jewlery store, when Bart and Wonder Woman? stopped me. Then I took off for Caldor Woods, and she flew after me! We fought, and I left, after. . ."

"Burning down the forest." Jonathan supplied, flatly.

"Yeah."

"I went to the caves, and spoke to Jor-El. He. . .teleported me to the Fortress of Solitude, where I found a piece of paper detailing Superman involvement with STARR Labs. I went back to the caves, and then took off for STARR."

"I guess I was still fighting with Bart and Wonder Woman at this time?"

"I guess." Lex answered. Both of their voices were subdued as they recounted their involvements in this horrific misadventure.

"Look, boys, we. . .well, we can't really blame Clark, he was drugged. As for Lex. . .you went back to the dark side much to easily for us to trust you completely, anymore, but you did pull yourself, and Clark, back, so. . .I can understand temptation, believe me. Just. . .continue your story, and. . .try not to um, blame yourself." Jonathan said.

"Yes, well, that's not easy."

"It's not that easy, Dad. I hurt a lot of people."

"It wasn't you, son." Clark just shook his head, determined to wallow in his pool of guilt.

"Anyway." Oliver said, prompting Lex to continue his narration.

"I told the scientists at STARR what the problem was, and they concocted an antidote. You came to my office, I used the orange kryptonite on you, end of story. You went to Wayne Manor, I called your Dad."

"And then after accepting apologies from Clark, I sent him home. I'm surprised he actually came, though."

"You thought I'd run?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." Bruce smiled.

"Don't be. You would've been right. I was about to run, but. . .I decided not to." Clark decided to leave out the part about 'meeting' his younger brother, Connor. No sense in prolonging the agony for his parents.

"I've got a couple of announcements of my own to make, if I could have the floor, please." Bruce said, standing up and immediately commanding everyone's attention.

"In light of. . .the occurances of the past few weeks, I've decided that we cannot afford another superhero going bananas, for whatever reason. We might not get so lucky as to have someone who is fiercely loyal, loyal enough to sacrifice his own dreams for the greater good." Lex offered a weak smile, still not convinced he couldn't have prevented this whole occurance from occuring in the first place.

"Oliver, Bart, Diana and I have decided to trust you, Lex, and you, Clark, and divulge information about this plan. I hope our trust is not in vain. We are going to attempt to band together, and form some sort of League of Justice. . ."

"United Earth League of Justice." Lex supplied.

"Sounds less pompous then the Justice League of America, that's for sure." Bruce said, glaring at Oliver.

"So baldly's got the better name, so what?"

"Anyway. I have Diana, who you know as Wonder Woman, researching a couple more of our fellow . . . brethren, and then I will be organizing contact missions. Clark, you and Lex will be kept out of the loop for these missions, considering. . .everything that's gone down recently, you need to get some normalcy. But we'll keep you informed, every step of the way, I promise."

"This. . .League, it can't interfere with Clark's day job, or his duties to Metropolis and Smallville." Jonathan said.

"Mr. Kent, with all due respect, right now, it doesn't even exist. We're just trying to figure out a way where we can easily contain the situation, in the event of a worldwide disaster, like a flood, or earthquake. Or. . .if, you know, a powerful person goes postal." Bruce answered.

"I see. And have you given any thoughts to a headquarters?"

"I was thinking someplace where not many people would be able to look. The moon, perhaps."

"The moon? Bat for Brains has finally lost it." Lex said, flatly.

"Remember this?" Bruce asked, running a hand through his hair. Clark snickered and Jonathan struggled not to do the same.

"Anyway. The moon is perfect, it's out of the way, and no one would think of looking for us there."

"Out of the way." Lex guffawed, laughing harder and harder with each word Bruce said.

"I think the moon is a good base of operations, personally. Bruce is right, who is going to come looking for a league of superheroes 239,000 miles away on the moon!" Clark said.

"Yeah, I guess. . ." Lex said, still snickering.

"Anyway, we've got to do this again, under much less . . . dire circumstances. It was a real pleasure to meet you guys." Bruce extended his hand to Perry, Jimmy, and Lois, before walking out with Oliver, Bart and Alfred in tow.

"And now, Lex, we will be having a little talk about responsibility and secrets." Jonathan said, motioning with a hand to join him out on the porch. Lex sighed as he took a seat on the porch swing.

"Look, Lex, you've given me every reason to trust you, until now. I truly believe you have made great strides in redeeming yourself, but a laspe of this magnitude cannot be ignored. I hope you realize the power you really hold, with Clark. Frankly, Lex, it scares me, because he put you above the safety of this family, and anyone who knew his true identity, just because you showed signs of being a great person during his junior year, which was a good 8 years ago. Let me make this clear, I will not hesistate in dealing with any threats which may arise, beit you, Pete, or anybody else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mr. Kent, it scares me, too. I do realize what Clark did, and were our positions reversed, I cannot see myself making the same decision he did. I. . .I know what I'd become, but. . .I couldn't find the strength to reverse my course. Maybe I didn't want to, maybe I was waiting for the right offer, I don't know. It means a lot to me, to know that I am. . .was. . .in your good graces, and am in Clark's. I swear I will try to do right by him, and you."

"No one expects your um, transition to be perfect, Lex. You were exposed to a very rough parental experience, and. . .the tendencies ingrained inside of you need to be rewritten. But, you've shown me once before that you can do it. I'm not abandoning you, Lex, not again. You know, Martha and I had a conversation about this subject a few weeks ago. She asked me if I would put you above Lionel knowing Clark's secret. I said I probably would. I lost you once to that man, Lex, I am not about to let that happen again." Jonathan grabbed both of Lex's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you." Lex said, unsure of what else to say.

"I just wanted you to know what you mean to this family, Lex. How much Clark, Martha and I look up to you. I know you've been struggling uphill for the past few months, I just want to make sure you don't start sliding, and taking this family down with you." Lex nodded.

"You can go home, if you want, Lex, or spend the night here."

"I think the mansion is calling, but thank you, Mr. Kent."

"Good night. And. . .Lex? It's Jonathan."

"Good night,. . . Jonathan." Jonathan turned and walked back inside.

"What did you tell him?"

"Just a little motivational speech, son, nothing you need to be concerned about." Jonathan smiled as he headed upstairs. Clark looked after Lex's car, until it disappeared from normal sight, then he, too, headed upstairs, to bed.

The next day began with Clark outside, at the crack of dawn, doing both his, and his father's chores, trying, in some small way, to make up for the havoc he caused over the past few weeks. After he completed the chores, he flew back to Metropolis, and ate some breakfast in his apartment, before leaving for the Daily Planet. He arrived, and headed upstairs, just in time to see Lois making her way downstairs.

"What's up?" Clark asked.

"Your high school reunion, Clark." Clark sighed.

"I'd completely forgotten about that thing. Did Perry give us the day off?"

"Yes, he did. So lets get to it." Clark and Lois headed back to Clark's apartment, where he changed into his costume, and flew them back to the farm.

"Son, I was wondering where you'd flown off to. I guess Lois reminded you of this?" Jonathan handed Clark a letter, which had been ignored in the previous weeks havoc.

"Yeah, she did remind me. I need a suit or something."

"My dress is at my apartment, Clark."

"I'll get your suit ready, son, pressed and ready to wear." Clark nodded, picked Lois up, and flew back to Metropolis, where her apartment was. Clark flew into the alley behind her building, Lois went inside, and a second later, reappeared with the dress in a small suitcase, along with other essentials. Clark lifted off, circled over the building once, and then headed back for Smallville. He touched down on the farm, and then they headed for their separate rooms, to change. They met downstairs, again, Clark, in a lovely three piece all black suit, white shirt, and a brown tie. Lois was in a stunning green dress, with diamond studs, and a matching set of earrings. Both looked spectacular.

"Let me get a picture of this. They may never again look this ravishing." Jonathan smirked, motioning them to get closer together.

"You've never looked so good." Lois shot back. Jonathan smiled, and then took a few shots.

"Since neither of you brought a car. . .I guess. . ." Jonathan started, when a limo pulled up outside, and a chauffeur.

"Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane?" She inquired.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Mr. Lex Luthor sent me. He. . .anticipated your lack of transportation, and sent me to collect you for the reunion."

"Wait a second, this could be a trick, guys." Jonathan said, stepping outside with them.

"Mr. Luthor figured you wouldn't trust me, so. . ." the driver leaned over, and opened the back door, and out stepped Lex.

"You guys were going to get into an unannounced limo? I'm disappointed in you." Lex said, inviting them into the car.

"No, I was about to say something, when Dad butt in." Clark whispered, smiling at Jonathan. Lex waved, and they headed for Smallville High.

"Are you excited to be coming back to high school, Chloe?" Lex asked.

"Sort of, yeah. When I think of all the good times I had. . .chasing meteor freaks, nearly dying multiple times, getting into all sorts of scrapes and tight situations. . .I miss it. I really, honestly, miss it."

"I don't. Having to hide a part of myself all the time. . .it wore me down. I'm glad I have some sort of freedom to do what I do."

"It helped telling us, though, Clark, didn't it?" Chloe asked.

"Of course. Never doubt that. I don't have any regrets about any of you finding out. Yes, Lex, not even your goofy ass."

"I told you why I did it, Clark. I explained as best as I could in that letter. What more do you want from me?"

"Now? Nothing. Then? Your trust, in me, in my parents, in my friends. None of this had to happen, Lex. The murders, the lying, the deceit, the war, the loss. . .it could've been avoided. All of it, if you'd only trusted us when it truly mattered."

"Clark. . .I was honestly doing what I felt was best to keep my father away from you. He was dangerous then, he's even more dangerous now. If he manufactured that purple kryptonite, then he knows how to control you, and that's extremely scary. I was not going to be responsible for my best friend being sent to a lab and getting dissected. Now, I'm sorry, but. . .it had to be that way."

"We have arrived, sirs and madam." The chauffeur announced, pulling into the parking lot of Smallville High. He got out and opened the door, letting them out. Chloe was first, and she looked back inside, questioningly.

"I'd like a few seconds with Clark, Chloe, you go on ahead." She nodded, and walked into the school.

"Clark, I'm not going to apologize for what I did back then. I know you were torn apart by my decision, I remember how you treated me after I was released from Belle Reeve. Like I'd deeply betrayed you, and a few days ago. . .I finally understood how you felt. But I did what I thought best, to keep your secret just that, a secret."

"I don't want to get into it tonight, Lex, but I do promise you this, we will discuss this later."

"I see. Well, Clark, have a good time today, and try not to live in the past, it'll just haunt you in the future." Lex put an arm on Clark's, and they looked at each other for a moment, before Clark pulled away, straightened up, and walked into the school.

"The mansion." He heard Lex say, and the limo pulled away. He sighed, and looked around for chlo. . .Lois, he reminded himself. Chloe was dead, a relic in that past Lex was warning him about. A past he regretted, and yet a past, apart from a few things, he was quite content with. He smiled as he spotted Lois chatting quietly with Lana, Pete and Tanya Hart, one of Lana's friends from the Talon. As he walked over, he was trying to recall what had happened to Tanya after graduation. She'd been given a franchise in Bakerstown, about 100 miles south of Smallville, right near the Oklahoma border, she'd married her high school sweetheart, Corey Coles, and they had two beautiful kids, neither of who appeared to be in attendance today. He veered off towards the punch table, grabbed a couple of cups, and headed back towards the little group.

"Hey Pete, Lana, Tanya." He said by way of greeting, handing Lois her cup of punch.

"Thanks, sweetie." Lois grinned at Clark.

"Boy, talk about oil and water mixing, you guys hated each other during senior year." Tanya said, remembering the constant bickering, everywhere the two went.

"Yeah, well, falling in love wasn't on my radar screen." Clark said, winking at his other three friends.

"I second that. Falling in love with Smallville was not part of my plans when I came to this hole in the wall town. But, I guess Clark, and the town, grew on me. It was almost like I grew up here." Lana started laughing and choking, so Pete slapped her on the back. Clark also grinned, and Tanya was feeling like a spare part.

"I guess I'll go over with Corey and his friends." She said. Lana stopped her with an arm.

"No, no, you can stay. It's just an inside joke. Chloe and Lois used to talk all the time, Chloe telling Lois everything, and I mean everything, about what went on here, with all the FoTW and everything, that Lois feels like she was here, living it with us."

"Although, I would've kicked Van's ass, all by myself." Lois grinned.

"Sure you would've." Lana deadpanned, having dealt with Van McNulty when he was trying to exterminate every FoTW, including Clark and Lex. He'd very nearly succeeded.

"So, what has everyone been up to in the last 5 years?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I went to Met U, majored in journalism, and ended up working with Lois at the Daily Planet." 'I'm also a super-powered alien, Lois is truly my high school sweetheart, Chloe Sullivan, and oh yeah, I'm Superman. Nice to meet you.'

"I married nerd-tron over here, now we work together on big stories, he gets credit for doing nothing, and I pull our teams weight." Lois laughed.

"No, you pull your weight, which is more then enough for both of us." Clark grinned back. In retaliation, Lois sent her punch flying into Clark's face, which started a mini punch war.

"Hey honey, hi guys." Corey said, walking over and barely dodging a cup full of punch.

"Corey." Lois laughed.

"Lois."

"Right. . .anyway. Let me ask you something, do you recognize him?" Corey pointed to a corner of the gym, where a lone man was standing, alone, semi-brooding.

"I think that's Mike Vasquez, he moved here from Osacataway during our freshman year, why?"

"He's always alone, he never mingles. I work with him at Pressman and Wittaker, and I hardly see him talking to anybody."

"That's hardly a smoking gun, Corey. So he keeps to himself, maybe he's a private person." Lois said, leaning towards Clark.

"But I never noticed him around any girls when he was in our class, and he's decent looking. Not a knockout, but a good averagely handsome man." She whispered.

"Like you said, not a smoking gun. He might be gay, he might be a Monk, who knows?" Clark whispered back.

"I guess you're right, maybe I'm just yearning for a Smallville type mystery to pop up."

"I thought we both put that well behind us, thank god."

"What are you two whispering about?" Corey asked, shifting his attention from Mike to Clark and Lois."

"We're talking about making love in the hayloft." Lois deadpanned. Clark, sufficently used to her . . . snark and abruptness, didn't blush, much.

"Something I'd rather not being thinking about." Corey answered, returning his attentive gaze to Mike.

"You keep staring, dear, and you'll burn a hole into him." Tanya admonished her husband, stepping into his gaze and kissing him. Corey finally gave in to his friends, and returned his wife's kiss, before turning and shooting the breeze with his friends. This caused him to miss Mike slipping into the hallway, disappearing from view.

"Hey, everyone, can I have your attention for a few minutes, please?" Principal Reynolds said, walking into the room. Everyone turned to him, and within a few seconds, the room was quiet.

"Thank you all for attending the class of 2005 Reunion. Our response to this event further demonstrates that Smallville High was one of the best institutions in Kansas to attend. Now, we have a small problem. Our social events director unknowingly scheduled the middle school field trip up here on the same day as this reunion. In fact, the buses should be pulling up shortly. So, I would ask any volunteers for tourguides to head to the front of the school." Lois, Clark, Pete and Lana headed up to the front, as did about half the room.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Please follow me." Reynolds led them outside, where buses were indeed beginning to pull up. The first load of kids got out, and lined up. Reynolds pulled out a list, and read some random names.

"Mattie Harcourt, Andrea Martinez, Richard Malverne, Wally Johnson, Cutter Sharp, Marcus Andrews, you will be escorted by Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Pete Ross and Lana Lang." The four adults stepped forward, and met their six young charges. After quick introductions, the ten person group headed into the school.

"Is there any school newspaper here?" Cutter asked. The four tourguides cracked up laughing.

"Yeah, sure." Clark snickered, leading the way to the Torch. Clark turned on the light switch by habit, and then stopped dead in his tracks. Across from him was the Wall of Weird, but it had grown immensely since he'd taken down his copy and put it in his apartment. He'd wanted to hold onto what he thought was his last tangible link to Chloe. Before. . .before this whole last 3 months had occurred, before he'd found Chloe, all over again.

"What is that?" Cutter asked, squeezing past Clark and walking to the Wall.

"It . . . it's called the Wall of Weird. My cousin, Chloe Sullivan, started it when she first moved here."

"I still remember the exact speech she gave me the first time I saw it." Clark grinned, then in a perfect imitation of Chloe, bounced over to the Wall.

"I call it the Wall of Weird. It's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began - when the town went schitzo." He falsettoed perfectly. Pete gave him a round of applause, while the look Lois was giving him promised swift retribution. Clark responded with a smirk.

"Explain your explaination." Wally said, walking over next to Cutter, staring at the wall.

"Well, Chloe and I, along with Pete and Lana worked on several cases where the. . .meteor rocks which came down in 1989 had some bizarro effects on people. One girl developed fat sucking power, there was Bug-Boy, the original scarecrow developed electrical powers. Hell, even Lex developed a highly advanced immune system, in addition to losing all his hair. And it all stemmed from the meteor shower." Clark said.

"And this is all true?" Cutter sounded skeptical.

"Oh, it's all true. I'm very lucky to be alive." Lana said.

"We all are. We're all survivors of the Freaks. Lex, too, Clark, myself, Pete, Lois, we all have war stories to tell." Pete said.

"Lets hear one or two." Wally said, sounding every bit as skeptical as Cutter.

"Well, there was Jody Foster." Clark said, looking at Pete.

"Yeah, Jody. She was the hottest girl, and I asked her out to a dance. Well, I found out she was that fat sucking girl, and I was next. Luckily, one of my friends, who quickly developed a reputation for besting these freaks, saved me. I barely got out of her house, alive."

"And then there was Tina Greer." Lana shruddered as Clark mentioned Tina.

"Tina Greer was a shapeshifter, she could take on the appearance of anyone she wanted to. She always used to stalk me, she robbed a bank as Lex Luthor, then she tried killing me to become me. Our. . .hero saved me. Then she came back, and tried to kill me again, and this time, she died trying."

"That's. . .way hard to believe." Cutter said, sitting down in the Editor's chair.

"It's all true. Every word of that wall is true." Clark said, glancing over it.

"OK. Well. . .this is the newspaper office. Not bad, not bad. Were one of you the editor?"

"After Chloe. . .um, succumbed to Lionel Luthor, I became the editor in her place." Clark said.

"You're the reporter for the Planet, aren't you?" Cutter asked, finally giving Clark a serious look.

"Yep, guilty as charged. And this is my partner." Clark nodded at Lois. Before Lois could say anything, a piercing scream rang out in the hallway. Clark immediately leaped across the room, and ran out the door, heading towards the scream. A middle schooler beat him, however, and as Clark watched, horrified, Mike Vasquez turned his gaze on the poor girl, and before Clark's very eyes, she began to turn into a rock. Within seconds, the screaming girl had been transformed into a 4 foot boulder. Clark sprang into action, running towards Mike. Mike turned his gaze on Clark, who faltered.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Clark yelled, struggling to retreat.

"Clark!" Lois and Lana yelled, running towards him.

"Go. . . . . . . . .back." he stammered out. Lois and Lana pulled up, and Clark shot a brief burst of heat vision at Mike, causing him to lose concentration. Clark immediately turned, and ran back into the Torch. Pete was waiting for him, and he looked at Clark, noticing really dark purple bruises on his arms and legs.

"Clark, what happened?" he asked, incredulously. Clark gave a quick glance towards Cutter's group, before whispering to Pete.

"It felt like he was . . . bursting my insides, Pete. And he. . .he turned that poor girl into a boulder. I think he can . . . I don't know, change people's makeups. Turn them into objects."

"We've got to evacuate the school." Cutter said.

"That includes you. And all of your friends." Clark answered.

"Sure, lets go, guys." Cutter and Wally led the rest of the middle schooler's out into the hall, and they ran down the hall.

"In here, quick." Cutter said, leading them into an empty stairwell, and into a deserted classroom.

"What do we do here?" Mattie asked.

"Research." Cutter had that reporter's gleam in his eyes, and he eyed the computer sitting in the corner. Clark, meanwhile, was supervising the evacuation of the high school, by distracting Mike long enough. He was zipping around Mike, not giving him enough time to get a clear shot at him.

"Clark! School's empty!" Lois yelled down the hall, racing back into the Torch offices. Clark supersped back into the office, locking the door behind him.

"Well, now what do we do? A locked door isn't exactly the best protection from him, and he can hurt Clark. We're not in an enviable position." Lana said, sitting next to Pete on the couch.

"Try to figure out a way of capturing him." Clark said.

"Capture might not be possible, Clark."

"Well, then we have to make sure he can't hurt anyone else." Pete said. Clark nodded.

Science classroom, third floor

"You really think this can work, Cutter?" Mattie asked, looking over his shoulder. He was doing some research online, on how to block thoughts with household devices and substances.

"Figure that, somehow, the meteor rocks have given Mike the power of altering one's DNA, it's mental. Mental thought transmissions, just like on that episode of Star Trek. I just need to figure out a way to block it." Cutter rubbed his eyes, got up, and walked to the door, just in time to see Mike staring down a girl from the reunion. The girl was holding some piece of metal, and Mike couldn't seem to change it, or the girl. Defeated, he ran away. Cutter opened the door, and yelled for the girl to run inside, quickly. She did, and he locked the door behind her.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the metal she had in her hands.

"It's a piece of sheet metal I found laying around, I thought it was from one of the science rooms, so I came to put it back. What was Mike doing?"

"Um. . .we think he's a. . .what did Clark call them? Freaks?" Wally said.

"Meteor freaks?" the woman asked. Wally nodded.

"I need to know what this stuff is made of." Cutter said.

"Theres a metal analyzer somewhere in one of these classrooms." The girl said.

"No interconnecting door, I bet." Wally asked, hopefully. The girl shook her head.

"What is your name, by the way? I'm Cutter, this is Wally, Mattie, Buzz, and Andy."

"I'm Trish Sanders."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure."

"We need to find that metal analyzer." Cutter said.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Wally asked. Trish nodded, and began looking through the drawers and cabinets.

Torch office

"Any luck, Clark?" Pete asked, pacing next to the computer. Chloe and Clark were trying to recapture their youth, when they would track down clues using the computer.

"No. Nothing on any possible counteragents."

"Well, how long before he finds us? I don't want to die!" Lana yelled.

"Lana, shut up. We'll find some information, but you're getting on my nerves!" Clark yelled, looking up from the computer. Lana, displeased that she wasn't the center of attention, humphed and stalked to the couch, sitting down and being quiet. Clark and Chloe resumed searching, without anything in the way of success. Meanwhile, upstairs, Cutter and the group had finally drawn a break, when they found the metal analyzer in their classroom.

"Now, lets see what this is made of." Cutter said, plugging the computer plug in into it's proper slot, and loading the correct device drivers. He clicked around until he found the correct program, and then loaded it.

"I need a piece small enough to be put into the analyzer."

"And I have just the tool." Buzz announced, coming out from the supply room and holding up an acetylene torch.

"What the HELL?" Mattie exclaimed, staring in disbelief.

"You better be sure you know how to handle that thing." Cutter warned him, motioning to the metal piece.

"Piece of cake, done it all the time in the car shop." Buzz fastened the goggles onto his face, and then warned everybody to stand back. He lit the torch, turned it up until it was a white hot flame, and got to cutting the metal. Back in the Torch, no one was getting as lucky as the middle schoolers upstairs.

"Have you found ANYTHING that can save us?" Lana screeched.

"Why don't you go outside and save us, Lana?" Chloe mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes and turning back to the computer screen.

"Be nice." Clark whispered back, clicking yet again, hoping he'd find something on the 32,947,302,740,217th click of the mouse.

"Why, she obviously abandoned that approach back during junior year." Chloe snarled, barely under her breath.

"We've discussed this, Lex and I both did, before. . .no. I refuse to let my past interfere with the present." Clark came across something about mental abilities, and looked at Chloe.

"He doesn't seem to have any physical powers, only this one strange one." Chloe said, nodding slowly.

"And my guess would be he uses it mentally. Therefore, we need to find a way to block it."

"You . . . stood up to it, Clark." Pete put in, helpfully, finally get tired of his wife's annoying comments. He stood up and wandered over to the duo at the computer.

"And it felt like I was dying every second."

"But still, something about you prevented his powers from working as quickly. Perhaps. . ."

"The only thing different about me is I am an alien, Pete. And I get my powers from the sun."

"The sun. . .I've read some theories about how Superman is so powerful, they say he stores energy from the sun like a battery. Maybe some element of the sun. . ." Pete trailed off, looking at Clark.

"I don't know, Pete, that's pretty farfetched, even by Smallville standards." Chloe said.

"This coming from a girl who underwent identity changing surgery, and is married to Smallville's very own costume wearing alien superhero. Sure, my theory is out there."

"Touché, Pete." She laughed.

"Meanwhile, I'm getting nowhere on this mental blocking avenue." Clark said.

"Here, Clark, switch with me." Chloe said, getting up and switching seats with Clark. Back in the sciene department, Buzz had finished cutting a metal square, and Cutter slowly fed it into the metal analyzer. A few minutes later, the information came up on the screen.

"30 aluminum, 20 zinc, 35 copper, 14 nickel, 1 other." Cutter read off the screen.

"My guess would be we need to weld a bunch of these together, to form a shield."

"Where are we going to find these things?"

"Cafeteria." Trish said suddenly, looking up at them.

"How far is that?" Cutter asked.

"Pretty far, it's on the ground floor, 2 floors beneath us, and all the way across this hallway." Trish pointed in the general direction.

"That's. . .a long way with Mike outside." Andy said. Cutter nodded.

"I don't think any of us should risk anything like that. We'll just have to hope some more of these things are laying around this floor. Trish, you and Mattie, Wally and Andy team up and go find as many of these as you can. And don't even think of going near the caferteria." Cutter said, looking up from the computer. Everyone nodded, not questioning him for a second.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Buzz asked.

"Welding."

Luthorcorp

"Sir, I wasn't expecting you. . ." Stan began, getting up from the chair in his office.

"Yes, well, here I am. What's new with the Smallville plant?"

"We've. . .paid off all the families, our cash reserves are down to $1.5 billion. We may need to issue new stock. We've also made sure they won't ever sue us for the plant disaster. The media, and authorities do not know the extent of the coverup. But, sir, we still have the EPA crawling on our asses for the enviromental damages caused."

"I can deal with the EPA. You just deal with investor relations, and hey, put out a feeler on the market demand for Luthorcorp stock. See if we can float say, 40 or 50 million shares."

"Yes, sir." Stan turned and left. Lex quickly got on the phone, and dialed direct to the chairman of the EPA, Andrew Lancaster.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Lancaster. I understand you are concerned about Luthorcorp's. . .enviromental record?"

"Hello, Mr. Luthor. Yes, it has come to our attention that there have been several massive gas line explosions in your Smallville Plant #3. We are concerned because as of now, a good 3 weeks later, no efforts have been made at cleaning up the area. We do not want to levy fines against a contractor for the government, but we will not hesistate to impose stiff penalties if immediate action is not undertaken."

"Mr. Lancaster, lets try and be civil here. I have been attending to several. . .personal matters, during the past 3 weeks. Not the least of which is a sudden resurrection of my father. I trust you can see it in your heart to grant leniency, if we take steps to correct the situation at Smallville Plant #3?"

"It's been 3 weeks, Mr. Luthor. And NO efforts at ANY measureable cleanup have taken place. I am sorry, but the EPA has no choice but to levy a $300 million dollar fine for violations of EPA statutes 6.45, 3.21, 24.66, and 33. You have until the end of the month to pay off your fine. If you do not, we will be forced to take you to court."

"Mr. Lancaster, you do not threaten Lex Luthor and get away with it. I don't think you would appreciate the records of your drug use being magically dug up, would you? Nor the . . . videotapes of several. . .interesting meetings that have taken place with, how shall I put this, young men and women of a field trip age? You will see my side, Mr. Lancaster, or I will ruin you, your family, and make sure you cannot get a job in this country. Do you understand?"

"Um, I. . .under the circumstances. . .I can um, grant you a two week, um, extension on your. . .cleanup efforts. Thank you for . . . calling to discuss the situation." Andrew hung up, leaving Lex feeling. . .strangely hollow inside. He quickly shook off the feeling, and headed out to find Stan, and inform him of the extension they'd just received.

Smallville High

"I found enough of these to last us a lifetime." Andy said, struggling, along with Wally to get them into the room. Cutter and Buzz quickly got up and helped them.

"What are you planning to do?" Buzz asked.

"Wear a shield made of this stuff, until I can tie him up inside of a suit made of this stuff. That should make sure he can't harm anyone, again." Cutter replied.

"That's too dangerous! You don't know what will happen if. . ." a sudden scream stopped the rest of Andy's rebuke, and Cutter grabbed one of the metal pieces, and ran out of the room, Han Solo in the Death Star style. He quickly got in front of Mattie, with the metal out in front of him.

"Hell of a time for a field test." He thought to himself. Mike stared intently at him, but could not muster any of his power. After seeing this, he quickly turned around and . . . disappeared. Buzz ran outside, and Cutter turned to see him staring at. . .a backpack. Or rather, 7 or 8 of them.

"Trish?" Mattie asked, looking ready to throw up. Buzz nodded sadly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mattie said, running down the hall.

"Go after her!" Cutter yelled, throwing the shield to Andy, who was already on her way after her best friend. Cutter and Buzz quickly retreated to the safety, they hoped, of the classroom.

"Start welding." Cutter said, tersely. Buzz nodded, and began to weld the pieces together.

"Be sure to give me enough flexibility to bend the ends."

"I'll do my best."

Torch

"Aluminum and zinc, when combined with other metals, may block telepathic transmissions. But it's only a theory, never tested. If anyone tries to do that, it would like playing russian roulette." Chloe read, looking around.

"And it can't be you, Clark. You already have some invincibility, it wouldn't be an accurate test. And we can't risk anyone else." She continued.

"So that's it, then. We have a possible hypothesis, but no way of testing it. I don't suppose we're lucky enough that Clark's got telepathic powers." Pete said. Lana, having been yelled at twice, was showing some evidence of a brain, for once, by actually not participating in an adult conversation.

"Sorry." Clark smiled, not ready to discuss his. . .telekinetic powers, just yet.

"So what are we going to do?" Chloe asked, looking up at them. Clark and Pete just shrugged, not having any ideas.

Luthorcorp

"Jen, Jen, calm down. Now, calmly, explain what's wrong." Lex said, soothing an upset employee.

"My daughter's friend called, she's at Smallville High, and there's a major emergency, the school's been evacuated, but she's still inside, and Jackie, she's my daughter's friend, was ranting about a . . . a freak turning kids into rocks." Lex sighed, running a hand over his bald head, wishing he had hair, to see if it was as soothing as people claimed.

"Look, I'm sure she's just. . .unaccounted for in the melee that ensued when the building was being evacuated. Do you want the rest of the day off?"

"Yes, please. Thank you, Mr. Luthor."

"Don't mention it. Do you believe Jackie when she talks about this freak?"

"She's never embellished the truth before, I believe her, Mr. Luthor."

"Well, then, why don't we take the Luthorcorp helicopter? It's the fastest way to Smallville." 'unless you're in the presence of one Clark Kent'

"Mr. Luthor. . .I don't know how to thank you for this. . ."

"Just make sure your daughter is OK, Mrs. Harcourt. That's more then enough thanks for me." Lex called one of his pilots, and told her to get the chopper ready. The two made their way to the top of the building, where the helicopter was waiting for them. They got into it, and it quickly whisked off towards Smallville, and the high school.

Torch

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here." Mike suddenly came into the room, his mouth basically salivating as he saw 4 people, 4 sitting ducks, in the office. Clark quickly got up and supersped in front of Mike.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else, Mike."

"And who is going to stop me? I could turn everyone into a chicken and no one can stop me!"

"Why? Why do you need to do this?" Mike simply turned around, and everyone could see that his back was a horrible greenish/purple.

"I need to absorb everyone's good DNA, and get rid of my bad DNA. I have to, so I will." Mike turned and looked at Chloe. Clark quickly supersped them out into the hall, and right through. Mike came roaring back through the hole in the wall, and stared intently at Clark.

"Ahhhhh." Clark groaned in agony, feeling, actually feeling some of himself being pulled away. Clark supersped at Mike, causing him to lose concentration, and propelled the both of them into some lockers.

"How long do you think you can hold out, Clark? How long before I overpower you?" Mike taunted, rising from the rubble and ripping his shirt off. Clark backed off, hoping distance reduced the effects.

"You know, my Mom was over a half mile away, and it didn't matter. I still turned her into a dove. It was the most humane thing I could do, let her roam the clouds." Mike resumed his intense glaring at Clark, and Clark, left with little options, let loose with his heat vision, frying a piece of Mike's chest. Mike stumbled back, roaring in pain, when out of nowhere, Cutter appeared, racing down the hall.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Clark yelled. Cutter didn't listen, however, and dove on top of Mike, wrapping a metal sheet around him, including his head. While Cutter was apprently distracted, Clark focussed a tiny heat beam into the metal, fusing it. Cutter looked up at Clark, seeing the metal being miraculously welded together. It didn't take long before Cutter's sharp mind put the pieces together.

"I hope you tested that thing, at least." Clark said, sheepishly. Worse and worse, he thought to himself. This day couldn't end fast enough. He'd just revealed himself to a middle school reporter.

"Of course."

"And I can further assume the rest of your tribe of merry middle schoolers is somewhere inside the building?"

"Yeah. We. . .we didn't leave. We wanted to help solve the mystery, and. . ."

"Try to get yourselves turned into doves and stones. And you very nearly succeeded."

"Why. . .how did he hurt you? I mean. . .you are. . ." Cutter looked around, making sure no one was near earshot.

"Superman, right?" he finished, whispering.

"Yeah. I am." He sighed.

"Don't worry, Clark. I won't tell a soul. I promise. Not even any of my friends."

"He won't tell. . .oh Clark, you didn't." Chloe, Lois and Pete emerged from the Torch, having heard the voices.

"I did. Not on purpose, but I did. I didn't think he'd be around!"

"Clark, come on. What would I have done at his age?" Chloe asked, almost playfully.

"Kissed me and told me I wanted it." Clark shot back.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Pete asked. Clark stuck his tongue out at him.

"She started it."

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Boys and girls, please stop." Pete said, smirking as he pushed Clark away from Chloe.

"Anyway. I swear to you guys that I won't tell anyone who Clark is."

"Who is Clark?" Mattie asked, walking up to the group.

"A reporter for the Daily Planet." Cutter answered, laughing. Just then, Lex ran into the hallway, with Mrs. Harcourt behind him. Lex stopped short, seeing a person in a metal jacket laying on the floor.

"This is. . .the freak?" he asked, looking down at Mike.

"Yeah." Clark said. Lex took a good look at Clark, and started, seeing bruises on his arms and legs. He motioned for Clark to take a walk with him.

"Guys, go call the police. Make sure Belle Reeve is notified, have them line the walls with. . ."

"I'll tell them the specifics, Clark. You go talk with Lex." Lois said, shooing the two of them.

"But, Lois, you don't know what the metal is made of." Clark said.

"Clark, I need to see you, alone, please." Lex said. Clark nodded, turned, and led him into the Torch. Lex shut the door, then turned around and looked at Clark.

"Why are you bruised?"

"I went up against that freak, Lex. Do you know what his power is? He can turn people into inanimate, and animate, objects. Somehow, he alters their DNA, their genetic code. I don't know why, but apparently, if he doesn't do that enough, he would, in all likelihood, die."

"So you went up against him, and now you're bruised? How long is it going to last?"

"Not sure."

"Your parents are going to freak." Lex stated.

"You don't know the half of it." Clark moaned, flopping down onto the couch.

"You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?" Lex asked, eyeing his best friend.

"No, but someone else knows."

"Knows. . .oh. Oh! Who? Please tell me it isn't one of those kids out there."

"Oh yeah. It is. A reporter who reminds me very much of Chloe at that age, by the name of Cutter Sharp."

"Can he be trusted?"

"He said he wouldn't tell. I'm going to insist he come by, to meet my parents. Just in case."

"If you need any. . .added incentive, to make sure he won't tell. . ."

"I think we can get by without scarring the kid, but thanks." Clark said dryly. Just then, Chloe's computer beeped. Lex sat down and looked at the message.

"She's got a new email." Clark nodded and headed out into the hall. He led Chloe back into the room, and hovered around the computer, as she opened the email. Her expression became increasingly agitated, and full of shock.

"Clark. . .I. . .she. . ."

"Whoa, Chloe, take a deep breath. What's up?"

"I found my Mom, Clark."


	34. Answers

"Well, where is she?" Clark asked, waiting impatiently. Chloe had been silently reading the email for the past 15 minutes.

"Um. . .she's in the. . .dirt poor side of town. Um, 138 McCallister Drive."

"That's also the very rough and dangerous side of town." Lex put in, finally perking up. For the last 15 minutes, he'd been slowly driving himself crazy waiting for Chloe to wake up from her little funk.

"I hope she's been able to take care of herself." Chloe mused out loud.

"I'm sure she has." Clark offered.

"We need to go see her, Clark."

"Chloe, wait. It's been a long day, you nearly died due to a meteor freak, Clark's secret is out to a thirteen year old middle school reporter, and those kids out there probably have insane amounts of questions for you. I think you can put it off for one day."

"He's right, Chloe. Time to put on your Lois hat and go out there, smile and answer questions." Clark got up and held a hand out for Chloe.

"Fine, Smallville. Lets do this." Lois grinned, kissing him and skipping out of the room.

"Thank you, Lex." Clark said, smiling at him before walking after his girlfriend.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, we just. . .we want to know what you were thinking allowing these children to stay in such a dangerous situation!" a women snapped.

"They chose to stay, we told them to get out. It ain't our fault, lady." Lois snapped back.

"Charlotte, the kids explained it to us. We should be happy no one got hurt. Let it go." A man said, ruffling Wally's hair.

"As long as the kids are all right, and no one got hurt, it'll end up being all right."

"Is Mr. Sharp here?" Clark asked. A man looked up, eyeing Clark.

"Yes, Mr. Kent? What do you want?"

"Your son is an aspiring journalist, he reminds me of a friend of mine, who was probably the best crack reporter in all of Smallville, and she was in 9th grade at the time! I'd like to, with your permission, take him under my wing, so to speak, teach him the nuances of journalism."

"Of course. That's perfect."

"And can we start tonight? I'd like to show him my high school portfolio." Mr. Sharp nodded, so Clark and Cutter headed down the hall.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go help Clark with Cutter. Clark didn't get to be the #2 reporter at the Planet without me." Lois said. She quickly ran off after the pair.

"If I leave those two alone, they'll rip your son apart before they get home." Lex said, also following along. Lex led them to his chopper.

"Why did you come in a chopper?" Lois asked.

"Fastest transportation available. Now, if you'd kindly get in, we'll get this bird in the air." Everyone did so, and they took off for the Kent farm. Lex kept on giving Cutter intense gazes, until Clark told him to knock it off.

"Did you not understand me, Lex? No need to scar the kid. Eyes front, face forward! What was it you told me once? Oh, yes. You'll deal with any contingencies. This is a contingency, deal with it. But not here. And not like this. So back off!" Lex grinned back at Clark, before turning and looking out the front windows. They landed on the Kent farm a few minutes later, and one by one, filed out.

"Lex? Clark? Lois? What's the meaning of this? Who is this boy?" Jonathan asked, looking at the quartet disembarking from the heilcopter which had been dropped on his previously quiet night.

"The newest member of the family." Lex said dryly, eyeing Clark with the evil eye, this time.

"He doesn't mean what I think he means, does he, son?" a dangerous gleam flashed in Jonathan's eyes, as he eyed the young boy standing next to Clark.

"I. . .he does. It does. He knows." Clark stammered.

"HOW did this happen?"

"Mr. Kent. . .I hope Clark isn't in any trouble, I just. . .I promise I won't tell anyone who Clark is."

"EVERYTHING? He knows everything? Oh god, he's just a boy, Clark. How could you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him. He saw me using heat vision. And I stood up to the freak without being severely injured."

"Is that why you're bruised?" Cutter asked, smirking.

"Bruised? What exactly happened, Clark?" Jonathan led them into the house, hanging back to look at Clark.

"Basically, his DNA was breaking down, he needed to um. . .steal DNA from other people. He turned those people into. . .um, well, items. Dead or alive, but not human. Very painful, I can tell you that. I guess my. . .unique psyciology protected me, to a certain degree."

"Son, I think I need to check you out. You getting bruised is like most of us getting seriously injured. Let me see your arms, legs, and any other part of you that is hurt." Clark accompanied his father upstairs, leaving Lex, Lois and Cutter downstairs.

"So, Cutter. You know Clark's secrer?" Lex asked, sitting down and looking at the boy.

"Yeah, I know all about what he is and everything. I think it's cool!"

"What he is?" Lex asked, looking confused. He looked up at Lois, winked, and then levelled his gaze back at Cutter.

"Yeah. . .you know. . ."

"No, I don't. What is Clark? You mean he's been LYING to me over all the years of our friendship?" Lex asked, getting up and stomping to the stairs. Cutter quickly got up and intercepted Lex.

"Clark is a . . . oh, fine. Clark's a bed wetter. He told me himself, after um, he um, he went up against the freak and. . ." Cutter started to laugh, losing control of himself. Lex shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"You need to work on lying, Mr. Sharp. You will have to lie to your friends, your family, anybody who askes you about Clark, or Superman."

"I . . . I know." Cutter sighed, leaning against the wall, as well.

"Nobody's perfect, Cutter. All we ask is that you do your best." Jonathan said, walking downstairs with Clark behind him.

"I guess I understand."

"That's all we ask, Cutter. Just go with the newspaper tutoring story I used on your Dad, and everything should be just fine."

"So we won't be working on the newspaper?"

"Oh, we will be. That just gave me an out with your Dad. You can edit some of my stories for the Planet, and I'll help you out with the Torch." Clark smirked at Lois.

"Without me, Clark wouldn't be anything but a superhero bum. Some gratitude." Lois grumbled.

"Are they about to fight?"

"Them? No. They snark at each other all the time. I think we should get you home, though." Lex answered.

"You can't be thinking of taking him home in a chopper, Lex. I'll take him home. You, get that thing off my lawn." Jonathan sighed. Lex smirked, and headed outside, with Jonathan and Cutter following. Clark changed into his costume, gathered up Lois, and flew her towards her apartment.

The next day, Clark and Lois were in the newsroom early, because Lois wanted to track down the woman claiming to be her mother.

"What's her name?" Clark asked, sitting down next to Lois, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Madeline Harrison." Lois gasped as she sat back in her chair.

"Harrison was her maiden name, wasn't it?" Clark asked, smiling knowingly. Lois nodded, wordlessly.

"What do you . . . should I? I mean, what do I do?"

"I think you need to. . .find this woman, Lois. I think you need to finally get some answers, why she left, and so on. Why else would you be putting out feelers for her?"

"What if she doesn't love me, Clark? What if she wanted a boy? Wanted to leave us for a good reason? What if she's dying? Insane? Remember that fear serum during senior year? What if shes really mentally insane?"

"Hey, hey. No negative thinking, Lois. I thought you told me that it was hereditary, I don't see any signs of insanity in you. No more then usual." Clark smiled. He gently nudged her towards Perry's door.

"Go tell him what we have to do." Clark said softly. He gave her an encouraging smile, as she turned and walked into Perry's office. Clark gathered up all of Lois' work, and his, and went into his office, where he quickly supertyped all of their articles, leaving them in his office. He headed back into the newsroom, where Lois was gathering her stuff and smiled.

"All our work is done, we have the day to ourselves."

"My own superhero." Lois smiled. Clark grinned at her, as they headed into the elevator, and to the bottom floor. They walked arm in arm to the Luthorcorp parking garage, where Lex had all but forced them to park their cars. As luck would have it, Lex was just getting out of his car when they entered the garage.

"Ah, Lois, Clark. Off to cover another major story?"

"Not this time, Lex. We're off to um, well. . .we're going to go see my Mom." Lois said. Lex looked at them, shocked.

"I could give you a ride, if you wanted? I'm not needed for anything pressing right now, anyway."

"Thanks, Lex, but we're OK." Clark said.

"Actually, Lex, would you mind coming? I could use some more moral support. I'm very nervous about this meeting."

"I can understand that, Lois." Lex nodded, accompanying them to Clark's car. He got into the front seat, with Lois shooting him a nasty stare.

"First come, first serve." He said. Lois pouted, but reluctantly got into the back seat. Clark pulled out, and asked for directions.

"Take Route 90 West about ten miles, exit 13."

"Chloe, just remember, she probably had a very good reason for leaving when she did. Don't be too hard on her, let her speak her mind, OK?" Clark counseled.

"Yeah, I know, Clark. I just, you know, after so long, I just finally want some answers."

"Those who seek answers shouldn't be shocked by what they hear." Lex said.

"I won't be, Lex."

"Not even if she left for an affair? It could be that, Chloe."

"Lex, shut up." Clark said harshly.

"No, Clark, let him talk. I guess I have to start to think about all of these possibilities, as unpleasant as they might be."

"Are you sure, Chloe? You might end up beating Lex to a pulp when we get there."

"No I won't. For what? Preparing me for whatever truth we might find? I should be thanking him, Clark, not killing him." The threesome rode quietly, with intermittent directions by Chloe the only break in the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Well, here we are." Clark said, parking in a run down garage.

"Last chance to run away." Lex smiled softly, an expression people other than Clark rarely saw. Chloe shook her head, and led the way to the elevator.

"$100 million that the elevator stalls and we die of suffocation."

"Stairs it is." Chloe executed a sharp 90 degree turn, and headed upstairs.

"$100 million that. . ."

"SHUT UP, Lex!" Chloe and Clark laughed. Lex followed behind them, smirking at their backs. They reached the 14th floor and Chloe headed to apartment number 45.

"Ready?" Clark asked.

"No, but here we go, anyway." Chloe took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"One second!" a woman yelled, and the threesome outside heard shuffling, getting louder and louder.

"Clark, I'm scared. What if she doesn't love me, what if. . .what if she. . ."

"Too late, dear." Clark whispered, grabbing Chloe in a big bear hug. The door opened, revealing. . .

"Mom?" Lex whispered, eyes bugging out at the woman standing in the doorway. For perhaps the only time he could remember, Lex passed out, falling to the floor.

"Wait, you're his mother? I thought she died?" Clark asked, kneeling next to Lex, and gently picking him up. The woman sighed, and moved aside, letting the trio into the apartment.

"No, I'm Chloe Sullivan's Mom. But Lex is my. . .nephew."

"But that would make Lex and I. . ."

"Cousins? Yes it would. You mean Lionel never told you? He never mentioned it?"

"The only contact Lionel had with me was to use me to spy on a friend a long time ago. A mistake that nearly cost me my life. As far as I'm concerned, that venemous bastard got exactly what was coming to him."

"Whatever he was, Chloe, just remember, he changed dramatically after Julian's death."

"Uhhh. . .what happ. . ." Lex looked up sharply at Madeline.

"You fainted after mistaking me for your mother." She informed him.

"You. . .you look just like her. I'm sorry, I guess I. . ."

"Saw your aunt for the first time in years?" Clark asked, helping Lex to a sitting position.

"A. . .aunt?"

"Your mother's twin sister, to be precise. After Julian's birth and subsequent death, and then Lillian's sickness and death, we were cut off, never contacted by Lionel again. Instead of embracing all she wanted for you, Lex, your father began molding you. I would pop in on you occasionally during the semesters at Excelsior, but those visits became more and more infrequent as you grew older, and began to become more and more your father's son, and less and less my nephew. Then. . .when Chloe turned 5, I contracted a . . . particular form of cancer that every doctor I went to thought was an immediate death sentence. I didn't want to put Gabe or Chloe through that, so I just up and left. I came to Metropolis, where I met with several doctors, and they actually found a concoction of drugs which completely sent my cancer into remission."

"And you didn't come back because. . ."

"I'd been gone so long, I didn't. . .I didn't know what you thought of me. So rather then risk alienating you further, I chose to stay away."

"Dad didn't know?"

"No, Chloe, Dad had no idea."

"So why would you answer her feelers, now?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. I guess I . . . if she really wanted to find me, who am I to deny her?"

"Do you know how much Dad cried when you left? He always tried to hide it, but I knew when he was crying."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to come home, Mom. Come home and talk to Dad. Tell him what you just told me."

"Honey, I can't. I have a life here. I can't pick it all up and move back to Smallville. I hope you understand."

"I don't, even if she does, Aunt. . ."

"Madeline."

"Aunt Madeline, you live in the dirt poor side of the city, this is Suicide Slums East. This isn't the place for a single woman to be living, certainly not on her own."

"I'm not on my own."

"You have a boyfriend?" Chloe asked, standing toe to toe with her mother. The look on her face scared Clark so much that he stepped in between mother and daughter.

"No, Chloe, I would never do that to Gabe. I still love him, that's why I left. I didn't want him working to take care of a . . . perpetually sick wife, the only question being when, not if."

"Look, Mrs. Sullivan, as a good friend to both Lex and Chloe, I think you should come home. You said it yourself, you're in remission. The reason you left no longer is a concern."

"You don't understand, I've built myself a life here. I'm fully independent, I don't rely on anybody. To give that up. . ."

"No one is asking you to give up anything, Aunt Madeline. You could move Gabe here to Metropolis. He's working for Luthorcorp, anyway, I'll just transfer him to a job here. You could get a better apartment, in a better neighborhood. You needn't live here any longer."

"I've got a job, already, Lex. I make decent money, for a single woman. Just not enough to afford any fancy shmancy things."

"Where do you work, Mom?"

"Ace 'o Clubs. It's a little pub owned by a friend of mine. Bibbo Bibbowski."

"Bibbo Bibbowski? I know him. He's the guy who hit Jimmy Olsen, isn't he? Not just hit him, but knocked him silly. What the hell are you doing trusting him?" Chloe asked.

"He. . .he didn't mean to. He told me that he mistook Jimmy for someone else. Besides, that was a few years ago."

"Roughly 3 years, actually. Right when I started at the Planet. Jimmy had a black eye for a week or two after. But I trust Bibbo." Clark nodded.

"Mom, I don't like it. I don't like you living here, living in the dirt poor side of town, this is a very bad neighborhood. And this Ace 'o Clubs. . .I think I'd like to visit this place."

"We could eat dinner there, tonight, Chloe, if that would ease your fears." Lex said. Madeline started to sputter.

"Mom?"

"Nothing, Chloe. It's just. . .Lex, this place isn't your typical restaurant. It's like a little hole in the wall. I doubt you'd enjoy yourself there, no real gourmet food, more like pastries, and simple meals."

"And when I lived in Smallville, you think I had gourmet chefs working for me? For my friend. . .cousin, I would gladly endure a night of common food." Lex smirked, glancing at Chloe.

"Then it's settled, we're going to go to this place, and check it out." Clark grinned.

"You guys better not make any trouble." Madeline warned. Everybody quickly dawned their 'who me' faces.

"Oh, Mom, one thing, you'll have to call me Lois tonight, and whenever you see me out in public."

"Lois? That's your cousins name, Chloe."

"Not anymore. You see, Auntie, um. . .Dad had her in his sights for an . . . egregious error in judgement during her junior year. In order to escape his clutches, I . . . arranged for Chloe to disappear, and then ultimately, die. She was taken underground, where my plastic surgeons gave her some slight alterations, and were able to genetically induce one last growth spurt, giving her the appearance of Lois Lane. Some risky voice alteration paid off, and she was given Lois' voice, as well."

"How could your own uncle do that. . ."

"Nothing is above Lionel, Mrs. Sullivan. He also poisoned Lex the day Chloe 'disappeared'."

"He also turned his own son into a perfect clone of himself, until Clark managed to find some part of the Lex who had been our friend. Clark appealed to Lex, and Lex listened."

"So my daughter is essentially dead? And I have to call you Lois everywhere in public? This is what your uncle did to you?"

"That is the legacy my dear father has left for Chloe. And Chloe's done very well for herself since Lois was born."

"And where is the real Lois Lane, dear?"

"I paid her off handsomely to change her name and appearance, as well. She's not in the picture, currently." Lex answered.

"Funny. That was probably the last selfless act I committed before April of this year." Lex mused, almost to himself.

"What was that, Lex?"

"Nothing, Auntie."

"Well, folks, I think if I can be excused, I need to get back to the Planet. I will definitely be back tonight, say, 7ish?" Clark said, getting up and picking up his jacket. Lex nodded, and got up, as well.

"Duty calls, or, in this case, Luthorcorp calls. I shall also return at around 7. Until then, Aunt Madeline, Chloe." Clark and Lex walked out of the apartment together.

"So tell me what you've been doing these past 22 years, Chloe."

"Well, during high school, I was editor for our school paper. . ."

"You think she's really ready for this, Clark?"

"Of course, Lex. It was her choice to look for Madeline. She made the decision, Lex, totally on her own. I don't think she would do that if she wasn't fully prepared for whatever she was going to find."

"I hope you're right, Clark."

"Are _you _alright with this? You discovered a new cousin and aunt today."

"I think I'll be able to handle it, Clark. I have a favor to ask of you. Could we go to the mansion and work on the Room a bit more?"

"I guess, Lex. What more do you want?"

"Language and numerical system, we can put it on the walls."

"Kind of like Fortress of Solitude South?" Clark grinned. Lex nodded. They got into Clark's car, and Clark took off for Smallville.

"And that's kind of the story of high school, pre-Lois." Chloe ended.

"So you kept on putting yourself in harms way, all for a story?"

"Well, yeah, Mom. That's what top notch journalists do. Anything for a story."

"Have you ever. . .put a story above a friend?"

"Only once, that's what lead to the whole Lois persona, actually. Putting a story ahead of a friend. The one and only time I did it, and look what it did to me. That's a lesson learned."

"What about post-Lois?" the two ladies were sitting in the dingy apartment, Madeline had made tea, and they were eating some toast, while sharing details of their lives.

"Post-Lois, for the first year, I depended on Lex, quite a bit. It's funny, I think I was the last person who remained behind Lex, after the incident with the nuclear power plant, and then the plane accident. Clark . . . saw the side of Lex I wasn't prepared to. you have to remember, at that time, Clark didn't know that I was alive. He thought Lex had killed me, and that, combined with the nuclear plant incident were enough to have Clark end his friendship with Lex. Lex took that pretty hard, but I did manage to convince him of his wrongdoing. Lex was going to reach out to Clark, but after the experimental plane crashed with Lana and I, as lois, on board, that really squelched any chances of their rekindling their friendship. And after I left, Lex set me up at the Planet, he gave me $100 grand and cut me loose. And after that, Lex . . . fell. Everyone who had stood by him in Smallville was gone, one way or another. Clark refused to see any good in him, Pete never liked Lex, he tolerated Lex during the 3 months in junior year. Lana. . .was never around a lot. And I. . .Clark and I dated before my disappearance. The last thing I did as myself was testify at Lionel's trial. He went to prison, and Lex arranged my death. So, with his . . . net gone, so to speak, he reverted back to what was second nature to him, what his bastard father had taught him. And for about 5 years, between 2005 and this year, we lost Lex to the darkness within."

"Until Clark got to Lex this April, like you mentioned."

"Yeah." Chloe clammed up, not wanting to reveal too much more.

"So what about you, Mom? What have you been doing since you left us?"

"Well, for a couple of years, I was put on experimental medicine after experimental medicine, with no success. Then along came this doctor, who had a promising new treatment to cure my cancer. I was put on this new medicine, and in 2 and a half years, the cancer went into remission. However, by that time, I'd been gone for close to 5 years, Chloe. I didn't know how you would react if I suddenly reappeared, so I stayed away."

"If you'd just told us that, we would've understood, Mom. We missed you, everyday. We loved you." Chloe said, looking across the table.

"But I didn't know that. I couldn't imagine you and your father having anything but hatred for me."

"We would've never hated you, Mom."

Lex's Mansion

"So what exactly did you want my help with, Lex?" Clark asked, walking with his friend towards the Kryptonian Room.

"You need to pick out your password for the room, and also put your retinal scan on file with the security system. Plus I figure we can get started on the room before our dinner meeting tonight, and catch up."

"Retinal scans and passwords? This had better be much more secure then it sounds, Lex." Clark said, looking very skeptical.

"Trust me, Clark. You trusted me a few months ago, right?"

"Fair enough, Lex." Lex led Clark to a pretty close replica of the scanner on the original Enterprise. Clark gawked at Lex.

"You are a sci-fi nut, Lex. I bet you spcifically ordered it like that."

"Uh huh. Just because I know it'll turn you on, Clark."

"I bet it turns you on more then it turns me on." Clark answered. Lex just smirked, and then proceeded to put his face up to the device, and it scanned his retina. Lex walked into the room, beckoning Clark to follow.

"Computer, new retinal scan input." Lex said out loud. Clark looked at him like Lex was insane.

"Commencing program. Please stand by."

"I had a state of the art next generation computer system installed. It's from Nicoceria, and it's at least 5 years from market. Voice interaction, flawless security system, basically, it can run the entire mansion. However, I've confined it to just this room. For obvious reasons."

"Just how much are you spending on this room, Lex?" Clark asked, looking around.

"Don't worry about that, Clark. Luthorcorp is worth more then any one person, hell, any one family, could spend in a lifetime."

"Program complete. Please enter new retinal scan for file."

"Step up to the scanner over there, Clark, and just look into it until it beeps three times. That will register your retinal scan, and store it in the memory of the computer." Lex said, pointing to the scanner outside of the room. Clark did so, and then glanced at Lex.

"Password authentication protocol." Lex said.

"Processing request. Please stand by."

"So is there any danger of anybody ever hacking into this computer, or hitting it with a virus or anything?" Clark asked. Lex shook his head.

"Since it won't be on the market for at least five more years, no one will know about it, nor will they ever be able to penetrate the many levels of security that's standard fare. Don't worry, Clark, nothing can go wrong."

"Retinal scan inputted into system. Please input password settings."

"Password 2 authentication protocol." Lex said.

"Proceeding."

"Voice interaction. I guess I could get used to this." Clark said. Lex smirked, and nodded. Suddenly, Clark smiled, as well.

"Lemme guess. You or Luthorcorp own a major chunk of this Nicoceria."

"No, no we don't, but that's not a half bad idea, Clark. With their product coming closer and closer to market, and with their new product lines, it's a good idea. Rumor is they need more capital. I like that, Clark. That's thinking outside the box, right there." Lex thoughtfully looked across at Clark.

"Well, you're what? Primarily an industrial/chemicals company with slowing revenue growth? This is a niche market, and it's a potential hot growth market, as well. So you kill two birds with one stone."

"Again, good thinking, Clark."

"Please enter password 2."

"Wafretlara." Clark said.

"Kryptonian?" Lex asked. Clark nodded, but didn't volunteer what it meant.

"Password inputted. Matching retinal scan with password."

"So what else did you need, Lex?"

"We can start putting the information part of the room together, Clark. Language and numerical system." Clark nodded, slowly. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room, and picked up a notebook, drawing out symbols and putting corresponding letters next to them.

(http/theages.superman.ws/History/VersionV/kryptonian.php) ---Kryptonian language

"Make each letter a page." Lex said.

"I am. Each number, too. How do you plan on getting these onto the wall?"

"The wall's hooked up to the computer, and it serves as a giant projector, only much more advanced. The computer's got an advanced scanner which can reproduce the symbol onto the wall." Clark smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I have a feeling that this room is going to come in handy, Clark, very soon. I don't know why…but it's a feeling I have." Lex said, writing down something in a notebook.

"Hey, Clark? What does white kryptonite do?"

"Why?"

"I have samples of every form in this safe here. Don't worry, it's lined with about 6 inches of lead, so it poses no danger to you, at all. I want to catalogue all the different forms of kryptonite."

"Well, you know about green, red, purple and black. White kryptonite kills plant life, yellow kryptonite is a real bad one. It permanently strips any Kryptonian of his or her powers."

"Thankfully, I didn't find that out until now." Lex whispered, taken aback. Clark nodded, frowning as he remembered where his friend had been, what he'd become, before he'd intervened.

"That all?" Lex broke into Clark's reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's all of them. All that I know of, anyway."

"Thanks for trusting me with that, Clark."

"No biggie, Lex."

"Yes, it is a biggie, Clark. And thank you." Clark just humbly smiled, turning back to the notebook in his hands.

Metropolis

"Chloe, honey, are you sure there's nothing you want to say to me after all these years?"

"You should've trusted us, Mom. Dad loves you, he wouldn't have felt burdened or anything, taking care of you."

"But, dear, if I hadn't come to Metropolis, I wouldn't have found the drug cocktail that worked, so I would be dead right now." Chloe paused, thinking it over.

"I'm definetly glad you're not dead right now, Mom."

"Me too, honey, me too." They hugged, and Chloe snuggled into her Mom, relishing in a feeling she'd not had since the tender age of 5.


	35. Adligo

Ace O' Clubs

"Not a bad place. Definetly not what I was expecting." Lex said. He'd dressed, on Chloe's insistence, in a pair of jeans and a faded light blue tee shirt. True, an emergency shopping trip to a clothing store had been required, and a slight threat from Lex's aunt, as well, but Lex was in jeans. And Chloe had taken pictures for future blackmail purposes.

"It's quaint, Lex. I like it." Clark said, smiling at the people seated to their immediate left.

"Glad you could make it, guys. Please don't embarrass me, OK? I've managed to reserve our best table." Madeline said, leading them to a table overlooking the small lake in back of the club/restaurant.

"This is more then I expected, Mom." Lois said.

"Thank you c…Lois."

"No problem." She smiled back.

"So what would you guys like to eat?"

"Do you have a menu or anything, Mom?"

"Um, we should, let me go check."

"So what do you think, Lois?" Clark asked, leaning forward.

"It's not the type of place I'd want my Mom working in, given a choice." She answered.

"I'd have to agree with Lois, Clark. This is a pretty run down pub/diner. It's in a bad area of Metropolis, we haven't even met the owner yet."

"Am I the only one who sees a sort of charm to this place? Can we give it a chance before flushing it down the sewer?" Clark asked.

"You asked, Clark, we answered. Of course we're going to give this place a chance, that's why we're here. But right now, it doesn't look very promising." Lois reminded him, sitting back in her chair.

"Here we go, guys." Madeline returned with three pieces of paper, handing one to each person. Clark quickly scanned it, and found something his mouth began watering at.

"I'll take a double pattied hamburger, with the works, well done, and a Heinkien. Thanks, Madeline."

"I'll have a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich and some coffee, please, Aunt."

"I think I'll just have eggs sunny side up, a side of bacon, and some warm milk, please, Mom."

"OK, it'll be about 20 minutes, guys. You can keep those, by the way." She left to go back into the kitchen.

"Is anyone else working this shift?" Lex asked, casually looking around.

"I count the bartender, Madeline, and the other waitress is 3 tables down."

"Can we assume a cook, and a manager?" Lois asked. Clark nodded.

"5 people per shift, I suppose. Not bad." Lex mused.

"Six, actually, but one of the waitresses called in sick." The other waitress came by, having heard their conversation.

"I appreciate that, but we're not health inspectors, or any union reps." Lois spoke up.

"No, no, I didn't think you were. But you do look mighty interested in this place, especially, if Mr. Luthor is here, in the flesh. All the neighbors like this diner."

"He's not looking to buy it and turn it into a garage, if that's what you're implying." Clark said, a bit testily.

"Reign it in, jaws." Lex admonished. Then he turned to the waitress.

"I'm just here, enjoying a quiet dinner out of the spotlight, where I can be safely anonymous. What do I have to offer to ensure I remain such?"

"Nothing, Mr. Luthor. Just enjoy yourself." She smiled and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Clark, I'm a grown man, I can defend myself just as easily as you can, although it was nice of you to step up to the plate."

"The way she said it, though, it was like she expected you to pull a wreaking ball out of your pants and tear this place down like this." Clark said, snapping for emphasis.

"Yeah, Lex, she was a snide little b."

"Must be a cousin of Lana's." Lex said.

"Are you still holding a grudge for junior year?" Clark asked, incredulously.

"Of course I am. Clark, she knocked you silly, while you forgave her, I can't, nor will I."

"Look, guys, I realize that you haven't been friends since the dark ages, but this isn't the time or place to bring up old tragedies." Lois said, slapping both on the arm. Both mumbled apologies, then turned back to each other.

"Holding on to the past is never good for the present." Clark ventured.

"Letting a girl who you crushed on walk all over you for 8 years isn't very good for a mans makeup." Lex shot back.

"Turning to evil because 'it's the easy way out' shows a lot about a mans makeup, doesn't it?"

"Having a steady home, good parents, a normal upbringing helps in developing a superhero, doesn't it, Clark?" Lex said, tensing slightly.

"COOL IT, NOW! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELVES? Both of you deserve to be slapped upside the head, now shut the up!" Lois yelled, slamming both hands down on the table.

"Sorry, sweetie." Clark offered.

"Sorry, Lois, sorry, Clark." Lex folded his arms and stared out the window. Clark, still having an intimate knowledge of his twice over best friend, let him be.

"Here we go. Double pattie burger for Clark, sunny side eggs and bacon for Lois, and a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich for Lex. Your drinks will be out, now." Madeline looked behind her as the other waitress set down their drinks.

"Thanks, Madeline." Lex said, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. Likewise, Clark began to eat his burger. Lois played with her bacon, not really eating.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. Does she seem totally happy to you, here?"

"Yes, she does." Clark answered.

"And that obviously is bothering you, isn't it?" Lex asked her.

"I'm usually not that transparent, Lex, but yes, it is. I want her to come back to live with Dad, in Smallville."

"I said I'd offer your Dad any job he's qualified for in Metropolis, Lois, to make sure your parents stay together."

"See, that's the thing…" Lois began. Clark gasped and completed her thought.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Lois shook her head.

"What'd I miss?" Lex asked.

"Gabe doesn't know Lois was looking for her Mom, nor does he know she found her."

"I couldn't tell him, get his hopes up, and then crush them when I either didn't find her, or she was living with another man or something, could I?"

"No, no, of course not. But this now needs to be handled with extreme delicacy." Clark mused.

"I could call him in for a meeting at headquarters, and as he's leaving, Madeline could be like…walking along the sidewalk. They run into each other, wham, bam, coincidence."

"Lex, that's perfect! Set the meeting up for tomorrow." Lois said.

"Don't you think you should run it by your Mom first, before you tell Lex to set up anything?"

"She'll want to go for this, Clark, believe me."

"It's been how long since you last saw her? Ask her beforehand, Lois. Just to make sure she can handle seeing Gabe again." Lex said.

"Uncle Gabe." Clark smirked.

"Right, Clarkie. Anyway, run it by Aunt Madeline, and lemme know what she says." Lex said, giving Clark a look. Lois nodded.

"Will that be all, guys?" Madeline asked, walking by.

"We need to talk, when is your shift over?" Lois asked.

"Two more hours, I'll be at my apartment, just drop by, or hang there."

"Check?" Clark asked.

"On the house."

"Auntie, I can't let you pay for this out of your paycheck." Lex spoke up.

"She's not. Anything for Madeline's long lost daughter and nephew." A man came over and smiled, putting an arm affectionately around Madeline's shoulders. Lois growled in her throat, and Clark practically dove across the table to restrain her.

"She's very protective of her father, and any man who even looks the wrong way at her is putting…lets say, his manhood, on the line." Lex said, grinning slightly.

"I'm not looking at Madeline as a romantic interest, young lady. She is, however, one of my closest personal friends."

"Sorry, um…Bibbo? Its just, I haven't seen her in a very long time."

"That's very understandable. Madeline, in fact, take the rest of the night off, be with your family. I'll handle things out here."

"Are you…sure?"

"Absoultely. Go. Enjoy." Bibbo smiled and waved her out of the café.

"Why don't we let Lois and her Mom catch up some more, Clark. We'll do some more work, ourselves." Lex said, leading Clark to his car.

"That sounds good, Lex, but how will Lois get home if we take the car?"

"I can spend the night at Mom's, it's no big deal. Or, I know the number to the farm, or the mansion, I'll call one of you two to come pick me up." Lois winked, and the ladies departed.

"That was not the most subtle time to have our deep conversation, Clark." Lex said, getting into the Porsche.

"We do need to talk about that, eventually, Lex. Letting yourself slip into the abyss like that, admittedly, with a lot of help…lets just say it doesn't help your credibility this time around. Before you launch into Lionel's misdeeds, trust me, I know. I saw you during those 12 weeks, Lex. I know what you're capable of, and I know I'm partly to blame for what you became." Clark, likewise, got into the car, and Lex took off for the mansion.

"There needs to be a big clearing of the air between us eventually, Lex. After 5 years of basically war, to go to suddenly friends is not reasonable, without the friction we've had the last few months."

"We can have it out, Clark, if you want to, in the mansion. Believe me, I could very well justify your need to hurt me, for everything I did to you, and to your alter ego."

"I won't hurt you, Lex. But taking the path of least resistence, as I believe you put it during one of our final conversations, that part of you who decided that…I'm very frightened of."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Clark." Lex unceremoniously walked into the barn, like he owned the place.

"Lex, what do you want?"

"I know that you're very close with that alien wannabe superhero, Clark. I just wanted to tell you that anymore interferences into my business plans or activities would not be advisable. Relay that to him, Clark."

"Don't you think you should listen to what he has to say, Lex? Look at yourself, this isn't the you I knew 5 years ago."

"People change, Clark. It's naïve to think that a person wouldn't change in five years. Take yourself, for example. Five years ago, you were a lanky farmboy in love with a naïve, egocentric girl. Now, you're a second year journalism major at Met U, dating the daughter of a 5-star general."

"This isn't about me, Lex, this is about you. You're a carbon copy of Lionel Luthor, the very thing you didn't ever want to be. Why won't you remember all the things you fought for?" Clark finally walked downstairs, facing his one-time friend.

"When your supposed best friend turns against you, Clark, remember that question." Lex said, not wistfully, but voice full of malice.

"I didn't turn on you, you KILLED 300 people, or don't you remember the factory explosion?"

"That was an unfortunate accident, Clark, I had nothing to do with that." Lex said, smirking, daring Clark to prove it.

"No, Lex, all you wanted was to buy the company out, and when they refused, you went after their biggest plant and factory, regardless of the human toll. But it worked, so what the he, right? You got the company." Clark sardonically laughed in Lex's face.

"You're high morals are one reason people walk all over you, Clark."

"And your God complex is one reason most people are afraid of you." Clark snarled back.

"And with good reason, too, right, Lex? How many lives are you personally responsible for? Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? Do we even know how many innocent people you're responsible for killing? And for what? To prove to your dead father how much his better you are?"

"The path of least resistance is easily traversed." Lex said, and finally, Clark could hear a bit of wistfullness, but it quickly disappeared.

"Don't try and stop me, Clark, or you will suffer the same fate as the rest of this town did."

"I'll do more then stop you, Lex. I will destroy you. I will lean on you are hard as I can, until you bend back into shape, that is what I promise you. Lay one hand on my parents, and I'll snap you in half." Clark said, towering over Lex.

"Maybe if you had anything but fear behind your threat, I would take it seriously. Good day, Clark." Lex laughed, walking out of the barn, and out of Clark's life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know, I truly believe in what I said, Clark. When you…lost faith in me, and then I cut Chloe…Lois, loose, there wasn't anyone, or anything, left for me in Smallville. So I … I went to Metropolis, and there was Luthorcorp, waiting for me. Waiting for me to take it further then my father ever did, and I did."

"And what did that end up costing you, Lex? After your father started to deteriorate, any semblance of the person who was my friend was lost. You took Luthorcorp as your own, and began a reign of terror, which nearly killed Lana, Pete, Lois, and anyone else you deemed a threat. Luckily, my Dad was far enough outside of your net."

"I didn't take that last threat lightly, Clark. And…I couldn't bring myself to kill Jonathan and Martha. There was a line even I couldn't cross."

"But killing thousands of other people was all right."

"If the ends justified the means, yes it was."

"You betrayed me, Lex, in the end, that's what it came down to. You betrayed me."

"And you didn't betray me, Clark? After seeing how I acted while knowing your secret during those 12 weeks, you allowed me to go on, oblivious. You even worked with my father to prevent me from regaining those memories."

"Your note to me made sense, Lex. Combined with the…fact you ran to your father and allowed him to wipe your mind, and my…inability to prevent that, I … I couldn't let you relearn. You were so unstable, Lex, so … much more wild, after the electroshock, I couldn't be sure of what you would do. So I chose to follow your orders, and didn't tell you."

"What changed, then, Clark? Why tell me now, 8 years later?"

"Your father died, that's what. He was the one I was truly afraid of, not you. Never you, Lex, not even when you were trying to kill me. I knew…was reasonably sure, I could turn you back. The letters, combined with the repressed memories…the problem was your father. When he died, it opened up my chance. But he tricked me, and I fell into his trap."

"So you always trusted me, Clark? Even when I was here in Metropolis, doing my best to destroy the city?"

"Why do you think you're alive, Lex? Bruce and I have teamed up before, you know. He was all for taking you out, but I stopped him. I told him that I wouldn't let him, that I believed in you, that I had a plan. Bruce…didn't agree, he thought you were a threat that needed to be eliminated…" Clark trailed off suddenly.

"Go on, Clark."

"There isn't anything else to say. I managed to convince him otherwise."

"Clark, in the what, now, 10, 11 years we've known each other, we've never been able to lie convincingly to the other. You're hiding something, now what is it."

"I almost let him, last year." Clark whispered.

"You…almost…let…" Lex gasped.

"You were getting harder and harder to control, Lex, I didn't see any other way out. Your father was clinging to life…I was going to call him and tell him to go ahead, but something told me not to. I'm glad I listened to that inner voice." Clark smiled, thinnly.

"Bruce always struck me as a no nonsense kind of person. Glad to see I wasn't wrong in that regard." Lex said.

"Why don't we go to the caves, Lex? Instead of working on your room, we can go to the original source." Lex nodded, and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Madeline's apartment

"Mom…how would you feel about…well, the possibility of … seeing Dad?"

"I can't say I haven't thought about it, but … I don't think I want to go to Smallville ever again."

"You won't have to…Lex and I have a bit of a plan to bring Dad to Metropolis."

"You're not going to tell him you found me, are you?"

"Dad doesn't know I was looking for you, Mom. I didn't think he could … stand the suspense, especially after he's moved on. Not with another woman, but emotionally and psychologically."

"So what will you do?"

"Lex will call Dad into his office here, and you can be walking past Luthorcorp when we give you a signal that the meeting is over. You two 'accidently' run into each other, and see what happens."

"That sounds like something Alexander would think up. I guess it could work. Lets do it."

"I'll call Lex later and set it up for tomorrow. You have a cell phone?" When Madeline shook her head, Chloe smiled and shrugged her coat back on.

"Lets go find a cell phone retailer."

"At this time of night, Chloe?"

"Sure, we'll take a cab to downtown Metropolis, we'll find one open."

Kawatche Caves

"So, why'd you want to come down here, Clark?" Lex asked, shining a flashlight on the walls, as he'd done so often in the past. Clark sighed and took a seat on one of the rocks.

"It's quiet here, Lex. Away from all of the stuff that goes on outside of these walls. I like coming here, moreso then the Fortress, because here, I can just look at these paintings and imagine what would've happened had I not come to Earth, or if I'd been sent to China, or any place other then Smallville. It's peaceful, too. Hardly anyone knows about these caves, anymore. Very lonely here, I like it."

"What are we going to do, Clark? This last week really put doubts in a lot of peoples minds about me."

"Put a lot of doubt in my mind, about you, Lex. But … coming at me with green kryptonite was a redeeming factor, and getting the orange kryptonite made and then using it on me took a lot, I bet. Like I told Dad, you're not perfect, not yet, and maybe not ever. You are still very much Lionel's son, for better or worse. You weren't perfect during those 12 weeks, you were close, but not perfect."

"Do you think I can ever totally win over Jonathan again?"

"Maybe. He thinks of you as his lost son, Lex. After those 12 weeks…you didn't see it, but whenever he saw you around town, he had this wistful look in his eyes, almost like 'what would've happened if we'd managed to keep him at the farm'. He really didn't like losing you, Lex."

"Yeah…" Lex wandered around the caves, silently looking at the pictures.

"Do you think we'll lose this again, Clark? I mean, Naman and Seegeth were supposed to be mortal enemies, forever bringing about the balance between good and evil. We've kind of destroyed that legend, again."

"Worried about fate, Lex? I thought you dictated your own destiny."

"I do, but when such overwhelming evidence is presented before me…even I have to believe there may be a higher force at work here."

"Well, whatever force that is, we've overcome it for the second time, Lex. That's got to count for something."

"Clark? Come here for a second." Lex sounded puzzled about something, so Clark sighed, got to his feet, and walked down towards a part of the caves he very rarely visited.

"What's up, Lex?"

"Do you remember this painting? I most certainly don't."

"That's what you called me over for? Of course that paintings been…no. I don't, that's weird. Where the heck did that painting come from?" Clark stopped short, staring at what appeared to be a new painting.

"What's it say, Clark? All I can read is together and overcome." Lex squinted at the faded out Kryptonian on the wall.

"I'm impressed, Lex. I only 'taught' you the Kryptonian language today. Anyway, it says: 'Only by standing together can Naman and Seegeth ever overcome their differences.' What the heck does that mean?"

"Not sure, Clark, maybe we're meant to stand together now? Work as a pair?" A low rumbling sound echoed softly through the caves.

"Lex, Lex, let's get out of here!" Clark said, turning and running down the path, Lex on his heels. The caves groaned once more, this time louder, and then, without anymore warning, the caves collasped on the pair, sealing them underneath a mountain of rock.


	36. Journey

"Clark…" Lex coughed out, a hand straining through the rubble that littered the floor of the Kawatche Caves. The cave in had been as violent as it had been thorough, buring both of them in at least 4 feet of rubble, rocks and other debris.

"Clark…" Lex called out weakly, once again straining to claw through the rubble which had probably broken one, if not both, of his legs. He found a rock which was pretty well seated in the debris pile, and managed to pull himself up, slightly. Enough to see green specks glowing about 30 feet to his right.

"Oh, f." Lex said, deperately clawing the rubble around him, in an effort to get loose from his rock prison cell. He moved his right arm, and felt a gigantic surge of pain, causing him to see stars.

"F!"

"Lex…" Clark managed to whisper, hand feebly flopping into the rubble, not really helping his cause. His body was aching, the kryptonite that had dislodged in the cave in had broken into many small pieces, and these pieces were all around him, making him feel as bad as he had ever felt.

"I'm here, Clark, I'm coming. Don't move."

"K…k…krypt…"

"I know, Clark, I know. Just try to hang in there." Lex grunted out in pain as he moved his leg the wrong way. He heard a snap, and knew he'd just broken a bone in his foot.

"F!" he yelled out. He didn't stop, though.

"Clark, Clark buddy, stay with me. Keep talking, Clark."

"Head…hurts…Lex…I love my parents…"

"No way in hell are you dying on me, Clark. Not after what we've been through." Lex started to frantically claw at the rocks picking whatever he could up, and chucking it as far to the left as he could.

"Clark? Hang in there, Clark. Please."

"Cold…so cold." Clark's voice was getting weaker with each passing minute, Lex wasn't sure how much longer he had. He redoubled his efforts, grunting as he broke more of his toes in a frantic bid to escape his prison.

Madeline's apartment

"I keep getting voice mail whenever I try calling Lex. That's weird, he told me to call him, or Clark, and one of them would come pick me up. I'll try the farmhouse." Chloe said, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Jonathan's voice came over the line.

"Hi, Mr. Kent, it's Lois. I was wondering if Clark was home? He was supposed to zip on over to give me a ride home." She smirked internally.

"No, I haven't seen Clark since the helicopter last night."

"Oh, well, you need to get that boy a cell phone, or convince him to buy one. Tell him to call mine when he gets home, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, Lois. Will do." Jonathan laughed.

"Goodnight, Mr. Kent."

"Night, Lois." They hung up.

"I guess I'll sleep here tonight." Lois mused out loud.

Kawatche Caves

Lex had managed to get out of his prison, and get to his feet, and he was now slowly walking to his friend, ready to help in any way.

"Lex…go … to car…farm…Dad."

"Clark, that'll take too long, I've got a broken leg, I can barely walk as it is." Lex collasped next to his friend, and began to pick out anything green, and chucked it as far away from Clark as he could.

"Under…" Clark whispered, slipping into unconsciousness.

"No you fing don't, Clark!" Lex yelled, wildly flinging as much rock as he could behind him, quickly filling up the hole he'd recently vacated. As he began to expose Clark's body, little by little, he was shocked by the sheer volume of kryptonite that was buried along with Clark. For a moment, he doubted his ability to save his best friend.

"Theres too much, even if I get rid of it all, it won't be in time." Lex said out loud. He kept at it, though, because for his friends, he would do anything. He managed to uncover about half of Clark's body, however, he wasn't sure if he had the strength to do anything with his progress. He needed to do something desperate, and necessity was the mother of invention, so what the hell did he have to lose? He grasped under Clark's arms, levered himself using a couple of the rocks on the ground, screaming obscenities as his feet were abused some more. After making sure he had a good grip on Clark, and his feet wouldn't go flying off the rocks, he grunted once, and pulled as hard as he could. He managed to pull Clark further out of the kryptonite laced coffin, but not enough to clear his friend. Quickly, he pushed Clark to the side, so he wouldn't slip back into the hole. Then he crawled down into the hole, and pushed Clark's legs out of the hole. Lex then clawed out of the hole himself, and lay gasping for breath, beside Clark. A few minutes later, Lex wearily got to his feet, and grabbed Clark's arms, and dragged him along the ground, kicking whatever loose debris he could, out of the way.

"Almost there…almost to the entrance…" Lex whispered to himself, willing himself to the front of the caves.

"Ughhhhhh…" Clark moaned out in pain.

"I know, Clark, but I can't lift you. Unless you want to stay?" Lex said. He got the practically lifeless body of Clark to the entrance to the caves, and then slowly, using the cave walls as braces, got Clark to his feet. Slipping an arm around Clark, he dragged his friend to the Porsche. Forced to use his fractured arm, Lex tensed himself and then plunged his hand into his pocket, fishing for his keys. His fingers hitting the keys set off more pain shooting through his arm, and this time, the pain almost causing him to collaspe to the ground. Instead, he gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist around the keys, pulling them out. With his keys in hand, he knew he needed the use of his good arm and hand, which presented a problem.

"One of us needs to break the window." He mused aloud. He didn't want to put either of them through that, so he tried lifting his bad arm as high as the lock, and managed to shakily insert the key into the keyhole. Then he slowly turned it, groaning in pain as he did so, all the while maintaining a hold on Clark, who didn't appear to be getting any better, which was another concern. When the lock sprung, Lex slowly pulled on the door, opening it. He reached around and grabbed the keys, leaving them on the ground. He cringed for his friend, but using one of Clark's hands, pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Clark whispered in pain.

"I know, god I'm sorry, Clark. I needed to. I really did." Lex was as close to tears as he'd ever been. He laid Clark down on the ground, and then unlocked the rest of the doors, and then wincing in pain, opened the back door. Grunting with effort, he also opened the door on the other side of the car, and then lifted one of Clark's leg into the seat. He did the same with the other leg, and then tugging gently on the pair of legs, he managed to get most of Clark into the backseat. He pushed Clark's legs down to the floor, and then climbed out of the car. In the middle of walking back to the other side of the car, to get Clark's head and upper body into the car, he collasped on the ground, legs finally giving out from under him. By this time, he was basically completely spent, and was running on the fumes of adrenaline, completely exhausted from the ordeal in the caves.

A few moments later, he remembered he wasn't quite done being the hero, and reached up to grab hold of the trunk, and hauled himself to his feet. He took one step before once more collasping to the ground, this time on his knees. He shrugged, and crawled to Clark, wincing as, this time, fingers gave way under his abuse. He wearily lifted Clark's upper body up, and into the car. Leaning in, still on his knees, he grabbed the seat belt and somehow managed to strap Clark in. He crawled past the door, slamming it shut. On his way to the drivers seat, he picked up the keys he'd left behind, on the ground. As he entered the driver's seat, and propped himself against the seat, he could almost hear his back signing in relief. He strapped himself in place with the seat belt, and then put the key in the ignition and turned it, rewarded with the hum of the engine. He put the car in gear, and pressed the accelerator, taking off for the Kent Farm.

He slumped against the steering wheel as he rounded the corner onto the Kent driveway, turning the car slightly. As the car picked up more speed, it rammed into the side of the barn, and then hit the work table, and multiple piles of hay luckily sitting on the floor, helping to slow the momentum of the projectile, before it gently rolled to a stop, an inch from the farmhouse.

Jonathan came tearing out of the house, stopping on the porch, staring out at the trail of destruction left behind by Lex's car. The fence had a huge gaping gap in it, the barn was totalled, the woodshed was gone, and the car had torn up Martha's flower garden. He stormed towards the Porsche, fully intending to give Lex a piece of his mind.

"Lex Luthor, what the hell do you think you're do…in…g." Jonathan trailed off, seeing his bruised and battered son stuffed like a sardine in the backseat of the car. He quickly ran around to the driver's seat, and saw an equally horrifying sight. Lex was slumping over the steering wheel, his arm was hanging limply by his side, and he looked in a worse off condition then Clark.

"MARTHA! Come quick! Lex and Clark are hurt, HURRY!" Jonathan reached into the open driver's side door, and unhooked Lex's belt, then cradled his arms around Lex, and slowly lifted him out of the car.

"Clark…" Lex whispered, barely opening an eye and looking at Jonathan.

"You worry about yourself, I'll worry about Clark." Jonathan said. Despite Lex's further protests, Jonathan carried Lex up the porch stairs, into the house, and deposited him on one of the couches. He ran back outside, and opening the door that remained on the backseat, he reached in, unhooked Clark's belt, and pulled his son out of the Porsche, headfirst.

"Lex…" Clark whispered, cracking an eye to look at his Dad.

"Lex is inside, lets worry more about you, all right?" Jonathan said, carrying his son into the house, and depositing him on the other couch.

"Honey, why don't you get Lex cleaned up, I'll handle Clark." Jonathan said, kneeling by his son, and taking off his shirt.

"Kryptonite…cave in…caught…" Lex managed to get out, before finally succumbing to the abuse his body had taken, and slipping into unconsciousness.

"Jonathan, will these two ever catch a break?" Martha asked, walking back into the living room with a bucket full of water and a dozen washcloths.

"I don't know, Martha, I really don't. A cave in full of kryptonite doesn't seem like a break to me." Jonathan took one of the washcloths, dipped it in the bucket, and began wiping Clark's face. Martha followed suit, cleaning as many of the cuts on Lex that she could see.

"Martha, honey, go get the iodine. We have to disinfect these cuts." Martha nodded, and left to go upstairs. Jonathan got up as well, and headed into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. He thought for a minute, and then dialed a number, hoping to get someone at this late hour.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Kitty? It's Jonathan Kent."

"Hello, Jonathan. What can I do for you?"

"I need a doctor over to the farm, ASAP. Clark's been severely injured."

"How did he get hurt, Jonathan? Was anyone else with him? What's his current situation? How urgent do you need me there?"

"He got caught in a cave in, and there was kryptonite involved. Lex Luthor was with him, and he's in really bad shape, too. Maybe worse then Clark. Both of them are currently unconscious, Martha and I cleaned most of their cuts and wounds, and we disinfected them with iodine. I need you here ASAP, Kitty. I'm really worried both of these kids won't make it through tomorrow night."

"OK, Jonathan, OK. I'll take the company helicopter, and I'll bring along an assistant of mine for Lex. I'll be there in less then an hour."

"Sorry about the lateness of the call, Kitty."

"No problem, that's why we're here." Both hung up the phone, and Jonathan headed back to the living room.

"Come on, Clark, wake up, son. I need you to tell me what happened out there tonight." Jonathan stroked Clark's forehead, in a loving, concerned parental fashion.

Upstairs

"Jeesh, Lex, what were you doing in order to get this messed up?" Martha asked, talking to calm herself down, knowing Lex probably couldn't hear her. In a purely professional manner, she took off all his clothes, and cleaned up any cuts and wounds around his body, not worrying about modesty, at all. Then she dressed Lex in a pair of Jonathan's old pajamas, which fit loosely on Lex. She noticed bruises on every one of Lex's toes, and she grabbed some medical tape, and some tongue depressers, and went to work. She snapped the depressers in half, and sandwiched a toe in between, then taped the depressers to the toe. Repeating the process for each one of his toes, on both feet, she made sure to not constrict any blood flow, but also making sure to tape them firm enough to not allow the toes to bend.

"Martha, make sure Lex is presentable! Kitty Faulkner and her assistant are coming to help heal the boys!"

"OK, Jonathan!"

Metropolis

"I think I'm going to go grab a taxi to my apartment, Mom. I wanna go check on why Lex isn't answering, so I'll probably stop by the mansion."

"Be careful, Chloe."

"I will be, Mom." Chloe smiled and headed out of the apartment, going downstairs to hail a cab. She found one, and got in, directing the cabby to her apartment. Once she arrived, she smiled, paid her fare, and got into her car, driving off towards Smallville. She was definetly in a hurry, so she didn't pay any heed to the speed limits, and arrived at the mansion in just under 90 minutes. Chloe parked in the driveway and used the old fashioned knockers to announce her presense.

"A multi-billionaire, and he doesn't invest in doorbells. I guess what they say about powerful rich people is true." She thought to herself. The door opened, and a butler answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Clark Kent or Lex Luthor. I'm a personal friend of theirs."

"Sorry, miss, neither Mr. Kent or Mr. Luthor is here right now."

"Have they been in tonight?"

"No, miss, they haven't. And they have not called ahead any alerted me to their impending arrival, either."

"I see. Thank you. Please tell them that Lois Lane is looking for them, and that I owe them an ass whooping of a lifetime."

"I'll be sure to pass that along, Ms. Lane." Chloe nodded and headed back to her car, deciding to head to the Kent Farm.

Kent Farm

"Clark probably has some minute amount of trace kryptonite in his blood stream, from the cave in, and likely from however Lex got him out of the cave." Kitty told Jonathan.

"He should wake up really soon, if he doesn't, give me a call, I'll be staying at the Smallville Inn until Clark's completely healed. And make sure he drinks a lot of water, and doesn't use his powers extensively, he will be slightly weaker and more vunerable then normal."

"What the HELL is SHE DOING HERE?" Jonathan smirked as he turned towards the stairs, actually glad to hear Lex's outburst.

"Wait, she didn't mention she knows Lex at all." Jonathan turned to Kitty and grinned.

"I doubt she would've mentioned what their history together is."

"Lex, I can only help you if you stop trying to get away from me." The frazzled doctor said, sighing in frustration.

"You never wanted to help me before, only see me into a watery grave." Lex shot back.

"Lex, that was over 10 years ago. People change."

"Leopards never change their spots, Helen."

"Being stranded when the earthquake hit, Lex, and seeing the devastation all over Thailand and Indonesia…it put everything in perspective. I swear to you, I wouldn't ever hurt you again. But right now, you need immediate hospitalization. You've likely got broken ribs, you've broken all your toes, your left forearm is broken, in all likelihood, you've got at least one damaged lung, not to mention a fracture cheekbone. You are, as we like to say in the medical community, a mess. So swallow your pride, or I'll have Martha hold you down and I'll knock you out and you'll wake up in a hospital somewhere." Lex's eyes flashed, but then Martha swam into his view.

"Honey, she's right. You could have internal injuries and internal bleeding. Just accept her help in getting to a hospital, and her medical care. And then, if you don't want to see her again, she'll accept that, won't you?" Martha spun towards Helen.

"Yes, Martha. If Lex doesn't want me in his life, I'll leave."

"Fine. But don't try to talk to me." Lex said. Helen nodded.

"KITTY! I need a stretcher for Lex!" Helen shouted downstairs.

"OK!"

Chloe's POV

"What the hell happened here?" she thought to herself, driving slowly up the driveway to the Kent Farm, looking at the trail of destruction Lex's car had left. The white picket fence, so long a staple of the warm home Martha and Jonathan kept open to all of Clark's friends, was completely totalled. The barn where she'd first kissed Clark, it looked like a wrecking ball had torn it in half.

"OHMYGOD!" she exclaimed, seeing Lex's car sitting right next to the Kents house, on top of Martha's flower garden. She sprung out from her car, and ran up the porch stairs, frantically knocking on the door.

"I'll try and get rid of whoever it is, Kitty." She heard Jonathan saying, before he opened the door.

"Lois. Um, listen, right now isn't…"

"Yeah, tell me after I see Lex and Clark." Lois barged into the house, facing off against Kitty.

"Mr. Kent told you he didn't want you inside."

"Yeah, well, until I see how my boyfriend and one of my best friends are, you better not try and get rid of me." Jonathan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You'd better sit down, Lois." He said.

"What happened, are they both OK? They are alive, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, both of them are alive. And relatively none the worse off, though Lex is messed up. I need to run out and get a stretcher." Kitty went to her car, leaving Jonathan and Lois alone.

"What happened, Mr. Kent?"

"Um, as far as I can tell, Clark and Lex were caught in some freak cave in, and got buried pretty good. Since there was kryptonite, and a good amount, I bet, Clark was really of no use. Lex broke his toes, forearm, and ribs in trying to get Clark out of the cave. I guess Lex managed to get both of them into his car, and well, they got here." Jonathan looked out across the field, whistling at the trail of destruction Lex's car had left.

"It looks like a tornado went through here." Lois said, eyeing the gaping holes on both sides of the barn.

"Yeah, it'll take a long while to fix." Jonathan said. Kitty rejoined the two, bringing the stretcher with her.

"Just be glad Lex got to the driveway before going unconscious, or who knows where he would've ended up." She said.

"Yeah…" Jonathan mused, turning and heading towards the living room, where Clark was still out.

"How long will he be unconscious?" Lois asked, softly brushing some hair back from his eyes.

"I don't know. As long as it takes his body to fight off the kryptonite in his blood, I suppose."

"Wait, bring me into the living room." Lex's voice came downstairs, and then Kitty and Helen came into the living room, carrying Lex on the stretcher.

"How is he, Jonathan?" Lex asked.

"He's going to be OK, Lex, thanks to you. I just…I just want to tell you that I'm…I'm sorry for doubting you, Lex. You…you saved my sons life when I couldn't, that…" Jonathan choked up, and settled on patting Lex's left arm.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. Clark … saved me from myself, the least I could do is save him from any danger he might be in. Not often I get to save Clark, now is it?"

"You're on your way to becoming a man I'd be proud to call my son, Lex."

"That means more to me then you could ever know, Mr. Kent." Lex gave a thumbs up to Kitty, and they resumed taking him out towards their car.

"I suppose you and I can carry Clark up to his room, Mr. Kent?" Lois asked. Jonathan nodded, picking up his sons torso, leaving the legs for Chloe. She grabbed them, and they slowly moved him up to his room.

Kitty and Helen, meanwhile, had checked Lex into Smallville Medical, and gotten him his own private wing. A doctor had come by, and diagnosed Lex with a broken left leg, broken toes on both feet, fractured right arm, bruised chest, 3 broken ribs, and a fractured cheek bone.

"The fact that he managed to get Clark out of a cave full of kryptonite in his condition is utterly remarkable." Kitty said.

"These two…had a friendship in Smallville, Kitty. It was mainly Lionel who managed to twist Lex into a version of himself. When that happened, Clark must've lost all faith in Lex, and turned his back on Lex. Lex takes thing very personally."

"Excuse me, ladies, Lex has been scheduled for surgery at 10am tomorrow morning. We're going to clean up the damage to his left leg, reset all his toes, and clean up his right arm." Doctor Huntington said. Kitty nodded.

"Well, I need to get back to the hotel. I'll leave the car, it's not a long walk."

"No, I'm all set to go, as well. I don't think Lex would appreciate the company, when he wakes up." Helen looked down sadly at Lex, before shaking her head and walking out of the room.

The next morning in the Kent household was interesting, to say the least. Clark, for the first time since entering the caves, got up and slowly walked down the hall, into the bathroom. Martha had breakfast all waiting when he got downstairs, and Chloe was sitting at the table.

"Clark!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to him.

"Shhhhhh…not so loud. It feels like I have a thousand jackhammers pounding my skull." Clark whispered, slumping over at the table.

"Well, now you know what a hangover feels like, flyboy!" Lois retorted. Then she slapped him, hard.

"And that's for scaring me half to death, you big oof!"

"I didn't mean to." Clark whispered.

"What happened, Clark? Lex could only mutter something vague about a cave in? Were you in the Kawatche Caves?"

"Yeah, Mom. I wanted to go there, to just relax and think in peace. So Lex wandered off to a part of the cave network I don't go to often, and he called me over when he found a new drawing. It said that 'Only by standing together can Naman and Seegeth ever overcome their differences.' I think Lex and I are meant to be at each other's sides now. But I can't imagine how. Anyway, right after I saw that drawing, I heard a low rumbling echoing throughout the caves, so Lex and I began to leave. But the cave in happened so fast, before I knew it, I was buried in kryptonite and rocks. I couldn't move, it felt like my back was on fire. It felt like I was being suffocated in the worst possible way, I really thought I was going to die. Much more so then when Van shot me, even. But then…Lex, he…he somehow dug his way out of his grave, and dug me out of mine. The next thing I remember was waking up this morning. How is Lex?"

"Lex is pretty messed up, Clark. He's at Smallville Medical. We'll take you to see him after breakfast. But, Kitty Faulkner was here, she warned us that you might feel woozy, light headed, and very…human, for a few days, as your body overcomes the slight amount of kryptonite you have in your blood. So no using your powers for a few days, OK, honey?" Martha said. Clark nodded, and then ravenously began eating the pancakes she'd prepared for him.

"Hey, thanks for all your help, Kitty, Helen, I know this can't have been the most fun morning you could've planned out." Jonathan said, a smile in his voice as he came into the house, followed by Kitty, and then Helen.

"What the f are you doing here?" Clark spat out.

"Clark Jerome Kent, watch your language!" Martha yelled.

"As for what I'm doing here, I came to take care of Lex."

"Lex has been taking care of himself, something you seem very good at, thank you very much."

"Much as you won't believe me, Clark, I did not go into the relationship intending to hurt Lex."

"No, but that was a nice consolation prize, wasn't it?"

"Clark, eat your breakfast and stop arguing with Helen, son. Like it or not, she's here to help your friend, and I will not have you disrespecting somebody who is here as a friend, to help a friend." Jonathan said sternly. Clark shot him an evil look, but went back to eating.

"We're going to go see Lex in a few minutes, if you want to come, Clark." Helen tried an olive branch.

"OK, as soon as I change."

"OK, Clark, we'll be waiting out in the van." Helen headed back outside.

"You don't have to like her being here, Clark, Lex doesn't, but you have to be civil, I will not expect anything less of you, or him, for that matter." Jonathan said, fixing a stern gaze on his son before walking out of the house. Lois patted Clark's arm, the one which wasn't in a temporary sling, before getting up and heading outside, as well.

"Just try to be understanding, honey. Helen's been through a great deal in the past 10 years. You've never been judgemental, don't start now." Martha said, shooing Clark out the door. Clark nodded, and purposely got into the van with Helen and Kitty.

"Clark, your Dad's going to the hospital, as well." Helen said.

"I know, it just took a couple swift kicks in the ass to realize how much of a bitch I was being."

"No, you werent." Helen laughed.

"You were defending your friend, that's understandable and commendable. I totally understand. But Clark, I'm on your side, even if you don't believe that, just let me help."

"I can do that, Helen."

Upon arriving at the medical center, Clark slowly and deliberately got out of the van, then suddenly shot an arm out, steadying himself as a wave of dizziness took him over.

"You should be drinking water, Clark, all day. Let that be a warning." Kitty said, thrusting a water bottle into his hand, after he'd let go of the van.

"Thanks, and I just woke up!" Clark said, taking a swig.

"This thing feels like a tree branch, Kitty. Is it really necessary?"

"Yes, because…" she leaned closer.

"If you want to keep up appearances, you were in that cave in as a human, and as such, you broke your arm, and leg. We got away with no cast on your leg because we just said it wasn't broken too badly. So be thankful for small favors, Clark."

"I am thankful, Kitty. I just wanted a reason, and you gave me one. Nuff said." Clark headed into the hospital, with Kitty right behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, and directed him up a flight of stairs.

"Thanks." She smiled in return, trailing him.

"Fourth floor, room 28." She said.

"You're not coming?"

"We are, but you guys should talk in private. We'll make sure no one disturbs you." Clark nodded, and walked down the hall, into Lex's room.

"You don't look so hot." Clark said, smiling and slowly sitting down next to Lex's bed.

"I don't feel as good as I look." Lex shot back.

"Look, Lex, I just…you saved my life. And I just wanted to say thank you. All that stuff about not trusting you…"

"You had every right to…" Lex trailed off, coughing violently for a few seconds.

"Should I get a nurse?" Clark asked, holding a cup of water to Lex's mouth.

"Ahhhhh. No, no, Clark, it's just a result of the surgery. And the finite dust which got into my lungs. I see you have a perpetual water bottle with you, that's a good idea."

"It's to assist in…kryptonite removal. Now, what were you saying?"

"You had every right to not trust me, Clark. Especially after everything we'd been through in the past few weeks. But I've told you, I will strive to be everything Jonathan expects in a son, and everything you expect in a friend."

"No, Lex, don't conform. Just be everything Lex Luthor can be. That's enough for me and Dad."

"Clark, I just wanted you to know…I'm very … happy and grateful that you…confronted me that night a few months ago. I didn't…I didn't know how much I missed…this. People visiting me in the hospital because they wanted to, not because they feared what I'd do if they didn't. I missed being part of a family, Clark."

"Yeah…" Clark didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, my Dad's outside, so I'm gonna go, and let him get some time with you. You take it easy, OK, Lex?"

"You do the same…" Lex coughed. He picked up a water bottle and took a swig.

"How're you, Lex?" Jonathan asked, walking into the room and sitting in the chair Clark had just vacated.

"I've been better."

"Yeah, well, about that. You could've saved yourself some…toes and fingers, by coming to the farm after digging yourself out of the cave in, son. Don't get me wrong, I am eternally grateful for what you did in those caves, but you…you could've come and gotten some help, Lex."

"I didn't think I had time. Jonathan, I didn't think I even had enough time to dig him out of the hole, let alone driving to the farm, arguing with you about me coming back, and then getting back to the caves. I took a chance, and it worked out."

"Yes, but losing either one of you wouldn't have been acceptable, Lex. Taking that sort of risk wasn't wise. But, it worked, and both of you escaped with your lives, at the very least, so that's a consolation. Either way, I want to say thank you, Lex, for saving Clark's life. You keep on proving to me why it was wrong of me to be so stubborn before that summer. Thank you, Lex." Jonathan said, smiling at him before walking out of the room and joining Clark.

"Hey, Clark, Perry gave us one day off, not two. And I know what happened, but since you're…functioning, we should go to work."

"No powers, son." Jonathan whispered. Clark nodded, and then walked downstairs with Lois.

"How are you feeling, Lois? With everything that's gone down the past few hours, we haven't had a chance to really talk. Did you spend the night at your Mom's?"

"No, Clark, I went looking for you and Lex, I wondered what had happened to you guys."

"Yeah, well, you found out, huh?"

"That I did. Anyway, I'm all right, I think. Mom told me why she did what she did, and she put it very bluntly. If she hadn't left, she would've died in Smallville. So, if that's my choice, I am glad she left."

"Yeah. I can understand that, Chloe. So, what else did you guys talk about?"

"How I was pre-Lois, what happened to Lex after he cut me loose, my relationship with you, how Dad was coping after she left, a lot of other things. Did you and Lex ever get to the mansion?"

"No, we went straight to the caves."

"What do you think caused the cave in, Clark?"

"I'm not sure, most likely some loose or unseated ground nearby, or maybe something unstable in the rock foundation. All I know is, I am not setting foot anywhere near those caves for a good long time, if ever again."

"I can certainly understand that, Clark." They'd reached the parking lot while they were talking, and now got into Lois' car, and she took off for Metropolis. She parked in the parking garage, and got out.

"Lois, I'm a little dizzy right now, I need some water." Clark shook his empty water bottle, looking a tab bit scared.

"Hang tight, Clark, I'll be right back." Lois ran towards the stairs, going to the newsroom. She reached Jimmy's desk, grabbed his water bottle, and ran back downstairs.

"Hey, that's my water, get your own!" Jimmy yelled, running after her.

"It's an emergency." She yelled over her shoulder. That piqued Jimmy's curiousity, and he followed her downstairs.

"Drink it slowly, Clark. We don't know what kind of internal damage you might have suffered." Lois admonished.

"Internal damage? What the hell is she talking about, Clark?" Jimmy asked, walking into the garage.

"What are you doing here, Jimmy?"

"That's my water you're drinking, CK."

"Way to be subtle, Lois." Clark smirked at her.

"So what happened?" Jimmy asked again, tapping his foot.

"I got caught in a cave in at the Kawatche Caves, there was kryptonite. Lex barely managed to get me out of there, we barely escaped with our lives. I guess I have some residual kryptonite stuck in my bloodstream."

"Wait, so should you be up and around, in your condition?" Jimmy asked, concern on his face.

"Probably not, but he's as thickheaded as Jonathan Kent, himself." Lois answered.

"Thank you for that lovely compliment. I'll leave you two to bicker about my health." Clark snapped, walking towards the stairs. Lois and Jimmy stared after Clark, before rushing after him.

"Your Dad told you to take it easy, Clark."

"And climbing stairs is strenous how, exactly?"

"There was a perfectly functioning elevator right next to the stairs, Clark." Jimmy pointed out.

"All right, you two, lets get something straight. I am slightly under the weather, if you want to use an analogy you would understand. I have a slight cold, and a temperature of 100 degrees. I will be all right, but for now, I'll be taking it nice and easy, and drinking lots of fluids. I AM NOT AN INVALID, SO STOP TREATING ME LIKE ONE. Thank you, I'll appreciate it." Clark went off on his two friends, before stomping up the rest of the stairs.

"I don't think he's … feeling as good as he claims to, Jimmy, we'd better keep a close eye on him."

"Will do." They followed their friend up to the newsroom.

"Clark, you look like hell, what happened?" Perry asked, looking over one half of his star reporter duo.

"Got caught in a cave in, I'm fine, though. What are we doing?"

"Well, hi, Lois. I actually need you and Clark to go out to City Hall. Apparently, the mayor's going to be indicted on money laundering and tax evasion, so it'd be big if we got the scoop first."

"OK, chief." Clark said, grabbing both his friends and heading onto the elevator.

"And don't call me chief!" Perry yelled after them. Clark grinned at the door.

"I love doing that."

"Until he comes up with some nickname for you, flyboy." Lois said.

"Flyboy?" Jimmy said, making a face.

"Yes, flyboy. Gotta problem, Jimmy Bob Thorton?" Lois shot back at him. Jimmy made another, not so nice gesture using his hand, grinning. Clark smiled and shook his head.

"That's asking for trouble." He said, laughing.

"Jimmy Bob Thorton is not a good nickname." Jimmy grinned. Mercifully, the elevator dinged and the doors opened before Lois could get any sort of retort out. They climbed into Lois' car, and she headed for City Hall.

Smallville Medical

"Why did you come? I didn't think you'd care for me at all, after what I did." Lex asked, looking at Helen.

"Like I told Jonathan and Kitty, after you…left me to go down in that plane, I floated around for a while, ended up in the Galapagos Islands. I did some humanitarian work there, then went to the Middle East to patch up victims of terrorist attacks, on both the Palestinian and Israeli side. Then I went to India, and helped out with the Kashmir disputes, before ending up in Indonesia, just in time for the terrorist attacks there, and then the two earthquakes and tsunamis. I spent a good 5 years there, just helping them get back on their feet. Lex, that changed me, it really did. I did that work out of the goodness of my heart, not for any compensation. And then I got contacted by Kitty Faulkner, she somehow learned of my knowledge of Clark's…uniqueness, his special blood type. She wanted me on board STAR Labs. Since I wanted to come back stateside, I said yes, and here I am."

"You did all that, and didn't take anything in return?" Lex asked.

"Yes, Lex, I guess…those months on the islands really humbled me. They…they showed me that money and greed wasn't everything, and I could survive on the barest of necessaties. I guess I … I changed a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, never thoiught I'd see the day you would be humble and helping and caring." Lex said.

"I guess I deserved that."

"No, not really. If there's one thing I've learned in the past few months, everyone deserves a second chance, Helen. Clark gave me mine, I'd be remiss if I didn't give you yours. As friends, just friends, nothing more." Lex said, slowly nodding his head. It was almost as if Clark was telepathically telling him he'd done the right thing just now.

"I don't want anything more, Lex, I wouldn't expect anything more. I didn't even expect…this."

"I bet Clark told you to talk to me, right? It's just like him." Lex grinned.

"Actually, Clark was very hostile towards me. I'm sure he's not at all happy I'm here." Lex raised an eyebrow, shocked.

"Jonathan had to reign him in, that's how upset and angry he was." She continued.

"That's not at all like Clark, he's usually all about giving people second chances."

"Apparently he thinks he was defending your honor, Lex."

"Probably."

"Well, I'll leave you alone, for now, you need to get your rest. Scuttlebutt is, if you're really good, they'll let you go home tonight."

"Jonathan won't, he'll let me go to the farm tonight." Lex said, laying back. He was getting a bit tired. Helen smiled, and walked out of the room.

City Hall

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. These are my collegues, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. We'd like to get a one on one with Mayor Delanberg, get his thoughts on the indictment."

"Mayor Delanberg will be holding a press conference in 20 minutes, you are invited to attend then. Until that time, stay off the premises." The mayor's head of security said, slamming the door in their faces.

"He's obviously hiding something." Lois said.

"Why? Because he won't talk about an unoffical indictment on money laundering charges? He's not hiding anything, he's saving face in the public eye." Clark countered, looking at her.

"Think about it, Clark, why wouldn't he want an interview with the hometown newspaper, which would probably give him a bias?"

"Because he knows we don't operate like that." Jimmy put in. Clark nodded.

"Or, because he needs time to come up with a CYA strategy." Lois answered. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone or everything we come across comes with an ulterior motive, Lois."

"OK, Clark, we'll try it your way, but I'm on record protesting."

"Duly noted and ignored." Clark grinned. Lois smacked him, and Jimmy, too, as he burst out laughing. Clark winked at Jimmy, grinning. When the time came for the press conference, they went into the Hall, and down to the briefing room. As the 'hometown paper', as Lois put it, they got front row.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. Before I take any questions, I'll make a brief statement. As you no doubt know, the DA's office has announced their intentions to indict me on money laundering and tax evasion charges. To combat these charges, and to prove my innocence, I have ordered every major newspaper in the tri-city area to receive a copy of my income tax statements and Form W-2's for the past ten years. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, these documents will prove my innocence in all charges. My attorneys have instructed me to use my own discretion when answering questions, and with that said, I open the floor. Yes, Ms. Lane."

"Why is the DA going after you, now, instead of anytime in the past decade?"

"I cannot speak to the DA's mindset, nor to his timing. Yes, Mr. Kent."

"Do you feel this will affect your upcoming race for reelection, and if so, how?"

"Well, I really can't speak too much to that effect, but I can say that I will be running in 2 months. You can rest assured of that point, Mr. Kent. When November rolls around, I will absoultely be in the race, since I have no doubts I will be acquitted of all charges. Yes, Ms. Steiner?"

"Thank you, mayor. Do you feel this indictment is politically motivated in any way?"

"I really don't want to speculate on anything of that nature at this time. Yes, Mr. Kent?"

"Why are you releasing your financial records to the press, I'm sure you lawyers have advised you to not do so."

"Because I wish it to be known how I have not tried hiding from these charges, nor do I have any skeletons in my closet, or anything to hide. I hope the press will vindicate me, in every possible way. That is my motivation for releasing my financial records to you. Ms. Lane?"

"How do we know these records have not been tampered with?"

"You can go to the branch offices of Deloitte & Touche and verify the authenticity of these reports. Thanks for coming."

"Well, we'd better get back to the Planet and get cracking on this article."


	37. Pinnacle

One Month Later, Daily Planet

"How is my crack reporter tandem?" Perry asked, walking over to the new office Clark and Lois shared, along with Jimmy. After their rousing success in the Mayor Delanberg story, they'd gotten their own private suite, essentially. And giving partial credit to Jimmy, they'd gotten a co-byline for his involvement, which had brought Jimmy great prestige.

"Busy ever since we blew the doors off the case. The other newspapers have been wanting to interview us. I'm not sure about Lois, but I'd much rather be the interviewer, then the interviewee." Clark said, smiling.

"Can you really blame them, though? I mean, it's not everyday two newspaper reporters and a photographer are responsible for mass convictions and resignations. It wasn't just the mayor, it was his entire cabinet and half the city commissioners! We basically ripped apart half the municipal government in one fell swoop. That makes me feel good." Lois grinned.

"I ask because I think the three of you have done enough work since then to earn yourselves a three week vacation. Starting right now." Perry smiled, before heading back to his office.

"What are you going to do on your vacation, Lois?" Clark asked, still in a bit of shock. Perry the Pitbull rarely gave vacations, and extremely rarely gave more then one person a vacation at a time.

"I think I'm going to go to the Caribbean, get me a tan. Maybe go on a cruise and just forget about the past five months or so. How about you, Clark?"

"I'll probably stay at the farm, fix the damage Lex caused, and just try and rest up from what's been going on, like you said, in the past few months. Lois, why don't you take your Mom and Dad along on the cruise? Or, if you want to be alone, why don't you buy them their own cruise. Give them a chance to get back together and rekindle any magic that might be left."

"You think that would be a good idea, Clark? I mean, we haven't had time to set up that meeting, what with you and Lex being caught in the cave in a month ago. I had to set up my own meeting, but I don't know how … into it Dad was. After that initial meeting, I've pretty much stayed out of their business, so I don't know exactly if they've been meeting, or whether they even want to go on a cruise together."

"The best you could do is ask, Lois. There's no harm in that." Clark said.

"Yeah, I guess I could ask Dad or Mom."

"Whichever one is easier to approach, Lois." Clark grinned.

"So you're just going to lounge around at home? That's not much of a vacation, Clark. Why don't you go somewhere?"

"Because I can, like, go anywhere I want to, on this planet or not, anytime. Vacations for me are like trips to the shopping mall are for you."

"Well, I guess you have a point there."

Kent Farm

"Hey, Lex, what brings you by?" Jonathan asked, smiling and holding the door open for the young man. While Lex had recovered from the majority of his injuries, he still walked with a slight limp, which doctors said would be permanent as a result of snapping so many of his bones in his feet and lower legs.

"Just a thought I had over the past month. I had a lot of time to think in the hospital, and…well…I was thinking about Clark, our, um, rekindled friendship. And, um, what that's done to me, and the, um, changes that we've gone through. What was on the wall in the Kawatche Caves, about Naman and Seegeth standing together to overcome their differences–"

"You're babbling, Lex." Jonathan noted, sitting down in his armchair. Lex sank into a sofa.

"Yes, well, this would most aptly be compared to me asking for your daughter's hand in marriage. I want Clark to, uh, that is…I need Clark to…"

"Spit it out, son."

"I want Clark to be my vice president of operations at Luthorcorp."

"I see. Have you spoken to Clark about this?"

"No, I really haven't seen him over the past month. I guess with me laid up like I was, he got really into the paper, much more so than he was prior to my getting hurt. He and Lois have been turning out bylines by the handful lately, tons of high profile stuff, too. Mayor Delanberg in Metropolis, Police Chief Anderson in Crosly, Sheriff Jones in Branton. Those two have been on the rampage. So between that and PT, I haven't had much time for a social life. But I have had plenty of time to think, as I said."

"Well, um, Lex, I don't really, uh, know what you were hoping for by coming to me first, but it's, um . . . It has to be Clark's decision, son. I'm not going to influence him, one way or another."

"I didn't come to ask you to influence him. I came to make sure, that, um…make sure you didn't have any problems with your son working for a…Luthor."

"No, Lex, son, you're not a Luthor. Not anymore. You're your own person now: you control your future, not some surname which doesn't mean anything. You've shown me that the sins of the father do not reflect on the son."

"Thank you, Jonathan, that means a lot to me. So when are you expecting Clark home?"

"I'm not sure he's going to be coming home. He's been spending his days at the Planet, and then at his apartment. So I'm not sure if he'll be coming home today. Your best bet would be to catch him at his apartment."

"Thank you, Jonathan."

"Anytime. Say, Lex, how is your recovery progressing?"

"Pretty well. Doctors have told me that I'll most likely always have a slight limp, due to the bones I broke in my foot and legs, but that's a small price to pay, considering the alternative. All my other injuries have healed nicely, and I won't be suffering any side effects from them. So all in all, I got out pretty fortunately; again, considering what the possible outcomes were."

"Yeah. Good luck with Clark, Lex."

"Thanks." Lex smiled.

Daily Planet

"I thought I told you three to scram. Unless, of course, you don't want the vacations." Perry said, walking into the office of Clark, Jimmy and Lois.

"No, we want it. I'm just wrapping up some stuff. Would you mind closing the door?" Clark asked, looking up from his computer. Perry shut the door, and Clark went back to speed-typing, finishing up his three stories. He then got up, and supersped around the office, tidying everything up, ending up right in front of Perry with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm clocking out, chief." Clark said, smirking and walking out of the office.

"Yeah…sure…" Perry managed, looking around the office in awe.

"And don't call me chief!" Perry yelled, realizing that was what Clark had done. Clark grinned from outside the Planet building, before heading for his apartment.

"And what's your story, Lois?" Perry asked, watching as she struggled to maintain a straight face.

"I was going to be working on some stories, but Clark finished them up for me in about ten seconds. So I'm just trying to, uh…work up the courage to set up a meeting between my Mom and Dad."

"Ask them to meet you at Shaffin's Cuisine in 20 minutes. Is your Dad here, or in Smallville?"

"He's been staying in Metropolis since he and Mom–well, since I got them together. But, see, I don't know how they'd react to my plans."

"Just ask, Lo, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I guess. Thanks, Perry. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it spread." He smiled before turning to his photographer.

"I'm just developing these pictures. Clark said superspeeding this might screw it up somehow, although he's never tried it. So I'll be here for an hour or so."

"Okay, Jimmy. Have fun on your vacations, guys." Perry smiled again, before walking out of the office.

Clark's apartment

"I was wondering when you'd get here. It's kind of nippy today." Lex greeted Clark, getting up from the stoop.

"And you couldn't wait in the lobby because?" Clark asked from behind a stack of his stuff that he'd cleaned out from the office.

"Felt like some fresh air. Here, Clark." Lex said, taking half from Clark's pile.

"Thanks, that helps." Clark said, shifting everything into one hand and fishing out his keys. He led Lex up to his apartment, and let him in.

"First time I've been in here since…well, that day a long time ago." Lex mused, sitting down on a couch.

"At least you're not holding a box of kryptonite this time." Clark said, superspeeding into his room and depositing the stuff he'd gotten from the office. He also changed into a tee shirt and sweats before walking back out and heading into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks, Clark."

"Did you want something? Besides free coffee, I mean." Clark grinned.

"Yeah, but I'd rather talk about it over coffee and toast, or something. Kind of relax things a bit."

"Why does that not fill me with confidence?" Clark asked, putting toast into the toaster, nonetheless.

"It's nothing bad, Clark, just something I've been thinking of for the past month."

"Yeah, about that. Look, Lex, I'm sorry I haven't been more…diligent about our friendship, but I –"

"No, Clark, don't apologize. After what we went through in those caves, I don't blame you for getting back to your career, believe me."

"No, not that, Lex. I'm sorry I didn't visit you more during your hospital stay, especially when, for me, it wouldn't have been more than a two second trip."

"You think I don't know why, Clark? You put more high profile people behind bars in a month than Metropolis PD did in the past five years. That's quite an accomplishment, believe me. And that award you got last week? I wish I could've been there, Clark. I really do."

"Thanks, Lex. I just feel guilty that I didn't think to spare even fifteen minutes to come see you over the past month."

"Don't worry so much, Clark, my feelings weren't hurt in any way."

"One lump, or two?" Clark asked, retrieving the coffee off the stove.

"Two, thanks." Clark nodded, and then grabbed the toast from the toaster.

"Hey, Clark, why do you even own a toaster?"

"Because I don't feel like heat visioning breakfast every morning, plus, what if I have guests over? It's safer this way." Clark dished out three slices to Lex, and took three himself. They relocated to the living room, and Lex's gaze kept moving from Clark to the bedroom and back again.

"You want to sleep with me?" Clark dead panned.

"WHAT! NO!" Lex said, shocked out of his stupor.

"Then spit it out, Lex. I'm not getting any younger."

"Do we know that for certain?" Lex shot back. Clark just smiled and drank his coffee.

"So, I was thinking, that, well… You know how I . . . How you've helped me with the–how shall I put this?–morality aspect of my life? Well, Luthorcorp is still pretty, hm, corrupt, since I really haven't involved myself in any big purges."

"You want me to help you go through the company and fix any morality issues?"

"Well, it's partially that, Clark, but um, much more involved. I want you to quit your job and take the vice president's position at Luthorcorp."

"Lex, I just don't know what to think. I'm really flattered by the offer, but I don't want to take a job where I'll be playing second fiddle to you where something could happen to endanger our friendship. I mean, despite everything we've been through over the past five months, we're still on a very rocky road in that department, and I think it would be unwise to jeopardize that right now."

"Think about it, Clark. All I wanted to do was broach the subject with you: I don't want or need an answer until you feel completely comfortable giving me one. Now, I must put in at least an hour at the gym, or my friendly doctor will become unfriendly. Thanks for the coffee and toast, Clark. Think about my offer: it's an opportunity, for both of us."

Lex let himself out of the apartment and left Clark to think all alone. After pondering the question and making a pro and con list, Clark decided to go talk to his parents.

Kent Farm

"I'd set an extra place for dinner tonight, Martha." Jonathan grinned, kissing her behind her ears, making her yelp and laugh.

"Someone's in a frisky mood, Jonathan." Martha grinned back, turning around and kissing him fully on the lips.

"I just have this feeling like everything's going to be all right now. For everyone." Jonathan kissed her again before placing three plates on the table.

"Who are we expecting, Jonathan?"

"I have a feeling our son will be joining us tonight."

"Did he call? Is he bringing Lois around?"

"No, and no. I just have this parental instinct, Martha. We'll see if I'm right or not." Jonathan said, grinning again.

"Jonathan Kent, you're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"I'm not telling…" Jonathan teased. Martha sidled up to him and sensually rubbed his arms and upper chest, then kissed him once.

"Still not telling?" she whispered.

"Mum's the word." Jonathan grinned, trying to resist his wife–and failing miserably, he admitted to himself. He finally gave in after she began giving him a lap dance in the kitchen.

"Lex came by earlier and we talked about something, that's how I know Clark's most likely going to be dropping by." Jonathan said, kissing Martha and forgetting himself, that is, until Clark knocked on the door and then walked in, before turning around and walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"I think we freaked him out." Jonathan said, ending the kiss and opening the door. On the other side Clark was standing with his back to the house, looking across the fields.

"You can come in now, son." Jonathan grinned, laughing and clapping Clark on the back.

"You sure? I could always come back tomorrow."

"Yes, son, we're done. Come on in." Clark kept his eyes closed as he walked into the house, until Martha hit him upside the head.

"Come eat dinner, Clark. And just for your information, we're middle-aged, not ancient!"

"Noted and ignored." Clark said, sitting at the table and digging into his food. After dinner, Clark and his parents were seated around the living room, Jonathan and Martha knowingly waiting for Clark to open the conversation.

"Lex stopped by to see me today."

"How is Lex?" Martha asked.

"He's better. Still has a slight limp, but otherwise okay. But that's not why he stopped by. He…he had a proposition for me. I don't know how I feel about it, though."

"What did he propose?" Martha asked again. Since neither parent liked lying to their son, Jonathan wasn't going to open his mouth. Martha didn't know anything of the conversation between Jonathan and Lex.

"Well, he wants me to be the vice president of Luthorcorp. I think it's sort of a morality officer type of thing, as well. You know, to keep him in check. But the advantages of being a reporter and being Superman would go away. I don't even know if Lex would allow me to continue being Superman, or if he would want me in the office all day."

"So ask, Clark. Look, son, we can't tell you what to do here. Whatever decision you make, your mother and I will be behind you one hundred percent. We both feel Lex has grown a great deal as a man and a person in the past five months, but he is not perfect. His wanting to hire you as his second in command just proves he does want to be perfect. That is a very noble gesture."

"But he is still haunted by Lionel, still striving to meet his father's lofty expectations. The whole purple kryptonite incident shows us that." Clark countered.

"Like your father said, Clark, whatever decision you make, we will support you. It cannot be our decision, it has to be yours."

"Why don't you sleep on it, Clark? Think of all the pros and cons to the job offer, come up with any questions you might have for Lex, put them to him, and then make your decision." Jonathan suggested. Clark smiled and nodded, heading to his room.

"We'd better get to bed ourselves, it's late." Martha grinned, pulling Jonathan by his shirt.

"I doubt we'll be sleeping anytime soon." He beamed, goosing Martha and running ahead of her. The next morning, Clark got up and noticed the sun wasn't up yet.

"Farm life." He cracked a smile, zipping through the bathroom and out to the barn, starting on his and Jonathan's chores. It also gave him further time to think about Lex's offer, and what his questions would be. Once he finished up his chores, he zipped back into the house and began cooking breakfast.

"Out! Shoo!" Martha said, walking into the kitchen and slapping Clark on the rear.

"Hey! Is Dad up?"

"No, we had a kind of a long night."

"So why are you up?"

"Someone needs to feed your father."

"Scary mental images."

"Take them into the living room, I'll cook breakfast, Clark."

"You think Lex is up, Mom?"

"Why don't you call and find out, Clark?" Clark nodded, and dialed the direct line to Lex's room, something he'd had committed to memory a long time ago.

"Hello?" Lex sounded confused, and with good reason. How many people had this number, and actually cared enough to call it?

"Hi, Lex, it's Clark."

"Yeah, and I didn't know that when I heard your voice, thanks for telling me."

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"It's seven fifteen in the morning and the sun's not even out yet! You do the math, Clark."

"Heh, sorry, Lex."

"It's okay, I suppose. What did you want?"

"I have some questions to ask you about your offer."

"Can you make breakfast in a half hour?"

"Should be able to. See ya then, Lex."

"Sure thing." They hung up, and Clark headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom? I'll be going over to Lex's for breakfast."

"That's all right, honey. Did you do your chores?"

"Yeah, I did mine and Dad's."

"And have you made a decision regarding Lex's offer?"

"Yeah, I think I have. But I do want to go get some questions answered. Just to placate my mind, you know?"

"Yeah, I can imagine. Clark, like your father and I said last night, whatever you decide will be fully backed by us."

"I know. I just want to make sure I make the right decision. I think I'll jog out there, give me a little more time to think. Bye, Mom." Clark grabbed a jacket and put it on.

"Bye, honey." Clark smiled and headed out the door, jogging towards the Luthor Mansion. He arrived after a half hour jog which yielded a few more questions for him to ask, and also yielded an appetite. He knocked, and was let in by Lex himself.

"What took you so long?"

"So long? You said a half hour, it's been a half hour."

"Yeah, I said a half hour, but I thought you'd be here in half a second." Lex led Clark into the kitchen.

"Now, I'm not anywhere as good of a cook as Martha, but I can make a pretty good breakfast." Lex grinned, putting two plates of food on the table.

"Wow, Lex, you're such a good domestic."

"Just eat, flyboy."

"Hey, that's Lois' nickname for me, come up with your own!"

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Many things. The big thing is, will I still be able to, you know, be Superman? If I take the job, will I have to be in the office all the time?"

"Oh, no, Clark. You'll definitely be continuing your superhero routine. That is extremely vital and important to the city, and I would never force you to stop. Plus I'm sure you enjoy it, as well."

"How about vacation time and pay?"

"Well, we can work all of that out, Clark. But, it's not an all day in the office type of job, anyway. And you can make it to anyplace in the world in a minute, basically. As for your pay, I'll quintuple your pay from the Planet."

"I make ninety-six thousand a year, Lex. Quintupling that would be four hundred and eighty thousand dollars!"

"That's fine, Clark. You'd be worth way more than that if you'd just let your superior intellect out more often." Clark smiled thinly.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, what exactly will I be doing? Like, what's my job description?"

"Well, you will be using that super noggin of yours to come up with safe, moral ways to make an awful lot of money. Maybe, with your full approval, of course, even using some technology from Krypton?"

"I don't know, Lex. That technology is miles and miles away from anything on Earth. The last time Kryptonians allowed some advanced technology into the hands of humans, the world was destroyed. Haven't you ever wondered why all the ancient civilizations only go back to about ten thousand BC? From the years 100,000 BC to 20,000 BC, Earth was about 4,000 years more advanced than it is right now. There were space ports everywhere, and the Earth-Mars combination was the most fruitful part of this quadrant. Earth was a virtual utopia, and diseases didn't exist. We let a little extra slip into the human population, and wham-bam, before we knew it, humans went and destroyed themselves, the atmosphere, and everything else in the solar system. Mars? According to Kryptonian history, it was a planet that was thriving, it was the hub between the inner planets and outer planets. So, I don't think so."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to bring about Armageddon, would you? That'd be hell on your publicity." Clark smirked.

"Sounds fun." Lex grinned back.

"So basically, you're paying me nearly half a million to make sure you don't take Luthorcorp farther than it is already and to bring it back to a respectable organization?"

"That, and to share any knowledge of Krypton you feel wouldn't send us rushing to Armageddon."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'll need a private exit from my office, Lex, and a closet or something, so I can change."

"I'll make the exit from the closet, Clark. That way, no one will know you're gone. And I'll give you an underground entrance about a couple miles away. Don't worry, you won't be risking your secret anymore than you do now when you take this job."

"When?"

"You wouldn't be here asking me these kind of specific questions if you weren't already convinced that this job is the right thing for you."

"I need to go talk to Perry." Clark said, not admitting that Lex was right. Lex just smiled and nodded.

"Press conference tomorrow, Clark. We'll have to hold one, to announce a hiring this big. All the local press will be all over it."

"I know. Thanks, Lex."

"Clark? I told you that our friendship was going to be the stuff of legend. It will be, but now, we will be standing together and knocking over boundaries others only dream of approaching."

"Let's just try to concentrate on not knocking ourselves over, Lex, before having delusions of grandeur." Clark smiled and supersped out, leaving Lex deep in thought. He arrived at the Planet in short order and sighed before walking into the newsroom.

"Clark? I told you to not show up for 3 weeks!" Perry said, looking up from one of the desks scattered around the newsroom.

"Can we talk, chief? I have some bad news."

"Yeah, sure, Clark. What's wrong?" Perry motioned to his office. They both walked in, and Perry shut the blinds.

"I, that is… I have received a job offer."

"From a competing newspaper? I'll match their offer. Anything, Clark. We need you to stay."

"The offer's from Lex. He wants me to be the vice president of Luthorcorp."

"Oh, well…"

"Look, I'm sorry, Perry. I really am, but this is the opportunity of a lifetime: I'd be a fool to not take it."

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that? Come on, Clark, you've worked here for close to six years. I know you pretty well. That's got to mean something to you! Why are you really taking this job?"

"Because he offered, and because I want to do it, and because it's a terrific opportunity. Plus, I feel like I'm wasting my brain here. I mean, I could let a cure to cancer slip at Luthorcorp. Krypton was so much more advanced than Earth is."

"Look, I can't talk you out of this, Clark, but just promise me you'll examine why you're doing this. Is it for the right reasons?"

"Yes."

"And if you can live with yourself after saying that to my face, then you know what? I'm happy for you, I really am. This is a terrific opportunity. Good luck, Clark. You'll always be welcome back to the newsroom whenever you want."

"Thank you, chief."

"You're a good kid, Clark, and you'll be a valuable asset to Lex and Luthorcorp." They shook hands, and Clark departed, a smile on his face. He got into the elevator and headed to the garage, where he got into his car and headed off to Lois' apartment. Once he arrived, he got out of the car and sat on the hood, contemplating going inside or not.

"It won't be light out forever, Smallville." Lois called out of her window, ten minutes later. Clark sighed, put his hands into his pockets, and slowly walked to the door, which opened a second later as Lois let him in.

"Hi, Chloe." He smiled gently.

"Hey, Clark." She smiled back.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment. Why? Did you want to do something? Date, perhaps?"

"Uh, no, not exactly. I came to tell you something, Chloe. And I don't think you're going to like me very much afterwards."

"You…you're not breaking up with me, are you, Clark? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and–"

"No, no. No way! Not after I finally came to my senses, Chlo. You'll be mine for a very long time, baby." Clark leaned in and kissed her for emphasis.

"Then what's so urgent, Clark?"

"I'm leaving the Planet, Chloe."

"But, it's always been you and me, Clark. Ever since junior year, it's been you and me doing our thing together for so long. Why are you leaving now? Come on, it's always been us."

"Lex offered me a job, one that I would be insane to pass up on. He offered me the vice presidential job at Luthorcorp. Five times as much pay as I'm getting at the Planet, other perks, plus I'll always stop by to do our stuff, Chloe. I just won't be getting any credit for it." Clark smiled a quirky little smile.

"But this is like breaking up Siskel and Ebert, Albert and Costello, Bert and Ernie…"

"I'm sorry, Chloe, but I'm doing what I think is best for me and for everyone else. This is just something I have to do. But you won't be losing me: you won't ever lose me. I promise you that, Chlo."

"Why, Clark? Give me a good reason why you have to do this, tell me." Chloe was more broken up than Clark was expecting.

"Because I have a chance to make a difference at Luthorcorp. I can let some small pieces of technology from Krypton slip out, a formula which is maybe twenty years away, stuff to improve the standard of living here on Earth, but I won't repeat the same mistakes which brought an end to Krypton." Or Earth, Clark thought.

"Clark, are you sure Lex isn't manipulating you in some way? Doesn't it seem dangerous to hand over Kryptonian knowledge, considering what happened to Krypton?"

"Lex has nothing to do with my decisions, Chloe. I'm a grown man, and I can make my own choices, thank you very much. I want to do this."

"You want to make sure Lex doesn't slip back, don't you? You're going to Luthorcorp to act as a safety net for him."

"That's part of it, not the overwhelming part, but a part. The largest is all the help I can give to mankind, but I'll be making sure Krypton Part II will not be coming to an Earth near you."

"Clark, I can't say I'm not disappointed. I mean, I was hoping we'd work together until retirement, but I'm also not angry, if that's what you're worried about. I know you've had to hold back at the paper, Clark. This should allow you to give Luthorcorp your full and complete brainpower, not the minute amount you give the Planet. I'm happy for you, Clark, I really am."

"So why do you sound so close to tears?"

"Because I'm selfish, Clark! I don't want to share you with anyone, not with Perry, Jimmy, Lex. I want you all to myself. Is that so bad?" Chloe wailed, collapsing in his arms.

"Noooo, never bad. But you need to understand, Chlo, I'm the world's superhero. You share me everyday. But I only come home to you, yours is the only bed I share. You're the only one for me. Now, isn't that better than what anyone else has?" Clark softly stroked Chloe's hair, and she smiled through her tears.

"You always know just what to say, Clark."

"Years of practice with a journalist helps." he grinned. Then he got down on one knee.

"Clark? What…oh my god, are you…?"

"One life changing decision is never enough. Chloe Ann Sullivan, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh…god, Clark. YES! YES! YES!" Chloe bowled him over, tackling him to the ground, and showering him with kisses.

"You have NO IDEA how happy I am." Chloe shouted in his face.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Clark grinned, flipping them over and taking off her shirt.

Luthorcorp

"I'm clocking out for the day." Lex said, leaving his office, and putting on a jacket. While it was still October, in Kansas, it got chillier around six. He walked out of the building, and towards the cemetery. He quietly walked past the group of people at one of the plots, heading toward the prestigious (if such a thing existed in a cemetery) area where the Luthor burial plot was located. He ignored Lionel's and stopped next to his mother's.

"_Hello, Mother. I know I haven't been by in a while, but things have been…busy. I'm back, Mom. I'm sure you know who Clark is. He brought me back. He's such a remarkable person, did you know that? And Dad's not dead: he faked his own death to try and bait Clark, and the BDA fell for it. But that's all right, because I think Dad's body is just about ready to give out. I've made so many mistakes, done so much wrong, am I insane to think that just by simply hiring Clark, my demons will be eradicated? I was on the edge for so long, I don't know if I can make it back up. Clark believes in me, as he always has, and I think that's still one of his many weaknesses, his penchant for seeing the good in everyone. There certainly wasn't much good in me when he confronted me so many months ago." Lex sighed, and lay down on the grass, facing his mother's tomb. Lex was so intent on talking to his mother, he failed to notice a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching from the trees._

"_And even since he accosted me, I've done bad things. I threatened a few people, covered up the plant explosion in Smallville, aided and abetted Clark when he was under the influence of a powerful drug, all sorts of things that make even me ashamed. But I think, I think the path I'm on now is one which would meet your approval. You'd be proud of me, Mom. I hope you would be." _

"_Of course I would be, honey. Everything you've done in the past six months makes me glad to be your mother." _

"_Mom?" Lex asked, looking all around the graveyard._

"_Yes, Lex. I'm here where I've always been. Locked in your heart, waiting for another opportunity to shine. Oh my son, my baby boy, what did Lionel do to you? Why do you tremble so at your mother's voice? Am I that frightening?"_

"_No, Mom, never. I haven't been a man that any mother could easily be proud of. Everyone gave up on me, with good reason."_

"_No, Lex, not everyone. Not me, and not Clark. If no one believed in you, son, you wouldn't be here tonight or any night. My poor baby, I'm so sorry I left you alone with Lionel."_

"_Why? Why did you have to take Julian?" Lex whispered, whimpering slightly. The shadowy figure in the trees reached up to those crystalline blue eyes, wiping away tears. _

"_I thought I would be saving all of us, Lex. Julian wouldn't grow up with Lionel as his father. I'd have you to protect, and Lionel wouldn't go after you, since you were his sole remaining heir. But I didn't know you would take the blame. For that, I'm so sorry, son. So sorry. Julian's so proud of you, Lex, I'm sure you know that." _

"_Yeah…" Lex was starting to feel a bit drowsy. He curled up on his mother's plot, wrapping his jacket around himself. _

"_I'll always love you, Lex. Whenever you need me, you know where to look. Take care of Clark, be true to yourself. I love you, my precious baby boy." Lex sighed in contentment, dozing off._

3 hours later

The pair of eyes slowly concentrated, nudging Lex's shoulder with her mind. She got the desired effect, as Lex slowly started to wake up.

"Hey, you." she said softly, smiling from the trees.

"Mom?" Lex asked, still in a groggy state.

"No, Lex."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Lex." She smirked, knowing him better than most people.

"For all the wrong reasons." Lex sighed, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Not everyone, Lex. Certainly not me." she said sincerely.

"I don't know you."

"Not yet," she whispered, making sure he wouldn't catch that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just musing to myself." She chuckled.

"Okay. Is there any particular reason you're moping around a graveyard at," he stopped to check his watch.

"Nine p.m. on a Sunday night?"

"One could ask you the same question." she countered. Lex pointed at the tombstone.

"I'm visiting my mother." He smiled sadly.

"I know." She smiled mystically.

"So why ask the question if you know the answer?" Lex sighed, still trying to completely wake up and also trying to see into the trees. He wanted to know whom he was talking to.

"Why answer if you don't know the question?" she teased, knowing it would get under his skin.

"Why ask the question if you know the answer to the question that I'm not supposed to know?"

"Always have to get in the last word in, don't you?" she chuckled softly, eyeing him, still not moving from her hiding place. She saw how he was trying to see her, and she kept moving out of the way just enough.

"Yeah, I do. It's a serious character flaw. And again, how do you know me?"

"Now, if I told you that, it wouldn't be any fun."

"Fun for who?"

"Not sure."

"Then why introduce fun into the equation?"

"Why keep it out in the first place?"

"Because fun never got Alexander the Great anywhere."

"And maybe that was his downfall."

"Or maybe he trusted his lieutenants too much for his own good." Lex countered, giving up on seeing his mysterious companion and deciding instead to sit down on the ground next to his mother's grave.

"You make it sound like trust is a bad thing." She smirked at his abandonment of his quest to see her clearly.

"My father taught me trust is a bad thing."

"And look where it got him."

"Where did it get him? How do you know my father?" Lex immediately sat back up, concerned for this young woman. She was in extreme danger, whether she knew it or not.

"Does it really matter? My concern isn't for him. It's for you, Lex."

"Yes, it matters. He is alive, not dead, and anyone who is associated with him, or anyone who has been, is in mortal danger. I can protect you if you let me know how you know him and what you know of him."

"I appreciate the offer, but that's okay," she said, finally stepping out from behind the trees, and walking slowly towards Lex.

"I am more concerned for you."

"Why all the concern for me?" Lex asked, looking up as the voice got closer. He did a double take, shocked at how beautiful she was.

"Wow, you must be some kinda angel or something. Maybe we can discuss how you know of me and my father over a late dinner? Say, in a half hour?"

"I am really flattered, but no thanks. Would you mind if I join you?" she grinned at his come on, but brushed it aside.

"On the ground? It's kind of cold."

"Doesn't really bother me."

"If you want to, sure." She walked over a bit more, and then sat down right next to Lex.

"You really look good, I'm sure I'd remember someone of your...attractiveness. And you seem smart, a rare breed in Hazzard," he grinned.

"In Metropolis, I mean. Jonathan's been forcing me to watch The Dukes of Hazzard DVD sets with him."

"They are fun." She grinned as well.

"Aha! How do you know who Jonathan is? No last name, or anything. Who are you?"

"I never said I knew Jonathan. I know the Dukes of Hazzard pretty well, though. A certain ... friend of mine forced me to watch them by sitting on me for a weekend."

"You said 'they are fun'in a way that implied you knew who I was talking about. Are you someone my father sent? Games are all he has left at this point, why are you playing them for him?"

"You think I'm with your father?" she asked, hurt creeping into her voice.

"That would explain how you'd know so much about me and him and Jonathan, among other things.

Doesn't matter, though. He's going to die soon, for real." Lex informed her.

"I came here to help you. Believe me, if I could, I'd make him die a lot sooner. He hurt some people very close to me." she told him.

"If that's the case, let me make sure he can't hurt you. Tell me all you know, and I'll make sure you aren't on his next list. Believe me, my father can be a real bastard when he wants to be." Lex turned to her, concern etched on his face.

"The last thing I'd want is for you to get caught in the cross hairs."

"Don't worry about me, Lex, not right now. Worry about something much more important - you."

"I'm fine." Lex couldn't get why this girl, who seemed to be omnipotent, would worry about him.

"If you're fine, then why are you here at," she paused to look at his watch.

"Nine p.m. on a Sunday night?" she finished, grinning in victory.

" I told you, I'm here to visit my Mother. Is that a sign of being unwell?"

"She is proud of you, Lex. Of everything you've done recently."

"I know she's proud of me, but how do you know? How do you know these things?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"More like a telepath with knowledge of the future."

" Or maybe you're still dreaming, or maybe I'm an angel."

"Or maybe you're an angel who is telepathic from the future."

"Or maybe, I'm an alien," she grinned, leaning in conspiratorially

"There is that possibility, as well." Lex said, contemplating her.

"What doesn't make sense is, whatever you are, or whenever you're from, why are you here? What concerns could you possibly have for me?"

"I have more concerns about you than you'll ever really know, Lex."

"Way to be cryptic."

"You . You are so important to a lot of people."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Why? Because of your past? Believe me, that excuse is not going to hold up with me."

"Yes, and because of the things I've done in the past six months, less than ... things that have shaken everyone's faith in me." Lex sighed, dropping his head slightly, looking at the tombstone once more.

"Less than noble things."

"I know that all too well. That was my life," she said sadly, looking at Lex, knowing the problems he was facing and those he had yet to face.

"You don't seem as bad as I got. If you had a tenth of my life, and you turned out this caring, I'd say you have a pretty good character."

"Because I had a lot of great people help me get here, and even then I still struggle."

"Yeah, don't have that support, though."

"You have Clark and the Kents and Chloe."

"How do you know Chloe is still alive?

"Do I look like I would be a threat to her, Lex? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you see anything that would ever be a threat to her or the Kents." She straightened up, and looked directly into Lex's eyes, having to stand on her tippy toes to do so.

"That doesn't matter. Not many people should know that, especially someone none of us knows. Who seems to have a lot of information about us. Level with me, who are you?"

"A friend."

"Whom I've not yet met. Funny definition of friend you have there."

"That's all I can say right now. You'll just have to trust me."

"I don't trust easily."

"Neither do I."

"Yet, here you are, and apparently you know me–or think you know me–well enough to care." Lex pointed out, looking at her.

"Lex, I know how hard it's been for you." she said, gently putting a hand on his cheek, sighing.

"It'd be easier with you here with me." Lex said, putting a hand on top of hers and squeezing.

"You don't need me, Lex. You need to trust yourself. You need to trust those who love you," she said, smiling, but keeping her hand on his cheek.

"You would be treated as a queen. That past of yours would never haunt you again. Think about it, you would be like a sister to me, only we'd be dating."

"You would date your sister?"

"I would date someone as close to me as a sister, yes."

"And how do you think that would make her father feel?" she asked, trying desperately not to smile.

" Well, we would be best friends, so I don't know how he would feel. But none of this solves the problem of you knowing Chloe is alive. Which you still haven't explained."

"If I'm an angel, I know everything."

"Or if you're a telepath from the future, you know everything."

"Either way, I'm not a threat to her."

"Or you're a psycho who likes stalking people. Lots of those from Smallville, thanks to the meteor showers."

"I'm not a psycho. Almost became one, though, thanks to my father."

"Well, we have one thing in common. My father drove me insane, and yours almost did."

"We also have an L as our first initial."

"Do we have an L as the last initial as well?"

"If I married you, then yeah, but otherwise, nope."

"Well, what is your name? We completely missed that part of the introductions."

"I already told you - a friend." She smirked.

"I get the feeling that wherever I know you from, I didn't win many of our arguments." Lex said, sighing with another blown effort of trying to find out her name. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything.

"So what did you want to tell me, Angelica?"

"I just want you to realize that your future is what you make of it. This destiny thing: not as big as you think it is."

"You wouldn't agree with me if you saw some of the stuff back in Smallville."

"You'd be surprised."

"Maybe I'm always meant to be the villain of the story. This," he motioned all around him, indicating the things which had been happening in the past five or so months.

"Maybe this is all be a facade."

"It only is if you let it. Believe me, I know facades, and this isn't one of them."

"I just dont know. I tried to beat destiny once and failed. And just recently, I was tempted back to the dark side by one of my friends who wasn't himself, but he still made me turn back. How much does that say to you about what kind of a place I'm in right now?"

"It makes you human. Humans are not perfect, even people like me. If you knew the darkness that I struggled against everyday, it would kill you."

"Are you implying you're slightly more than human?"

"I'm as human as you are."

"Again with the vagueness."

"I wish I didn't have to be so cryptic, Lex."

"Then don't." Lex answered, gazing at her.

"I can't."

"And the why is the bit you can't tell me, right?"

"Yeah. Believe me, you will understand ... eventually."

"And am I going to like it?"

"Not sure just yet. How about we discuss that when you finally understand it?"

"Sometime in the future?"

"Count on it. Don't think you can get rid of me easily, Lex Luthor."

"I don't plan on letting you out of my life." He grinned, finally having gotten her to concretely say she was from the future.

"See, you're not a bad person. You're like me; believe me, that's a good start." She smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"So now that we've established you're from the future, what did you come back in time to tell me, specifically?"

"Like I said, you need to realize that your life is in your hands and not anyone else's."

"So am I doing the right thing having my best friend around as basically a safety net?"

"Yeah. Clark is really great like that, and even a little annoying."

"And again, I didn't mention who my best friend was. I wish you would tell me who you are, already."

"And I wish you would stop asking me . You can be annoying too, you know." she noted, sighing in frustration. She wanted to just tell him, but she couldn't, she knew that.

"And you didn't know this before you came back to the past, Marty?"

"Believe me, Doc, I knew what I was doing."

"At least I'm the smarter one."

"But I'm the good-looking one."

"No argument there." Lex said, smiling at her, looking appreciatively up and down her body. The woman just smiled, doing her own checking out. Lex of the past was certainly eye candy, it was no wonder he was such a womanizer.

"Am I happy?"

"You want to be."

"In the future."

"Oh yeah, you are."

"Married? Kids?"

"Well, you married a six-foot woman named Bertha and had two kids named Jake and Earl."

"What about the tradition of having one son with an 'L' for his first initial?"

"You married a six-foot woman named Bertha, you think you're thinking straight by that time?"

"Not sure. I'll be on the lookout for her." He laughed, knowing this was another joke she was pulling.

"Seriously. Kids? Wife?"

"Can't say. Have to have some mystery."

"Fun. Is Clark happy working for me?"

"Yes, he is."

"That's good. Did he ever...did he want? Did I force?" She took a deep breath, and that silenced Lex. Was she about to reveal something big?

"And so am I."

"You work for me?"

"Part-time, yeah."

"How old are you? About twenty, twenty-one?"

"Now, Lex, you know better than to ask a woman her age."

"I thought we were close." Lex smirked.

"Yeah, but I'll still deck you if you don't watch it." She grinned, letting him know she was joking.

"Well, I guess you know I need to prepare for a press conference tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you need to get some sleep. In your own bed."

"Y'all come back now, you hear?" Lex grinned.

"Got to. You make a good teddy bear sometimes."

"So we're, but, we're not, are we?"

"Yeah."

"We are? We're together?"

"Yeah."

"Weird, the age difference must be big."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter to us."

"I guess not."

"I bet you're lying to me just to mess with my mind. That seems to be your secondary motive here. If we're really together, kiss me on the lips." she shrugged, leaned over, and kissed him softly. Lex grabbed the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

"I believe you." he breathed.

"Then trust me, and trust yourself."

"I do trust myself, but even that trust gets misplaced from time to time." Lex got up off the ground and looked down at the grave site, sighing. She smiled, standing up as well, putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezing once.

"I know. Just remember you have friends to help you, and don't turn away from them."

"The one time she commits a Luthorian act, and she didn't need to. Such a waste." Lex chuckled softly. Then he turned to the girl.

"I would do anything for my friends, I'm sure you know that."

"I know, Lex. Believe me, I know."

"Am I going to kill you when you get back to the future, Marty?" (for those of you thinking that joke wasn't going to be made, you don't know me very well, do you?)

"You might. Just keep in mind what I did today."

"It depends on how you got back here." Lex said, grinning.

"I'm not saying."

"Cause I'll kill you right here?"

"Probably."

"Doesn't sound good. For you, that is. So why do it?"

"For you."

"And I suppose through time travel and my fading memory in the future, you want me to remember that?"

"Hey, it's worth the shot. I'm sure you'll remember the kiss."

"I have a feeling I will too."

"So we'll definitely be seeing each other again, I'm guessing." Lex said, not wanting to admit it, but he was warming up to this strange girl.

"Yep."

"Happy travels, Angelica."

"Until we meet again, Lex." Lex kneeled down to the tombstone, closing his eyes.

"Bye, Mom. I'm off to make the world a better place tomorrow." He softly kissed the tombstone, and felt a soft breeze wash over him, as if his mother had just blown him a kiss. He got up off the ground and turned around.

"Hey, listen," he looked around him, not seeing the girl anywhere.

"Angelica?" still no answer.

"Mysterious to the end." he mused, slowly walking out of the graveyard and back to Luthorcorp. He got into his car and headed back to the mansion, going at least twice the posted speed limit.

"Some things never change." Lex's "angel" grinned before flying away. Lex made it home in just under an hour and a half and went upstairs to lay out a suit for Clark.

"BDA won't have one picked out, I'd wager anything." Lex mused out loud, grinning at his nickname for Clark. After he'd properly ironed it, he hung it up in his closet and then went to bed, exhausted. Before closing his eyes, he looked at the picture of his mother that he'd put back by his bed.

"Tomorrow, Mom, you'll be proud of me tomorrow."

The next morning a loud ringing noise awoke Lex. He jumped out of bed before grabbing the alarm clock and flinging it across the room.

"It's been ringing for a half hour, sir. I have your breakfast ready, your suit is laid out in your bathroom, and the other is downstairs in a suit bag ready for Mr. Kent. The conference is in two hours." his butler said, almost in a reproachful manner.

"Thank you, Niles." Lex said, heading into the bathroom. Niles turned around, winked and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Ms. Babcock!" he yelled. Lex emerged from the bathroom, decked out in the suit. He ran downstairs, devoured his food, took Clark's suit, and got into his fastest car, all in under thirty minutes. He took off from the garage, roaring towards the Kent Farm.

"Clark, eat your breakfast, Lex should be here any minute." Martha fussed.

"Mom, I can, like, eat it in 10 seconds. Don't worry."

"Just like you didn't worry about picking out a suit?" Jonathan asked, smirking at his son.

"S!" Clark yelled.

"When's the press conference?" Clark glanced at his watch.

"An hour and a half."

"How long do you think it would take for you to get a tailored suit, son?"

"Way too long, but let's try." Clark said, superspeeding out of the house. He saw Lex getting out of his car with a suit bag, and since Lex was wearing a suit, he assumed that this suit was for him. Clark slammed on the breaks, skidding straight through a tree, uprooting it.

"Way to be subtle, Clark." Lex said, laughing hard. He walked into the house, still grinning.

"Hey, Lex. You brought a suit, nice." Jonathan said. He couldn't help but grinning at his son's crash landing. Clark picked up the tree, looked at it, and then tossed it aside, brushed himself off, and walked back into the house.

"Jerk." he said. He grabbed the suit from Lex, marched up to his room, and changed into it. He walked back downstairs and smiled at his Mom, Dad and best friend.

"You look sharp, son, very sharp." A sudden whirring sound was heard, and Jonathan just sighed and looked at Lex.

"Another helicopter?"

"Fastest non-Kryptonian way to Metropolis. Hey, we don't want to be superspeeding around in suits." Jonathan rolled his eyes but acquiesced. They filed out of the house, and boarded the helicopter, which then took off and whisked away towards Luthorcorp. Once they got there, Lex and Clark deplaned and headed into the main Luthorcorp media relations room.

"All those people," Clark said.

"Are all here to see both of us. It is time to forge a new future, together." Lex answered.

"Besides, you've been on the other side of that stage many times, Clark. You know what kinds of questions they'll be asking, so you're well prepared. Don't worry so much." Lex waited for his president of media relations to give him his cue. When that cue came, Lex looked at Clark.

"Wait until I introduce you, then you know what to do." Lex said, walking calmly out onto the stage.

"Thank you, Regina. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice. I didn't make this decision until thirty-six hours ago myself, so it's kind of short notice for me, too. All my life has been about besting my father, proving my worth to him. He was a criminal, a cold-hearted man bent on destroying anything that stood in his way to the top. And, in true Luthor fashion, I did best him. I destroyed anything, regardless of whether or not it stood in my way. For five years, I've been more ruthless, more cold than my father ever was. Despite warnings from my friends during my time in Smallville, I gave in to my father's teachings. I made Luthorcorp into one of the richest companies in the world, but also one of the companies with the highest worker turnover, highest percentage of dissatisfied workers, not that they ever told me.

"They feared me, and that was something I coveted. I lived so people would fear me. I didn't want to live with any limitations, and I didn't. I was worse then my father in every aspect: I committed crimes, heinous crimes, but I made sure I could never be fingered for them. I was everything I didn't want to be. Everything I had rebelled against. One visit from a prominent figure changed that, brought back the things I'd fought for and lost, once. Now, I've begun that fight again, as you've noted. I've made changes to Luthorcorp, donated money to build child-care centers for our employees, worker training, and I've tried to tear down that wall of fear and rebuild a new reputation, the one I held for a while in Smallville.

"That Lex Luthor was different: he wasn't his father, and he wasn't going to be that. Well, I followed my father for a good while, but I'm going to rebel once more. And to make sure I don't revert to Luthor form, I've made a few changes at the top. May I present Luthorcorp's new Chief Operating Officer and executive vice president, renowned reporter and friend of Superman, Mr. Clark Kent." Clark strode out from the wing, and shook Lex's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. Ladies and gentlemen, as I look out among the throng gathered, I don't see an end to my previous journey. I see a never-ending journey for both myself and for Lex Luthor. True, this is the pinnacle, the top for this portion, but this journey," Clark paused and looked up at the rest of his life and flashed his famous Kent grin. He'd done what he'd wanted to: changed his life, transformed Lex Luthor back into his friend, and found true love with someone he thought he'd lost. Not bad for a mild-mannered reporter, he thought. Nope, not bad at all.


	38. Gag Reel

This is a little reward for the 8 people who have my story on alert, and the 12 who have made this a favorite. And anyone else who likes off the wall humor :)

Episode 6: Mystery

"Don't tell me that after all these years you don't even know what your son can do. Because, after 2 years, I sure do." Lex said, smiling slightly at the confused look on Martha's face.

"But. . .but. . .but..?" Martha seemed fixated on butts.

"I like big buts and I can not lie, all you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in. . ." Lex sang, before Clark slugged him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 9: Relief

"No, sweetie. He's just upset that you didn't take the news about his origins as well as the others did. He's very sensitive when it comes to Krypton and his heritage." Martha said, opening the oven and taking out an apple pie.

"Why are you making pie at 4 in the afternoon?" Lana asked.

"Because it's in the script, dear." Martha answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want my son under constant surveilance, Frank. Every move he makes, every breath he takes, I'll be watching you." Lionel said, busting a move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"The cows won't feed themselves. Jeesh, listen to me. No wonder Lex went evil, he was tired of these damned platitudes." Johnathan said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Luthor, the job you ordered is almost ready to be attempted." Frank said, having just gotten a call to that effect.

"Do, or do not. There is no attempt." Lionel said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I don't blame them. You were a close friend, and one, as I may point out, who repeatedly kept on pursuing the truth. Without being prepared for the consequences. When you want the truth, Lana, make sure you're prepared, as Clark put it, for every contingency. Clark is not the same bumbling farm boy we left, he's a man, much smarter then we give him credit for. He IS Superman, the most celebrated hero of our time. Much as I still struggle with that, it is a fact. And a relief. As I've told him, I'm not sure exactly how far down I would've gone were it not for him. Both his identities." Lex tried to council her.

"Pink? Dead parents? Meteor shower?" Lana said.

"Damn, I overloaded her pea brain." Lex moaned.

-  
Chapter 11: Solved

"This is it, probably Lionel's demands. Open it, Clark." Lex said, positioning himself to one side. He was going to take whoever this was apart, until they revealed the location of the lock box. And it better be the real lock box, not a dummy lock box. Lex knew the only people who knew the location of the real lock box were Al Gore, the speaker of the House, and Tipper. It would be hard to locate, but imagine the riches!

-  
Epi 12: Uncovered (flashback scene)

"You don't sound endeared by that prospect, Clark." Lex smiled. Clark sounded like he'd love to go and blow the planet to hell.

"What prospect, Lex?" Chloe asked from the door.

"Lex was. . .asking me if I'd like to do a full expose on him for the Torch." Clark said smoothly.

"OK, that's not the truth, Clark. You never come up with good lies. What gives?" Chloe asked.

"OK, we were discussing my home world of Alderaan." Clark said. Chloe just looked at him.

"I can see I'm not going to get any answers! I have to go. . .work on the Torch. Bye, Clark!" Chloe said, huffing and leaving.

-  
Epi 12: Uncovered

"As mayor of Granville for the past 16 years, you've accomplished great things. But, why do you feel the need for greed?" Lois asked.

"Thank you, Chuck." Clark muttered.

-  
Chapter 14: Consequences

"From what the injured have been saying, the freak hangs out by Hobb's Pond."

"Right near Hundred Acre Forest?" Lana squealed in delight.

"I wish I had heat vision." Lex said, glaring at Lana.  
-  
Chapter 15: Unleashed

"Do it, again." Johnathan said, wearing a ghost of chance, the fiction, the romance, and the techni-color dreams, of black and white people.

"Good Clark. Here, have a cookie." Lex said, petting Clark's head.

-  
Chapter 16: Integro

"No, Bruce. You're my friend, and friends don't let friends drive drunk." That's all Lex said, as he fell into step alongside Bruce.

"What the hell have you been inhaling, dude?"

"Lex, ah. . .I'm not too sure about this. . .um. . .pardon me!" Bruce stammered as he walked into the Atlantic.

"Think of it as a slightly bigger bathtub then you're used to." Lex smirked.

"And last night you were begging the nurses to keep the pink elephants out of your room."

"So Lana visited you?" Lex grinned.

"And who do we have here?" Johnathan smiled at Jimmy.

"Your future daughter's husband. Not smiling now, are you?" Jor-El's voice sounded in Johnathan's head.

-  
Chapter 17: Intercapedo

"That may be, but you still don't raise your voice to me, do I make myself clear, young man? As punishment, you lose your right to emotions!" Johnathan pulled out a black kryptonite piece and touched it to Clark. -  
Chapter 18: Danger

"Hey, son. Still getting up with the cows, I see. Once a farmer, always a farmer, I say. Well, while you're out here, why don't you grab the combine for me, put it up on the blocks, and then go out to the West side, dog, and get some bling, woof, woof, doggio." Jonathan said, smiling at his son. -  
Chapter 21: Betrayal

He slid into the driver's seat, and peeled out, racing back to Metropolis. When he got there, he followed the directions from the paper he'd found in the Fortress, ending up at a non-descript building in the middle of the daily hustle and bustle that was Metropolis. He got out of his car and raced around it, heading into the building. He walked quickly through a set of doors, as it clanged shut behind him. He continued through a series of doors, each one closing just as he stepped through it. At the end of the door-filled hallway, he stepped into a phone booth, picked it up, and dropped through, into the receptionists area. (bonus points if you can figure out what old TV show I got this from)  
-  
Chapter 21: Betrayal

Luthorcorp

"Mr. Kent. . .Mr. Luthor isn't in his office. I don't think he wants you. . ." Kal, tired of the incessant blabbing of Emily, concentrated on a water cooler, and sent it flying directly into her head, knocking her out.

"Boring conversation anyway. Lex! We're going to have company!"

-  
Chapter 22: Aftermath

Luthorcorp

"How is Emily, Mr. Luthor?" Vance asked, greeting Lex at the doorway.

"She's got a mild concussion, and about a 6 inch cut in her forehead, but she'll be OK." Lex answered, walking into the elevator, Vance trailing him.

"What happened to her? She was raving about that reporter from the Planet. . .Clark Kent. Apparently, she thinks he used some form of telekinesis and hit her with a water cooler."

"Ms. Rogers needs to get off whatever recreational drugs she takes and join us in the real world." Lex snapped, getting off the elevator and heading into his office. Vance kept following him, taking a seat across from Lex's desk.

"Did you want something?"

"I wanted to know what we're going to do about the Smallville plant. I mean, the EPA is all over us with enviromental violations, we're going to have to pay pretty hefty fines, we still need that stuff cleaned up, uhhhh. . .i just realized Tejesh killed me off in an earlier chapter, I cannot be here. I think Tejesh just had a major blonde moment."

"Maybe he's partaking of the same drugs Ms. Rogers is?"

-  
Chapter 24: Answers

"Thanks, Lex, would you? Otherwise we'd have no reason for you being in this chapter, and you discover something important."

"First come, first serve." He said.

"You're older, that's not fair." She shot back.

-  
Chapter 27: Pinnacle (the glass elevator from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!)

"Another helicopter?"

"Fastest non Kryptonian way to Metropolis, and we don't want to be superspeeding around in suits." Jonathan rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. They filed out of the house, and boarded the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
